So It Begins
by StartTheFantasy
Summary: Bella Swan, workaholic virgin at 24, chooses a night out with Alice and Rose to lose the virgin status. Meets 26 yr old Edward Cullen at the club. Will a one-night stand turn into something more? EXTREMELY SMUTTY! Rated M straight out of the gates folks.
1. A Night Out

So I have been having thoughts on doing this story for awhile now. I am going to try my hand at it, so have some patience with me, as I'm not sure where it will lead. I'm not one for drama stories, so that being said, there might be a tad here and there, I'm not sure. This is more of a hurt/comfort type deal at points. There might be some angst in the beginning, that I'm not sure of either. There will be romance though, that's always a plus right?

-Leslie

_**Summary: **__24 year old, Bella Swan has been consumed with her studies and career all her life. Never having time to date. Her friends, Alice and Rosalie, make sure to torment her on her status of being a virgin. Bella makes a haste decision to rectify the situation one night, as she heads off to the opening of a new nightclub, 'Ice' with her two best friends in tow. As the night grows on, Bella's friends have ditched her at the bar as she begins to contemplate her life up till this point. While lost in her thoughts, enter Edward Cullen . _

_Edward Cullen, 26 years old and owner of 'Ice' is known as a playboy to most everyone, but the truth is he's only been with 3 other women in his life. Edward hides behind his club 'Ice' so that he isn't suspected by the authorities and others in the Mafia world. He is a private man, therefore, making it extremely difficult for people to know of his real profession, as one of the world's ruthless and deadliest Mafia bosses. Edward Cullen sits down beside a stunning brunette one night in his bar, and his whole world shifts in a matter of a night._

_Will what two people first start out to believe is a one-night stand, but come morning is so much more, lead to forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

"You need to loosen up a bit Bella, your going to die alone and miserable if you continue to throw yourself into your work," chided Rosalie.

"Live a little Bella, that's all we're asking of you," Alice said with concern in her voice.

I sighed and made my way into the bathroom to shower, so the girls could have their fun playing Bella Barbie later.

As I turned the shower on, steam quickly began to rise, I stepped into the shower. I couldn't get the ringing thoughts out of my head. _"Your going to die alone and miserable" _as Rosalie put it.

Their concern for me was admirable, and I loved them for it, but it still stung a bit. I knew they were right, I needed to step back from my work and live a little, but it was just so extremely hard considering what I had to do in order to get to this point in my life.

_*Flashback*_

_17 years old._

"_You're nothing but a waste of space and you'll never amount to anything," Charlie spat. "You're a whore just like that stupid slut who birthed you."_

_I whimpered, as I tucked myself further into the corner in fear of the next blow. It quickly came, him striking me across the face harder than I had ever felt before. Only a few more days left, and I'll be gone for good._

_*End Flashback*_

I wiped the stray tears from my cheek, shook my head from side to side, trying to clear the memories that tried to erupt from inside my head. I was fine now, no one here to hurt me. Perhaps that's why I never had a relationship, afraid to take another strike from someone who is suppose to love you.

As I continued to scrub my body clean, I thought about how tonight I was going to change the status of being a virgin. I was tired of the ridicule I received from my lovely friends. Besides being afraid, I was always to busy with work to do anything about said status.

I haven't seen my father since I left for college, nor do I ever wish to see him ever again. While in high school, I studied my ass off and graduated as Valedictorian. By doing this, I received a full ride to Yale. The day I left Forks, Washington, I left with a broken jaw bone and a black eye. Charlie said he wanted to leave me with a fine goodbye gift to remember him by. I drove cross country in my rusty old Fork pickup truck, and I'm not so sure how it made it that far.

While at Yale, I doubled my course load so I would graduate early. I was out to prove that I wasn't a waste of space and that I would be something. I ended up, in the end, walking away from Yale with an MBA in Business. Yale was were I met Alice and Rosalie, and we became fast friends. I don't open up to people, so they still don't know about my past, and how Charlie was abusive towards me. Call it a trust issue, but I think I'm more afraid to see the pity in their eyes. I don't need anyone's pity.

That leads us to where we are today. The three of us went into business together, starting out small and building it into the empire that it is today. We're the proud owners of '_Firefly_'. Alice designs the lingerie, sometimes asking for our input. Rosalie does the public relations, and I take care of the business side of things. Our product is one of the most sought after products in the world, and we couldn't have been more happier.

"Bella, can you hurry in there? We need to get you ready," Alice screams through the door, while knocking impatiently.

"Coming," I hollered back with a sigh.

I turned the shower off hesitantly, climbed out, wrapping a towel around myself and made my way out of the bathroom to play Bella Barbie. Oh joy!

"It's about time," Alice says impatiently, while bouncing around the room.

I'm primped, plucked, and prodded by the time we're finished. My hair is hanging loosely over my shoulder, the ends in curls. My make up was natural looking, just a touch of blush, and a tad bit of lip gloss.

My outfit was simple, but sexy. I was wearing a set of our newest lingerie, a blue jean mini skirt, a white wife beater, and a pair of blue 5' stiletto's. Rose and Alice were dressed to kill in their tight little mini dresses.

"Are you bitches ready to party tonight?" Rosalie asked, while coming back into the room with three shot glasses filled with Jack Daniel's.

"Hell yeah!" Alice screamed, while tossing her shot back.

"Let's head out guys," I smiled at my friend after I tossed my shot glass back as well.

We had decided to leave our cars at home and take a cab so we wouldn't have to worry about an accident later tonight.

The cab ride was fun to say the least. What started out as idle chat, turned into talking dirty to the cab driver. Poor guy didn't stand a chance with the three of us when we heard him moan as we exited the cab at the new club. I bet he gets minutes down the road, before he has to pull over and relieve his little problem.

I started to head for the line that had formed, but Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the front where the bouncers were standing.

"My, my ladies, looking fine," the bouncer said, while giving us all the once over. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

With that, he opened the door for us and let us through.

The club was spectacular. The dance floors, floor was covered with tiled flooring that had lights beneath it, which flashed with the sounds of the loud music. There were plush booths that wrapped around the inside of the building walls. Large round, cushioned seats covered in pillows sat closer to the dance floor. The bar was made of colorful glass, and stocked to the extreme with a wide arrangement of liquor. Exquisite artwork hung around the room. Flashing lights were everywhere, and light fog centered around the dance floor. The space was huge, easily able to fit close to three hundred people at a time. It would be a really nice place to hold our next fashion show, because it had the right amount of naughty to back it up.

"Let's get our drink on ladies," Alice giggled, and sauntered towards the bar, while Rose and I followed dutiful.

After a couple drinks at the bar, the girls and I made our way to the dance floor. The music was blaring and we were filling our buzz. The three of us were grinding wickedly against the other, enjoying the feeling hips against hips.

Several songs later, the girls had ditched me to dance with some men that had requested a dance and I made my way to the bar for another drink. After the bartender finished eye-fucking me, she walked off to make my gin and tonic, only to return seconds later and place it in front of me with a napkin that had her number on it. I just had to roll my eyes at her attempt.

As I begun to sip on my drink, I let the music wash over. I began to stare off into the distance wondering how I could get my life back now that I have found my way in life. I have a thriving business, two wonderful friends, a nice condo, and a beautiful car. Now I just needed to put myself out there, even if that means taking a risk or even being hurt.

Tonight will definitely be the start of me taking chances, I refuse to return home without having lost my virginity. With that being said, I turned in my chair and started to examine the men in the club tonight. I noticed that most of the men were already preoccupied with other women, and the few that were left standing or sitting around were shady looking. Disappointment flooded me, so I turned back around in my seat and asked for another drink with a sigh, only to return to my thinking.

**(EPOV)**

I went into the club tonight annoyed at the business that I would have to have my employees conduct. My boys were off taking care of a man sent to spy on my organization. That don't bode well with me, so they get the information I need and finish him off.

The thing is, no one lower than the head's have seen what I look like. I like my privacy way to much. Anyone lower than the heads have a go to guy, and he relays the messages and matters to me. My father Carlisle Cullen kept me a secret all my life when he ran the organization, said he didn't think I deserved the upbringing he had had. The man didn't mean that in a bad way, so don't think that.

He wanted me to be able to have a life, one outside of the organization. With my identity a secret, I was able to get my degree in Business at Harvard. I was able to date on and off without fear of something happening to one of the women. Though they weren't the one I was to end up spending the rest of my life with, it was nice to just be able to go on a date.

People don't understand, we might be killers, but the mafia is all about family and trust. You respect one another, your faithful to your partner, one to which I haven't had in a long time.

Women are such greedy bitches, looking for a man with money. I seem to drawl in women with fake tits, fake orange ass tans, fake laughs, blonde hair, and nasally voices. Just the thought of women like that makes my fucking skin crawl. Their always throwing themselves at me. Why the hell can't I find someone wholesome, smart, caring, and beautiful?

The night is in full swing downstairs, so I decided to turn on the monitors to take in what's going on. I check out the scenes of the seating areas, the line outside, the dance floor, and then the bar area. Once I scan over all the others, I return back to the bar area screen and take in the brunette sitting there like she's a million miles away.

The brunette is absolutely exquisite, long mahogany hair thrown over one shoulder, with big curls in the ends. She's barely got any make up on from what I can tell. The outfit she's wearing is sinful and has a girl-next-door kind of appeal. This woman has me intrigued, while all the other ladies here are dressed in skin tight dresses that barely cover anything, she sits there with a look of being comfortable.

Before I know it, I've turned off the monitors and I'm making my way downstairs towards the bar. I sauntered up to the bar, asked for a beer and found my way to the empty seat next to the brunette. As I go to sit in the seat, I accidentally brush up against her arm, and it sends a shock, one that instead of hurting me made my dick twitch, and we both jump from the contact.

Brunette is now staring wide eyed at me, with a slow creeping blush on her face.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I say, smiling a crooked smile, extending my hand for her to shake. She quickly drops her eyes, staring at my hand, and then takes it in hers.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she says with another blush. Her voice is like pure sex and bells. The blush on her cheeks makes my dick twitch even more.

"Such a lovely name, Bella, you look exquisite tonight," I smile again. "Are you here with your boyfriend or husband?"

"Oh no, I'm not taken. The closest thing I have to a boyfriend or husband is my job, which is why I'm here tonight, to let loose so my girlfriends say," Bella says with a laugh.

" I must say, I'm stunned Bella, a beautiful woman such as yourself without a significant other," I say, astonished by this information.

"Like I said, work has kept me sustained for the time being," Bella said with a frown.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm part owner in the company 'Firefly'," Bella said with a grin. "And you Edward?"

"Well, while I don't make some of the most sought after lingerie, I do own this very club," I said with a wink.

"Well it's certainly a remarkable experience, magnificent really," Bella smiled with a blush.

"Why thank you," I said as I reach over and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, causing her to blush a deeper red.

We spent the next thirty minutes talking about various things in our life, simple things like favorite color or favorite food. The whole time we're leaning in towards one another and the sexual tension is thick.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And just where would we go Mr. Cullen?" She countered my question with a smirk.

"Back to my place of course," I smirked back and threw in a wink.

"I'd love to Edward, shall we?" Bella questioned.

I quickly got up, took Bella's hand and helped her from her seat. I put my arm around her waist, and guided her out of the club. Soon we were seated in my black Aston Martin Vanquish, heading towards my home just outside of the city.

Upon pulling up to the gates of my mansion, I heard Bella's gasp, which led me to believe she was stunned by the pure beauty of my home. Honestly though, nothing could measure or compare to the beauty sitting beside me at the moment. I quickly entered the code and pulled through the opening gates.

Once the car had stopped, I emerged from the vehicle to help Bella out of the other side. I placed my hand on the small of her back, and led her through the front doors.

**(BPOV)**

The car ride to Edward's was silent, but sexually charged. The god beside me was unbelievable if I'm being honest with myself. When he had accidentally brushed against me in the club, the electric shock that ran through me was a shock. I had felt nothing like it in my entire life. I'm pretty sure, judging from his reaction after it had happened, that he had felt it as well.

Our conversation at the club was light and friendly, his voice oozed sex as he spoke. I was a tad bit nervous to tell him that I had no boyfriend or husband to speak of, but if I'm being honest, I'm more nervous admitting that I've never even dated or been involved with anyone ever. Trust was an issue with me, another reason for not being involved with someone else.

When he had asked if I wanted to get out of there, I knew I would immediately accept, but I figured playing coy and joking with him would be best at first. I'm pretty positive about me picking tonight to be the night I lose my virginity, and even more positive that Edward was the man for the job.

As we left the city, my nerves still hadn't hit me yet, but I think that was because of the man sitting beside me in the car. Pulling up to the gates of his home, all I could do was let out a soft gasp.

After he was parked the car, he carefully helped me from the vehicle. Next he proceeded to escort me inside the huge mansion. When the door was closed and locked, he roughly pushed me against the backside of the door. His lips were attached to mine in the next instance.

Our tongues danced against one another, liquor and beer mixed together like the sweetest of drinks. After we removed our lips from one another, he trailed a hot fire trail along side my jaw, up to my ear, were he began to whisper.

"I've wanted to do that all night long," he said as his tongue dipped along the curve of my ear. "Your such an exquisite creature."

"Take me Edward," I whispered, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hot core against his swollen manhood.

"In due time Ms. Swan," he said as he grinned against the side of my face, licking and nibbling at my ear.

Shamelessly, I began to grind harder against his clothed cock, all while devouring the side of his neck. His manly smell spurring me on into oblivion. As I ground myself faster, I could feel my first orgasm shooting through my body like a rocket. Before that could happen though, Edward unhooked my legs and swept me into his arms, carrying me bridal style to a new location in the mansion.

I'm assuming we had ended up in his room, as when he turned to shut the door, I take in my surroundings, which is a bedroom that looks masculine but elegant at the same time. He gingerly places me on my feet and our hands begin to freely shed one another of our clothes.

**(EPOV)**

Standing before one another, clad in only her sexy lingerie and my boxers, she wastes no time before attacking my lips and my mouth with her tongue. Picking her up with ease I walk us to the big bed in the center of my room. I throw her onto the bed before I slowly crawl up her body. Kissing my way up her taut body, I hear her moaning my name. When I pass the one place that I know that she wants me I hear her whimpers.

After freeing her beautiful breasts from her bra, I couldn't wait a second longer before attacking her nipples with my mouth.

"God Edward, please." Bella begs.

"What is it Bella, what do you want?" I said before attacking her other nipple with my mouth.

"More, I want more Edward. I want you so much." Bella moans.

I didn't think it was possible, but my cock got even harder at her words. I reach down with one hand feeling her through her panties, she is so wet that not only has she soaked her panties, but it is running down her thighs.

"Mmm baby, did I make you this wet?" I ask with a smirk.

She answered with a brief nod of her head and panting. I remove the wet garments before settling myself in the one area where I wanted to be. Kissing the inside of her thigh, I run my tongue closer to her center, tasting the heavenly ambrosia.

"Bella you taste so good, but I want to know how good you will taste when I make you cum on my tongue."

I don't give her a chance to reply before I run my tongue along her slit, I have to hold her hips down after she let out a squeal of surprise. I suck her clit into my mouth causing her to moan.

"Yes, please don't stop...feels so good." Bella cries out.

Pretty soon I have her writhing from my tongue fucking her, I can tell that she is right on the edge, so I take my thumb applying pressure to her clit, with that she explodes right on my tongue. After getting every last drop, I crawl back up her body, kissing my way back toward her mouth.

"Please Edward, I need you in me now." Bella begs again. I devour her mouth as she begs, knowing that she can taste herself on me, which makes my cock even harder.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked, praying to God that she doesn't tell me to stop and I don't end up with blue balls if she does.

"Fuck yes, I want it, please, I need you now." Bella continues to beg.

Placing myself at her entrance, I sheathed myself into Bella, until I was buried deep within her. It was then that I had realized what had just happened, and by the stray tear rolling down this beautiful angels face, I was stunned that she would give me such a gift. I held still, letting her adjust to my size, and kissed the lone tear from her face.

"Oh angel, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered in her ear softly.

"Because I was a 24 year old virgin Edward, that should be a crime," Bella says as she bucks her hips into me, letting me know that the pain has subsided and giving me the o.k. to continue with my thrusting.

I ease my cock out of the warm haven, then quickly thrust myself back into her. The rhythm is set, pelvic bone to pelvic bone.

"Yes Edward, God you feel so damn good." Bella cries out.

"Fuck Bella... so tight, and wet." I said with gritted teeth.

After ten minutes of intense thrusting, slowly at first, quickly leading to deep and hard thrusts, I can feel her walls starting to clench around me, "come on Bella, cum for me angel, cum all over my cock." Reaching down, I rub her clit, sending her over the edge with me going along with her. My body slumps over her body, sweaty skin to sweaty skin, and relish in what has just occurred. There is absolutely no way I can let this beautiful creature walk out of my life.

After a I pull my now flaccid cock from within her heated walls, I roll to the side, pulling her with me so we are face to face.

"Bella, you have enchanted me angel, and I can't let you walk out of my life, this isn't just some one night stand to me," I said staring her straight in those beautiful chocolate orbs with nothing but conviction in my voice and sincerity in my eyes.

"I don't think I can walk away from you either Edward," Bella said as a yawn escapes her plump lips.

"Get some sleep sweetheart," I whisper into the dark room, as we both drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

There you have it folks! I'm extremely proud and happy of this chapter and I look forward to seeing where this story will take me as an individual. I hope you all will join in on this adventure. My update schedule for this will probably be once a week. Now if I get ahead on chapters, I might be nice and throw one up within the week.

Now I would like to give a big pat on the back to my lovely beta, Cullen Confection. Your truly a doll! Thank you for agreeing to help me out, since you have an amazing story of your own to deal with.

You all should check out my lovely beta's amazing story, _Boys of Fall_. It's one of those stories where you reminisce on your high school days. The friendships your form, the football games you attended, and love. So yeah, go read it! Link is up next..

Boys of Fall - www . fanfiction . net/s/6507291/1/

Shout out to Minerva77 - my very own BFF. Thank you for pre-reading hoochie, your words were awesome! Check out her story as well. Link below.

Southern Bella She's Country - www . fanfiction . net/s/6859294/1/

Thanks to butterfly betty for pre-reading and giving me your thoughts about some things. Check out some of her stories, you'll be sorry if you haven't!


	2. Good Morning, Beautiful

So I'm pleasantly surprised over the response of the first chapter. I honestly appreciate all of your kind words in the reviews, it warms my heart. I want to thank Cullen Confection once again for doing an amazing job with her beta work. I've never had a beta before in any of my stories, so having her help out is a godsend. So again, thank you all for being supportive and reading!

On with the story…

-Leslie

* * *

><p>Please be kind and leave me some feedback in a review, so I know if I'm doing something right or wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

I think that was absolutely the best sleep I had had in all my years. _What was different about my bed through the night? _Once the question passed through my brain, my eyes popped open, taking in everything around me. _This isn't my room,_ I thought. Then I began to remember the night before.

Edward had been such the perfect gentleman all night. Brushing hair behind my ear, helping me out of the vehicle, soft, hungry kisses. He was so thorough with my body, kissed away the stray tear that fell when he broke my barrier without realizing I was a virgin at first.

His arm was wrapped around my stomach, holding me firmly in place. I gently eased myself from under his arm, and got out of bed to search for the bathroom. The first door I had opened, led to an insanely massive closet, I quickly stole me a white button up shirt to put on after my shower. Where as the next door led to a bathroom, that looked like the size of four of my rooms in my condo.

Once inside the bathroom, I went straight to the vanity to find Edward's toothbrush. I'm sure he won't mind me using it, since we did swap spit last night. Once I had found his toothbrush and finished brushing my teeth, I relieved myself and then I made my way to the massive shower.

The shower was in the back of the room, you had to step down into it, as it was all tiled in marble. There were WaterTile ceiling panels throughout the shower, it was the type of thing that reminded me of heavy rain falling from the ceiling of the shower. Body spray's lined the sides of the shower, which sprayed you from the sides. There was a built in steam option, like one you would experience at the spa.

In the far middle of the room was a beautiful tub, set on top of the marble tiled steps leading to it. A fireplace sat along the wall in front of it. On either side were double doors leading to the bedroom and balcony. It was purely picturesque.

I spent thirty minutes wrapped up in a bubble in the shower, thinking, '_man I never want to leave the inside of this heaven.'_

As I finished my shower, I exited and wrapped the expensive, fluffy towel around my body. After quickly drying off, I threw Edward's shirt over my naked body and made my way back to the bedroom. Lying there in bed, awake, was Edward clad in nothing but his naked glory.

'_I think I need another shower, only this time a cold one,'_ I mentally thought with a sigh.

"I woke up alone," Edward whined.

"I'm sorry, but my mouth felt nasty, so I used your toothbrush. Then I felt like my body was nasty, so I used your shower," I smiled, then for good measure, I winked.

"I like seeing you in my clothes, your very tempting and sexy," Edward smiled and then patted the bed for me to come back to join him.

"I like wearing your clothes," I smiled, making my way back to the bed.

I climbed up the bed, kissed Edward's nose, and then laid down beside him with my head on his chest. He absent mindedly began to stroke long strokes in my wet hair. I felt a wave of calm rush over my body, completely content in my surroundings and being in Edward's arms. I felt safe, protected, and like I was home.

"Last night wasn't just some fling to me, Bella. I'd like to date you, see where whatever this is between us will lead," Edward said as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I'd like that Edward. There are some things about me no one knows about Edward, in time, if it leads to more and I've had time to trust you, I would like to tell you. Hell, Alice and Rose don't even know about it," I sighed into his hard chest.

"It's o.k. love, we have time," Edward sighed as he laid a kiss to my head. "The things that I would have to explain to you in the future as well."

My stomach chose this moment to rumble, and I laughed into his chest as my cheeks turned red.

"Time to feed you, sweetheart," Edward laughed as he raised us both up in the bed. He hopped off the bed, took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. We quickly exited the bedroom, and he gave me a tour of the mansion as we made our way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Deep cream colored walls, with a cherry wood trim. The cabinets were cherry wood and the countertops where green marble. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful island. The appliance's were at chef's wet dream. All I could do was stand and gape at the room, as Edward stood beside me amused and full of laughter.

"I take it you like the kitchen, sweetheart," Edward asked, clearly amused.

"I don't like, I love," I squealed, as I hurriedly bounced around the room taking everything in, running my fingers across the marble counter tops.

"Well, I'm glad you love it, because I can't cook, and haven't ever used the kitchen," Edward blushed a little, looking rather sheepish.

"That's alright, I'll put it to good use this morning," I smiled timidly back at him.

"Well consider this kitchen yours," Edward winked and smiled a hundred watt smile in return.

"You just sit back and watch," I returned his wink and started to search for the things that I would need to fix breakfast for him.

I opened the fridge and started to pull out things to make breakfast. For him not to use the kitchen, his fridge was certainly filled with all sorts of goodies. I pulled out eggs, a pack of bacon, cheese, and a wide variety of things.

After getting the bacon in a pan to start cooking, I whipped up some batter for blueberry pancakes. By the time all was said and done, the island was filled with a stack of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and omelets. Edward immediately dove in, filling the kitchen with satisfied moans.

"Please say I can keep you forever," Edward said with no humor in his voice.

"We'll see," I said shyly, ducking my head in embarrassment.

Edward put a finger under my chin, and lifted my face so he could stare into my eyes.

"Please don't be embarrassed, I sincerely meant it. Will you consider spending the weekend with me Bella?" Edward asked with a soothing voice.

I quickly thought over what I had to do this weekend, but pushed it down, realizing that I was sick of work consuming me now. I was honestly ready to change my life and the habits that I've let rule me for years. I wanted to trust Edward, and the only way to do that was to back away from all the work and get to know this man before me, the one who had quickly begun to consume my thoughts.

"I'd really like that, Edward. Do you think we could possibly run to my house and pick up a few things?" I simply asked.

"I'm glad you've accepted and yes, we can absolutely run to your place to get some things." A crooked smile graced Edward's face as he finished speaking.

After we finished breakfast, I made use of the dishwasher. With the final dish added to the mix, I shut the door and turned it on. Edward sauntered up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You smell like me, I like that," Edward whispered into my ear, while sniffing my hair. I relished in the feeling of having someone hold me like this. "You're incredibly sexy right now, in my kitchen, dressed in nothing but my shirt, I want you Isabella."

"Then take me, right here," I said in what sounded like a whiney voice, which quickly turned to quick pants.

Edward spun me around and crashed his mouth to mine. Tongue's fighting for dominance, but I succumbed and let the submissive side take over. In this moment, I was his, to do with as he pleased. His lips left mine, trailing along my jaw. I felt his hands take hold of my shirt, before I could blink, buttons were flying across the room. He roughly shoved the ripped fabric from my body; I stood before him in the kitchen, as he stepped back and took in my nude form.

"So beautiful," he murmured, before his lips descended on my shoulder, kissing his way down to my bare chest. While his mouth worked one nipple, his fingers tweaked the other taut nipple. He again rose up, searching my eyes for something.

"God, I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." Edward said with glazed over eyes, as his mouth crushed against mine again.

His length hard against my stomach. I moaned into his kisses and grasped his hair. Suddenly, he lifted me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist, bringing the tip of his erection very close to my entrance, as I ground myself against him.

He walked us to the dining room, laying me across the table. I laid before him, splayed out with want and need. Our eyes met for a long while, communicating what we were about to do.

"I want you…so badly," I said softly. "Edward, I need you inside me."

Without uncertainty, he situated himself at my opening and pushed into me with a quick, hard thrust. As the dining room table shook, he held himself inside me for several long, beautiful seconds, allowing my body to adjust to his penetration.

"Ahhh! Oh my God!" I shouted over his moans.

"Just like heaven, Isabella." He slowly pulled out and thrust again, going deeper, rocking the table once more.

"You feel…so…warm and magnificent," he murmured.

Thrusting again, he gripped my hips, holding me closer to his pelvic bone, so I wouldn't slip and kept entering me, over and over, making me feel him throughout my entire body. It almost took my breath away with how deep he went and how large he was.

I held onto his arms, completely helpless and at his mercy, as he relentlessly pounded into me. He pushed into me as if this was his sole pleasure in life, again, and again, filling me completely. My eyes found his, bringing his attention to look at me, to really see the person that I truly was.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For making me feel so beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Isabella. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He picked up his rhythm and pounded into me reverently.

"So tight…wet…ahhh! I'm going to cum," he said with a cross of annoyance and relief mixed together. He was trying to hold back, not wanting to let go of this moment.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Cum for me."

Edward didn't hold back. I thought my back was going to have table burns with the force he was thrusting at me. He managed to bring his fingers to my clit and he rubbed rhythmically. I screamed when I came, at the same time I felt him pulsing inside of me. Every muscle of mine was tense but one by one, they slowly began to relax after the last wave of my orgasm rocked throughout my body. His cries of pleasure ceased and then his body slumped over mine on the table.

I brought my hand to his sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face. With this gesture, he raised his head, our eyes meeting, burning into one another's soul. Slowly I lowered my hand, cupping his face in my palm.

"That was unbelievable," I sighed in content.

"You're an amazing creature Isabella," Edward said as he was looking at me in a lovingly manner.

"You're the amazing one," I giggled.

"How about you join me in the shower, then we head to your place to get some of your things?" Edward asked with a touch of excitement laced in his voice.

"I like that idea, catch me if you can," I said, as I ran through the mansion, up the stairs towards the bedroom, Edward hot on my tail. As I was getting ready to enter the bedroom, Edward caught me around the waist and twirled me around in circles. I squealed in excitement, locking my arms around his neck as he brought his lips to mine.

"That was fun," Edward laughed as he sat me back down on my feet, dragging me towards the bathroom.

I started up the shower as Edward brushed his teeth. Once the water was hot enough, I stepped into the stream of sprays. By the time Edward was finished and stepping into the shower steam was rolling. I could live in this shower, especially if Edward was a permanent fixture.

Edward lathered up a loofah and washed my entire body tenderly. After he was finished, he began to wash my hair. When he was finished, I started the routine all over again on him. Once we were clean, Edward turned off the water and helped me out, wrapping a fluffy towel around my body.

Back in the bedroom, I searched for my clothes. Once I had found them, I quickly put them on while Edward found himself some clothes to put on. I threw my hair up in a ponytail as were finished and about ready to leave. After we were finished, we made our way out of the mansion, heading towards my condo, once he programmed my address in his GPS system.

I really hadn't given much thought to anything until now, quickly pulling my cell phone out to see that I had 23 missed calls and 16 missed texts. I knew immediately it was Rose and Alice, so I checked the texts.

**From: Alice**

**To: Bella**

**Where the hell are you?**

**From: Rose**

**To: Bella**

**Are you getting some?**

**From: Alice**

**To: Bella**

**We're worried, call A.S.A.P.**

**From: Rose**

**To: Bella**

**His dick best be good, because Alice is about to flip out!**

The messages continued, but I just shook my head at the girls. Alice was a worrier, and Rose was just plain crude. Of course, I was used to this by now, but still had to frown at it.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Edward's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, just my friends," I sighed, mentally debating on whether to call them back now, or wait.

I figured I might as well call them now and get it over with, or they would continue to worry and be even worse later on.

"Let me call them back before they have a coronary," I said, annoyed that this was going to take a few minutes away from my Edward induced weekend.

I quickly dialed Alice first.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Yes, Alice, don't worry about me, I'm fine," I smiled, remembering the dining room romp from this morning.

"Where are you?" Alice asked, sounding a little annoying.

"I'm heading to my house to pick up a few things. I'm spending the rest of the weekend with Edward," I said, annoyed that she was acting like my mother, not like I ever knew what that was like, considering Charlie ran her off and kept me from ever knowing her.

"Why didn't you…" Alice was still speaking when I snapped my phone shut.

"I take it that went well," Edward questioned.

"That was rude of me, I know, but honestly I just want to live my life without having people judge me or question my sanity," I frowned, knowing that was exactly what Alice was about to get at.

"I understand, and please know that I would never do that to you," Edward spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"I believe you Edward, even if we have only known each other less than 24 hours, I just know that I can," I smiled shyly at him.

Edward reached across the console, picked my hand up and brought it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles and giving it a squeeze.

Now to call Rose.

"Hey girl," Rose said, and you could practically see her smile through the phone. "So Alice is pissed that you hung up on her."

"Yeah, well, I just want to enjoy my weekend without someone telling me I'm insane, ya know?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, that's understandable. So I bet ya traded in your V-card last night huh?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did, and it was wonderful," I said, while looking over at Edward, giving him a warm smile, while squeezing his hand in mine.

"That's great, really," Rose laughed. "So you're spending the weekend with him?"

"Yeah," I grinned, realizing she couldn't see it.

"Well, I'll let you go and enjoy your weekend. I'll see you in the office on Monday," Rose sounded happy for me.

"Sure, Rose, I love you," I said kindly.

"I love you, too." Rose said as she hung up the phone. I sighed in relief, knowing that I wouldn't have to speak to them again until Monday.

Once we finally made it to my condo, I told Edward to make himself at home while I gathered my things. When I left, he was busy looking at photographs of the girls and me from our many vacations and events for the company.

I left him at his wandering, walking down the hall towards my room. I grabbed my carry-on bag and put a few outfits in it, along with several sets of lingerie. I grabbed one of my business suits, left it on the rack and laid it on the bed so I could carry it later.

I was near my four-poster bed, when I felt Edward behind me. He quickly spun me around and I gasped as his head dipped, and he kissed me frivolously. The fire in my abdomen flared again and I threw all reason out the window, as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercely.

I ground my hips against his and felt the hardness of his dick pushing back against me.

"Fuck, Bella, I want you so much, it's driving me crazy." He was talking against my neck, as his lips sent wave after glorious wave of sensation throughout my body. "You've turned me into an insatiable man."

"I want you, too, Edward." I softly said.

Then he took my hand and pushed me back onto the bed. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face again. I raised a hand and ran my fingers down his cheek and along his jaw, after he hovered over me. He was absolutely fucking entrancing.

I dropped my hands to his t-shirt and moved it upwards as he raised onto his hackles, and helped by raising his arms so I could get it over his head. The hard muscled chest beneath his clothing certainly didn't disappoint this time around either.

I ran my fingers over his chest and he shivered at my touch. I looked to his arm and traced my hand over the Italian words, _'Io sono amato,' _that was tattooed there. I had been completely unobservant before and looked questioningly at him.

"Fucking hell, yes." Edward moaned from my touch. "It means _'I am loved' _in Italian."

He grabbed me then and before I knew what was happening my shirt was gone and his hands were on my bare skin, roaming, as if he was searching for life's unsolved answers. He was running his fingers up my ribcage and around to the clasp on my bra; that went the identical way as my shirt, and rapidly we were skin to skin.

His head dipped then to the hollow of my neck, as he kissed his way down my chest. He cupped my breasts with his hands and I moaned, arching my back, as I held his head to my chest, running my hands through his hair.

His tongue rotated in circles over my nipple and it peaked further, as he took it between his teeth and bit it gingerly. He moved his mouth to my other nipple and repeated the action just as thoroughly.

His hands had moved to the waist of the shorts and the elastic meant it slid down easily, as he pushed the band over my hips. He gasped and looked up into my eyes.

"Oh…eh…I didn't want to wear yesterday's…I figured I would change when we got back here….." I was self-conscious again, fucking hell.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, that was almost like a growl. His lips attached to my breasts again, and I was overtaken by the sensation all over again.

Pulling me to the side of the bed, my legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. He put a leg between my legs, nudged them and parted them, so he could stand between them. His eyes roved over my naked form, and I squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Fuck, you're beautiful, Bella. I…want…to taste you." Edward ground out.

He lowered himself on top of me, kissing my mouth again. His hands were holding him off me, so his weight wasn't crushing me, but I couldn't wait for him to be inside me.

"Fuck, Edward, yes…taste me…fuck me….please…" I was writhing against him, eager for his hands to be on me, his mouth on me, and his cock in me.

His mouth stimulated my skin, kissing down between my breasts and over my abdomen. My legs parted of their own accord, as he lowered himself to the floor, kneeling between my legs. I whimpered as his fingers trailed up the inside of my thighs, skimming the spongy skin at the top of my leg, and running all along the groove at my pelvis. He moved his hands then behind my legs and pushed them up so my feet were resting on the edge of the bed. I was completely open to him now, completely at his mercy.

"Oh god…" I moaned at the thought of him, now staring at my wet core.

I was throbbing for him to touch me now. His palm ghosted frivolously over the bare lips of my pussy and I quivered. His fingers parted the lips and his head moved forward. Licking me tenderly, I shook beneath his reverent touches. When he pressed his tongue firmly against my slit and moved his fingers to my opening, I practically jumped off the bed, but his free hand held me in place.

Edward was moaning into me as he continued to taste my most sensitive of places. He slid a finger inside me, testing my wetness, followed by another finger. He nibbled lightly on my clit, as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of me.

"Edward, fucking Christ…" I cried out as my body trembled with want and need.

He raised his head to look at me, and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Better than anything I have ever tasted, Isabella." Edward said with unadulterated lust in his voice.

He placed his mouth back on my slit and kept kissing and licking me, as his fingers fucked me. I felt the slow burn build as his actions sped up and my toes curled against the edge of the bed. My knees tried to close but he kept them apart and suddenly, I was coming…hard. I bucked violently as he pumped into me and bit down on my clit, which was throbbing.

He kissed me delicately bringing me back down from my mind-numbing orgasm, as he removed his fingers from me. I looked up at him as he stood up.

He put his fingers to his mouth and my eyes widened as he licked my wetness from them. I licked my lips and he smiled at me.

"Fuck me, Edward…please….now…" I begged him, like a child wanting a new toy.

Moving to lie on the bed beside me, he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me on top of him. He kissed me aggressively, as my hands roamed his hard body. I moved one hand between us and grabbed his cock. He hissed, as I rubbed the tip of it up and down, slowly, amid the moisture of my pussy. I continued doing this until I couldn't wait any longer, and I moved the tip to my entrance and leisurely pushed down onto him.

His hands roamed up my back softly, as he waited for me to adjust to him. I moved my hips slightly and the movement inside almost made me come.

"Fuck…wow…god…" I gasped for air.

I moved again and again, and it got easier to feel the sensations. His hands were on my hips now guiding my momentum as I rode him. I leaned down to kiss him and as I did, he rolled me over onto my back until he was on top of me.

He pulled his hips back and thrust into me delicately but I, being the impulsive bitch that I was, sought after even more.

"Harder, Edward…" I whined.

He smiled and approved my demand and I called out as he continued the rhythmical thrusting in and out of me. His head dipped and he sucked on my nipples one by one as he thrusted into me over and over again.

"Oh fuck…I'm close…Edward…I'm going to…" I cried out.

White lights burst inside my eyelids as I came hard for the second time and I was unexpectedly awash with disappointment that it was over. I never wanted it to end.

Edward continued to pump into me and I was all too aware of another sensation. His thumb had moved to my clit and he circled it, as he continuously pumped into me again.

Another orgasm? Absolutely not! I didn't have it in me, did I? Certainly not? During my internal monologue, I lost focus, suddenly my eyes widened as I looked at the beautiful man fucking me like I'd never been fucked before.

I had no experience in this matter, so having more than one orgasm with a man in one session to me was unheard of. Wasn't it…?

"Edward…" I whispered as another wave of orgasm washed over me. My head thrashed widely against the bed.

Then he was lying on top of me, kissing me aggressively, still pumping his cock into me.

The feeling was marvelous. My three orgasms had tightened me so much around his cock every movement was heightened. He kissed me hard, his tongue explored my mouth.

"Bella, I'm going to come baby…can you…are you ready…?" Edward mumbled against my face.

I was about to ask him what I was supposed to be ready for, when I felt him explode inside of me with one hard thrust, and I was caught absolutely unaware by a fourth orgasm that made me scream his name, as it overtook me.

Completely and utterly spent, I clung to Edward's chest, trying to gain control over my breathing. Edward pulled me tighter against him, as he tried to regulate his breathing as well.

"Uhmm…Wow…" I panted.

"Wow indeed," laughed Edward. "That was fucking intense."

"Extremely passionate," I breathed slowly.

Still wrapped in one another's arms, we drifted off, content to be wrapped in one another's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

First off, leave me some love, and tell me what you thought of it!

Secondly, I want to thank my kick ass beta _Cullen Confection_, you absolutely rock! Sorry that you were a bit distracted with the lemons, well not really, because that's the kind of reaction that I want from readers. But anyways, thank you so much!

Y'all give it up to CC for helping a girl out, check out her profile, which you can find under my favorite authors and read her story **Boys of Fall**. The story is absolutely brilliant and she's been a featured on The Lemonade Stand for her work.

Shout out to Nervie, Kassie, and Butterfly Betty for reading over this chapter and telling me what they thought of it. Kassie, I'm not a bit sorry that I caused you to want to jump your boyfriend, in fact, I am snickering over it.

Hopefully my Italian translates right, if not, I'm utterly sorry, as I have no clue how to speak Italian.


	3. Sweet Nectar

Y'all are so fucking kick ass it isn't even funny! Your reviews were awesome for the last chapter and I truly appreciate every last one of you for taking the time to not only read, but to review. I didn't imagine I would get 30 reviews on the last chapter, but I did, and I'm extremely giddy over it. So thanks!

I really got a kick out of some of them, but _**motherbeatrice**_ had me giggling like crazy when I had only just woken up. I'm pretty surprised that I didn't wake the whole damn house up.

Alright, let's hope for another fuck-awesome chapter!

-Leslie

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

After we had awoke from the strenuous workout induced nap that we had taken, we gathered the remaining things Bella had needed for our weekend together, and made our way back to my mansion.

I was extremely giddy when she agreed to spend the rest of the weekend with me, never, in all my life, had I wanted to spend so much time with a woman before. There is just something about her that invokes weird and wonderful feelings in my heart.

Knowing this beautiful, thoughtful woman gave me the gift of her virginity touched my heart, and I vowed after the moment I had realized this information, that I would give her the world in return, if I could. Was it possible that I could love her already? _Love. _A foreign word to me, since I have never been in love.

I look to the passenger seat, seeing a blissful smile on Bella's face. _Exquisite._ She was beyond stunning. This woman was like no other, completely driven, caring, thoughtful, and the list would only continue to grow in time.

As if she could feel my eyes on her, she turned her head and smiled a million watt smile, amusement dancing in her eyes for catching me staring at her. I flashed her a crooked smile, and turned my attention back to the road in front of us.

As we neared my neighborhood, I quickly thought of some of the things the two of us could do over the course of the weekend. The weather was perfect for a dip in the hot tub tonight, we could drink some wine and just talk. We could order food, or if I know much about Bella so far, she could fix us a nice dinner. Tomorrow, I could take her out to dinner, visit the art museum or whatever she wanted to do.

I figured having something to do, instead of constant sex, would lessen Bella's pain. She hadn't said anything, but I knew it happened to women after they lose their virginity. I can tell you this though, my woman is a lioness when it comes to sex.

I pulled Bella's hand into mine, bringing it to my mouth, planting kisses along her knuckles.

"So, I figure we could make dinner at the house tonight, then enjoy some time in the hot tub," I smiled, while staring expectantly, but hopeful at Bella.

"Don't you mean, Bella could make dinner?" Bella said, quirking an eyebrow at me, and quickly dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, while I assumed, rather than asking, I figured you would prefer to cook than go out to dinner," I crooked an eyebrow back in return.

"You assumed right, my dear!" Bella laughed, while turning her head to smile out the window. "I'm not one for fancy restaurants and the such, Edward."

"I have figured that out, just by spending the last day with you. You're an extremely confident person, reserved, caring, and down to earth. You're a breath of fresh air," I sighed contently.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Bella was here beside me, that she wanted to be here beside me. I would never understand why she did, people should run as far away from as they could, I was no good for someone the likes of Bella. I refuse to understand it though.

Once we arrived at the gate and I entered the code, we made our way to mansion. After we are parked, I quickly rushed around the car to help Bella out of the vehicle and collected her stuff.

After making our way inside the house, I ran off to put Bella's things in my bedroom. Coming back downstairs, Bella was no where in sight. I quickly figured out where she was, when I heard the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe, I stood silently, looking at the picture before me. Bella had found an apron and fixed it around her petite physique, chopping up ingredients for whatever it was she was assembling.

Moving effortlessly around the kitchen, like she had cooked there her entire life, she hummed underneath her breath, unconscious of me standing 10 feet away from her. She was positively radiant, going from one thing to the next.

Inching myself closer to her, I could feel the slow burn of the electricity that sparked between us, knowing she could feel it as well. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, tucking my mouth into her neck, placing several small kisses up to her jaw line.

"You look absolutely spectacular, standing here in my kitchen, like you belong here," I whispered alongside the curvature of her ear, nipping it with my teeth.

"The kitchen is remarkable, and charges should be brought against you for not using it," giggled Bella, as she relaxed against my body.

"I am your prisoner, bring on the shackles," I laughed, bringing my hands up and out to her to express my words. "Whatever shall I do?"

Bella laughed, then swatted at my hands, effectively I might at.

"Ouch, woman!" I lightheartedly cried out in mock defense, jumping back from her as she swatted at me yet again.

"Serves you right, now out of my way. Shoooo…I'm fixing dinner," Bella said, as she began to hum again, getting back to the task in hand.

"I'm going to go check in on a few things for work while you finish up in here, sweetheart," I said melodiously into her hair, placing a delicate kiss against her head.

Making my way to the office, I noticed a few missed calls from my associate, Marcus. Quickly dialing him back, I waited for him to pick up on his end of the line.

"Marcus, speaking," he said as his voice rang through on my end.

"You called," I said, authority ringing clear in my voice.

"Just checking in boss," Marcus said with a trace of terror.

"That's acceptable, no more business this weekend unless it's an absolute emergency. Got it?" I asked with annoyance, clearly meaning business.

"Positive." Marcus replied, as the phone line went silent.

"That will be all," I continued, as the phone line went dead.

I sat at my desk, finishing up several piles of paperwork while, I waited for Bella to find me for dinner. I would have to teach her how to use the intercom system, so she wouldn't have to chase me down throughout the house when she is looking for me.

While waiting, I made dinner reservations, for a little out of place restaurant called G Bar for tomorrow evening. I wanted to take Bella out to see a Yankee's game tomorrow, if she agreed, and then a nice Italian dinner afterwards. The restaurant owner was a friend of mine, and he was lovely enough to book us a private dining area.

A featherlike knock at the door, had me grinning like a fool. I made my way to the door swiftly, and opened it, revealing a lightly sweaty Bella. There was a small sliver of sauce on her cheek, causing me to bend and run my tongue across it.

"It's time for dinner," Bella shyly said, looking down at her feet, as she blushed.

"Alright, sweetheart," I grinned, lifting her face, so we were staring at one another eye to eye. "Let's go eat."

I held Bella's hand in mine, as we made our way back to the kitchen. It appears that we weren't eating in there, because Bella had set the table in the dining room. I was beaming, knowing that she was relaxed enough in my home, which I hoped, one day she would think of as _our_ home.

There's not a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life educating myself about Bella. I wanted to wake up next to her every morning, and stare at her sleeping form before she wakes. Make love to her in every room, every surface of the mansion. Journey the world with her, knowing that she was the most picturesque of all, and I was fortunate enough to have her by my side. One day, I planned on making this exquisite creature my wife.

The table was nice, seeing as it's only used on certain occasions. I liked the idea that we were eating here, after the table romp, this was one of my new favorite places in the mansion. A few candles were lit and placed on the table with all the food. Glasses were filled with wine, a basket filled with garlic bread, Caesar salad in a glass bowl, and a piping hot pan of lasagna graced the table.

As we made our plates, I could have almost cried for how thoughtful Bella was for having a mother's qualities. From what I gathered, she was always the one to take care of her friends needs before her own. I wanted to be the one to show her that it's alright to be this way, but that people had to learn to do things for themselves as well.

"I hope you like lasagna, it's one of my favorites," Bella smiled kindheartedly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I do, and Bella, thank you. I haven't had a home cooked meal in quite some time. I have only ever dated three women before, they're the only ones I've ever been with as well, just so you know. Those women we're only about expensive restaurants, and what I could buy them. None of them could cook, they were just shallow women all together, very vain. Plus my mom, who normally sees to it, that I have a good cooked meal is currently traveling through France with my father," I smiled lovingly in return. "You're one of a kind, Bella, and I'm so very thankful that you have entered my life."

"Thank you, Edward, for being open about something like that. It's my pleasure cooking, it's something that I'm passionate about. Let's eat," Bella smiled, bringing her fork to her mouth.

I bit back a moan, watching her mouth wrap around her fork. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavors, her plump, red lips, so kissable. As she opened her eyes, she quirked an eyebrow at my blatant staring.

"What? That was absolutely sinful, woman!" I exclaimed, my ears tinged pink, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"You're too cute," Bella giggled.

I rolled my eyes at the word cute, taking a bite of the lasagna, only this time the moan escaped, rather loudly, I might add. .God. The fucking shit was delectable. My woman can cook! I am going to assume that her mother taught her.

"This is heavenly, Bella, did your mother teach you this?" I asked, as Bella tensed, looked down at her plate with a frown on her face, trying to force back her tears. I was immediately out of my chair and by her side.

"What's wrong, sweetheart, talk to me." I begged, kicking myself for making her cry. I never wanted to see her cry ever again.

"I don't know my mother, Edward, she left when I was six months old." Bella whispered, sniffling, as I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to upset you," I said, as I smoothed her hair, while whispering soothing words to her.

"It'll be o.k. sweetheart, I'll find her for you." I promised.

"I don't know if she wants to be found Edward, there's a lot of things in my past that I haven't told you about, but I can't share those just yet," she begged, hoping that I would understand. "I think I know why she left, but I just don't understand how she could leave me, her own daughter. I don't even know if I have brothers or sisters."

"I promise you, I will find her, Bella," I sighed, knowing I would do absolutely anything for this woman.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. I left Bella to her thoughts, while I rapidly went over a list of things that needed to be done in order to find Bella's mother. I would keep the promise I made to Bella, my men would not fail me. I would get Jenks started once I knew her mother's name. There would have to be a trail leading somewhere.

Bella seemed so reluctant to tell me about her past, but I would stand by and wait patiently for her to tell me. She wasn't like the men in my business, so that meant I would not force her to tell me anything she didn't want to. Patience is a virtue.

After we had finished eating, Bella and I cleaned up the dishes together. Playful Bella emerged, while washing dishes, gathering soap suds in her hands and blowing them at me, causing me to chase her around the kitchen. She squeal and giggled like a happy-go-lucky child without a care in the world, I couldn't help but beam on the inside for making her feel this way.

I caught her around the waist, picked her up, and twirled her around. The giggling continued, only getting louder, when I started to tickle her sides. Her arms and legs were flailing around, as she squirmed, laughing like crazy. I sat her back down on the floor, turning her to face me, and crashed her lips to mine. I may be 26 years old, but this woman brought out the child in me.

"I really like you, Bella, and I'm falling for you quickly. Please say you'll be my girlfriend," I said, while looking directly into her eyes, hoping that I was portraying my honesty and genuineness.

_Girlfriend. Pfft! Makes me sound like I'm 15 again._ I thought.

"I'm falling for you too, Edward, and I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend," Bella blushed, as her lips found purchase in mine.

Soon after our little make out session, we finished the dishes. I thought a soak in the hot tub would do us both some good.

"How about we go soak in the hot tub, would you like that?" I questioned.

"That sounds perfect to be honest," Bella sighed.

We made our way up to my room, neither of us bothering to change into swimwear. Bella stretched out on the bed, while I got the hot tub going out on the balcony. I figured that this would help with some of the soreness, that I was sure Bella was feeling from our love-making sessions. I had yet to make love to her, but I promised myself that it would happen soon. Yes, we've been having sex, but you could only call that raw, unadulterated fucking. I couldn't help that I wanted to devour her; she was a siren, if you will.

"You ready?" I asked, as I came back in from the balcony, Bella laying clad in only the sexiest lingerie set I had ever seen. My mouth agape, staring wide eyed. Her barely there, blue, lacey panties and her blue, lacey bra. I could see her nipples standing tall for me. _Exquisite. _I couldn't help myself, something within me snapped at that moment.

I picked her up, carried her over to the wall, and pushed her back up against the wall of glass.

Without even thinking, I ripped the flimsy fabric that made up her panties, away from her body. I could see her perfectly round ass, pressed up against the glass, as her legs wrapped around my waist.

I pulled her bra down below her tits and took the left one in my mouth, biting hard on her taut, pink nipple. She cried out as I sucked and tasted her each beautiful breast, as I ran my hand up to her drenching wet core. I had to have a taste of the heavenly ambrosia.

I put her feet down on the floor and completely removed her bra and panties, to where she stood before me, gloriously naked.

I pushed her back against the wall again and spread her legs out to where I would be able to take her all in. I fell to my knees, with absolutely no grace, and thanked God for having a tongue. I had to worship this woman. She was my deity, a pure goddess of sin.

I positioned my hands on the heart of her thighs, as I helped keep her steady. Her gorgeous, bare sex, was spread before me like a bountiful feast; that only I had the freedom to enjoy. I ran my tongue over her clit, her juices flowing into my mouth, as a ripe fruit, upon the first bite. I felt her quiver and moan at my meager touch.

"Yes, Edward." Oh my God. She was studying me with lustful eyes, as I drank from her nectar.

I flicked her clit harshly, then nibbled at it. Her shallow breaths and the shake of her body, confirmed that I could effortlessly make her cum just like this. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel quick gratification. Fuck my needs. My only need at the moment was to make her feel full of life. She looked at me longingly, as she ran her tongue across her teeth.

I ran my tongue along the outside of her sweet folds. Never, in all my life, had I tasted something so mouth-watering. This had to be the exact nectar of the gods. How was I so fucking blessed to drink from this? I felt her knees wobble. Just a few more minutes and she would be forever mine.

I used my tongue to stretch her folds open wider, ramming it deep into her heated core. She cried out but never took her chocolate orbs off me. I flicked my tongue hard and fast and deep inside of her core. I had to make her cum. To scream. I had to savor her nectar. I continued the action with my tongue.

She was so tepid and yielding. I couldn't spoil this by letting an alternative part of my body touch her. I wanted it to be my tongue that, made her body sing and shatter with white lights.

She cried out and ultimately she gave in to her orgasm, never breaking eye contact. I smiled as I slowed down the movement of my tongue, but kept licking, because she her nectar only got sweeter. With no going back, I used my fingers to flick her clit hard, as I continued to drink in her orgasm.

Once she had ridden out the extent of her climax, I stood up and kissed her. Long, hard, passionately and deep. My tongue collided with hers and she moaned deep in my mouth. Kissing her, was the most horrible blunder I had ever made. It was impossible. Right? I had lasted through, yes, another one of the finest pussy eating's I had ever given, and one kiss from this woman, I had shot my load in my pants. _What the hell! What am I, 17 again?_ I thought.

With that, I carried her naked body out into the night air, and stepped into the hot tub, sinking us into the hot, roaring water. I held her tightly in my lap, soaking up every ounce of time we had together. I would cherish this woman for the rest of my life. She has ruined me for any other woman. No other could make me feel so alive, so free, so loved. Whether we both wanted to admit it right now or not, I knew what we had was pure, unadulterated love.

Sitting there, cuddled together, I massaged the muscles in her thighs, hoping that I was bringing some much needed relief to her. She had to be absolutely sore, I've done nothing but ravish her since we met. Silent moans escaped her plump lips, taunting my cock, but I willed him away the best that I could. The water was glistening off her naked tits, in the pale moonlight. _Exquisite._

Awhile later, we sat, gazing at the stars, each of us pointing out constellations in the sky. This was one of the reasons I had chosen to live outside of the city. I wanted to be able to look up in the sky and see the twinkling lights. Now I had another reason, which was easily the expansive yard, that I one day hoped to fill with little ones running about.

I never seen myself having children before, but now, I could see them clearly in my future. The woman, cuddled up to me, had me wanting it all now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Leave them reviews, it makes me giddy, so much that I write faster. The faster I write, the faster you get a new chapter. Right?

So I've sat down and done a guideline as to what I want to happen, actually I've only gotten a few chapters past this one on what will happen. After the next chapter or so, I'll have more to it then.

Once again, a big thank you goes out to _Cullen Confection_, my beta. If you don't know her, your missing out on a wonderful person. You should really check out her story **Boys of Fall**, because it's absolutely superb! The writing is amazing, the story is genius!

Remove the spaces!

http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6507291/1/

Thanks to my BFF _Minerva_, and to _butterflybetty_ for doing the pre-reading, I truly appreciate you girlies!


	4. Nightmares

Once again, thank you all so fucking much! You guys absolutely rock, I tell ya.. Your reviews and support absolutely mean the world to me. They make me feel like a giddy teenager again. *snorts* So yeah, thanks for being kind enough to leave those reviews..

My beta, CC, rock's doesn't she?

On with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

I was sleeping soundly, when I felt the thrashing, then heard the whimpers. I immediately came too, and worried for my _amore mio. _

"_Charlie, please no, no Charlie, no," _Bella whimpered, tears ran, from her closed eyes.

I quickly hugged her body close to my chest, rocked her back and forth, hoping that she would relax and stop thrashing around.

"_Let go, stop, that hurts, Charlie, stop, please,"_ Bella cried out, thrashing her head from side to side.

My hold got tighter, and my body tensed, wanting to strangle whoever had hurt my _amore mio. _I wanted to wait for her to tell me on her own, but I had to ask her about this when she woke up, because she certainly had to have had this happen before now. I wondered if bringing up her mother triggered the dreams, because she hadn't had this happen the past few times we'd slept together.

"_You're hurting me, please stop, Charlie," _her body trembled in fear, cowering into my chest.

"_Please, don't hit me, I'm begging you, please,"_ her whimpers grew louder. I had had enough, I needed to wake her.

I shook her body, waiting for eyes to flutter open. Whispering her name, and words of love, I wanted her to wake, knowing that I was here for her, as I always would be.

"Bella, _il mio cuore,_ please wake up, _amore mio_," I whispered, gently shaking her with one hand, while the other hand cupped her face, my thumb rubbing soothing circles on her cheek.

Her eyes began to open, blinking rapidly, before she jumped up and away from me, staring wide eyed at me.

"Bella, it's Edward, you're safe, angel," I said soothingly, trying to get her to focus on my words.

Seconds after jumping away from, she launched herself back into my body, sobbing into my chest. I ran my hand through her luscious locks, softly humming to her, in hopes of calming her.

"Please tell me you're alright, my precious," I asked, pulling back so I could see her beautiful face.

"Please, Edward, make the hurting stop, make it go away, make me forget!" Bella sobbed into my neck, her tears rolling down my shoulder.

Her pleading for me to make it better and to go away, broke my heart into a million different pieces. I wanted nothing more than to make her better, to make her whole again. I did the only thing I could at the moment, I laid her out before me, taking in her naked body.

I kneeled between her legs, pushing them apart. Taking her ankle in my hands, I gently massaged, leaving a trail of kisses along the inseam of her foot. My hands slowly made their way up her leg, my tongue lavishing her silky skin along the way.

Once I made it to her heated core, I plunged my fingers into her pussy and locked my lips to her throbbing clit, causing an powerful wave of pleasure to flash through Bella's body and she cried out in bliss. Sobs of relief washed through her, as her body shook, thrashing her sex into my waiting mouth.

Bella looked down at me, her eyes blazing wildly with lust. She wanted me, and she wanted me NOW!

"I..Fuck…...Now," Bella demanded, pulling me up her body, tugging my mouth to hers, devouring me in an instant.

I detached my mouth from hers and smiled, as I drew the head of my dick down over her sensitive clit, until it sat at the entrance of her slick pussy.

"Please, Edward," she whined, pleading with me, with her gorgeous, brown eyes.

I looked into her eyes, hoping that my love for her was portraying itself in my eyes. Easing myself into her, I was entranced by the tight, hot walls that surrounded my cock. As her heat engulfed me, I buried myself into her completely, still staring into her eyes.

My body hovered over her tiny frame, gently laying flesh against flesh, upon her. I withdrew my cock almost all the way out of her hot core, as my mouth met hers in a sweltering kiss. Tongue against tongue, moans erupted from our lips. With that, I thrusted fervently back into her hot pussy. I could literally smell her sweet nectar, oozing from within her, coating my cock, like silk on flesh.

"_Aagghhhh!_" Bella cried out, throwing her head back in satisfaction, as I began to fuck her ruthlessly.

"_Amore mio,_" I moaned, as I started my assault, thrusting with wild abandon. "Your pussy is so fucking tight!"

"It's all yours! Only yours. Forever." Bella whimpered in anticipation.

I leaned back on my heels, pulling Bella up as I went, watching my dick vanish into her delightful pussy over and over again. I was stunned by her declaration, my love for her grew even further, just as my dick had grown impossibly harder, deep within her heated walls, by her assertion.

"God, Edward, you feel so fucking good!" Bella cried out, grinding her hips against my pelvic bone, meeting my thrusts.

"Fuck, Isabella, I want to fuck you every day, _amore mio_, for the rest of my life!" I admitted, never slowing my movements. Screw the rest of the world, and ideas on how long it is before you fell in love, I was infatuated by this woman, in love, I wanted her and she would be mine for the rest of time.

My fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, holding her in place, fucking her like she needed. I guided her back onto her back, mercilessly pounding into her, looking down, watching us connecting with one another.

God, she had a beautiful fucking pussy, glistening before me, with her sweet nectar coating her folds and my cock, as it thrust into her.

I worshiped it. I worshiped her body. I worshiped her mind. I worshiped the goddess that she was, laying naked before me.

I kept one hand on Bella's hips and brought the other hand down to where my cock was sliding in and out, in and out.

"Yes, please, touch me!" she begged, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I used my thumb and middle finger to pull her lips apart, and began teasing her plump clit with his index finger, flicking it back and forth over the sensitive rosebud.

"Do you like that, my beloved?" I asked, watching the mahogany haired goddess thrash underneath me, begging for her release. "Does it feel good when I fuck you? Do you like when I make your pussy drip for me?"

"Yes, Oh GOD! Yes!" she replied lasciviously.

"Beg me!" I demanded.

"Please, please, rub my pussy, please!" she begged frantically, ready to explode at any given second.

I unrelentingly flicked my fingers against her clit, pumping harder than before. My hips slammed into her pelvis over and over again, harder and faster. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together filled the room, providing an erotic masterpiece for our ears.

"Oh fuck!" Bella whimpered, "I'm gonna….fuck… I'm going to fucking cum so motherfucking hard! Please, Edward, please let me cum."

"That's it _amore mio_, cum for me! Cum on my cock! Give it to daddy, all of it!" I shifted her legs up, so they rested on my shoulders, digging my fingers into the flesh of her hips, no doubt bruising them with the pressure I had on them.

My thrusts became frenzied, feeling the familiar tightening in my stomach and I approached my own release.

With a tweak of her clit, Bella lost herself in the waves of ecstasy that rocked right through her sensitive body, she cried out in delight, as flashes of brilliant lights shot through her.

"Yes! !" I snarled, "I'm going to fill your sweet pussy with my cum, _amore mio_!"

I continued to pump hard, while my hot seed spurt into her, causing another orgasm to rip through her body.

Bella ground her cunt against me, while my release continued to spill out of my throbbing cock. She could feel every drop pulsing through her, every burst sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

I fell beside her, breathing heavily, as my lungs felt like they were on fire. I had never, in all my life, experienced anything so intense, than I have when I was joined as one, with Bella.

I held her close, while we silently took in the moment. My thumb softly traced patterns along her back. I hated that I was about to break the silence, our blissful bubble, but I had to know who Charlie was.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," I whispered against her soft hair.

"I know, and you've probably got questions, right?" Bella sighed, turning her face, so that her eyes met mine, as I nodded in return.

"I'm sure it's pretty tough to talk about things in your past, but I need to know who Charlie is, _amore mio," _I asked, feeling her tense into my side, clinging to me tightly.

"To start with, please give me time to get it all out, before you say anything," Bella looked questioningly at me, and all I could do was nod.

"I'm pretty sure I know why Renee left, but I still have no clue why she left me with that vile man who's my father. At first, he was a doting father, then on my eighth birthday, it started." Her eyes turned hard, as she frowned.

"I came home from school that day, and he was drunk. I had homework to do, so I bypassed the living room, and went straight upstairs to do my school work. I had learned at a very young age how to cook, but I still wasn't the greatest at it, so once I was finished with my work, I headed down to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I ended up overcooking the steak that evening, and Charlie was mad," she sighed, clearly upset, having to take a walk down memory lane.

"The next thing I know, he has me by the head of my hair, dragging me upstairs, were he throws me inside my room and locks me in until the next morning. After that incident, things calmed down for about a week, and then only began to get worse from there on out. He was demeaning me every time he spoke to me, telling me I was a useless slut, that I would never amount to anything, no one would ever love me, things of that nature." Bella's tears began to fall down her face, my thumb wiping them away as soon as they fell.

"The hitting started just after my twelfth birthday, when I had spent the evening working on my homework, instead of cleaning house. He just lost it that day, and after that day, I was a walking target for him." She sighed, closing her eyes tightly, like she willing the pain of those memories to go away.

I hugged her body close to mine, rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair, softly. I wanted nothing more than to heal her heart, to take away all the hurtful words he damaged her with. I believed the words were far worse on her than the abuse. I vowed, then and there, to take care of Charlie Swan. Make sure that he paid, for what he had done to my _amore mio._

"I worked myself to death through school, even through the hate filled words of Charlie, to the ignorance of classmates. I made sure I would get out of Forks for good. I studied hard, graduated Valedictorian in my class, and got a free ride to Yale." Bella smiled, showing that she knew she had succeeded in getting away, breaking free from her father's hand.

I smiled in return, still keeping silent, feeling like the story wasn't finished yet.

"The time neared for my departure, and Charlie decided he wanted to give me a present to remember for my goodbye. I left Forks, in my beat up pick up truck that I had no clue would even make it across the country, with a broken jaw and a black eye. I was so embarrassed, but thankful. Thankful that I was leaving and never had to return," she sighed, dropping her head into my neck.

"That's it, I've never told anyone the stories before, not even Rose and Alice," she said, still with her face tucked away into my neck. "I didn't want their pity. No one's pity really. Plus there was always the trust issues that were buried deep within me. The two of them were always on my ass about my virginity, I could only imagine what they would put me through with that information. I love them, they are always there for me, don't get me wrong, but they don't know when enough is enough."

"Oh, _amore mio, _I could never pity you. You're a strong woman, who had a horrible upbringing, but you succeeded to make it through the situation. You have made so much of yourself, and you should be proud of that fact," I sighed, pulling her up into a sitting position, looking her straight in the eyes, rubbing my hand up and down her arms, trying to comfort her. I could only hope she saw sincerity in my eyes.

"Thank you for saying that, Edward," Bella said softly, sniffling.

"I mean it, Bella. I also plan on taking care of you from here on out," I said, smiling, as I continued running my hands over her arms.

"That was nice, to be able to get it off my chest," Bella smiled, and I could see the light returning to her eyes.

I pulled Bella back down to my side, as we laid back on the bed snuggling into one another's embrace. She turned her head, looked into my eyes, and our lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

As we lay silent, next to one another, I begin to think of ways to torture Charlie Swan. I would find him, and he would die by my hands. I'd have a talk with Jenks this week, we would find this scum. I'd travel to hell and back for Bella, she deserved to know about her mother as well. I'd find both of them, and do my best to make her whole again.

I agreed with Bella as to why her mother left, and I'd say there was way more to the story than anyone knew. She needed to know her mother, no person wants to go through life not knowing their own mother.

Figuring that today was too much for her, I decided in that moment to set something up here at the house for our evening together. After twenty minutes of laying wrapped around one another, Bella made her way to the kitchen to fix us breakfast, while I went to make a few phone calls.

I wanted to make it memorable, so that she would forget all the bullshit she had to relive this morning. Even though it was painful for her, I thought it brought us closer together. I could only hope that when she learned about my Mafia role, that she would be understanding.

When I made it to the kitchen, Bella was just finishing up with breakfast. The bar was filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns. An arrangement of jams were sitting in the middle of all the food, glasses of orange juice sat in front of our plates, with mugs of coffee to the side.

The food was delicious, between my moans and her giggles, I could easily picture this every day, for the rest of my life. This goddess had only just come into my life, and I still couldn't get over how quickly I had fallen. She made me whole, and I could only hope I made her feel the same way.

After we finished eating, we cleaned the dishes up and had another water fight. Running around like kids, blowing soap suds at one another, which in turn, turned into a full out water fight, her grabbing the spray nozzle and shooting me with it. I stood stunned for a minute after that, trying to wrap my head around the idea of her doing it, but I snapped out of it, only to wrestle it from her, and squirt her back.

We laughed at one another, soaking wet, with water. Our clothes were soaked, but Bella looked amazing, standing there in my white button up shirt, clinging to her body. Her nipples were hard, and standing at attention, as you could see them through the shirt.

Cleaning up from the water fight, I sent Bella to change into another shirt of mine. I wanted to keep her occupied so she couldn't see what was happening in the back yard this afternoon. Hopefully, she would enjoy the night that I had planned.

Once the water was mopped up, I headed up to change with her. She was just buttoning up my shirt when I entered. I smiled, enjoying the way she looked in my shirt. Her body, swallowed whole with my shirt, was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I, excitedly, dragged Bella to the theater room. I sat up the popcorn machine, and had her get comfortable in oversized seats. She looked around the room, wide-eyed, and excitedly taking everything in. It was an odd room, so I knew she would stare at things in amazement. I always felt like a child coming in here, so I'm pretty sure she was feeling it as well.

Once the popcorn was finished, I filled a bucket, and snuggled into Bella's side. I grabbed the remote and turned on the screen. The remote controlled everything in the room. The touch screen on the remote made everything so much easier. I let Bella pick out the movie that we would watch, and we talked through the start, were all the previews were running through.

"I had planned on taking you on a date today, but after this morning, I felt you would prefer to stay in today, to let you get your bearings back, " I said gently, smiling, so she knew I wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans for us, Edward," Bella apologized, frowning.

"No, _amore mio, _you didn't ruin anything, I'm enjoying myself," I smiled, running my fingers over her cheek, chastely kissing those plump lips, nibbling on her bottom lip._ "_I've had more fun today, than I have in years."

We snuggled together, her legs thrown over my lap, head on my shoulder, and our hands intertwined. Settling back into one another, _The Bridges of Madison County_, began to play.

I watched more of Bella during the movie, than anything. She was so entranced in the movie, that she never realized I was staring at her. Her beauty surpassed anything I had ever seen. She was by no means plain. Bella hardly wore make up, and when she did, it was simple, but stunning.

Spending the day in the theater room was relaxing, we watched several more movies, just enjoyed spending time together. I was certainly keeping her preoccupied, so things outside could be done. I had no doubt that she would be surprised, it made me smile just thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about," Bella looked amused, smiling goofily.

"Just thinking," I said, my smile getting wider.

"About?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"About how stunningly, beautiful you are," I grinned, pulling her into my lap, grabbing her neck, and crushing my lips to hers.

My tongue snaked out, searching for hers. When they met, the blood drained and went directly to my cock. Desire was strong between us in this moment, only a minuscule amount of fabric blocked us, from what we both wanted right now.

Bella kissed her way to my ear, as my hands made purchase in her hair, nibbling at my ear.

"Instruct me, Edward. Show me." She whispered, as she sucked my earlobe in her mouth, crawling down my lap, hooking her fingers in the hem of my boxers. I moaned and lifted my hips, so she could pull them down.

Once my boxers were wrapped around my ankles, she climbed back up my body, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. The innocent look on her face was almost enough to make me cum right there on the spot. She wrapped her hand firmly around my dick, still looking into my eyes, seeking guidance. I wrapped my hand around hers, and showed her the right pressure and stroke method.

Without a second of hesitation, Bella ran her tongue over the slit in my cock, lapping up the pre-cum that had collected there, sighing in satisfaction at the manly taste now lingering in her mouth.

"_Fuucckk,_" I gasped, as my petite goddess wrapped her plump, pink lips roughly around my cock.

My hands unconsciously wrapped around her hair and I began thrusting into her awaiting mouth.

Bella hummed and moaned around me, which only brought me more gratification and closer to my release.

"Fuck, _amore mio_," I growled, "I knew your mouth, wrapped around my cock, would be gorgeous."

I fucked her mouth with wild abandon, as she sucked greedily on my cock. Saliva was running from the corners of her mouth, and her cheeks flushed with a pink hue.

Bella looked up at me from underneath her lashes, as she pumped and sucked on my dick. I could hardly hold back the growl that was erupting from my chest. That fucking innocent look, was going to be the death of me.

"Oh, such a wicked little girl," I purred, "Do you like me fucking your mouth, _amore mio_?"

Bella hummed in approval.

I held safely to her head, shoving my dick in, until it hit the back of her throat.

I loved dominating her like this. I reached my hand down to her panties, cupping my hand over her, they were completely soaked, and I could smell her arousal floating in the air.

A tingling sensation started coursing through my body, traveling through his groin and along my cock.

"_Ohhhh, fuck yes, amore mio!_" I shouted, "drink it all down baby, swallow my seed!"

My cum shot down Bella's throat, and she swallowed me down happily. The suction of her mouth didn't allow for one drop to escape. I watched in admiration as Bella licked and cleaned my dick, humming in satisfaction.

I hurriedly flipped her over, so that I was hovering over her. I leaned back, taking my hands to the collar of her shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying.

Starting at her collarbone, I sucked, and I sucked hard, leaving a purple mark behind, before I trailed down towards her flawless breasts. Sucking her nipple in my mouth, as my hand reach for the other, pulling and twisting her taut nipple. Her moans were loud, and I smirked against her breast. I loved pleasuring my goddess.

Her back arched, jutting her breasts harder into my face, the loudest fucking moans ever, escaping her lips.

"Jesus," I choked out, because she was making it really goddamn hard for me to be patient, so I could worship her body and not to just rip the tiny, sheer fabric, of what she so called panties, off of her.

"OH…" she breathed harder, as I bite down, hard on her nipple. "GOD."

"Jesus. Fuck," I moaned out, furrowing my brow and shutting my eyes tight, trying not to cry out too loudly.

I couldn't take it any longer, I trailed kisses down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button, before I quickly ripped her panties off.

"Mother…" she thrust her pussy in the air, seeking friction. "Fuuuuck!"

Liquid was seeping from her, I brought my nose to her folds, inhaling deeply. My piercing eyes looking into hers. I smirked, and knew she felt embarrassed at the fact that my nose was buried in her sweet pussy, smelling exactly what I was doing to her, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Her sweet nectar smelled musky and heavenly. My dick was throbbing again, swollen insufferably harder.

My tongue darted out to lick the folds, as I looked down at the completely spread view of her vagina, slowly dragging my eyes back to hers. Slowly, too slowly, I bent down, pressing my tongue flat across her slit, licking up the nectar that seeped from within her heated core.

Eyes rolling back into my head, I moaned, sending erotic vibrations throughout her body.

"Oh, fuck..shit..motherfuck!" Bella screamed, as my tongue flicked her clit rapidly.

Pulling back abruptly, she looked at me with a mixed look of absolute frustration and desire. I smacked my lips together, my tongue swiping the leftover liquid of her sweet nectar off my lower lip.

Bella whimpered when my fingers came down to stroke her needy folds, giving her a desired amount of friction. She gasped at the feeling of my strong and sensual fingers teasing her swollen, pink, rosebud.

She pulled my hand away from her bare, wet sex and pulled my dripping, wet fingers into her mouth.

"Does tasting yourself on me turn you on, _amore mio_?" I moaned, in shock, as she swirled her tongue around my fingers. She hummed.

My dick was throbbing so hard, I thought it just might explode before I had a chance to make love to her. After she licked them clean, she brought them back to her sex and pushed them inside her.

"God, I want you." I moaned, as I pumped my fingers inside of her, Bella's hand still on mine, as they moved inside of her.

I sat up, putting my hands on her knees, forcefully shoving them wider, ready to shove my cock deep inside of her. Crawling up her body, I crushed my lips to hers, forcing her mouth open, thrusting my tongue deep inside of her mouth, tasting herself once again.

With a thrust, my cock was buried deep inside her. As I held her knees down, I rocked my body into hers, hard and deep. Shuddering, enveloped in her warm, wet sex. I felt dizzy, and she gasped before sighing with pleasure.

Possessively, kneading her breasts, I growled, as I grounded myself into her with long and slow strokes.

"Oh God! Yes!" Bella groaned loudly.

"God has nothing to do with me fucking you. Scream my name," I grunted, as my rhythm picked up, my hands digging into her legs, slamming into her with as much force that I could, without hurting her.

"Edward..." she moaned, opening her eyes, calling my name. Her lips were so inviting, I had no choice but to obey and claim them. Bending over, capturing her lips to mine.

"Edward... oh, fuck... harder... yes... Edward," Bella was now becoming louder, as her body shook on the edge of another orgasm.

I pulled back, flicked her clit, and watched with fascination as her body trembled on the verge of the impending orgasm, her thrashing was beautiful, and made me proud that I was the one who caused her body to respond this way.

_MINE... MINE... MINE. _My brain and body screamed, with each thrust into her body.

"Cum for me, milk my cock," I groaned, throwing my head back, as her body arched into mine.

"Edward!" She grunted as her muscles clenched and she came around my cock. With a few more thrusts of my hips, I came inside of her, spurting my seed deep within her bare sex.

Smiles and grins were expressed, as I was still buried within her. Once my cock was flaccid, I eased myself out of the hot haven, and pulled her to my body. I stood from the couch on shaky knees, cradling her to my chest, and carried us, naked through the house, to _our_ master bath.

I turned the shower on, with Bella still clinging to my upper body, and waited for the water to heat. Once it was heated, I stepped in, letting Bella down, were we washed one another's bodies.

I massaged her scalp as I washed her hair, and she returned the favor. As we finished, I stepped out first, grabbing a towel to dry Bella's body as she stepped out of the shower.

"Now that you're dry, go grab one of my button up shirts and a pair of panties to put on, we have somewhere we need to be," I swatted her ass, and sent her on her way.

I dried myself off, and made my way into the bedroom. Taking in the sight of Bella, dressed exactly how I wanted her, she was gorgeous. I slipped into a pair of boxers, and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her downstairs to what awaited us.

Walking out onto the back porch, there were two massage tables sat up, with two masseuses standing by, awaiting our arrival. I helped Bella out of the button up shirt, and helped her onto the table, where she laid face down. I quickly situated myself onto the other table, face down.

This was the first surprise, the second was in the yard, under the big oak tree. A canopy was set up, with twinkle lights spread about, and a candle light dinner. Once we had finished eating, I had had a tire swing set up in the oak tree, where I would push her. Then we would cuddle up on the blanket that laid upon the ground, with pillows scattered about, so we could watch the stars.

After the hour long massages, I helped her with her shirt, and guided her to our dinner. Her gasp was enough indication that she was surprise, and completely satisfied.

"Oh, Edward, thank you," her hand covering her mouth, as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"Don't cry, _amore mio,_ I wanted to do this for you,"I hugged her tiny frame to me, squeezing her, kissing the top of her head.

I pulled out her seat, letting her get situated, before I pushed it in. We were served Lobster Ravioli, salad, and garlic bread. We at in a companionable silence, with looks of love shared between us.

After we ate, I pulled Bella over to the tire swing, and helped her in. Her hair flowing out behind her, as I pushed her back and forth. The beautiful woman, who was sad just this morning, was now giggling like a child. I absorbed her energy and strength, her love for life, and her general happiness.

Once she was tired of the swing, I guided her over to the scattered pillows and blanket, were we spent the rest of the evening gazing at the stars, enjoying the calmness that radiated between us.

"_Amore mio, il mio cuore, Lei è la più bella donna che io conosco. Io voglio ad esausto la mia vita con Lei." _I whispered, as her body succumbed to sleep. I gently lifted her in my arms, and carried her to the house, up to our bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Reviews are like seeing Edward's cock glistening with glitter.. *snorts*

So I don't speak Italian, so I'm purely going off of a translation program, so if they aren't correct, I sincerely apologize ahead of time.

**Translations:**

_amore mio - my love_

_il mio cuore - my heart_

_Io voglio ad esausto la mia vita con Lei - I want to spend my life with you_

_Lei è la più bella donna che io conosco - You're the most beautiful woman I know_

_The Bridges of Madison County_ was released in 1995 and starred Clint Eastwood.

Thanks to _Cullen Confection_, my beta and writer of **Boys of Fall**. If you haven't read Boys of Fall, I'm gonna say this, you're a loser.. Alright, you aren't a loser, but seriously, it's an amazing story and you should be reading it. She was featured on The Lemonade Stand not to long ago, and to me, that's a big fucking deal!

To _Minerva77_ and _butterflybetty, _you girl's kick ass as well. I appreciate you both taking time out from your stories, to go over my screwy shit.. Thank you for pointing out mistakes and all that good shit.

If you people aren't reading their stuff, you need admitted to the fucking insane asylum. All three of them have wonderful stories their working on. In fact, I was made a fictional stripper in BB's story, **Twilight Online Dating**, which by the way is an extremely well thought out story. If you want something different, then that's your story! Another different story is Minerva's, **Southern Bella She's Country**, is pretty fucking amazing. It's witty, and good ol' West Virginia slang. The start of it, Bella, talking to herself is priceless.

**Southern Bella She's Country** by _Minerva77_ is up for vote on tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com - So Go Vote for my BFF!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Playlist for this chapter*<strong>_

_Broken Like An Angel - Crossfade_

_Dark that Follows - Evans Blue_

_In Joy and Sorrow - H.I.M_

_Heart Shaped Scars - Lullacry_

_Hollow - Nick Black_

_My Heart - Paramore_

_Damaged - Plumb_

_Somebody Like You - Pop Evil_

_Open Wounds - Skillet_

_Let Go - 12 Stones_

_Pain - Three Days Grace_


	5. Ice Queen

**Happy Birthday to me.. Happy Birthday to me.. Happy Birthday dear nut job.. Happy Birthday to me..**

Well, tomorrow is my birthday, and I must say that I'm not ready to hit the big 3-0. 30 years I have spent roaming this town, state, country. *shakes head* Has it seriously been that fucking long? Really! Right now, I feel like I should be standing in the line at the DMV waiting to get my handicap sticker, then heading on over to the eye doctor to pick up my new prescription for bifocals, heading over to the dentist next and getting my dentures made, finishing off the trip at the home health place for a shiny new walker. Yeah, that's how old I fucking feel! So here's to a grand birthday on April 16th, perhaps I need to remind my mother of the numerous amount of hours she laid, ready to rip my father's dick off as the next wave of labor pains hit.. Yeah, very lovely.. Like I need to be sitting here mentioning my fathers dick.. Mental picture not needed fingers, stop your typing dammit! Alright, let's all sing Happy Birthday to Leslie, and leave me some fucking reviews as presents bitches!

My amazing sister, whom I love dearly, bought me the Water For Elephants book for my birthday! *SQUEALS* Anyways, I'll definitely be missing in action until I have it read. I must have it read before the 22nd, when we have our girls night out, and drool at the big screen at our love Rob... *fans self* I got another book from my mother and some cash, both my dad's handed over cash as well. Mom tried to find me Cosmopolis or Bel Ami to read, but had no luck in finding them. So the search continues.. lol I think I would die if I couldn't read. Seriously, that's basically what I do anymore, read or write. Both are calming, that's all that matters to this bipolar chick.. hehe

Y'all so rock some seriously fucking hot shit, we've hit and passed the 100 mark, bringing us to 117 in reviews with the last chapter! Your reviews are honestly earning something hot once again in this chapter. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story, because I'm seriously having fun writing it. I certainly need a cold shower after some bits of it. Please continue to leave those fantastic reviews, I reply back to all of them because I really appreciate all that you say.

So let's get to it, shall we….

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

As we laid, here on his blanket, underneath the stars of the most romantic night I have ever had, I began to let my thoughts drift.

Sleep was never a pleasant thing for me. There was always the constant and fearful dreams that plagued me most every night. Times that I dreaded sleep, I would stay awake until I just fell over. I should have known, that after Edward had asked about my mother, that I would have the dreams hit me in my sleep.

After I had my dreams, woke up, and completely freaking out on Edward, I knew then, that I had to be honest with him, and tell him about them. Once I was finished, I was so sure that Edward would pity me for my past, but I surprised to be honest. His eyes were soft, only showing sincerity and dare I say, love?

I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but after seeing Edward in the bar that night, it was like my heart just knew that we were to become one. Everything that Edward has done for me these past two days have been so thoughtful, wonderful really. I have never, in all my life, had someone set up something so romantic for me. To me, this was the best date ever.

I sighed in contentment and let my eyes rest for a few minutes. I vaguely remembered being lifted from the ground and carried.

I woke with a start the next morning, Edward was laying between my legs, tongue buried deep in my wet core. He raised his head and smiled.

"Good Morning," Edward said, inhaling the aroma of my pussy, sending a shiver throughout my body.

He gripped one of my thighs, throwing it over his shoulder and kissing the inside of it. I gave a strangled moan and one that I clearly should have been embarrassed by, but the feeling was just too damn good to care.

As he lapped at juices flowing freely from my pussy, I fisted the sheets in my hands.

"Fuck.. soooo.. good." I moaned, arching my back off the bed, gripping tighter to the sheets.

I eased my grip on the sheets and propped up on my elbows, admiring his long, lean torso, and the muscles bulging in his shoulders. His long, skilled fingers teased my swollen folds gingerly. He stroked the opening of my core next, making my body quiver under his skillful fingers.

Plunging two fingers inside me, I hissed and moaned, as my head fell backwards in the air. Thrusting them into me repeatedly, he was curling to hit just the right spot. He sucked roughly on my clit, making my legs wrap around the back on his head, forcing his face to be locked within my thighs.

The increased speed of his fingers, combined with his continuous tongue torture to my clit, had me teetering on the edge of wonderful bliss. My bottom lip caught between my teeth, as my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Unghhhh…" I cried out, waiting for my impending release.

The coil inside of me kept climbing, growing tighter and tighter in my stomach as my muscles clenched around his fingers, his tongue flicking my clit rapidly before he bit down upon it hard, sending me spiraling over the edge.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard!" I screamed, as my body trembled, utterly spent.

Edward slowly crawled up my body, kissing every bare inch of my skin. The intimacy in the moment was completely overwhelming, and I was devastated that our weekend was about to come to a screeching halt. The tears had built and on the verge of spilling over when his face finally made it to mine. Concern was evident in his face when he saw my glistening eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, _amore mio?"_ Edward asked, his fingers stroking my sides.

"I just don't want this weekend to end," I finished, as the tears spilled over and a gut wrenching sob escaped my mouth. What is fucking wrong with me? I am so independent and had never been this hung up over a man before. _One that you'd fallen in love with, you idiot!_ I thought to myself.

Edward immediately sat up, pulling my body into his arms, cradling me to his chest. His hands, soothingly ran over my back, as he rocked me back and forth. My sobbing was slowly beginning to grow quieter.

"It doesn't have to end, we can stop by your house this evening, get some of your things, and we come back here," he said softly in my ear.

"I'm sorry for being so upset, it's just, you feel safe, like I'm finally home," I sniffled into his chest, feeling stupid for letting his see me so upset.

"Oh, _amore mio, _you are home," his hands tangled in my hair, jerking my head backwards, crashing his lips into mine. Teeth clashing, as tongues tangoed, hands making there way into his wild array of hair, tugging it, so that his mouth is locked with mine.

I relished the feeling of his tongue against mine, not able to get enough. We sat there, me curled against his body, enjoying the feeling of our mouths melding together as one. The occasional moments when our mouths parted for much needed breaths, but quickly met again.

I pulled away, sighing, knowing it was time for me to get ready for work, my forehead against his.

"I must get ready for work now, but I would like to gather some of my things, for here, I want to come back here," I said, knowing I couldn't stay away from Edward any longer that I had to be.

"I'll drop you off at work. Leave your keys with me, and I'll take care of getting your things," Edward said, smiling at me, as if he had won the lottery.

"Alright," I whispered, crawling off his lap and climbing out of bed, making my way to the bathroom.

Climbing into the hot water, cascading down my body, I smiled remembering every single detail of the weekend. Nothing has ever been so perfect in all my life. I scrubbed my body, enjoying the scent of the body wash, as it smelled exactly like Edward.

Once I was finished, I shut off the water, and stepped out of the shower, where Edward awaited me with a fluffy, white towel. He dried my body off slowly, gently caressing my skin.

After Edward dried me off, he kissed my lips and swatted my body, sending me on my way to get dressed. I started with my black lace cheekies, stockings and garter belt, next was my black pinstriped pencil skirt, finished off with a black lace bra and an emerald green, cashmere, v-neck sweater. Sliding on my heels, I turned to see Edward.

He was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, as I finished dressing. Slowly walking towards me, coming to a halt in front of me, he dipped down and sucked my lips into his.

"Watching you get dressed should be illegal. It was by far, one of the sexiest things I've ever experienced." Edward whispered against my lips, running his hand under my skirt and squeezing my ass.

"You're a dangerous man, Cullen," I smiled against his lips, and turned to walk away, adding a little sway to my stagger.

I could have sworn I heard him say _'I really am,'_ as I walked away from him.

Edward held my hand the entire trip to work. Little gestures like those were what sealed the deal with him. I would not want for another man in this lifetime, he had ruined me for anyone else.

As we pulled up alongside 'Firefly' headquarters, Edward brought my knuckles to his mouth and placed butterfly kisses across the top of them. He smiled warmly and squeezed my hand gently.

"Give me your keys and I'll make sure to get you some things at your house," Edward said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Gather anything you think I'll need," I smiled softly, squeezing his hand in mine, as I stepped out of the vehicle, turning to make my way into the building.

I strolled by our receptionist, Gianna, with a nod. Rose and I knew her by name, among other things, but Alice was always curt with her. Alice use to be this vibrant, bubbly person, but the business has certainly changed her. You would think, given my background, that I would be the crude business person, ready to cut anyone's throat, but this wasn't the case.

Rose and I took the time to get to know our employees, but not Alice, she turned into business woman extraordinaire ice queen. She barked orders with no politeness about it. We've tried to get her to tone it down a few notches, but she dismissed us with the wave of a hand. Alice had become the diva that she asked us to never let her turn into, it certainly isn't our fault she won't listen.

Rose use to be the bitch of the group, but once we started the company, she realized that she could turn that towards the business aspect of things, instead of treating her employee's and customer's like the creatures that a vulture would prey upon. Myself, I was the gentle soul, always with a smile on my face, making sure that our employees were well taken care of in this company. In return, our employees put in 110 percent whenever put to the test. Sadly, those who worked in Alice's department hated her, and much to our dismay, didn't last long.

I never thought I'd see the day when little, bubbly Alice would be such a bitch, only if were able to foresee the future, I would've turned around and headed back to Edward's already.

Stepping off the elevator, I made my way to my office, stopping to see my secretary, Kate, before heading into my office.

"Good Morning, Kate, meet me in my office in 5," I nodded, making my way into my office.

I immediately jumped into business mode, checking voicemails and emails. I'm finished by the time that Kate makes her way through my door. We go over everything that needed to be taken care of today, then she was off to do her job. Twenty minutes later, Kate told me that Rose and Alice are waiting to see me, and I had her quickly send them in, putting aside what I was doing.

My door was thrown open, banging extremely hard against the wall, Alice stood there furious, red in the face, and her hand upon her hip. Rose is standing behind her, eyes wide.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Alice said while gritting her teeth. I swore fucking steam was about to roll out of her god damned ears.

"Alice, calm down," Rose said soothingly.

"Calm down! Calm down, Rose, she's been gone all weekend, hearing from her for a few seconds on Saturday morning, only for her to hang up on me a minute later, and doesn't answer any of my calls the rest of the weekend," Alice said, eerily calm.

"Alice, it's her life, not yours," Rose said, dragging Alice to sit in the couch on the other side of the room.

"Alice, it is my life, so when we went to the club, I was so sick of having you all trash talk me about being a virgin. I met a wonderful man, Edward, and wanted to rid myself of it. What was meant to be a one night stand, has turned into something amazing. It was love at first sight, and when he asked me to go home with him, seeing as how my so-called friends ditched me at he bar, I accepted." I smiled, remembering my perfect weekend.

"How can you stand there and smile, knowing that I was worried sick," Alice snorted, looking at me like I had two heads.

"I'm standing here smiling because I'm fucking happy, actually I'm in love. Yes, I said love, because I am, and I don't need approval from you to be in that condition. You're one of my best friends, but you don't run my life, Alice," I said flatly.

"She's right, Alice, you can't run our lives, and I, for one, am happy for her. If she says she's in love, I believe, just look at that smile, it's a smile of a woman in love," Rose said, while smiling at me in return.

"I still don't like it, and you should be ashamed of yourself for running of with some sicko who could have killed you or something worse, you're better than that," Alice said condescendingly.

"You don't have to like it, Alice, I don't need your permission or approval, it's my life. I'm happier than I've ever been, and I'll not dismiss it, just to make you happy," I replied, still smiling, as thoughts of the weekend lingered in my head.

"So now, it's fine for you to act like a whore?" Alice replied, looking at her perfectly shaped fingernails.

"Alice!" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time.

"What? That's what you're acting like," Alice said with a laugh.

"How could you say something like that? I slept with Edward, the only man I have ever slept with, and you're calling me a whore?" I questioned, extremely pissed that she would say something as horrible as she had.

"Well it's true, that's what your acting like, if the shoe fits," Alice said, looking smug.

"The shoe doesn't fit. I'm sorry you can't be happy for me, for the fact that I met the man who has won my heart, and still continues doing so. I would have sat here and told you about the most romantic weekend ever, but since you're being such a bitch, you can leave my office and don't come back, or call me until you can finally realize what a bitch you've acted like in here to me, the royal bitch you've become to your employees and this company. Now get out Alice," I sneered, opening the office door, and waving my hand in front of it.

"I'm the bitch, yeah," Alice said, as she stormed out of my office.

"Oh, Alice, just remember that the shit you said in here today, is on you, and remember this, you've slept with more men than either Rose or I could count, but neither of us have never blatantly called you a whore, because you're our best friend, and you would always tell us how he was the one, be all starry eyed, and bullshit," I said, accusingly.

"I'm sorry she's acting that way, Bella, I honestly didn't think she would say some of that stuff," Rose said, as she made her way to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"It's alright Rose, if she doesn't want me to be happy, then, that's her problem," I said, squeezing her waist in return.

"So you can tell me all about your romantic weekend if you want," Rose said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, besides all the fabulous sex, it was great. We never left his mansion," I said, being interrupted by Rose.

"Mansion?" Rose questioned.

"He is the owner of 'Ice', Rosalie," I smiled, just thoughts of Edward can make me smile.

"Oh.." Rose stood wide-eyed.

"He's gorgeous, Rose, unbelievably so. He's so gentle, and kind. The man opens car doors for Christ sake!" I laughed, still smiling. "We had a date at his house last night, because I got sick yesterday morning, and ruined our day out together."

"He sounds wonderful, so tell me about this date," Rose persisted.

"He made a few calls and had two masseuses waiting for us on the patio out back, an hour later, we were sitting under an oak tree in the back yard eating Lobster Ravioli, salad, and garlic bread. After we ate, he whisked me over to the tire swing he had sat up before we went out there. He pushed me for awhile, before I got tired, and he had several blankets laid out with a massive amount of pillows laying about, where we sat and star gazed. I fell asleep after a while and he carried me into the house.

"Wow," Rose said, fanning herself. "I think I'm in love with him myself."

I beamed, loving that at least one of my friends could be happy for me and with me.

"Well, I best get back to work. I'll try to talk to Alice for you," Rose said, getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want anything to do with her, until she can realize that being a bitch isn't going to get your anywhere. This is my life, Rose, she has to realize that," I said, glad that I'd gotten the backbone that I had.

"Alright, I just hate to see the two of you fighting," Rose frowned.

"I'm not fighting with anyone, Rose. She's got to know that she can't run our lives for us, she's not our mother," I frowned, immediately realizing that I didn't have my mother. I could only pray that Edward would find her someday, like he promised.

"I'll see you soon, I want to meet this Edward of yours," Rose smiled, as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

I headed back over to my desk, finding my cell phone, sending Edward a text about how Alice had treated me. I vowed to always be honest with him, so I wanted him to know about the treatment she had given me.

I have never, in my life, seen Alice act as bad as she had today. I wanted the old Alice back, and until that day comes, she's out of my life. I would miss her, but I could do without the theatrical stunt she pulled today.

I spent the next 45 minutes, wrapping up all the essentials for the day. Honestly, I could go home now if I wanted, there was nothing else left to take care of. I was off in another realm, when Kate buzzed me, letting me know that I had a visitor. I got out of my seat, made my way out to greet them, and when I got to the door, there stood Edward, looking as gorgeous as always.

I quickly sprinted out of the room, and jumped into his waiting arms, as he spun me around the room, I was giggling like a school girl.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed, planting kisses all across his face.

"I missed you too, _amore mio,"_ Edward said, returning my kisses, smiling the whole time.

"Come, let's go into my office for more privacy," I said, shooting Kate the evil eye for ogling my man. Oh hell, who could fucking blame her? I'm one lucky bitch, I knew!

Edward made his way into my office, while I told Kate not interrupt us, and that she could take lunch at this time. I wanted complete privacy with the man that I loved, and that meant, I didn't need her ears listening in on our fun.

Once inside, shutting the door behind me, Edward stalked towards me little by little. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was his helpless prey. He was the vicious predator. As he reached me, he positioned one of his hands at the side of my head, the other clicking the lock on the door in place, quickly bringing it to the other side of my head, blocking me in so that I couldn't escape.

Like I even fucking wanted to. Get real, that should be a laughable crime.

"I came as quick as I could, I don't like how this Alice treated you. If she was your best friend, she would have accepted the fact, that you're happy, and be happy for you, no one has any right to take your happiness away from you any longer," Edward whispered, as his mouth crashed into mine.

His tongue pried my mouth open before I ever had a chance to open for him. This was about dominance, and I would willingly obey.

Moans began to erupt from me, as his hand moved down to tweak my nipples through my shirt. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I pulled it back sharply, earning myself a groan from him in approval.

Suddenly, he his kneeling down at my feet, lifting my leg, one at a time, removing my high heels, and sensually pulling them off of each one of my feet, leaving kisses on my clothed, silky feet.

Picking me up by the waist, he carried me over to my desk, brushing papers off to the side, where he sat me on the edge. His mouth was on mine once again, kissing the curvature along the sides. My shirt was then yanked over my head in a fluid motion, and surprise was written all over my face. Before I knew it, my skirt was laying at his feet.

He then went back to my legs, unhooking the garter straps and gently standing me up once again, as he slowly rolled each of my stockings down my legs, while kissing down the span of them, goose bumps cover my body, sending tremors up my spine.

Once my stockings were removed and messily laying on the floor next to my desk, Edward made a path, kissing his way back up my legs, to my navel and up my torso, and then to the valley of my breasts, the peaks still restrained in the cups of my bra. I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, releasing my breasts, and threw it across the room where the rest of my clothes laid.

Edward took in the sight of me, gloriously naked before him, his eyes full of lust. He immediately palmed one of my beautiful breasts, while taking the other into his mouth, sucking at my nipple, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. Then he switched, making sure that both of my breasts got equal attention. I pushed eagerly into him, thrusting my crotch against the obvious bulge in his pants. I couldn't help but moan, thinking about Edward's talented mouth and the things it had already done to my body, as his mouth continued to work my breasts.

Edward smirked and bent down to drag his tongue all along my neck, planting wet, kisses from my shoulder, up to my ear, then back again.

"God. You're killing me," I groaned.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one," he replied in a raspy voice. "I want you so fucking bad."

"It's yours, only ever yours," I moaned against his ear, nipping and tasting, as my hands fisted into his hair.

"Hearing you say that, it turns me on so fucking much," he moaned, panting into my shoulder.

I loosened my hold on his hair, enough for him to see, as he reach between us and caressed my clit, and then he pushed a knee between my legs, to force them away from each other slightly. His fingers were made to torment me, as they circled my clit delicately, before sliding his fingers through my moisture, to push into me unhurriedly… once… twice…. three times, before he returned his attention back to my aching clit.

He unrelentingly drove me up toward my climax over and over again, without allowing me to fall over the edge. He studied me intently, lust, vivid in his eyes, as he worked me with his glorious fingers.

"Please…" I sobbed. "Edward."

"Patience, _amore mio, _I'll make it all better," Edward whispers, as his mouth trailed down to my breasts, still teasing my clit.

With that, he grabbed my hips and slammed roughly into me, causing my desk to slide across the hand, instinctively grabbed a hold of the edges of the desk, turning white from the grip I had on them.

The force that he was using, was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. My toes had curled, and all the blood in my body seemed to be pooling in my folds. Each thrust brought me closer to the edge, on the brink of shattering.

"Unnngh!" I cried out, needing my release.

Edward, sensing my problem, brought his hand down to meet my sensitive bud, circling my clit with his thumb.

"Bella… I'm… _oh fuck… so tight.. so good_… I want you to cum with me." I was right there with him, ready to take the leap off the edge.

"So nice… God you feel so good…" I incoherently said to him, feeling my walls begin to flutter, as his massive cock continued to thrust into me.

He shifted up a bit, hitting me deeper and I lost all self-control. My legs locked around his waist tighter, and I clenched around him, as my orgasm welled up.

"That's it, baby. Cum with me…" Edward said through gritted teeth.

He thrusted deep, two more times, before his face twisted with the exquisite torture of his own discharge. When I felt him cum inside me, it tipped me over the edge and I followed suit, with a string of profanities coming from the two of us.

"Shit… Fuck… Son of a bitch… " Edward cried out, as his body slumped over onto mine, as I fell back onto the desk.

"Motherfuck… Shit… Fuck…. " I sobbed, all weight left my body, as I fell back onto the desk, running my hands through Edward's sweaty hair.

"Wow," rang out from both our mouths.

"Office sex, absolutely rocks," I giggled, causing Edward to join in on the laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot, huh?" Edward asked, pretty smug looking, wiggling his eyebrows for the full effect.

"I'm finished for the day, want to get dressed and head out?" I asked, ready to leave this fucking office.

"Sure, we can stop and get some lunch somewhere, as well, I have a surprise for you," Edward said, with that mischievous look in his eyes again.

"I hate surprises, you know," I said annoyingly, hoping that the smile that was ready to erupt, wouldn't.

"Well, I'm hoping the surprise will be good, and you'll like it," Edward said, now looking wary of his surprise. That just wouldn't do, I never wanted him to feel bad for his choices.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I said while kissing him on the lips, pushing him off me, searching for my clothes.

After we were dressed, we made our way out my office door, as a wide eyed Kate sat stock still.

"I'm taking the rest of the day, Kate, you can head home if you wish," I laughed, knowing she had heard a good portion of our midday romp.

After we left the office, we ran through the drive-thru of KFC, per my request, seeing as Edward had never dared to eat there. With a bucket of chicken in hand, we made our way back to the mansion.

Once there, Edward was immediately out of the car and opening my door, quickly dragging me and our bucket of chicken through the front door. Looking around were boxes upon boxes. I looked at Edward, who had an innocent look upon his face, and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Surprise!" He said excitedly, with a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"What's this?" I asked, pretty curious as to what all this stuff actually was.

"This is all your belongings, besides furniture of course. You said gather the stuff I thought you would need, so I called a moving company, and had your stuff moved here. Welcome to your new home," Edward said, throwing his hands in the air, like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Then everything in my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Special thanks to **Cullen Confection**, my lovely beta, for all her hard word and the time she has taken to edit each and everyone of my chapters. Thanks for not bitching about me sending you chapters so quickly.

If you aren't reading CC's work, you honestly need to be reading Boys of Fall, it's an amazing story. It makes you reflect back on your own high school times, it's written so well, that you have no choice but to remember those times.

Thanks to BB and Minerva for doing the pre-reading for me, y'all girls are the greatest! Seriously.. (:

BB is sporting some serious talents herself ladies and gents, so check out _**butterflybetty**_ on FanFuck! (:

Minerva is under _**Minerva77, **_and she has a wonderful story going right now as well. She's also added to the voting pole on The Lemonade Stand, so go over there and vote for _**Southern Bella, She's Country**_

tehlemonadestand . Blogspot . com/

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_amore mio - my love_

***Playlist***

I am the highway - Audioslave

Trashed and Scattered - Avenged Sevenfold

Hell Yes - Beck

Best of You - Foo Fighters

Attitude - Fireflight

Venus Doom - H.I.M.

In My Life - The Beatles

Enjoy the Silence - Lacuna Coil

Beside You - Nick Black

Were In This Together Now - Nine Inch Nails

Run Like Hell - Pink Floyd

Like The Angel - Rise Against

Remedy - Seether

Red Light Pledge - Silverstein

Yours To Hold - Skillet


	6. Foggy Sight and Blinding Lights

**Disclaimer:** So, uhmmmm. I've completely forgotten to do this for the past 5 chapters, so here goes. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I only own an amazingly, awesome Twilight tattoo (which I sat for almost 8 hours for), the Twilight saga book series, and all the current dvd's, soooooooooooo top that Stephenie! You may have money currently running out your ass, but I'm cool, cause I got the balls to write some outrageously awesome and delusional sex scenes, unlike you, who completely blew it, by making the honeymoon sex tame for tweens.. *high five bitches* Of course, I'm definitely not affiliated to Stephenie, as I've pointed out.

This was brought to you by the letter A and the number 1.

Thnx. K… bye!

* * *

><p>Wow! Y'all are so awesome, leaving such kind reviews, and warm wishes for my birthday. You've managed to warm my heart yet again, and I will forever be humbled and appreciate you. So, I know, I said I wouldn't start writing on this chapter on my birthday, but again, I have let writing overtake my life at this moment of time.. Sometimes it takes over my brain, and I'm not happy or satisfied until I get what is in my brain out and about. It's been a busy day, so far, with it being my birthday. It's still in full swing, as my sister is giving my aunts a pedicure that I opted out of. I hate feet, and don't want anyone messing with mine. I've said Thank You more times than I can count on face book, to the lovely group of people I call friends. Having over 1800 friends on there, can be extremely busy on one's birthday. Also, the Apple Cheesecake my sister made me was absolutely delicious! I might be starting this today, but there's no guaranteeing that it will be finished and up by the end of the day, because Water for Elephants is calling me to read it. I'm shocked that it's only a 331 page book to be honest. So, it's a short read for me, and once it's finished, I should be back with a vengeance on writing again.<p>

Sorry for this being so damn long, but I got into an excited ramble there, anyways, on with the story, right?

-Leslie

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

After I threw my hands in the air, I saw Bella's eyes roll back in her head, as she began to spiral towards the ground. I immediately lunged, wrapping her unconscious body in my arms, before she could hit the ground and do damage to her flawless body. _No, thank you, floor. Not gonna happen. You will not inflict damage to my Bella's body, floor!_ I thought, while continuing to support Bella's body weight.

I picked her up, rushed her upstairs to our bedroom, and made my way to the bathroom for a wet washrag. Once I had it wet, I hurriedly returned to her side, placing the damp cloth across her head, running along the sides of her face, to behind her ears.

Minutes later, her eyes fluttered open, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, _amore mio_, I was worried sick," I said, gathering Bella up in my arms, crushing her to my body.

"What happened?" Bella questioned, unable to pry herself from me.

"You passed out," I sighed, holding tightly to her small frame.

Things immediately began to click in Bella's head, her body relaxing into mine, as she brought her arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

"You really moved me in?" Bella asked, curiously, pulling her head back, looking into my eyes.

I had prepared in my head for this conversation while I was moving her belonging into my house, now _our_ home. I knew, without a doubt, that she would be alright with my decision, so I wasn't worried. I could only believe that her fainting was from the extremity of the day she had at the office, on top of the fucking we had been doing.

"Yeah, after you broke down this morning, you said you felt safe with me, like I was home to you. Then when you told me that I could pick up the things that you thought you would need, I knew that was my chance to keep you forever," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, staring straight into her eyes. "I know that it's been a rush between us, but your it for me, _amore mio,_ and I don't want to waste any more time in life, being alone, and being without you and your love. I love you, _amore mio,_ and I'll cherish you forever."

"Oh, Edward, I can't fault you for being so honest with me, and doing what you did. To be honest, I would have been to scared to even suggest such a thing, but I'm absolutely delighted with you doing it." Bella smiled, her eyes full of the love she felt for me. "I know it's to soon in other people's eyes, but not in mine. I love you, as well, and I will till I take my last breath on this earth."

The next instant, her mouth was on mine. Tongues clashed with one another, twisting in a loving rhythm. Panting into one another's mouths, our embraces grew tighter. This was right. We both knew there'd be no other. Our hearts were melded together the minute the other spoke in my club.

I laid her back, her mahogany locks splaying out behind her. She was encased in the blood red, silk sheets. My hands, nimbly worked at shedding her from her clothes. Garter belt thrown across the room, followed by stockings. Her pinstriped skirt would find it's way to the foot of the bed, hanging loosely where it sat.

My face engulfed itself in her cashmere covered breasts. I took in her scent once, before I swiftly grabbed the hem of her sweater, yanking it over her head, were it joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

I started alternating between nipples, tenderly biting and pinching them, all the while, my hands unreservedly roamed her petite body, urged on by her whimpering moans. My tongue continually ran over her small nipples, causing them to become callused into rigid peaks. Her gasps got even harsher, her chest, briskly expanding and declining, and minor spasms traveled the length of her physique.

I began trailing fiery kisses along her torso, as I persistently massaged her breasts, pinching and soothing her nipples alternatively. She was no longer fighting to hold back the harmonious sounds of bliss she was making.

I enthusiastically agreed. _Beautiful._

I pressed her upper body down securely, until she was flat on her back, with her legs spread, clad only in her naked skin. She was exquisite; I couldn't wait to savor her. I could already smell her arousal; it wouldn't take long to bring her over the edge. I pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing up, between her lean legs, until I was level with her legs and the banquet sandwiched between them.

"Edward, please.." She moaned, wanting, needing.

"Now, _amore mio_, keep your eyes on me and please, be still. I want to look at your exquisite eyes as you cum into my mouth…" My tenor was soothing and demanding; no room for rebuttal.

Bella nodded, raising herself up on her elbows. She was so subservient, I felt like I was demeaning her simplicity. We had spoken about this yesterday, how she was a naturally submissive person, and her body reacted to words that would be humiliating to some, but not her, because her body is responsive to these soft of things. I watched her tremble in eagerness, as she bit her plump, bottom lip once again.

I couldn't wait a second longer, I had to taste her nectar on my lips. I had to feel the juices coating my throat; my tongue. I lowered my lips to her folds, keeping my eyes trailed on hers the entire time.

I began, by slowly flicking my tongue, adjacent to one of her bare folds mischievously, then the other, never delving between them, to where I knew she desired me most. Oh god, at the first taste, every time I did this to her, it was all I could do not to cum right there. With all the other women, I was never this quick, but she drove me to lunacy with desire.

I tenderly slid my hands beneath her thighs and extended her legs wider for better entrance. I kept my eyes on hers, studying her every response, as I leisurely gave her a long, lazy lick and then bit her hardened pink nub, earning a loud moan, quickly soothing my tongue around it. Her breaths were coming in awkward, sharp gasps, and her thighs were shaking around me, urging me on.

I wanted to feel united with her. I wanted her to be my wife, to bear my children. Tomorrow I would come clean about my life with the mafia, she had had enough stress today. I wanted her rested before I told her of my lifestyle. Then, I would ask her to marry me, to start the dream life with me.

I reached up and linked our fingers together, then worshipped her clit with my tongue, flicking the apex of it repeatedly against her, and massaging her forcefully with the tip of my tongue, my lips brushing against her drenched ones. I could never get enough of her, as long as, we both lived.

Her shuddering became quaking, her hips were jerking intensely, and I knew she was close, so I dove in with eagerness, licking all her sweet nectar from her, as more leaked out. I paused and lifted her thighs over my shoulders, going even deeper into her core, with my tongue. I rubbed her clit eagerly with my fingers and forced my tongue against her entry, and she finally came, falling off her elbows, her mouth open wide, in a hushed cry of rapture.

I gave her one last, unhurried, languorous lick before I stopped, then kissed around her folds teasingly, as I brought my head back up, smirking to myself, as I saw the state that she was in. My lips were still wet, coated with her syrupy nectar, and the only thing I could smell was her arousal. She laid back amongst the silk sheets, trying unsuccessfully to settle down from her orgasm.

I waited impatiently. My dick was slightly seeping in my pants.

"Stand up and turn around. I want you bent over and I want to see that beautiful ass of yours," I murmured, my eyelids heavy with lust. She shivered pleasantly under my piercing gaze, as she stood up unevenly and bent over our bed.

The display of her apple-bottom ass in the air for me, tempting me, took my breath away. I moaned in gratitude, thanking God for the creation of the creature bent over, in front of me.

I pulled the hem of my shirt out of my pants and unzipped my pants, then leaned down and nipped her harshly on the neck with my teeth, before I growled into her ear, "Widen your legs farther, my love."

"Yes… that's good. Are you ready for me, _amore mio_?" I purred into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded, already sodden from keenness of what was to come. She was so slick, it would be easy to slither into her juicy heat…

I wanted to take her from behind, like a undomesticated mammal. I wanted to possess her.

I plunged into her tempting, diminutive body to the hilt devoid of warning, causing her to wail out, in a mix of both anguish and joy. I gripped her hips firmly in my warm hands and paused, filling her wholly. Being inside her, was just about more than I could endure.

Letting her adjust to the size of my cock before I withdrew, I seated myself inside her once more, her core walls sucking me for all it was worth. I felt every inch of myself slip further inside of her, until my balls rested completely against her mound.

"Unnngh…." She moaned, helplessly withering beneath me.

I felt so alive, each time we were locked together. This exquisite _woman, _was writhing underneath me in pleasure.

I started to roam her precious body with my hands, teasing her nipples until they prickled once more, my other hand venturing south, to palm and stroke her clit.

I lightly pinched and pulled at her nipples, then gave one of her breasts a firm tug, while licking and biting along her neck, my hips still thrusting my cock in and out of her luscious heat. I leisurely massaged her folds with my fingertips, and slowed my hips to a fixed pace.

"Fuck… so good…" She cried out, bucking her hips into mine, as my cock filled her entirely.

I sucked at a spot just beneath her ear, flicking the tip of my tongue against her skin gruffly. She tasted heavenly… I gave her breast a hard tug, gripping it in my large hand, almost possessively, as I blew hot, moist air into her ear. I gave her taut, tiny nipple a firm tweak and she moaned in response, arching herself closer to me.

The devilish woman was making me lose my fucking mind. Not an articulate thought passed through my head, as I sped up with my thrusts, then slipped a finger inside her to hit her clit at an unusual angle, with my dick still inside of her as well.

Our breaths were coming irregularly, and she was withering beneath me, my thighs slapping against her ass stridently, each time I penetrated her. I started chanting her name, as my cock filled her body wholly. Her walls tightened practically unbearable around my dick, and I knew she was close.

I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted her to examine me, as I came inside of her, so she knew that it was she, who caused me such pleasure; to reduce the man who loved her, to uncontrollable moans and thrusts.

I suddenly pulled out of her, then whirled her around forcefully to face me, as I plunged into her again the second she was turned around.

Her eyes widened, her head turning to the side, as I kept sliding in and out of her. Her breasts bounced with each new thrust, nipples hardened and darkish pink colored. The view made me drool once more. But it was her eyes I wanted to see.

"Watch me!" My voice was rough with passion, but I couldn't care less, as I jerked her chin around, facing me.

At this point, I was panting hard and intermittently letting out a moan. I jerked her legs up around my waist, wrapping them entirely around me. Her bare heels dug into my back, pulling my groin deeper inside of her. I groaned in pure pleasure, words spewing from my lips no gentleman should ever speak in front of such a beauty.

"God, you're so goddamned wet for me… I want to feel your sweet pussy milk my cock of every last fucking drop. Cum for me! Cum now!" I rumbled possessively into her ear.

She was teetering on the brink, but I was keen to feel her tremble around me. I reached forward and grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of her skull, pulling it hard, and concurrently nipping her penetratingly under her ear. She flabbergasted me, by biting me harshly on my own shoulder when she came, her walls constricting around me.

"Fuuuuuck!" She cried out, her hips grinding into me shamelessly.

I followed her over the edge right after, grunting her name, my head falling backward and eyes closed in bliss. I was hissing air through my teeth, breathing harshly.

I stayed inside of her warm body for a few more minutes, as we slowly caught our breath. She seemed to come to and her hands slid from my shoulder blades, making me hiss. She looked up at me incredulously and I chuckled enigmatically.

"You've marked me, _amore mio_…" I breathed voicelessly, quirking my lips into a sexy semi grin, I knew she would appreciate. Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant and she smiled guiltily at me. I had combat wounds… Ones I would proudly carry.

Our gasps finally regulated, I stood up completely and slid out of her. Moving inside her again, caused me to stifle a tremble of want once more. Evidently, it had affected her, too, because she gasped. Lust flickered in her eyes, but soon was gone.

"I love you," I softly said, pulling Bella close to me, as I sat down beside her on the bed.

"I love you, too," She whispered into my chest, planting loving kisses above my heart. "So, we're really doing this?"

"Yes, we're really doing this," I grinned, kissing her head gently.

It amazed me, how I could be so loving and gentle with Bella in our normal times together, but so dominating towards her during sex. We've had some pretty intense sex sessions, but I'm positive that I could be tender and affectionate as well.

I couldn't be like that with women in the past, loving that is, they were just leeches, trying to suck the soul out of any man they saw fit, one who had money. It's like their plastic noses, could smell a millionaire, anywhere within a 10 mile radius. They looked for an easy life, one where they could quit their pathetic nine to five job and never lift a finger ever again. It was never about love for them, just about having money to spend on more plastic surgeries, exotic vacations, and endless shopping. So I fucked them hard, and sent them on their merry little ways to wait for the next call from me. Call me a dick, but I really didn't give a fuck, it was about getting my release when I needed it.

"Alright then, I guess I need to unpack, huh? Bella asked, sitting up off my chest, grinning ear to ear.

"That you do love," I said with a smile, one that I think will be permanently etched on my face.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower, put on some comfortable clothes and get right to it then," she said, bouncing out of the bed, and heading straight to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go take care of a few things, then when I'm finished, I'll come help you finish up," I hollered, just as she strolled through the bathroom doors.

I made my way down to my office, hitting speed dial on my phone when I got there. I had to get the ball rolling on finding Bella's mother. I had promised her that I would find her, and I would keep that promise.

"_Jenks,"_ he said into the phone, annoyingly.

"Jenks, Edward Cullen here," I replied in an equally annoyed tone.

"_Ah, yes, Edward, how can I help you?"_ Jenks said, his tone changing drastically.

"I need a person found," I stated, with a demanding voice. "It will be a tough case, but I have no doubt in your abilities."

"_Ah, my good friend, you know me well,"_ I was sure he's wearing a smirk on the other side of the phone.

"That I do, Jenks. So the last known name is Renee Swan," giving him the only information that I had on her.

"_I need last known residence, or birth place,"_ he asked, clearly in his seekers mode.

"Forks, Washington," again, I gave him the requested information.

"_Previous marriages, kids," _you could hear his pen scribbling down the information.

"Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan," I rattled out, knowing that Jenks could pull this off. "That's all I have for you."

"_Well, o.k., I can get started on this, as you know, it might take some time,"_ he was preparing me for a wait.

"I want this top priority, Jenks, I want you working on this day and night, and I will compensate you well above the average," I demanded, knowing that I wanted this for her, as soon as, possible.

"_Alright, top priority, got it,"_ you could feel him nodding through the phone.

"Keep me updated on any information you get, even if it's small," I again, demanded.

"_Will do, Edward,"_ agreeing with me, like I knew he would do.

I ended my call with Jenks, hopeful that he would get back to me soon, with any sort of lead. I was eager to find Renee Swan, and bring my soon-to-be wife the answers she needed, in order to finally become whole, for once in her life.

**(BPOV)**

Once I was finished with my shower, I dressed in some comfy clothes, so I could get started unpacking. My fainting spell wasn't about me being terrified for this step, but one of surprise. I was so surprised that this man, Edward, could be so in tuned with me, after being together for only three days.

I would have never broached the subject of me moving in with him, and to see that he had taken control of the matter, and just did it, was fascinating. My heart knew there would never be another, nor did I want someone else, so it graciously accepted the invitation to move in with Edward. To make this our home, instead of just his.

I spent the rest of the afternoon, and early evening, unpacking my belongings, and placing objects throughout the house. I was not sure why he brought my kitchen things, because his kitchen had everything I could possibly want, but nonetheless, I smiled putting things away.

By late evening, I decided to fix dinner for the two of us, making pasta and a salad, with homemade croutons. I effortlessly moved about the kitchen, making sure everything was just perfect, before I went in search of Edward. He had been busy in his office all afternoon, and evening, so I hoped everything was fine.

I made my way up to the second floor, third door on the right, a muffled voice laced with anger, as I opened the door. Edward hadn't seen me yet, his back to the door, and his hand fisted in his hair so tightly it was turning white. I honestly wasn't trying to ease drop on his conversation, but his voice was so threatening and treacherous. I couldn't help but feel, as if, Charlie was standing before me, ready to strike me for something he deemed stupid or wrong.

"His death will be by the death of my own hands, and no one else's, do I make myself clear?" He roared, slamming his fist into the bookshelves, scattering books everywhere, making me cower against the wall, dropping to my behind, as the sobs erupted from me.

Edward was by my side in the next instant, pulling me into his arms, and rocking me backwards and forwards. All I could do, was shake my head back and forth, crying for him not to hurt me, that I would do better next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So, we'll start off by thanking the lovely, talented, Cullen Confection, for all her wonderful work as a beta. You absolutely rock woman for putting up with my mistakes. Love you dearly!

If you haven't read, CC's story, **Boys of Fall**, you need to get with the program and read it. It's a truly amazing story, and you won't regret reading it. I'm actually, probably, keeping her from writing, seeing as how, I'm sending her a new chapter of SIB's every few days.. *snorts*

To BB and Minerva, thank you girls for being my pre-readers, along with a sounding board. You both are pretty fucking amazing women! Love you both!

**Translations:**

_amore mio - my love_

***Playlist for this chapter***

Chris Daughtry - Home

Age of Daze - Afflicted

Fireflight - Are You Alone

30 Seconds to Mars - The Kill

Alter Bridge - Brand New Start

Blindside - Eye of the Storm

Buck cherry - Don't Go Away

Chevelle - Straight Jacket Fashion

Cinder Road - Get In Get Out

Escape The Fate - The Webs We Weave

H.I.M. - Razorblade Kiss

Smashing Pumpkins - Zero


	7. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** Y'all, I'm not fucking Stephenie Meyer, so y'all know I don't own these characters or anything Twilight related, well, besides the merchandise. I helped buy her a sparkly new dress though, with all the money I have blown on Twilight merchandise. Anyways, I don't own them, I just write them having hot sex in ways that make our girlie parts all tingly and wet.

So, y'all were so fantastic last chapter with sending awesome reviews. I'm use to the ones that just say, 'update soon', and that's it, but that has been pretty rare with this story. Yes, most of you request this in your reviews, but you leave some wicked shit in there as well.

I'm glad y'all took so well to the last chapter, and understood what I was trying to do with the ending. Please, never forget that Bella was abused throughout her childhood and teenage years, so it was bound to happen at some point, right?

Next, it was mentioned in a review, that I needed to go into more details and such, and I want to point out, that they are in the honeymoon stages of their relationship, therefore, sex is one of the main factors in it. Later on, I might tone it down a bit, but probably not, because let's face it, we all love lemons!

Some think that some of the stuff in this story is happening to fast, so I want to clear this up as well. Growing up, and still to this day, I have witnessed a few relationships that have happened extremely fast. One of my ex's, his parents met and were married within a week. They've been happily married for going on 35 years, and to me these types of relationships inspire me. To see the love they share, their devotion to one another, it's extremely rare and unique. So, having said that, this is what inspired this story.

Now on with the rest of the story….

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

My phone conversation with Marcus had my blood boiling. I wanted Charlie Swan's blood, to be the one to finish him for good. The man had caused my love emotional scars that would forever be imprinted into her brain, on her heart, and encased throughout her soul. One's that she will spend the rest of her life trying to forget. I owed this to her, to be the one to carry out this act. Marcus didn't understand why I had to be the one to do this, he didn't know about Bella, and I'd like to keep it that way, for as long as I could.

When he all but demanded that he would take care of the job, I completely lost it. My voice roared and I slammed my fist into the bookshelf, causing books to scatter around the room; not knowing that Bella had entered the room, moments before. I heard her sobbing, quickly spinning around, just in time to see her slide down the wall, hugging her body tightly.

I hung the phone up on Marcus immediately, throwing it down, and rushing across the room to Bella's side. I dropped to the floor, cradling her quivering body to my chest, rocking back and forth, and pulling the rest of her into my lap, I began to soothingly whisper words of comfort in her ear, placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

A strangled sob escaped my lips when I heard her begging me not to hurt her, how she would be good and do better the next time. Those pleas tortured my soul and pierced my heart. My beautiful angel was plagued with memories of that evil bastard, and he was still causing her so much unwanted pain.

We sat there, wrapped in one another's embrace, for hours it seemed, before her sobs quieted, and her breath evened out. Once she was asleep, I gently stood, and carried her to our bed.

I held her and watched her sleep for the rest of the day, saying my name from time to time, and that she loved me. She was such an honest person, even in her sleep. There would never be a day, in which I would doubt her sincerity or love for me.

I had planned to tell her about my role in the Mafia tomorrow, I should have told her sooner, but I didn't, and now she has had a breakdown because of it. I hated myself at this point, knowing that I caused her pain, when I never, in my life, wanted to cause her any type of pain.

I was positive that the Mafia part wouldn't scare her, since she's such a strong individual. I thought the screaming that she walked in on, triggered some type of memory, but I'd just have to wait and see when she wakes up.

If anything, it would be the fact, that I hadn't told her sooner, about my involvement with the Mafia, that she would be upset about. I would deserve whatever punishment she saw fit, as well. If that means she'd walk out of my life for good, I would deserve it, and I would live the rest of my life alone, suffering for what I brought on myself. There would never be another woman that could replace Bella and what she has brought into my life.

If she accepted my lifestyle, I would do whatever it takes to prove to her that she would come first and foremost. No harm would come her way ever, that I would make sure of. I could only hope that she could forgive me.

Between the internal battle in my brain, Bella's words of love and calling my name out in her sleep, I relished in the simplicity of her voice and harmony of how it sounded. The subtle alto of her voice sounded like bells even in her sleep.

At four o'clock., I shot a text to my housekeeper, Maria, asking if she could drop by at five and fix a nice dinner and have it ready by six. If Bella wasn't awake by then, I would rouse her from her deep slumber, because she needed to eat.

By six o'clock., Maria had dropped off two trays filled with lobster bisque and salad. Bless her heart, sitting on Bella's tray, with her food, was a vase filled with two long-stemmed, red roses. The woman was a saint, and her pay just raised itself by thirty percent.

Once I had the trays situated on the end of the bed, I got to working on waking Bella.

"Bella, _amore mio,"_ whispering, softly against the shell of her ear.

I stopped, watching for any signs that she was waking.

"Sweetheart," back against her ear, this time nibbling her fleshy lobe, as I whispered.

"Unf.." She mumbled, swatting at my hair that had tickled the side of her face.

I raise up and started to tickle her side. Knowing this would, without doubt, wake her up fully.

"My love, you need to wake up for me," gently placed wet kisses against her lips, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead.

Once her face was sloppy wet from my kisses, her eyes fluttered open and a frown found it's way to her face.

"Wake up, sweetheart, lets eat, and we'll talk while doing so," I said, helping her sit up in the bed. Once she was sitting up, I brought her tray up and placed it in front of her, moving mine in front of me next.

"I'm sorry I wigged out on you earlier, Edward," she apologized, thinking she was at fault.

"No, I'm the one sorry for causing you to get upset," I replied, reaching over and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "I had no clue you were in the room, or I would have kept my anger in check. You should never have to see that side of me. Please know, that I will never, never hurt you by laying a hand on you, nor will I ever scream at you."

"I just walked in the room, and whoever you were talking to, they just seemed to have you really agitated and you lost it, which, in turn, caused flashbacks and I had a meltdown." She sighed, dropping her head, completely frustrated with herself.

"Hey, don't be frustrated with yourself, it's bound to happen sometimes," I said, pulling her chin up, stroking her cheek with my thumb, soothingly. "Come on, you need to eat, you were out for awhile today and you need your strength. I'd like to explain some things."

With a heavy heart and sigh, I began to explain about my life as a Mafia boss.

"What I'm about to talk to you about is a pretty big part of my life, and it's rare that I share it with anyone. It's not that I haven't trusted you from the beginning, but this information is something that involves having trust in people. I planned on telling you everything in the morning, I just didn't want to add it to the stress of the day that you were caused by Alice," I sighed again, looking to see if she understood. When I saw her nod, I began again.

"As I was saying, I'm a very private person for a reason. No one suspects that I, Edward Cullen, am a Mafia Boss." Bella gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I have a go to guy, that people go to for their own reasons. They believe this is the main man, but he's not. I am. I didn't want my future wife or family tainted by who I am, and for them to be able to lead a normal life, without a constant fear of being hurt." I sighed, raking my hand through my hair.

"Like I said, it wasn't because I didn't trust you, because I have trusted you from the start. It was like, the moment I touched you in my club that night, that we were bound to one another forever; kindred souls. But we had both been busy, then all the sex, then your fight with Alice, now your breakdown that I caused, mind you, I just hadn't put it out there, so I completely understand if you are pissed and want nothing more to do with me." Frustration proved to drive me to ramble on.

"Just know that, if you decide not to be involved with me, that I will watch over you for the rest of your life, and that I will never have another woman in my life, you're it for me," I grimaced, looking into Bella's sad eyes.

"Edward, really, you think because you tell me that you're a Mafia boss, that I'd go running for the hills?" She asked, seemingly hurt by my assumptions.

"Yes, that's what I contemplated. You wanted my honesty, and I'm giving it to you. I've only, ever dated three other women, Bella, and I've never shared a connection with them, nor have I shared my real occupation. They were gold diggers, who only cared about what piece of jewelry they could get out of me next. With you, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I worried about how you would handle the news, and I just love you so much, and I would be devastated if you left me," eyes beginning to glisten, moist with the hot tears that threatened to spill.

Bella was quickly by my side, pulling my head against her upper body, and running her fingers through my hair tenderly. Here I had thought my profession would put an end to our relationship, to boot me scaring her this afternoon, and she's taking it so well, comforting me, when I should be the one comforting her. Just proved how self-sacrificing she was, always thinking of others before herself.

"I'm not leaving, Edward. Yes, I'm a little hurt, but that isn't enough to drive me away from you. I love you, Edward, and that will never change. Like you said, the moment we touched in the club, it felt like we were bound to one another, like fate had led us to one another. I went in the club that night, with one sole purpose, to lose my virginity. I wanted Rose and Alice off my back about it, but then I met you, and it was perfect, you were perfect, and I'll forever remember my first time. It was so perfect, Edward, you might not have known, but then, when you did, you were so gentle and loving." Bella sighed, still running her slender fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Bella, always." Raising my head, my lips descended on her plump ones. "I'll never keep anything else from you Bella, and I need to tell you, that I have got my connections looking for your mom, it's their top priority to find her for you. I promised to find her for you, and I intend to keep that promise. I also want you to know that your father will be dealt with, as well. I don't want him to ever come looking for you, to hurt you ever again."

"Edward, please don't get in trouble over finding my father." She pleaded, her eyes shining with tears.

"Hey, don't cry over that man," I was beginning to get upset that she was worrying about that damn bastard.

"I'm not crying over him! I'm crying because I don't want you in any trouble, or to get hurt," I sighed in relief, and grinned at how cute it was, knowing that she was worried about me. I pulled her in my lap, softly kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you." I whispered, my mouth searching hers out. Our tongues tangled together, twisting to the beat of their own drum. Gently pulling away, we stared into one another's eyes, just relishing in the moment.

"I love you, too," Bella said, eyes glistening with unshed tears. The woman never ceased to amaze me with her loving nature. She absolutely embraced love and those around her, holding on to them as tight as she could.

I knew, now that I had come clean about my livelihood, and the fact that she accepted me for who I was, that I was going to make sure she was my wife. In fact, I planned on sending her to get cleaned up at this very minute.

"Bella, do you care to go get cleaned up? I want to do something extra special for you tonight, but only if you feel up to it," I asked, hoping she felt up to it, I wanted this so bad.

"I feel great actually, so yeah, I'll go get ready. No hints on what we're doing?" She asked, her curiosity setting in. I knew how much she hates surprises, so with any luck, she would get pleasure from this one at least.

"Just dress casual, some jeans and a shirt, you choose, just something warm," I smirked, knowing she'd enjoy that aspect of this date. It's perfect for us actually, we're simple people, not much for the gaudy things money could buy.

"Uhmm, o.k., this already sounds like my kind of thing," her smile was blinding, happiness radiating throughout the room, making me giddy myself.

"It'll be perfect, sweetheart, I promise, just dress casual and warm. Meet me downstairs when you're finished," I smiled, making my way to the closet to change into something more appropriate than what I had on now.

Once I finished getting dressed, I made my way to the office, to the safe hidden behind the portrait of my parents. One day I hoped to replace that large frame with my family instead. I couldn't wait to have Bella as my wife, and to have children running about.

Putting the combination in the safe, I cracked it open, searching for that tiny, black velvet box. The box that held my grandmother's engagement ring. Nestled in the silky fabric, was the 3.08ct, rare, blue diamond, sitting lazily in a bed of diamonds running down the sides of the band and wrapping under the blue diamond. I slipped the ring in my pocket, blissful that this was really happening tonight. I'd waited my whole life for this one defining moment, and I was thankful that Bella was that woman, my other half.

Next, I made the phone calls, setting everything up for the evening's events. I called the Shoreline Sightseeing and rented out one of the cruise boats for the nine o'clock viewing of the metropolis. City By Night and Chicago River Locks Tour would represent the start of our journey in life together.

The trip began with a voyage through the famous Chicago Harbor Lock, one of eight locks that control water flow from Lake Michigan to the Mississippi River. Then the 75-minute tour would continue down the Chicago River, past the city's world-renowned skyscrapers that shine like jewels in the night sky.

I'd be the tour guide for the night, recounting the dramatic story of Chicago's rise from the Great Fire of 1871, to become the cradle of modern American architecture, for Bella. Along the route there were dozens of buildings by world-famous architects, including the Tribune Tower, Marina City and the Willis (Sears) Tower. The cruises departed from the dock at Navy Pier and ended at the Ogden Slip Dock.

Bella met me in the foyer at eight o'clock sharp, greeting me a chaste kiss on the lips. I smiled, as she twirled around, asking if she was dressed properly.

"How do I look?" Her doe-eyes were shining brightly, sparkling with happiness, and filled so full of excitement.

She was dressed in a pair of denim wash, boot-cut jeans, a cute printed tee, and a black cardigan, paired with a pair of black wedge sandals.

"You look exquisite, sweetheart," I smiled, pulling her into me, kissing her soft, plump lips. "You ready to head out now?"

"Absolutely, I'm honestly pretty excited to see what you have planned for us. The last time you did something, we ended up getting massages, eating under the stars, acting like kids, swinging in the tire swing, and star gazing." She grinned, reminiscing about our last date.

"Yeah, that was kind of perfect, huh?" I grinned, glad to know she loved the last date, and hoping she would love tonight just as much.

"I love you," she smiled, taking my hand, and pulled me out of the front door.

"I love you, too," I picked her up and carried the rest of the way to the car.

Once we were in the car, I headed towards Navy Pier. I wasn't nervous per say, more excited than anything. We held hands the entire time, glancing at one another off and on throughout the drive.

Bella smiled widely when I parked the car, ran around and helped her out. She looked around and realized we were at the Pier, bouncing around excitedly, she grabbed my hand and pulled us along.

I tugged her hand, slowing her down, pointing towards the Shoreline Sightseeing entrance. She beamed, and if it was even possible, she was more keyed up.

"Oh my god! I've never been on one of those before, Edward," she beamed, talking faster than I'd ever heard her.

"I see you're excited, so let's get going, I rented it out, so that it's just us tonight," I smiled, clearly enjoying her enthusiasm for the ride around on the cruise boat. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, anxious that her bouncing around would cause her harm, before I got to ask the biggest question of our lives.

Bella giggled the entire walk to the boat, clearly having fun, but the energy was amazing. People watched, with amused faces, as we walked towards the boat. The only thing I could do, was grin. I felt like a fucking teenager all over again.

Making our way up the walkway to the boat, I sat her back down on her feet, and took her hand in mine, pulling us aboard, where we were greeted by the captain of the boat.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, my name is Walter. I hope you enjoy the evening," Walter smiled, his face etched with the wrinkles that came with old age.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Walter," Bella outstretched hand met his, as he brought it to his lips, kissing the top of her hand. Bella blushed, trying to hide her face, and Walter laughed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he apologized, looking to me for some type of guidance.

"You're perfectly fine, Walter, there's no need to go apologizing. I'm a natural blusher when it comes to compliments. Please call me, Bella." She explained, with a beautiful smile.

"Call me, Edward, Walter," I said, shaking his hand, smiling.

"Well, shall we get started?" Walter asked, ready to begin our tour, turning to make his way to the wheel.

"Well, sweetheart, are you ready to enjoy our tour?" I asked, eager to get to the right point in our journey.

Bella settled against the railing, looking out across the water, enjoying the architectural aspects of the city. Her eyes glimmered in the dark night, with all the lights to take in.

"Alright, I'm gonna be your tour guide," I laughed, moving to stand directly behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

"I'd like that," Bella smiled, turning her head to look at me from underneath her eyelashes.

"So, locatedon Lake Michigan, at the mouth of the Chicago River, the _Chicago Harbor Lock _serves as a gateway to one of the nation's busiest commercial and recreational waterways. Over 50,000 vessels, 900,000 passengers, and 200,000 tons of cargo pass through its gates annually." I said in my best tour guide voice, smirking at the look on Bella's face, as she tried to hold in her laughter. Seconds later we were practically rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard.

"That voice was priceless, Edward," she snorted, gasping to catch her breath.

We continued to talk, as I pointed out each of the skyscrapers, as we passed by them. I never left my post, from behind her, my arms wrapped snug around her waist. This was one date that I would never forget, as I hope it would be a night to remember for her as well.

We discussed the Great Fire of 1871, which burned for three days straight, killing hundreds and destroying almost four square miles. The fire was one of the largest U.S. disasters of the 19th century, the rebuilding began almost immediately, and spurred Chicago's development into one of the most populous and economically important American cities. To this day, the exact cause and origin of the fire remains uncertain.

"You really know your history of the city, Edward, I'm impressed," Bella said, pulling me impossibly closer to her.

"I've always been fascinated I guess," I smiled humbly, basking in Bella's scent mixed with the night air.

"Well, it's amazing, honestly," she smiled up at me.

"Alright, now we have the Tribune Tower. In 1922, the Chicago Tribune hosted an international design competition for its new headquarters, and they offered $100,000 in prize money, with a $50,000, 1st prize for 'the most beautiful and distinctive office building in the world'. The winner was a neo-Gothic design by New York architects John Mead Howells and Raymond Hood." We were looking out across the water, admiring the building.

"Next we have, Marina City. It's a mixed-use residential/commercial building complex occupying an entire city block on State Street. The complex consists of two corncob-shaped 65-story (including 5-story elevator & physical plant penthouse), 587 foot (179 m) tall residential towers, a saddle-shaped auditorium building, and a mid-rise hotel building all contained on a raised platform cantilevered over defunct railroad tracks adjacent to the river. Beneath the raised platform at river level is a small marina for pleasure craft." Enjoying the awe in Bella's eyes, as she listened in rapt attention.

"You seriously know your shit, Edward," she giggled, staring across the water.

"I love this shit, Bella. I seriously considered becoming an architect back in the day," I laughed, wishing I had followed my dreams, something outside of the Mafia.

"You would have been perfect at anything you did, Edward," she reached up, and stroked my jaw, love shining bright in her eyes.

"Now, your surprise is just up ahead." I smiled, stepping back from her for my moment.

"Alright," she looked at me wearily.

"Willis Tower, commonly referred to as Sears Tower, is a 108-story skyscraper. Its completion in 1973, ranked it as the tallest building in the world, surpassing the World Trade Center towers, and it held this rank for nearly 25 years. The Willis Tower is the tallest building in the United States, the fifth-tallest freestanding structure in the world, as well as the fifth-tallest building in the world to roof." I smiled, absolutely amazed that my people pulled it off. There, lit up in the windows of the Willis Tower, let's dance together at our wedding glowed, standing out in the darkness of the night.

I dropped to my knee, pulling the velvet box from my pocket, just as I heard Bella gasp. She slowly turned her body towards me, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, tears falling freely down her face.

"Isabella Swan, my heart was yours the minute we became one. I promise to love you for eternity. I will cherish every second, of everyday with you, if you will accept this ring, as a token of my utter devotion to you and only you. Please do me the immense honor of binding our hearts together, where we will live together as husband and wife for the rest of the days of our lives. Will you dance with me on our wedding day?" I watched, in anticipation, my heart beating rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Picture of Bella's engagement ring on profile.  
><strong>

Y'all, Cullen Confection, is absolutely the greatest thing since a slice of hot buttered cornbread. This beta work isn't easy, and even if I don't fuck up to much, she still has her work cut out for her. You're the best, CC, and I love ya to death!

Check out, Cullen Confection's story, **Boys of Fall**. Y'all are really missing out if you haven't read it. It brings back those wonderful memories we had back in high school. Run along and check it out.

Minerva77, I love you to death, seriously woman, you're the best! I'm proud to have you as my best friend in this life, and who knows, maybe our friendship will drag out in the afterlife as well.. *snorts* Thanks for pre-reading hun!

**Translations:**

_amore mio - my love_


	8. I'll Fly Away, Oh Glory

**I apologize on the slowness of this chapter. I'm currently sick as a fucking dog, and it's been a slow process of trying to write. My brain is literally fried, and trying to think is nearly impossible!**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga, nor it's characters, but I do have a fucked up mind and love making them have hot sex. Who wouldn't, right? This is my fucking playground, if you can't hang upside down on the monkey bars in a dress, then get the fuck out of my sand bitches! And yes, in Kindergarten, I was the 5 year old, in a flower dress, hanging upside down, while my pretty star bright panties shown in all their glory. A little boy stood on the ground, saying, "I see your panties!" and my retort was, "so what, you wear panties too!" *snickers* Ah the joys of being a kid…

Once again, y'all rock on the reviews you leave. I sincerely appreciate each and every one of them.

Well, the shitload of girlfriends and I, watched Water for Elephants the other night, and it was fucking amazing! Girls night out is always a blast, throw in some Rob and we turn into cougars who daydream of his magical peen, scaring the fuck out of anyone that is not in our little party…

I got to say we had a blast, and poor, Minerva was a little slow in the theater, when it came to a humorous part in the previews. Poor thing, after the joke and everyone calmed down from their own laughter, Minerva FINALLY gets it, and busts out laughing, which causes the rest of to laugh at her.. Geeez, woman! We're friends, again, because? *snickers*

Alright, let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

Staring into Edward's hopeful eyes, that were glistening with unshed tears, I could see flashes of our future together. A beautiful little girl, her bronze ringlets bouncing as she ran through our backyard. Two identical little boys, my mahogany hair atop their heads, chasing after the older girl. Edward and I, sitting on the back porch, watched our children run free, with not a care in the world. The smile was huge that graced my face, as the tears streamed down, taking in the sight of the beautiful, antique ring he held in the tiny, velvet box, I nodded my head.

"I'd be the happiest woman on the face of this planet, to dance with you at our wedding," I breathed, relishing in the beauty of this moment, brightly smiling through the tears.

Edward quickly sprung to his feet, grabbed me around the waist with such force and crushed me to his body. His lips met mine, tongues thrashing against the other, passion erupting from within me. Moans swallowed… Teeth clashing… Breathing out our noses… Breaths lost…. His lips left mine, excitedly spinning me around in circles.

"Isabella Swan, just agreed to marry me," he hollered into the night air, laughing in delight.

The captain came across the loud speaker a few minutes later, congratulating us, and to tell us we would be docking soon. All to soon, the trip was over, and we were heading back to our vehicle.

Driving home, we savored in the sweetness of the soft music playing and the love that radiated from the both of us.

**(EPOV)**

After I had asked Bella to marry me, I thought I might just keel over dead from the fear I was feeling. Had I crossed the line, was it to fast? Once that smile graced her face, I knew, right then, that I would spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing this woman; the mother of my future children and wife.

When she had said that she would be the happiest woman on the face of this planet to dance with me on our wedding day, I couldn't help but spring to my feet and crush her to my chest, followed by spinning her around in circles and screaming out loud, that she had agreed to be my wife.

The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence, basking in the joy of the nights events. Now I wanted nothing more, than to be home, making love to my beloved fiancée.

Once we pulled up outside of the house, we hurried out of the vehicle and through the door. We fumbled our way up the stairs kissing, embracing, and leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Coming up short, and not being able to hold back any longer, we found ourselves in a heap on top of the stairs.

Falling to the floor, languid kisses, followed by tender touches. We crawled our way to the bedroom the best that we could, kissing and touching the entire way.

Once we made it into the bedroom, Bella scrambled onto the bed, laying down onto her back. I hovered over her, kissing her fully on the lips, our tongues synchronizing with one another. I tore my lips from hers, moving down her body, laving at each of her curvy breasts, before roaming down her flat stomach. Bella snorted loudly, as I dipped my tongue into her belly button, my lips traveling down to her soft, wet pussy. I passed her wet folds and ran my nose down her inner thigh, dragging my mouth back up and taking a bite of the fold in her leg. Bella squeaked noisily, moaning my name.

"You are so delicious, precious," I cooed, kissing the bite mark that was forming on her skin.

She did taste delicious. A mixture of her arousal and flesh, swirled on my tongue. I never had any type of problem going down on a woman, but with Bella, I felt as if I'd never leave her sweet pussy. I wanted to position myself between her thighs forever.

"I want to taste your sweet pussy, so fucking bad," I moaned, running my tongue up the center of her folds.

Bella locked her legs down around my shoulders, but I unlocked them so that her legs hung over them instead. With my head flanked in the middle of her hard thighs, I gave her deprived clit, delicate, wet kisses. Her fingers in my hair, urging me on, I slipped my tongue deep inside her sex. Bella started grinding her pussy on my face, I pulled back, plunging two of my fingers inside of her, sucking tenderly on her swollen clit.

"Oh, God, Edward, please baby, please!" she cried out, her body convulsing slightly.

Looking up, seeing her back arch off the bed, hands pulling at her taut nipples. The sight had me unwillingly dry humping the mattress. A quick curl of my fingers, rubbed at the spongy spot inside of her.

"Ahhhhh! Edward…" Bella screamed, exploding around my fingers, her walls gripping tightly, and pulsing erratically.

Her body shook, back arching off the bed, as her orgasm rocked her petite body. Her skin was glowing beautifully, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. It was the most glorious thing I had ever witnessed in my life. The times before this, were wonderful, but seeing her as my _fiancée_, made it even more beautiful.

"Please, Edward, I need you inside of me," Bella cried out, tugging at my arms.

I crawled my way up her tiny body, wrapping her arms around my neck, attacking her mouth. Moaning into my mouth, tasting herself on my tongue, sucking lightly. She released one arm and reached between our bodies, grabbing my dick in her soft hand. Bella stroked me gently a few times, causing me to moan loudly.

"Ugh… So good…" I grunted, relishing in the feeling of her hand firmly gripping my cock.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, successfully making me sink deep inside of her hot, wet sex, causing me to have to hold her hips down, so she wouldn't move. I was ready to blow my load, and if she didn't stop, I would do just that.

"Sweetheart, slow down, baby, I won't…" I trailed off, trying to concentrate on not shooting my load.

"I'm sorry, I just need you so bad right now," she sighed, biting her bottom lip, causing me to groan.

Looking into her eyes, I could see the want she was feeling. We needed one another just the same. As much as I wanted to pound into her, her eyes showed how much we needed to go slow. I pulled out of her slowly, before sliding all the way back in, buried to the hilt. Bella's back arched off the bed and I slipped my arms underneath her, so that they we're locked over her shoulders.

"Slowly, just for now, I need slow," I groaned, burying my face in her neck, letting her sweet aroma fill my nostrils.

With hard, languid strokes, I slowly filled her over and over. Our bodies, slick with sweat, and our breaths mingled into one another, as we worked up to what we so urgently needed. Bella's snug walls quivered against me, as she begged.

"Please, Edward, so close, I need…" Bella whimpered against my mouth.

I removed my arms from behind her and slipped my hand between our sweat-covered bodies. We were both covered in Bella's arousal, she was so fucking wet, that my fingers slid back and forth over her clit effortlessly. Her hips started working a faster pace, as I flicked her tiny bud and with a abrupt pinch, she wailed my name louder than ever before. I could feel the surge from her orgasm, as she shook almost violently. Knowing that I made her cum so hard, had me thrusting deeper, needing to feel her do it again.

"Fuck, so good, fuck so good," I repeated, grunting, as I pressed her hips down and gave her everything I had.

Each pump of my cock, had Bella yelping. Our skin slammed together loudly, as my pelvis rubbed against her clit.

"Edward! Oh, my God! I'm going to cum again!" she cried out, grinding her hips into me roughly.

_Hell mother fucking yes! My girl is amazing!_

"Please, Bella, I need to, I need…" I panted noisily, wanting us to cum together.

Bella dug her nails into the back of my neck, as she came again, her pussy walls locking down on me once again. The way her muscles constricted around my cock, had me cumming powerfully. I pressed in as far as I could, holding her firmly, as torrent after torrent of my release shot deep inside of her body.

Finally, we were both spent and I tried desperately to hold myself off of her. My arms were sore and my body was so exhausted. Bella wrapped her arms around me and pulled down.

"I don't want to…" I groaned, glad to take the weight off, but concerned that I was crushing her.

"Please, I want your weight on me, I need it," she whispered, leaving a soft trail of kisses along my jaw.

I did as she asked, laying my weighty body on hers. I had no idea how she could be comfortable, but she just sighed, and ran her fingers over my back.

After a few minutes, I rolled to the side, pulling Bella along with me. Staring into her eyes, I wanted nothing more than to rush off tomorrow and get married. I just wanted to start living our lives as a married couple, to cherish Bella forever.

"Marry me tomorrow, Bella. We'll fly to Vegas, and have a small wedding," I suggested, smiling and kissing her face repeatedly.

"Is that really what you want?" Bella asked, looking into my eyes, trying to see if it was, in fact, what I wanted.

"I never wanted anything big and fancy, and seeing as you hate attention, I thought it would be nice to just head to Vegas and do it without having to fuss over something big," I answered, knowing this would be perfect for the two of us. She didn't have her parents, nor were my parents in the country.

"What about your parents, Edward?" She questioned, still not saying no.

"They'll love you, and be ecstatic that we're so happy and in love," I smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Alright then, let's fly to Vegas. I can't wait to start my life with you," she beamed, jumped out of the bed, and left the room, leaving me stunned.

I quickly got out of bed, following behind her, only to find her in the office.

"What are you doing, love?" I asked, puzzled at what she was doing.

"I'm booking us the first flights out to Vegas," she giggled, clearly happier than I had given her credit for.

"Now that sounds like a plan, love. Make sure the seats are first class, I'm to tall for the regular seats," I said, walking around the desk, lifting her from the seat, plopping down unceremoniously, and pulling her body into my lap. I pushed my face into her hair, breathing her delicious scent in.

"I should book our room, as well," Bella recommended, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"You also need to let your secretary know you won't be in the office tomorrow or the next day," I added, wishing we could take a honeymoon right now, but knew that we would have to wait.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Promise me we'll take a real honeymoon soon," she asked, turning to face me, with hope in her eyes.

"We'll go anywhere your little heart desires, sweetheart," I murmured, brushing my lips against her cheek.

"Well, lets get all this taken care of, so we can go cuddle up together and sleep, our flight leaves at ten in the morning," she smiled, pressing her lips firmly to mine.

Once everything was planned out, and Bella had finished talking with her secretary, we headed back up to our room. Bella slowly crawled back into bed, still naked from the earlier love making session, and I followed. She curled up next to me, her head in the crook of my neck, arm hanging loosely around my waist, and a leg slung over my legs. It was one of those moments that was absolutely perfect.

By the next morning, Bella and I were rushing around, getting ready to leave. Everyone and everything was in order, we just needed to pack and hit the road. We were all smiles from the moment we had woken up, knowing that by nighttime we would be married. Once our bags were packed, we showered, got ready, and then had a light breakfast, courtesy of Bella.

At nine o'clock, we were checked in at O'Hare airport, making our way through security. After being cleared, we sat in a corner, in the VIP lounge and snuggled close to one another.

The plane boarded at nine-thirty that morning, and once again, we found ourselves snuggled up together, in the first-class section. By ten o'clock, we were ready for take off, soon up in the air, heading for our forever together. Sleep found us soon after, embraced in one another arms.

When the captain came across the intercom, announcing our arrival in Las Vegas, along with the temperature, I roused from my sleep, still embraced in Bella's loving arms. I gently shook her awake, leaving a trail of chaste kisses along her jaw.

"Wake up, beautiful," I smiled against her jaw, continuing my assault on her cheek.

"To be in a plane, in cushion seats, that was a nice nap," she said, stretching her arms over her head, and yawning.

"We have a lot to experience today, before our wedding tonight," I said, elated that we were here, together, and really going to get married.

"I look forward to it. I know I booked us for several things to do today, once we check into our terrace suite at the MGM Grand." Bella smiled, raising her hand to my neck, pulling my lips to hers.

"Mmhmm," I moaned, savoring the taste of her pouty lips.

Once the plane had landed at McCarran International Airport, we were taxied and dismissed. Clearing security, we made our way over to get our bags, and headed over to pick up our rental car. Bella opted to get us a convertible for our trip, seeing as we rarely got the option of a top down in Chicago.

We arrived at the MGM Grand around two o'clock for our check-in, and got ourselves situated in the spacious living quarters. The 1,300 square foot suite showcased a soaring two-story, vaulted ceiling. The large open space comfortably seated four for dinner and for convenience, had a downstairs bathroom. Upstairs, the master bedroom opened into a large master bath with his-and-her sinks, a makeup vanity, and a separate oversized whirlpool tub and shower.

The real treat, though, was the view from the terrace or upstairs balcony. The view was absolutely spectacular, the Las Vegas Strip buzzing beneath our feet, with the noise of fellow tourist alike. I looked forward to the night sky that would grace us in the evening hours.

Once we had both freshened up and got things situated in our room, we decided to head out to enjoy a few of things Las Vegas had to offer, before we went to find Bella the perfect dress. Since I already had a tux, we didn't have to worry about that aspect of things.

To keep things at a romantic level, I took Bella for an outdoor Gondola Ride at the Venetian. We snuggled together as the gondolier started our journey. The soothing sounds of the water lapped at the side of the gondola, to the eloquent singing of our gondolier. The warmth of the sun overhead, was warming our skin, and the sparkling water below us.

After our gondola ride, we made our way over to Mon Ami Gabi, a classic French bistro, at Le Boulevard at Paris. You automatically felt as if you were in France, once you were seated out in the patio area. The French steakhouse theme was carried throughout the restaurant; from the style of chairs to the menu on a chalkboard, to the airy atrium which opened out to the patio. Mon Ami Gabi had cornered the al fresco dining experience by incorporating features intrinsic of cafes on the Champs Elysee.

Once we were seated, the waitress politely asked for our drink order. Bordeaux, Pomerol - Chateau Rogue, 06, was ordered and we looked over the menu. We began our meal with some hot hors d'oeuvres. Baked Cheese with tomato sauce and herbs, in company with some cold, hand cut-gaufrette potato chips with artichoke dipping sauce.

We fed one another bits and pieces of our appetizers, smiling and laughing, enjoying one another's presence. Although chatter was going on around us, we were too focused on each other to notice. Our happy bubble was filled with utter devotion and love.

Once we were finished with our hors d'oeuvres, our waitress came to take our dinner order. I ordered the New York Strip 16oz. Steak with a bordelaise sauce, while Bella opted for the Grilled Pork Tenderloin with tomato-bacon farci, and caramelized onion sauce.

Through our moans and praises on how superb the food was, we continued to relish in our bubble of love. We talked about our past, the present and our future together. We spoke about our ambitions, our talents, and the things we absolutely loathed.

Chef Terry Lynch had done a wonderful job on our food, and praises just weren't enough for the job that he had done.

After dinner, the waitress returned, asking if we were ready to order dessert. I ordered the Banana Foster Crepe and Bella opted for the Chocolate Mousse. Again, we took turns feeding one another, wrapping our mouths around the others spoon, and moaning.

Once the bill was settled, and a hefty tip was left, we made our way over to Celebrations Bridal to find the perfect dress for Bella to wear tonight. Of course, Bella being Bella, hated to shop, but she found her dress in the first round. It was a slim line gown with corset closure. Asymmetrical ruching throughout the bodice created a flattering figure in the Gossamer Chiffon style. A delicate beaded shoulder strap lent a modern detail to the strapless neckline. A large, beaded motif at the side hip led into a side frill draping over the slim skirt.

Taking care of the payment for the dress after Bella was finished, we made our way over to the Bellagio Wedding Chapel to get ready for our wedding. My tux was delivered there earlier in the day, so we didn't need to worry about that. Our final stop, before going to the wedding chapel was at Tiffany & Co. We needed our wedding bands, and I thought it was best if we picked those out together.

I picked an Etoile Five-row band ring for Bella. 3.30 carats, completely modern and streamlined, yet perfectly timeless. Five rows of brilliant, round diamonds in platinum. Bella picked mine out, the Lucida Wedding Band ring, which was 6mm wide, an original Tiffany creation of incomparable beauty, finished in platinum.

Once we had paid, we headed on over to the chapel. Bella was sent in one direction when we arrived, and I, the other direction. The wedding package we had chosen, was the Cosa Bella wedding package.

After I was ready, I was escorted to the front of the chapel, where I met the minister that was to marry us. He was extremely polite and very kind. A custom Bellagio aisle runner, made it's way up between the pews. Fresh, white petals were sprinkled up the middle of the aisle, a professional harpist sat in the corner of the room, and the two professional photographers were set up in the other locations of the room.

We requested that our three nights in a penthouse suite with lakeview and high floor, one evening of dinner for two in Picasso or prime, and the two tickets for Cirque du Soleil's 'O' Show be donated to a local charity.

The harpist began her song, and after a minute, Bella began her descent down the aisle. She was absolutely exquisite walking towards me, so surreal looking. I was marrying a goddess, what a lucky bastard I was. We had snagged two guests of the Bellagio to witness for us, to which they were happy to do so.

As Bella finally made it to me, I wanted nothing more than to sling her over my shoulder, and run out all caveman, and screw her brains out, but that defeated any purpose of us coming to Vegas to get married, so I had to suck it up, and tell my balls to knock it off for awhile, we had big boy things to do.

Once Bella is by my side, the harpist halts her halted music and we turned towards the minister, waiting for his speech.

"Edward and Isabella, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual."

"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life."

"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

I placed the ring on Bella's finger, and said;

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"I, Isabella, take you, Edward, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

She placed the ring on my finger, and said;

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Once we'd said our vows, the minister continued;

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Edward and Isabella as husband and wife."

"May this day shine eternally in your it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any you care for each other in all you give cheer to each you give vitality to each other in all all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always."

"You may kiss the bride. Cheers came from our witnesses and the remaining people in the room, as our lips touched down on one another. We kept it clean, considering our company."

The next two hours was spent around the resort, taking pictures with the photographers. Then we received a ride in a limo over to get the marriage certificate fixed up.

As the night was ending, our limo dropped us back off at the MGM Grand, where we fumbled our way to our suite. After gaining entrance to our room, I picked Bella up bridal style, and carried her over the threshold.

I carried her to the bed, where we joined ourselves as husband and wife. The trust and love shining in her eyes was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. She wore a warm smile, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

Standing before our bed, our lips met, tenderly stroking one another's tongues, after a few moments of sweet kisses, she nipped at my bottom lip, making me growl playfully into her mouth, before throwing her onto the bed, causing her to squeal, as I crawled up her body to her mouth once again.

"You were absolutely stunning tonight, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at her, loving how her name sounded now.

I slid my hands to the back of her dress, where the zipper laid, before dragging it down, bit by bit. I kissed her right shoulder, loving the way she squirmed when she had decided that she'd had enough teasing. I used my teeth to drag down the strap of the dress, before moving my ministrations to the left side. I pulled the dress the rest of the way down, completely focused on the task at hand. When I turned back to the goddess lying beneath me, the breath was knocked from my lungs.

She wore a simple white lace bra and panty set, matching her ivory skin. Her body was perfect, the perfect body for a woman. She was in no way fat, but she had the most sensual, surreal curves to her breasts and hips. Her breaths were coming in pants, making her chest rise and fall rapidly.

When she noticed my not-so discrete staring, she blushed, raising her arms to cover herself. I immediately pulled them down, unable to waste a second not touching her.

"You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I whispered in her ear, before taking her lobe in my mouth, sucking tenderly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked her, staring directly into her soft, chocolate orbs.

"Edward, it's me who doesn't deserve you." She said, sincerely.

I kissed her, sinking my tongue into her mouth, while she moaned from the abruptness of my attack. Our tongues fought against each other, teasing one another. I reached my hands behind her to unclasp her strapless bra, but when I was fruitless, I had to break the kiss to see what I was doing. She giggled when she saw the look of awkwardness on my face.

"Don't worry, I'll let you practice any time you want." She grinned, seductively. I smiled stupidly, feeling like it was my first time ever again.

Once I finally undid her bra and tossed the offending material somewhere across the room, I lowered my head to her pink bud, licking the nub, engrossed by her reactions to my touch. When I began to suck at the nipple, she moaned, throwing her head back in gratification.

After deciding she'd had enough with my teasing, Bella pulled my head back to hers for another kiss. My hands, however had other ideas, as they trailed from her perfect breasts over the soft planes of her stomach. Once my hands reached the waistband of her panties, I was overcome with need. I latched my fingers into the material and swiftly ripped them from her body.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moaned, arching her body into mine.

She was so hot, so wet and completely glistening with her arousal, which made my erection twitch against her thigh. Her pleasure was the only thing on my mind, but almost like it was out of reflex, when I hit a particularly sweet spot, Bella's hands reached out and grabbed my penis. I froze before releasing a loud groan, which only made Bella wetter.

I plunged another finger into her, making her cum instantaneously. Bella's orgasm was a magnificent thing to watch. Her back arched, her face flushed and her mouth formed a silent squeal as she shook in pleasure.

Wanting to be inside her when I came, I pried her still-trembling fingers from my erection, mourning the loss of contact.

"I want to make love to you, Bella." I whispered into the dimly lit room, just the moonlight lighting our faces to each other.

"Please, Edward." She whimpered, touching her lips softly to mine.

I gently slid into her wet heat, waiting a minute for her to adjust to my size. I began to thrust into her, spurred on by the moans she was now making. Her hips began to rock with mine, sending jolts of desire throughout my body.

"Oh god! Edward!" Bella cried out, as my thrusts amplified, becoming erratic. I needed to see her release before myself, so I reached my hand in between us and rubbed her clit roughly. Her moans became louder, her breathing harsher, as she got closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Let go, Love." I whispered, and with a final flick of my fingers, she came, which caused me to follow right behind her. I thrust one more time, before collapsing onto the bed next to her in a sticky, panting heap.

I pulled out of her, smiling when she whimpered from the loss of contact, and pulled her closer to my body so she was curled into my chest. Bella sighed contentedly, before placing a single kiss above my heart.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered. Truly content and happy with the choices we had made thus far in our relationship.

"I love you too, Edward," she said, smiling into my chest, breathing in my manly scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Pictures of Bella's wedding dress, her wedding band, along with Edward's wedding band are on my profile.**

Alright, so first off, I'm still sick, so please give me a chance to get some more rest before I get back into throwing the chapters out so quickly.

Next, thank you all for being having patience with me, and understanding that life happens.

Now, thank you, Cullen Confection, for being such a wonderful person and getting the chapters done quickly, you're a doll! Love you tons..

To Minerva77, you're my best friend, and partner in crime, thanks for having my back!

Check out CC's and Minerva's stories y'all, cause you're missing out if you do..

I'm keeping this week's note short, cause seriously, I'm sick as fucking shit and need to sleep..

Mwaaaah!

-Leslie


	9. Floating Above the Horizon

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply borrow them and do my evil bidding with them.. *evil laughs*

I'm still sick as fucking dog, sleeping more hours than I care too. The cold germs are wreaking havoc with my insides, and that damned aunt flo has began courses in kung fu, martial arts, and karate on my ovaries to make this cold even the more special.. What have I fucking done to karma to deserve this punishment? UGH!

It doesn't help that I missed my shrink appointment the other day, cause my sister and I are both sick, so I'm out of medicines. BLEH!

So, of course, I'm a super sick bitch, at the moment.. With that said, I'm doing my best to get this chapter worked out just right and in a timely manner..

Y'all rock with the reviews, they make me smile, even when they disagree with how fast the story is going or that you think there's too much sex. What gives on that? There is never enough sex, in my opinion! As long as, it isn't taking from my story, lemons shouldn't really be an issue, but since they are a sexual couple, then lemons are a major part in the story. There's always the '**X**' button if it gets to be too much for you.

So, on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

I woke up extremely early the following morning, a smile fixed upon my face, reminiscing about the day before. I had married the woman of my dreams and begun a new journey in life. I had always felt like I would die alone, but the moment she entered my life, I knew that wouldn't be the case any longer.

I wanted to do something extraordinary with Bella this morning, before we had to head back to Chicago, and since we weren't having a honeymoon at the moment, it needed to be something remarkable to remember our time here in Vegas.

By the time I had to wake Bella, things were already organized and ready to go. We would spend our morning, floating over the Vegas strip, in a hot air balloon, followed by a champagne breakfast on the ground.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake, my love," I nuzzled my lips against the shell of her ear, whispering softly.

"What time is it," Bella said, covering her mouth with her hand, as she yawned and stretched.

"It's just after six-thirty, but I have something special for us to do this morning, before we leave Vegas, and return to Chicago, so we must get up now," I cooed, stroking her hair out of her eyes, smiling at her sleep filled eyes.

"Okay, I'm sure whatever you have planned is just perfect," Bella smiled lovingly at me, stroking the side of my face with her tiny hand.

I lifted Bella out of bed bridal-style, and carried her to the en-suite bathroom. Sitting her on her feet, I made quick work of our clothes and turned the shower on. Once it was hot enough, I embraced Bella in my arms, dragging us both into the flowing stream of hot water.

I soaped Bella's body, from head to toe, in the vanilla scented body wash that the hotel provided us. It was odd, her smelling like something other than lilac's and roses, but was invigorating in a new sort of way.

After I was finished washing Bella's body, she returned the favor with caring strokes of her own. Before I had time to blink, she had dropped to her knees, before me, and kissed the head of my cock.

"Shit," I hissed, legs almost buckling beneath me.

Another blink, and she was leaning forward, sliding her tongue up the underside of my cock, balls to tip.

I moaned and gripped her hair tightly in my fist.

Her scorching lips wrapped around the tip of my rigid cock, swirling her tongue over the swollen head.

"Mmmh," I groaned, bucking my hips forward a little, inserting myself deeper into her mouth.

She looked delightful, bent down on her knees before me, with those plump lips wrapped around my solid member.

I watched in great rapture, as my cock disappeared into her sweltering mouth over and over again. The feeling of her wanting to bring me such pleasure made my heart swell even more for this beautiful goddess kneeling in front of me, as the hot water cascaded around us.

What didn't fit into her mouth, she used her free hand, working in opposite directions to increase the gratification. Even through the lingering smell of vanilla body wash, I could smell her arousal; it was prominent and insistent.

Her teeth nipped my cock carefully, flicking her tongue up and around the tip, causing me to groan loader and buck deeper into her mouth.

Sensing that I was getting close, she reached her free hand up and began to fondle my balls, softly tugging them in time with the strokes of her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled out, clenching my teeth together forcefully.

"I'm gonna… I can't…" I trailed off, trying pointlessly to pull away, as she gripped me tighter, refusing to let go.

Seconds later, I cried out, "Unnngh," feeling myself jerk, as spurts of cum shot down her throat.

She licked my cock with such fervor, cleaning him entirely, as I continued to jerk a few more times, before falling to my knees in front of her in the shower, gripping her head in my hands and kissing her ravenously.

"Sweetheart, that was mind-blowing," I whispered, peppering her face in sweet kisses.

Now, it was my turn to be the antagonist. I quickly picked myself up off the shower floor, now on steady legs, pulling Bella up with me as I went. I carried her petite frame out of the shower, turning off the water as I went, depositing her on the vanity.

"Just feel, sweetheart, scream my name as you cum for me," I cooed, dropping to my knees in front of her.

I started at her ankle, placing languorous kisses every inch or so up her calves. Nipping and sucking her inner thighs, as I made my way higher. As I reach her dripping wet, hot sex, I licked her core in a lone, sinuous lick.

"Mmmmh," she moaned, closing her eyes for just a instant, before fixing them back on the ones in the mirror, a slow, sensual smile gracing her face. Bella's moans continued to grow louder, her head was thrown back in pleasure. My eyes went to the mirror behind her, watching, as she studied her face in the mirror, feeling the pleasure she was receiving.

Her glistening, bare pussy before me, had my cock stirring again. I took both her legs, placed them over my shoulders, sitting back slightly, and taking in her exposed body for a second.

Once I took in the view, I took my tongue and let it drag along the entire span of her slit, reaching her clit, I flicked it, before covering it with my mouth. I made circular motions around her clit, teasing it, watching in fascination, as her back arched and her mouth opened with a guttural groan.

"Edward," she whimpered out loud. "Please…"

"Yes, my love?" I raised my mouth from her clit, voice husky, eyes blazing with lust, as I asked with a smirk.

My mouth continued to assault her clit, tongue flicking it with a rapid motion.

"Oh, Edward, god, please," she moaned out, raising her hips to rub her bare pussy in my face. "Don't tease me, I need you…"

With that said, I dove head first into her sopping wet pussy. With long swipes of my tongue, I lapped at the juices now flowing freely down her thighs.

Her scent, musky, with a trace of sweetness. I could fucking bathe in the shit every goddamned day. I never wanted the taste off my tongue. I could market the fucking shit, sell it for thousands of dollars to prepubescent boys.

"You smell like fucking heaven, love," I groaned, my nose laying against her hot core, inhaling deeply, savoring the scent of her arousal.

I lapped more, sucking every ounce of her juices up. Flicking my tongue against her clit, nibbling at it, as she cried out and once again arched her back off the vanity.

"So fucking good," she moaned noisily, her cries echoing against the bathroom walls.

I brought my fingers up, swirling them around in her wetness, loving how the juices glistened on my fingers. I watched in eagerness, as I slammed them within her snug walls. Her pussy throbbed around my fingers, almost constricting, preparing for the explosion that was about to take place.

"Unfffh," she cried out, as my fingers continued to wreak havoc on her tight pussy.

Her back was still arched, head thrown back, eyes locked on her face in the mirror. She was flushed all the way down to her pert breasts, her face contorted with satisfaction and sheer, unadulterated lust.

I moaned loudly, watching my fingers slide in and out of her, my thumb and tongue working her clit erratically. Hearing my moans, her eyes snapped to my face, lust filled eyes so startling and erotic. I removed my fingers from her heat, bringing them to her parted lips.

"Taste," I demanded, forcibly shoving them deep inside her hot mouth.

"Mmmmm… So good…" She moaned, sucking my fingers stingily, swirling her tongue around them in hunger.

My breath caught in my throat, my dick growing ridiculously harder at the vision before me. She was panting around my fingers, her breaths coming up short, chest heaving as I dove back into her mound, lapping selfishly, as her hot sex poured the juices from her looming release.

Bringing my fingers back down to her pussy, sliding them effortlessly back into her tight walls, I quickened the pace, while rubbing my thumb over her clit in a circular gesture.

"Oh god, Edward," she muttered, once again throwing her head back in ecstasy, her walls clamping down on my fingers, ready to explode.

I removed my fingers, nuzzling her pussy with my face, inhaling her musky scent once more, before I pinched her bundle of nerves sharply.

"Come on, cum for me, sweetheart," I persuaded, my words, along with that pinch sending her over the edge.

"Edward…" She cried out, arching her back once again, body shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm ricocheted throughout her body.

Bella's hips jerked against my face as she came, my tongue lapping up every bit of her juices, until she had calmed. I slid my body up hers, picking her up in my arms, and carrying us to the bed in the next room.

Our lips crashed together, as I laid her out before me on the bed, covering her body with mine. Our kisses started out leisurely, soon spiraling to urgent and needy. Lips and hands moved roughly over one another, frantically searching for connection.

"I need you, Bella. I can't wait any longer," I groaned, moving between her legs, blatantly grinding my rock hard cock against her wet core, the tip dipping slightly inside of her sweltering heat.

"Please, Edward. Now…" She begged shamelessly, lifting her hips, causing me to sink into her fully, both moaning in unison.

I growled loudly, lifting off of her somewhat, gripping her hips strongly between my fingers, slamming myself into her in one fluid motion. I laid still for a minute, taking pleasure in the feeling of having us so connected, finally incapable of taking it any longer, I slid my hips back until I could feel only the tip at her entrance, roughly thrusting back into her warm heat.

Stroke backwards, unhurriedly.

Swift and powerful plummeting back in.

The feeling alone was almost eerie, my cock tingling with eagerness.

Her hips lifted, meeting my thrusts individually, her moans filling the room around us. My face was knotted with my exertion, grunts overlapping her moans.

Bella's legs were wrapped firmly around my waist, hands pulling my face to hers, so she could attack my lips with hers. Our tongues met in a dance, warring the other with fierceness.

My pace changed, moving steadily and forcibly inside of her, thrusting upwards, making sure, I was hitting the right spot. My heart was racing, feelings so powerful, that I was concerned it would thump right out of my chest.

Bella's grip on me only got tighter, her body clenched and molded itself to mine, causing me to growl into her mouth.

My thrusts came to a standstill, causing her to whine into my chest, nails digging into the muscles in my back. I pulled back to look at her face, flicking my tongue over her pouty lips, smirking and flipping us over so she was resting on top of my cock.

Once realization set in, she wiggled herself into a comfortable position, smiling down at me with a twinkle in her eyes. Her movements only caused me to grow harder, thrusting my cock upwards, the groan slipping from my mouth was animalistic.

Bella leaned forward, kissing me deeply before lifting herself on her knees above me, almost sliding my cock completely out of her heat, before she shifted on her legs once again and slammed down onto my rigid member.

We both growled out in gratification, as the new position allowed for me to slide deeper within her heated sex.

Bella rocked her body onto mine with such vigor, but it still wasn't fast enough. I gripped her hips, pulling her up, before I brutally slammed her petite body back down upon my cock, my hips thrusting upwards at the same time. The force rocked our bodies, her breasts bounced, and her ribs popped loudly.

"Ungh.. Fuck, Edward," she cried out, teeth chattering, as I pounded into her with such might.

I groaned, causing us both to throw our heads back in pleasure, as our impending orgasms grew closer.

Her walls began to clench and constrict around my cock, her body tense with anticipation. My thrusts became wild, faster and faster, as I turned into a fucking savage.

"Son of a…." Bella whined, arching her back in front of her, pert breasts bouncing wildly above us, as her fingers reached up to pinch her nipples harshly.

"Bellllllla….." One final plunge, my body tensed and my hips jerked, as I yelled her name in vain.

As my body jerked, cock twitching and filling her tight pussy with my seed, I brought my hand up and pinched her clit violently, sending her orgasm through her like wildfire.

"Edddward!" She screamed out, her body rocking in ferocious spasms.

Moments later, she fell against me, my arms encompassing her, holding her close, as my now lifeless cock sat carelessly within her walls.

Harsh breathing.

Empty minds.

Silence.

Minutes passed between us before a word was uttered.

"I love you," I sighed, tightening my hold on her, afraid she'd disappear at any given second.

"I love you, too, Edward, so much," she whispered, raising herself from my body a few inches, running her fingers over my chest. They circled my nipples, as she pressed her lips to my jaw.

"It's a good thing that I paid for the full day today, on your surprise, huh?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at her in question.

"Well I had absolutely no clue what you had or have planned for the day. All I knew is that I had to have you, Edward," she smirked, winked, and then giggled.

She was so fucking adorable at times like these, love always present and shining in her eyes. For a woman to have gone through the things Bella had been through, and still be so loving, was nothing short of miraculous.

"Come, let us finish getting ready, so I can surprise you," I smirked, winked, stood up, and pulled her to her feet.

"If we must," Bella sighed, a lazy smile playing on her sweet lips.

Back in the bathroom.

Another shower.

Vanilla scent invading my nostrils.

Bella's naked body, _wet_…

Biting back a groan, the insides of my jowl were practically bleeding from the force of my teeth.

_Must fucking hold off… Must fucking hold off… Must fucking hold off…_ I chanted in my head, willing my dick to stay down, trying to keep from devouring Bella once again. We had somewhere we needed to be. Somewhere sweet and romantic. A place to see before we had to head back to Chicago.

By the grace of God, I managed to keep my dick down, like a good little boy, and made sure we were both spotless. I asked Bella to keep it simple, not to worry about make-up, how her hair looked, or the clothes she was wearing. Just be herself, relishing in the luxury of casualness.

I left her alone in the bathroom to dry her hair, dressing hurriedly in relaxing clothes and heading out into the living room to wait. Thirty minutes later, my breath caught in my throat, as I watched Bella emerge from the bedroom.

Dressed in a cotton, chambray colored, pleated tank dress with front pockets and ruffle hem. A tie-back waist and smocked back, paired off with a pair of silver, rocket dog own-it pumps, that made her legs look splendidly long and lasciviously delicious.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, tendrils of bangs falling haphazardly in front of her eyes. A hint of blush brushed along her dainty cheekbones, and a slither of lip gloss gracing her lips.

"My god, you look breathtaking, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear, as I met her in the middle of the room, my lips nibbling at the shell of her ear. I dared a taste, as I brought my tongue softly along the outer part.

"Thank you," she spoke faintly, timidly ducking her head and blushing.

I raised her chin, placing a tender kiss upon her lips. My woman would never again look down for any one. It was high time she started to have faith in herself, and realize what a beautiful person she was, and the loving soul she carried throughout her on a daily basis.

"Let's head out, shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards my raised arm, in need of her to take hold and follow me out the front door.

"Of course," she nodded, smiled thoughtfully, latching her arm through mine, and walking with me towards the door.

When we arrived at our stopping point, Bella's eyes were wide with anticipation. A trace of excitement danced within her chocolate orbs, and I was almost positive she was ready to start bouncing in her seat.

"Are you serious?" She questioned, her voice raising several octaves by the second.

"Positive," I winked, hopping out of the vehicle, racing around the car to help her out, before she bounced through the roof.

Once she was out of the car, she stood, staring like a child in a candy store, trying to decide which direction to run in first and what candy was her favorite.

The hot air balloon was ready to go, standing tall before us. I took her hand, escorting her over to the man that waited beside it, ready to take us up for a view of the city.

He smiled warmly at us once we were in front of him, taking Bella's hand in his and kissing the top of her knuckles. He shook my hand next, and then helped us both into the hot air balloon, where we signed our waivers before the flight.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I hope you enjoy your trip," he nodded his head, fired up the tank and we were off into the air.

Although we missed the sunrise part, not that either of us was complaining, the view was breathtaking. We floated gently over the hustle and bustle of the Strip, roaming wherever the current of air took us.

The peace and tranquility engulfed us, as we took in the unobstructed, 360-degree views of Las Vegas and the gorgeous, surrounding terrain.

Our flight began in the southwest valley, bringing us over the Las Vegas' residential areas, followed by the Las Vegas Strip to the east and the majestic Red Rock Mountains and Red Rock Canyon to the west.

We stood against the basket, Bella's back pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped securely around her waist, floating in silence, barely noticing we were moving, as the wind moved us forward.

Once we finally touched down, we climbed from the basket, laying a blanket across the ground, so we could sit and enjoy our champagne breakfast together.

Bella snuggled between my legs, as we sat on the ground wrapped up in our little world together. We fed one another small bites of fresh fruit, sipping our champagne and just enjoying a natural conversation.

"I had a friend named Angela, Angela Webber, the pastor's daughter, back in Washington. I snuck out of the house one morning, before sunrise and ventured to the park where I met her. After that, we became very close and use to sneak out every morning before the sunrise and meet one another at that very same spot in the park. It truly was the only time I could be a simple child, one who wasn't being beaten by her father," Bella sighed, closing her eyes and just remembering something so peaceful to her.

I remained silent, letting her get everything out there in front of us.

"She used to bring two dolls with her, as if she knew I never owned one for myself." She smiled softly, a tear leaking from her closed eyes.

I caressed her arms lovingly, as she reminisced, smiling softly at her memory.

"We would braid their hair, and laugh about some of the stupidest things ever. Honestly, just being little girls, and it truly felt amazing to have a friend. Someone who didn't judge me by the bruises on my face and arms." Bella spoke softly, using her fingers to trace spots on her face.

I could only assume or envision those being the spots where bruises once marred her exquisite, delicate face.

"I knew she often wondered why my skin was black and blue in some spots, she never questioned it though, or made me feel any less of a person. I lost her, my friend, Angela, about a year later, no more sneaking out when Charlie's shifts changed at the police station." She frowned, the crease in her forehead practically taking over her face.

I smoothed my fingers across her brows, trying to get her to relax.

"That next year, we were in the same class at school, always inseparable during school hours. She knew something was wrong with my home life, and that I was different from other kids, but she still stood by my side and made me smile, even when I felt like I had nothing to smile about in my life." She sighed once again, eyes still closed, tears still trailing down her face.

I couldn't stand to see her so poignant and dejected.

I had to find this Angela girl. _No_! I _NEEDED_ to find her.

I knew Bella had Rose and Alice, but with the way Alice had been towards Bella, I couldn't call that being a woman's best friend. They shouldn't act that way for crying out loud. It was deplorable, entirely unjustifiable.

As for Rose, Bella didn't have a bad word to say about her, or her reaction to our relationship. Once she or Alice found out about our sudden wedding, who's to say how Rose would react, but I could only imagine the shit that was about to hit the fan with Alice, and her clusterfuck of words that would undoubtedly spew from her fucking mouth.

Bella needed that one constant in her life more than ever. The one person who hasn't, nor, would ever judge her for anything, even when those things were not caused by Bella herself.

_I know you're out there, Angela, and I'm coming for you. My Bella needs you!_

"I really miss her," Bella sighed, raking her hand over her face.

"Thank you for sharing that story with me, Bella," I smiled lovingly at her, pulling her face to mine, giving her a chaste kiss on the nose.

The trip back to Chicago was very pleasant, wrapped in our tiny bubble in the air, love the prominent feature etched on our faces. We ignored the stewardess, who thought her breasts should be shoved in my face the entire time, that was the most annoying thing about the trip home in deed. Bella doesn't even have a jealous bone in her body, one might be annoyed by this tiny fact, but not me, it assured me that our love was stronger than anyone could possibly comprehend.

The drive back to the house from the airport was highly arousing and extremely distracting. Bella's hand rested on my thigh, slowly moving towards my cock, he was stirring readily, with shameless need.

Before I could even blink, she had the button on my pants popped, and my dick confined in her tiny hands. I could feel the pulse in her hands, as she held securely to my now throbbing member. He was so fucking rigid and ready to jump through fucking hoops, if he had to.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I whimpered, eyes closing involuntarily, breathe halted, car swerving all over the damn road like I was three sheets to the wind.

"Sweetheart, you can't do that shit, I could've killed us just then," I whined as her succulent mouth engulfed my cock in one swift plunge, wishing we were already home and that my heart would stop trying to jump out of my goddamned chest in utter excitement.

Soon she was giggling, as I glared at her in return.

Bella stopped her delicious torture on my cock with her mouth, but continued to pump me, as I drove. My release was there, hanging by a thread, but I willed it away the best that I could. We were almost home, it could wait. I wanted to be wrapped up in her hot, tight walls, as I succumbed to my own pleasure.

Once we arrived at the house, I was instantly out of the vehicle, dick still standing proud and out in the open, as I quickly dragged Bella out her door, throwing her over my shoulder and running to the front door. Bags are all but forgotten in the vehicle as I unlocked the front door, rushing through it, kicking it shut with my foot, as I spun the two us around, slamming her into the door.

Hastily ripping her panties off, shoving her dress above her hips, I thrusted my cock into her fast and hard.

Loud growls erupted from my chest, as I turned into a caveman.

I pounded into her with everything that I had. Raw, rough fucking consumed us both.

Bella's head hit the door hard, repeatedly.

"Oh… Fuck… Edward…." She cried out, thrashing around against the door, hips against hips, grinding, rocking, slamming.

"Son of a bitch," I screamed, dick throbbing, thrusting upwards, relentlessly within her constricting walls.

Had we not been so loud, we would have heard the doorbell, and the pounding on the front door.

If we had cared, or been two different people, we would have been mortified that someone could possibly hear us.

But we weren't. We were Edward and Bella. Mob Boss and Lingerie provider. Two people consumed with one another, blissfully in love, married.

I reached between us, pinching Bella's clit with such brutality and force, her back arched, jutting her clothed-covered cleavage in my face, she screamed my name and sobbed in contentment, as her orgasm ricocheted through her body.

"Edward," she cried out, grinding harder onto my cock, milking me for all that it was worth.

"Oh, God," I whimpered, burying my face into her neck and breathing in her decadent scent greedily.

As our panting began to slow, our thoughts began to clear. The sounding of the doorbell caused us both to separate and groan at the loss of contact. We straightened our clothes out hurriedly, laughing with the fact that we had lost touch with reality, consuming one another in the heat of the moment.

Once we were presentable, we put on a smile, wrapped our arms around one another's waist, and I opened the door.

Standing before us in the open doorway, were my parents, eyebrows raised, looking extremely fucking amused.

_Fuck My Life!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Alright people, get your fucking panties out of your asses now, if need be, digging it out with several fingers. Just a suggestion! I've included a little back story on Bella's part, so be happy. Your saying that things in the story is happening to fast. We'll it happens in life like this sometimes, you might not have experienced, but others have. When you know, you know, and you embrace it, accept it, and love every second of it. Yes, the relationship is going fast, but the back story of it all is going slow on purpose. If you don't like how slow or fast it's going, are irritated by it, then please click the 'x' button on top of the screen and move along. I am, hereby, officially refusing to bend to anyone's will and change my story for anyone.

Folks, I'm an honest bitch. I'm foul-mouthed, crude, snarky as fuck, can sometimes being annoying, but know this, I will never lie, as honesty is my belief. So if you can't handle me sometimes being a bit rude or whatever, click the exit button and don't come back. Sure, I love having y'all read my story, and the all the wonderful reviews you leave. But seriously, if you don't like the way that it's happening, move on along, find something else to read that suits your needs..

mmmkay?

That being said….

Thanks to my lovely beta, Cullen Confection. You truly are amazing, and I appreciate you so much it isn't funny. I could not do this without you, your constant support and guidance.

Go read **Boys of Fall**, if you haven't already. CC is doing a fab job on it!

Thank you, Minerva77, for being an awesome BFF, standing by me in horrible times, good times, sad times, and happy times. I love you dearly!

Follow me on Twitter - MindlessKitty

Look me up on facebook - leslieannjustice

I'm out biatches! Mwaaaah!


	10. A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer:** I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer. I might possibly want to brainwash her and steal her characters and cookies, but that's not possible, I'm sure. Hell she might even offer me a fucking cookie if I just asked nicely.. *snickers*

On a honest note, I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews, filled with all those kind words, have completely flabbergasted me. You render me speechless with your awareness, as to what and how this story is coming along.

On another note, seriously! Over 50 reviews on this past chapter.. I'm shocked!

Thank y'all for your kindness, friendships I have formed, and love for my story. I can only hope that I continue to keep you engrossed with my Edward and Bella, and their utter love and devotion to one another.

I'm on the mends from this nasty cold now, but still without my medicines until the 13th. So bear with me..

It is with a happy heart, and big smile, that I bring to you this next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

"Mom, Dad," I said, looking rather sheepishly.

"Oh, my sweet boy," Esme exclaimed, rushing forward, peppering kisses all over my face.

Carlisle chuckled, while Bella looked on wide-eyed and was exceedingly red in the face.

"No sense in being embarrassed kids, it's perfectly normal sharing a mid-evening romp with your boyfriend or girlfriend," Esme laughed, patting me on the cheek with a grin.

"Uhmm, about that mom," I said, nervously running my hand through my hair, wondering how my parents would react to us being married instead.

**(BPOV)**

_HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ON A STICK! THESE TWO ARE HIS PARENTS, WE'RE SO FUCKING DEAD! WHAT IF THEY HATE ME? EDWARD WILL SURELY LEAVE ME, AND WE'LL HAVE HAD THE FASTEST MARRIAGE AND DIVORCE EVER.. HE CAN'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE HIM TERRIBLY SO!_ My brain screamed, continuing on with it's insane, mental rant.

**(EPOV)**

I could see the mental rant going on inside of Bella's head, this wouldn't do. I squeezed her to me tightly, gently stroking my hand up her arm.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife, Bella," I said, smiling softly, as I looked down upon Bella's glowing face.

"Oh my word!" Mom gasped, quickly engulfing Bella in her arms, squeezing her closely to her chest.

**(BPOV)**

"Welcome to the family," she whispered into my ear softly, kissing the side of my cheek as she pulled back, tears presently streaming down her own cheeks. She placed her hand firmly against my face, smiling brightly at me, wiping my own tears away. Her blessing for us, was passing through her gleaming eyes.

_Yes, everything would be alright in our lives._ I thought, beaming at my new mother-in-law.

**(EPOV)**

Dad and I stood beside one another, watching the scene play out before us. The woman we both loved, for as long as I could remember, and my new bride, whom I loved and cherished with all that I am, wrapped lovingly in one another's arms.

My father had yet to say anything about the news, but I could I see he was just as emotionally charged, as I was, at the scene before us.

My mother slowly pulled away from Bella, making her way back to my father and I. She wrapped her diminutive, devoted arms around both of our waists, squeezing tightly, burying her face in my chest, and inhaling my scent, as to commit it to memory once again.

"You did spectacular, Edward," she whispered, so that only the two of us could hear, believing in my judgment of my personal life.

"Thank you, mom," I whispered back, hugging her closely in return, and kissing the top of her head.

Once I released my mothers tiny form, I slithered up next to Bella, and pulled her into my warm embrace. Her arms wrapped around my waist, molding herself to my body.

I smiled softly, as I pulled back to search her eyes, needing to know if she was alright. There shining back at me, was her warm, chocolate eyes, filled with a predominate amount of love. Those eyes filled with tenderness, reflected my very own.

As we stood embraced in our own bubble, I heard my father clear his throat, and step forward.

"Isabella, it's a delight to meet you. I hope you can excuse me for being so quiet, I was just in shock," Dad smiled kindly, pulling Bella's hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss along her knuckles.

"It's quite alright, Dad. Oh, I do hope you don't mind me calling you that, I haven't had anyone to call that," Bella smiled beautifully, then lowered her head in mortification, her cheeks covered with a rosy-pink tint.

Much to my satisfaction, Carlisle tossed his head back and laughed. Bella's head shot up, eyes questioning his sanity, only to have Carlisle quickly pull her into his arms and hug her close.

"Sweet child, you're more than welcome to call me Dad, if you wish. I would like that greatly," Dad kissed her cheek, giddy as fuck, and ran his long fingers, soothingly over her back.

"Dad perhaps we should let the women talk, get to know one another a bit better?" I questioned, shooting him a hard stare, really needing to fill him in on Bella's past, and why she felt the need to call him dad.

"Of course, son," Dad calmed down, releasing my lovely wife from his encirclement.

The two of us left the women to talk, and made our way to the parlor for a drink. Along the way, he patted my shoulder repetitively.

"You've done a fine job, son," making his opinion known finally.

"Thanks dad, I never doubted that I did," I snickered, the silliness of his proclamation lingering in the air.

"Bella is a timeless beauty, son, with a tremendous heart, I can tell," he said in recognition of Bella's demeanor.

"She's been through hell and back, Dad, and we must do something," I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"So how long have you been dating her?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Not even a week," I smiled, reminiscing on the past few days.

"And you're already married?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"She's it for me, Dad. The minute we connected, it was as if the universe aligned, making all the stars fall into place, and lighting up my world so vibrantly," I sighed absentmindedly.

"Call me a chick if you want, Dad, go ahead and laugh, I know you're dying to," I laughed, seeing my father's face filled with surprise and laughter.

"No, I won't be laughing at you dear boy, I felt the same way with your mother all those years ago, and still do to this day," he stood, staring off into space with a smile upon his face.

"So what's this about her being through hell and back?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"It's her father, he used to beat on her while she was growing up. The bastard has left her broken, but she's so fucking strong, Dad. You'll be proud of her once you see her in action," I frowned, but then remembered my own words, and knew she was indeed strong.

"So we'll find him, and take care of him. What about her mother?" He asked, a crease gracing his forehead.

"She doesn't know, just that she left when she was a baby," I frowned again, scratching the back of my neck.

"If I know you like I do, then you've already got Jenks working with all the information that you have, am I correct?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I need to find her mother. Bella needs to know her," I said calmly, trying hard not to get defensive towards my own father and his questions.

"Alright, anyone else we're looking for?" He asked, clearly wanting all the information we could gather.

"Yes, an Angela Webber. Bella's best friend. She needs her back in her life, the girl treated her normal, even when she was bruised and broken. Her friends now, truly aren't people she should even call friends, and I think Bella is beginning to understand that," I sighed, aggravated at that bitch who claims to be Bella's friend and colleague, Alice Brandon.

"Well, Bella is important to this family now, and we'll do everything to make her life easier from here on out," Dad said, sincerity ringing clear in his voice.

"You're going to love her, dad, just you wait. She'll have you wrapped around her tiny fingers in a matter of an hour, bank on it," I laughed, speaking nothing but the truth.

Dad and I sat around in the parlor for hours, making plans on how to deal with Charlie Swan, and his destructive fists. He would suffer for all that he put my Bella through if it was the last thing I ever did.

We discussed ways on finding anything out about Renee, as well. Hopefully she was still alive, but I had bad feelings about this.

**(BPOV)**

Esme and I made our way into the living room, as the men headed off towards the parlor for a drink.

At first, I was embarrassed, having his parents stand in our doorway with amused faces, realizing that they had heard our latest sex-a-thon moment. I quickly got over the mortification, when I realized that we were married and in our honeymoon stage, so they would just have to get over that bit of information.

Next, I was completely freaking out, worried they would be in an uproar over our marriage and how quick it was. Thinking that it would cause Edward to be remorseful about it, and divorce me because they would demand it.

My nerves were settled the moment Esme whispered in my ear, welcoming me to the family. Apparently, she had seen the amount of love between Edward and me. I would like to hope that my mother was just as understanding as Esme. When she wrapped her arms around me, the dam broke, and my tears fell freely.

As we sat ourselves down, amongst the throw cushions on the couch, Esme took my hand in hers, and rubbed comforting circles on the tops of my hands.

"So tell me how you meet, Edward?" Esme asked in a motherly tone, laced with kindness.

"We meet at his club. My two friends, and business partners drug me there and then left me all alone." I sighed, seeing that those two could seriously not give a fuck about what happened to me.

"That's terrible," Esme frowned, squeezing my hands in hers closely.

"That's not even the worst. They were always on my ass about being a virgin." I murmured. Slightly embarrassed.

"Always poking fun, about how I was 24 years old, and still a virgin. That my idea of waiting for the one was pathetic and that I worked too much," I sighed once again, realizing that friends shouldn't do that sort of thing.

Apparently, I had begun to cry, because the next thing I knew, Esme had her loving arms wrapped around me, whispering words of comfort in my ear, as she ran her hands over my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"Those weren't very good friends, if I must say," Esme said quietly.

"It's alright. I met Edward that night, once he approached me, it was like my world turned brighter, and I knew he was the one. I didn't tell him I was a virgin, then of course you know the rest, but once he realized that I was a virgin, it was like something shifted within him as well," I smiled, remembering Edward's face the minute he sheathed through my barrier. All traces of a man getting his rocks off were gone, replaced by a man who looked at me with utter love and devotion.

"Edward's such a wonderful boy," Esme cooed, still rubbing gentle circles, unevenly up my back.

"He's more than wonderful, Esme," I pulled back, smiling widely. I bet you could see doves flying around in circles in my eyes, with hearts hanging over their heads.

"I apologize for your not being at our wedding, you were out of the country, and we weren't sure of when you would return," I sighed, hating that I took this moment away from her.

"Nonsense my child, you did the right thing, if it was what you both wanted," Esme smiled lovingly, hugging me to her chest once again.

"We both just didn't want anything fancy, and we wanted to start our lives together as one, immediately," I beamed, so completely in love.

"Carlisle and I were the same way. You know, I was an escort when I met Carlisle," Esme smiled, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sure he's just as romantic as Edward," I laughed, going on to tell Esme about all the things Edward had done for me since we had gotten together, how he surprised me by moving my things in without asking, our romantic balloon ride the morning after our wedding took place.

"There should be a video online of our wedding, Esme, if you want to watch it with me," I grinned, knowing she'd want to see it.

I rushed to get my laptop, bringing it back into the living room, where we cuddled up on the couch, getting comfortable and searching for our wedding video. Once we found it, Esme 'oohed' and 'awed' in all the right places. By the end, we were both in tears.

Happy tears.

Tears of joy.

We hugged for awhile afterwards, just relishing in the love we had, and what the future had in store for us.

"I'm thankful that it was you, whom Edward chose to spend the rest of his life with, Bella," Esme admitted, still holding me tightly.

"I'm the one who's grateful, Esme," I blushed and smiled.

"So tell me about this company you help run," Esme asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Oh, Firefly?" I disclosed, grinning when she squealed.

"Honestly?" She demanded.

I nodded, snorted at her excitement, it was just too cute, and I grinned widely.

"I just love your products, they make me feel sexy," she laughed, clearly embarrassed that she had just admitted that.

"That's what we wanted, to make women feel sexy," I smiled, knowing that we had indeed accomplished what we set out to do.

"Well you do, and you do a damn good job of it. I'm proud of you." Esme grinned, placing soft kisses to my hair.

That assertion warmed my heart, I had never had a mother or mother figure in my life, and knowing that Esme, my mother-in-law, who'd just met me, was proud of me, was truly a magical moment.

I wept in her arms after that, for what felt like hours, truly missing what I hadn't ever had before. I wish I could hold these feelings at bay, not let them bother me any longer, but I just couldn't.

"Tell me about your mother, sweetheart," she asked quietly, still stroking my hair.

"There's nothing to tell. I just know that she left when I was baby. I don't even remember what she looks like," I sobbed harder.

"We will find her, I promise," Esme cooed, making the same, solemn promise that Edward had made mere days ago.

"But just you know, you can call me mom until the day I die, Bella," Esme murmured, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I'd love that, Esme," I beamed, hugging myself closer to her petite body.

"What about your father," Esme whispered, almost low enough that I didn't hear her.

"He was a mean man, and I haven't seen him in years. He used to beat me, kick me around and tell me I wasn't good enough. Always saying how I was worthless, that I would never amount to anything," I frowned, hating to talk about my past with Charlie, but knew she needed to hear this.

"I worked my ass off in school, if he would have opened his eyes, he would've seen all the hard work I put in. I graduated Valedictorian of my class, had colleges shoving scholarships in my face, left and right. I chose the best school, packed my shit, and left, but not before he got one last, good beating in," I frowned, tears streaking my face, as I remembered that fateful day.

"Oh, bless your heart, sweetheart," Esme fussed, holding me tighter than before.

"He started out as a doting father, but on my eighth birthday he changed for the worse. When I came through the door from school, I had homework to do, so I made my way upstairs to finish it, so I could take care of the house and cook. I learned very early on how to cook, and I screwed up the dinner that night, and he got angry," I held my emotions in the best that I could, trying to just make it through the conversation at hand.

"He drug me through the house, by the head of my hair, and threw me in my room, locking me in until the next morning. It calmed down for about a week, but then the words started to come. Hateful words. Works that break you." I gasped, sucking in deep breaths, trying to keep the panic attack from happening.

"Shh, shh, It's okay," Esme said soothingly, stroking my hair gently. "You're safe, I've got you, sweetheart."

Her words soothed me, comforted me in my attack. When I finally managed to slow my breathing, I continued to tell her more about Charlie. The things he said, and had done.

"Yale turned my life around, I made friends, albeit, friends who knew nothing about my past, but I just didn't want their pity or maybe it was that, they were my friends, but I didn't trust them. But I was determined to prove my father wrong, making sure that I worked hard for the things I had gotten in life. I refused to let him win." I concluded, finishing up the subject.

"You've been through a great ordeal, Bella, and no matter what, we stand behind you. We'll protect you, just don't hold back from us, okay?" Esme said, pleading with her eyes for me to never hold back anything.

I vowed then and there to let Edward and the rest of his family into my heart, to never keep things from them. He was a good man, and his family was just as good. Edward loved me like no other, that included my faults. _Past, present, and future._

I believe, with all my heart, that Edward was sent to me to love and adore me. It was fate, written in the stars long ago. He and his family were sent to patch me up, heal me, and make my life better.

_This was a new dawning for me. A chance to let go of the past, and put forth all the effort in the world towards Edward and my new family._ I thought aimlessly, ready to put this idea in motion and move on with my life. If that meant letting go of all the pessimistic people that encircled me, in my life right now, I would cut ties with them as well.

**(EPOV)**

Dad and I had left the women alone far too long, as we were ready to get back to them. Hopefully, mom learned a far bit more about my Bella in her time with her. They were absolutely two peas in a pod.

"Shall we head back to the women," Dad asked, a smile upon his face, as he stood and stretched.

We headed back towards the living room, pleased with how our conversation and plans turned out. Charlie Swan was, as good as, a walking, dead man. Upon entering the living room, Bella was wrapped in my mother's loving embrace, her eyes completely shut, and her breathing evened out. _Asleep_.

Mom shushed us, as we walked in, telling us that Bella had had a hard evening, and needed her rest. I rushed over, easing her into my arms, and carrying her up the stairs to our room.

Once I had placed her in the bed, I covered her with the soft blankets, and made my way back down to my parents. They were sitting in the love seat, my mothers head on my fathers shoulder. My father was whispering words of love to her, trying to sooth her weeping form.

"Are you alright, mother?" I asked, concerned.

My mother jumped at my voice, clearly not hearing me enter the room.

"She's just so perfect for you, Edward, and the poor dear has been through so much. How could anyone treat their child so vile?" She asked, anger clear in her pitch.

"So she told you some?" I asked, surprised, and literally shocked that she had opened up so quickly to my mother.

"Yeah, she filled me in on a lot, and don't be taken aback if she doesn't start opening up and talking more to you now, as well," mom smiled, patting my knee gently.

"We'll go now, let you tend to Bella, she needs us all, but you most importantly," she beamed, love shining brightly in her eyes, as the tears once again began to fall. "You're both so perfect for one another, and I see great things in the future."

"Oh, my word! Carlisle, imagine that. Us grandparents!" Mom squealed, bouncing around like a kid that's been inside all winter.

Once I saw my parents out, my mother's words came back to hit me. My mind was spinning, Bella and I had not been using protection, nor had she mentioned she was on birth control. _Could it be possible?_ I thought.

Surprisingly, it didn't scare me one bit, and if I was being honest with myself, I could only hope that she wasn't taking birth control. I never thought much about having my own family until now, and I was positively beaming, as I made my way up the stairs to my beloved.

I stood in the doorway, watching her even breaths. Her chest gently falling and rising. There had never been a more beautiful woman than Bella. She was beyond perfection. Her hair splayed out across the pillows, hands flailing to her sides.

Again, I was struck by the thought of us having children. Bella swollen round with our child, protecting it, nurturing. The fall of footsteps rushing through the kitchen, on their way out the back door to play. Watching them push one another in the old tire swing, that hung from the big oak tree. Playing tag, or hide n' go seek. The thoughts only made me smile bigger, and I hadn't realized Bella was awake, propped up in the bed, watching attentively.

"Hey you, what's got that big smile on your face?" Bella asked softly, patting the bed beside her, as she moved to sit up in the bed.

I unhurriedly made my way towards the bed. At the foot of the bed, I kicked my shoes off, and slowly began to crawl up the bed, towards her. Once I had made my way up to her, I crushed my lips to hers, tasting her tongue with mine.

"I woke up, thought I was all alone," she breathed, but continued, "then I opened my eyes, and there you stood, in our doorway, a smile so big, gracing your face. Tell me, Edward, what we're you thinking of so fondly that caused that smile?"

"First, it was your beauty. Secondly, I was just reminded of something my mother said before I saw her and my father out. You haven't ever mentioned birth control before, Bella. Are you taking any?" I smiled, asking, in hopes that she saw what I was getting at.

"No, I don't take birth control," she said, a stumped look on her face for a few minutes, as I remained quiet, letting that bit of information sink into her brain. "Oh, my. Really! You think?"

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see." I smiled, clearly from the looks of it, she understood just how happy I was with this information.

Once she saw my face, she quickly flipped me over onto my back, straddling my waist, a wide smile matching my own.

"This is so much to process, but I'm excited, clearly we both are wanting this," she beamed, watching me nod my head and grin.

"You're so unbelievably sexy, Edward," Bella said, as she wiggled her hips against mine. "It's hard to believe this is real."

"Long ago, I could have only dreamed that this was real, Isabella Cullen, but not now, this is completely real, sweetheart. You make me the happiest man alive," I winked, smiled, and dragged my fingers up to the hem of her shirt. "I can't wait to see you swollen round, gorgeous, with my children."

"Please… I need to touch you… To feel you…" I begged, linking my fingers into the hem, pulling it swiftly up her lean body. With that, I raised up, bringing my mouth to her chest, placing loving kisses in a trail, as I unhooked her bra.

"Please… Edward," she whined, jutting her now, bare breasts in my face.

I wrapped my hot mouth around her peak, nibbling, biting, and sucking all in a rotation. Both our hands made quick work of the rest of the barriers between us. Hips raising, as pants and underwear was pulled down, my arms raised routinely, as my shirt was tugged off.

Bodies completely exposed.

Chests pushed into one another, as the heat mingled between us.

Sweltering flesh against flesh, slick with sweat.

Bella pushed me onto my back. Kissing, licking, and nipping at my neck, as she made her descent down my body. Dragging her tongue across my nipples, nipping them between her teeth lightly.

Her journey continued south, hands roaming and searching my stomach. The gentle touch of her hands across my stomach had my cock throbbing and harder than ever before.

Her hands finally reached my cock, reaching down and wrapping them firmly around my stiff cock.

"Fuck….. Baby," I hissed, as she began to stroke me with self-confidence.

Hands so fucking perfect around my thick, long, cock.

She positioned herself comfortably between my legs, lowering her head and kissing the head of my stiffness. She swept her tongue along the outside, savoring the juices seeping out.

My cock wept. _Fucking wept!_

"Feels so good…" I whined, breathe catching in my throat, as my body stiffened faintly. Her mouth engulfed my member whole.

My hips bucked in small movements before I could even relax. Still hissing and groaning in chorus, wrapping my hand in her thick, mahogany hair, spurring her on even more.

Bella's wet tongue was sliding up and down, base to tip. Her hand followed, pumping my length, before engulfing me once again in her hot mouth. I felt myself, in the back of her throat, as she relaxed around me.

Her swollen lips, as I watched on in pleasure, turned me on even more than necessary. Bella's tongue was swirling around inside of her mouth, along my engorged shaft.

Her cheeks hollowed out, bringing her hand up to cup my balls, my head fell back and my eyes closed in satisfaction. My cock slid in and out of her mouth, as her tongue continued to sweep up over the head of my cock.

My dick was swelling and twitching to some extent.

Breathing unevenly.

"Fuck… So close… Feels so good, baby," I grunted, in a low husky voice that I didn't know I had in me.

My balls were cupped tighter then, as she took my length to the back of her throat, humming, teeth grazing my member unconscientiously, as she pulled me back up to the tip.

Hoarse grunts exhaled from my mouth.

"Fuck, baby," I cried out, as she dove forward onto my cock once again, slamming me into the back of her throat, as my release shot through me like fireworks.

She drank my release hungrily, licking my shaft free from juices. I watched in euphoric happiness, as she licked her way up my length, releasing my member with a faint pop from her flushed cheeks.

The air hitting my sensitive cock made me cry out and my hips thrust upwards. My chest was heaving, the grip on her hair loosening up a bit.

Bella raised her head up, a smirk playing on her lips, as my pride for my beautiful wife tripled.

Gratitude clear in my face, as my relaxed bliss continued.

"Fucking amazingly perfect," I whispered, as she smiled and crawled her way back up my body, dropping kisses here and there along the way.

My cock began to stir again, as she once again straddled my waist.

I lifted myself out of my own bliss, ready to show her my love. My mouth meet hers, our tongues dancing against one another, as I plunged head first into her mouth.

Mr. Cock Is Hard Again, was ready to play again.

"I need you inside of me," she whimpered, bucking her hips into mine.

Loudly groaning, I rolled our bodies, perched above her, as her legs fell open. I pulled her arms over her head, holding them down with one hand, while I lined myself up at her opening with the other hand; her legs falling open wider.

Looking her directly in her eyes, I whispered my love for her, as I pushed my length into her aching, wet, hot pussy.

"Please," she wiggled, trying to take me further into her body, swallowing me whole.

I could see the struggle in her eyes, trying to will them to stay open and not roll back into her head. The battle won, as she watched in great rapture, my body moving above her.

Moans of pleasure fell from her lips, as I moved in slow, deep thrusts in her confined heat. Her hips began to meet mine, as our bodies pushed and pulled together.

"Edward," she sighed, relishing in the feeling that was created.

Feeling her tight walls wrapped around my rock hard cock was absolutely fucking erotic. The sensations, pure heaven. I could only imagine the feelings she felt, having my cock stretch her.

Bodies slick with sweat.

Gliding against the other.

"I need your weight," she begged, trying to pull me down closer.

I lowered my weight down onto her body a little more, knowing she loves to feel the weight, as I brought my mouth to hers, kissing sensually.

Breaking the kiss, still pumping into her deep and slow, I brought her hair to the side, kissing along her neck, trailing my nose back up to her mouth, breathing in her sweet scent.

The air between us was thick and hot, but we continued to rock together, swallowing the other's breathes, continuing to push and pull the other closer to our releases.

With one final thrust, she fell over the cliff. Her walls began to pulsate around me, causing me to fall to my own release, spurting rapidly into it's sanctuary.

I finally allowed her to pull my full body weight against her petite frame, as we laid in bliss, letting our orgasms fade in their own time, enjoying the post-orgasmic moment.

"I love you," I whispered against her neck, placing a lazy kiss, here or there.

"I love you, too," she whispered in return.

After what felt like hours, I rolled to the side, pulling her along with me. Our bodies aligned together, molding themselves to the other.

Sex had always felt rushed in the past, with the other women, always forceful, never tender. I loved the person I was becoming with my Bella.

With more thoughts of pattering children's feet against the kitchen floor, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

To my favorite beta, Cullen Confection, you are the bomb babes! Seriously! You make me smile when I'm feeling like shit, get me motivated to do some serious writing. Thank you for your friendship, and your awesome beta skills, woman!

Minervie, I love you woman. You're my BFF, but you feel like so much more. Like we were meant to be sisters in this life. Thanks for your pre-reading as well.. :P

Twitter me - MindlessKitty

facebook . com/leslieannjustice


	11. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer:**I'm sure the fuck not Stephenie Meyer, so I have to play with her characters in order to live a normal life. Yeah, I'm that pathetic. *snorts*

So, once again, you all blow my mind with the killer reviews!

I want to apologize for not replying back to all my reviews. FanFic is screwy again, and you can't reply back to them through email, or at least I haven't been able too. Sending them through the system, I get lost, and forget who I sent replies back too, and who I haven't. So please don't hold it against me. Most of you all know that I do love replying to EVERY one of them..

You all rock on the reviews once again, and we broke 50 again, I truly appreciate you sending them. I'm even more surprised to see them filled with wonderful things, and not just 'update soon'… Seriously! Y'all rock..

I'm gonna slash this little ramble, and cut right to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

The following morning, I woke with a start. Bella's breath fanned across my chest, as she let out an endearingly, cute snore. Her hair was splayed across my stomach, hiding her face from view. I pulled her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, taking in her flushed state. She was simply _exquisite_.

I was once again thinking about our conversation last night. Knowing that we both wanted children, it did peculiar things to my insides. I was turning into a gooey fucking man, and I couldn't love the fact anymore. I did know, that I would never have wanted these things with another woman.

Some might say that Bella and I have rushed things, but seriously, why wait? We both knew we were made for the other. That our hearts were intertwined long ago. God plucked us from the heavens, put us here to take this journey in life together. We were simply the other's guide to happiness, love, friendship, and eternity.

Wanting to make sure she was taken well care of before work, I eased myself from underneath her, tucking her back under the covers gently. I headed down to the kitchen to start her a nice, breakfast in bed.

I know I had a maid, and just because I had money, did not mean that I didn't know my way around a kitchen. Maria was an excellent worker, but I didn't rely on her to do things that I could do just as easy. My mother made sure I knew several things growing up. One, how to do my own laundry. Two, how to cook. Three, respect for women. Four, manners.

There's a time and place to use your dominate side, and that wasn't in a loving relationship. Yes, I'm was dominate fucker when it came to sex, but was learning how to be just as loving during sex, as well.

I gathered things up for chocolate chip pancakes, carrying it all to the counter and preparing the batter. I cut up some fresh fruits, scooped some Greek yogurt out in a bowl and sprinkled it with granola, before putting the pancakes on. Once everything was finished, I plated it all up and put it on the tray that I would carry up to Bella. I wanted to see my special smile, so I stepped out onto the back patio and cut her a violet rose from the rose bush beside the deck and placed it in a vase on the tray.

As I was about to head back upstairs, my cell rang.

"Cullen speaking," I said gruffly, pissed at the interruption.

_"Edward, son, I wanted to let you know that I would be joining, Bella at the office today,"_my mom's loving voice echoed in the phone.

"That's great, mom. I'm sure Bella will be thrilled to have you with her today." I smiled, pleased with how thoughtful my mother was being.

_"Well, I wanted to see what my new daughter did with her days at work,"_she replied, and I could feel her smile through the phone.

"She'll enjoy that mother," I laughed, loving that they were already close.

_"Well, I love you, Edward, and send my love to, Bella, too. I'll see you both shortly,"_she laughed, realizing she was wordy.

"I love you too, mom, will do," I laughed, sending my love and hanging up the phone.

Satisfied with the finished product and finally off the phone, I carried the tray up to my sleeping wife. Once I stepped into the room, I was greeted by my naked wife coming out of the bathroom, arms raised over her head, stretching, and yawning.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I purred, taking in her beautiful body, as she was startled, stopping dead in her tracks to look at me.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," she smiled back in return, taking in the tray I held in my hands.

"You shouldn't have, Edward," Bella blushed, meeting me half way in the room and pulling me towards the bed.

"I wanted too, honey," I laughed, as she excitedly scooted up the bed, contradicting herself.

"That's very sweet of you, my precious husband," she smiled brightly, hugging me, placing a kiss on my cheek, as I placed the tray down in front of her.

"I wanted to send you off to work with a nice breakfast," I smiled in return, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well it's lovely, thank you, Edward," she cooed, taking in the scents that rose from the tray.

"My mom called earlier, while I was fixing breakfast. She wanted me to send her love, and to let you know that she would be joining you in the office today. She was excited and wanted to see what her daughter did with her days," I laughed, as Bella shoveled her mouth full of pancakes with an 'hmmm' around the fork.

"That will be fun, I can only hope Alice doesn't show her ass," Bella smiled, then sighed, ducking her head, remembering how Alice had been, the last time she was in the office.

"Hey, it's alright, love. Mom will be there beside you, the whole day. If you need me at any point, call me, I'll be there in minutes. You aren't alone any more," I whispered, pulling her chin up and peppering her face in kisses.

"You really know how to make me better, Edward. Thank you," she smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope you know, I would do absolutely anything in this world for you," I smiled in return, cupping her face in my over-sized hands, kissing her sweet tasting lips thoroughly.

"Let's get you fed, so you can shower and get ready for your day, precious," I purred, taking the silverware in my hand, scooping up a bite and bringing it to Bella's swollen lips.

We took turns feeding one another bites of pancake, smothered in chocolate sauce and syrup, laughing freely at the mess we were making. I dotted her jowl with the gooey substances, before taking my time to clean her skin free from it.

Our relationship was filled with so much love, but I also enjoyed seeing the two of us so wrapped up in our bubble of love, having moments of mischievousness thrown in.

Once the plates were cleared, I hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get Bella's shower going. I returned, after turning it on, and grabbed the tray from her lap, placing it to the side, and helped her from the bed.

I swatted her ass, "On you go, the water should be perfect now, and I'll be back shortly to join you."

She sauntered to the bathroom, hips swaying from left to right, mesmerizing my eyes, that were solely focused on her ass. I was in a motherfucking trance.

I openly adjusted myself, and rushed the tray downstairs. My legs carried me hurriedly towards the kitchen, thoughts centered only around getting back to our bedroom, underneath the hot spray of our shower, with my gorgeous wife in my arms.

Upon entering the steamy bathroom, I turned the overhead speakers on, letting the soft, soothing sounds of _Dr. Hook's, 'A Little Bit More,'_fill the room.

I ambled towards the shower, throwing the shower door open gently, and stepping in, behind Bella's naked form. Her body glistened with drops of hot water, ghosting over her breasts and shoulders, hair slick to her head, as the water ran from it in streams.

"Come here," I whispered huskily in her ear, pulling her body back into mine.

My dick twitched against her bare, wet back. I needed to feel her body against mine.

Bella turned in my arms, her hand coming up to rest on my chest, as the other found my hand. The luminosity of the light, coming from over head, made her drenched body shimmer in the fluorescent lights.

The rasping voice of Dr. Hook continued to sound throughout the room, echoing off the walls. The symphony behind his voice and beautiful words encouraged touching and feeling the other's hard body beneath our roaming hands. The moment was pure perfection.

I leaned forward and down, pressing my lips to hers softly, at first. Our lips began to move swiftly against each others, her hands glided up my chest, snaking up and around my neck, as our bodies swayed to music.

Fingers tangled into one another's soaked hair, slowing our kisses into languid and fluid motions. Kisses became rushed and hard, as her tongue came out and licked my bottom lip, my mouth parting, and my tongue sliding out against hers.

The moment our tongues touched, electric sparks radiated throughout my entire body, causing an instinctive growl in my chest to rumble. Deepened kisses were instantaneous and gratifying.

Our lips broke free from one another, as the song came to a close, and another soon followed.

_Fireflight's, 'Wrapped In Your Arms'_began to play, as lead vocalist, Dawn Michele's feminized voice began to croon on. The guitar strummed, as the harmony blended into the background.

We swayed back and forth, staring into one another's eyes. Bella's contented sigh let me know she was feeling the same way, as she placed her head against my chest. As it rested against my chest, I brought my own down upon hers, letting my lips rest in her wet hair, placing the occasional kiss atop her head, as we continued to soak up the water, and one another.

I had never been the romantic type of guy, but in swoops Bella, and I turn into a fucking sap. God bless her, she's a remarkable woman, one that was able to tame my rough side. I was a better man because of this woman. One that would walk to the ends of the earth to hear that contented sigh, see her precious, bright smile, flushed cheeks, and tears of joy that filled her loving eyes.

My wife deserved all the happiness in the world. Something simple as tender touches, soft kisses, words of love and encouragement. Never again would she face a life where people treated her like shit or less than them.

Knowing she hadn't always gotten the attention and love she deserved in the past unsettled me, angered me. No more would I allow people to walk into her life, just to make her feel anything less than happiness. She warranted the goddamned world, nothing more, nothing less.

I gained my bearings back, shaking my head to clear the rambling in my brain, focusing my attention back on Bella. The gentle sway of her hips, once again had me mesmerized, as my hands ran up and along the curve of her back, pulling her closer to my body.

She deserved this moment, for the focus to be all about her, she needed that. This moment was hers.

I lathered up the loofah, pulling and pushing it over her body. I watched in fascination, as the suds skimmed over her luscious curves. It made my fucking mouth water, salivating for just a taste. But we all knew that I was fooling myself, thinking that just a taste would ever be enough.

My cock twitched slightly, as I shampooed her hair. The scent of the foam in my hands dominated my brain, demanding I inhale. I did the only thing I could do to appease it.

_Inhale deeply. Exhale slowly. Inhale deeply. Exhale slowly._

"You're so beautiful, Bella," I whispered against her shoulder, as I placed kisses here and there, lightly.

The music came to an end, switching to _Rascal Flatts, 'I Won't Let Go,' _as I bent down and scooped her up into my arms, bridal style, carrying her out of the shower, picking up a towel on the way, and moving towards the bedroom.

Filtering through to the bedroom, the music hummed softly in the background, as I sat her down at the foot of our bed. I gently toweled over her watery body, making sure to pay attention to the amount of pressure I was using, wanting her to feel nothing but my love in each swipe of the fluffy towel.

Throwing the towel over my shoulder, as I finished toweling her off, I gripped her hips, pushing her gently back onto the bed.

I knelt between her legs, as Bella laid completely naked before me. The buffet was mouthwatering, smelling exquisite and delightful. I was euphoric, staring at the breathtaking image before me.

"Edward," she whispered, as her juices gushed from between her legs. The scent hit me head on.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much," I sighed in contentment, continuing to watch, as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"I love you, too," she panted, as my finger made contact with her wet folds, inserting two deep within her walls.

I stroked her insides tenderly, making sure to push in on the fleshy spot inside of her. Bringing my mouth down onto her swollen bud, nipping and licking. Tasting the saltiness of her core.

Her body sung to me, hummed for release.

Now that she was sopping wet with want, I crawled up her body, kissing and licking my way towards her breasts. I placed several kisses along her nipples, and continued my journey up to her mouth.

Laying between her legs, slightly putting weight on her body, I could feel her chest heaving with breath, and her heart pounding. There was no wasting time now, we were entrapped in one another's eyes.

I lined myself up with her wet center, slowly pushing into her tight walls. Her warm juices coated my cock, sucking me deeper within, as I pushed onwards.

Arms wrapped around me.

Fingernails were digging into my back, deeply.

Legs fell further apart, allowing me to sink deep, to the hilt, as her back arched off the bed, and her head fell backwards.

"Fuck! You feel so good, Bella," I hissed, almost pulling all the way out of her, as I pushed slowly back into her hot heat.

"Unnfh," Bella cried out, as she gripped me tighter, her legs instantly coming up and wrapping around my waist.

Her thighs squeezed me, nails scrapped against my back. _.Ecstasy._

Our bodies pushed and pulled the other, intense and hard.

"I'm so close, Edward," she whimpered, panting, begging me with her body. Needing to release.

I could feel her walls tightening around me, her body trembling, and sweat covering her pale skin.

I reached between us, bringing my hand to her clit, and lightly pinching. Her walls clenched down around my cock, milking it, as she thrashed underneath me.

Her whimpers and moans, caused my own release, my orgasm ricocheting throughout my body, slamming my cock into her briskly, over and over.

My body slumped over hers, as my cock twitched, and her walls milked everything in me, finally collapsing fully on top of her.

I rolled us onto our sides, cradling her body to mine, both of us sighing in relief and pleasure. After both of our post-climatic bliss, I reached down and tickled her sides, causing her to squeal and try to get away from my fingers.

"Edward," she giggled, pushing me away from her.

That just wouldn't do. I pulled her back into my body, peppering her face and neck with kisses. She was smiling widely, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen, always," I smiled, then hopped up off the bed, as she pouted.

"Come on pretty lady, you must get ready for work," I laughed, pulling her off the bed behind me.

"If I must," her pout still present, as she stomped her foot. _Absolutely fucking adorable._

"You must," I laughed, swatting her ass, and sending her into the closet to get dressed.

"I'm almost positive that mom is downstairs, waiting on you," I laughed, reminding her that she was having company with her today.

"Oh, right! How easily I forget, when we're so wrapped up in our tiny, little, love bubble," she hollered back, followed with a cute, little giggle.

Bella stepped out of the closet, dressed in a tiny, black, pin-striped, pencil skirt, black, five inch, fuck me heels, and a blue, cashmere sweater. I strolled over, giving her a chaste kiss and helped her into the bathroom, so she could dry her hair.

"Edward, I thought about this before I drifted off to sleep last night, and I wanted to make sure you approve before I make the final decision. We're husband and wife now, meaning your opinions are wanted, they matter to me, and will thoroughly be taken into consideration," she sighed, looking openly thrilled with what she had said.

"What's that, sweetheart?" I asked, my curiosity peaked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I thought if we were possibly pregnant, that I would like to sell my part of the company, and be a stay at home mother. Not having a mother growing up, it's changed my perspective on several things, and I know I want to be more than what I had. No, I need to be more than that. I need to be a hands on mother, devoting all my time to our children, instead of being tied to a desk for hours on end," she frowned, eyebrows creasing in a 'v' shape above her chocolate orbs.

"Sweetheart, I back you in what ever you need to do, to make you feel at peace with things. I completely understand that you need this. We aren't hard up for money, nor will we ever be, and if I'm being honest, I'd rather you do this. For yourself, and our children. You're going to make a wonderful mother, honey, and I'm proud of you for wanting to do this," I smiled, kissing her nose softly, and wrapping my arms around her, tightly hugging her to my chest.

"Thank you for being so understanding, and supportive, Edward. I truly appreciate it," she smiled beautifully, hugging me closer to her petite body.

"I always support you, Isabella, in anything," I smiled again, giving her one final squeeze before releasing her body, so that she could finish getting ready.

After our conversation, once she was finished getting ready, I helped her fasten the pearl necklace she held up, around her neck, placing a tender kiss, as I clasped the clasp together at the back of her neck.

Bella lightly dusted her face with blush, and applied a glossy, lip gloss before we headed downstairs to greet my mother. Walking downstairs, holding hands, and staring into one another's eyes, both reflecting our love for one another, smiling like teenagers. We were at the bottom of the stairs, far too quickly, but was greeted by my mother nonetheless.

"Good morning, my precious children," mom said cheerfully, winking at me, letting me know that she knew exactly what had kept us so long.

"Good morning, mom," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek gently.

"Morning, mom," Bella smiled, and hugged her tightly, after I had pulled back from kissing her.

"Shall we get this day started, sweetheart?" My mom asked Bella, hooking her arm through hers and escorted her to the door.

"Wait!" Bella halted, scampering back towards me in a hurry, kissing me on the lips, and then running back to my mom.

"I love you," I hollered after them, laughing.

"I love you, too," I heard faintly, as the door closed behind them, stilling laughing at them.

**(BPOV)**

As we walked out of the house, arm in arm, I thought it would be best to tell Esme about Alice and her behavior before we got there. I didn't want her to think badly of me.

"Esme, I feel that I must warn you about Alice, before we get to the office. I'm not really sure what's up with her, but as a so-called friend, I have no clue how she can speak so badly of me now that I'm with Edward," I sighed, looking down at the ground, as we made our way to the vehicle.

Esme pulled my chin up, stopping us from going any further, making me look her in the eyes.

"First, don't you ever, dare look down for any one, you are so much better than that," Esme chastised, clucking her tongue between her teeth.

"Secondly, don't you ever let anyone get to you about your relationship with your husband. You both love one another, and if they saw the two of you together, they'd see it for their own eyes," she smiled, pulling me into a fierce hug, leaving me a little winded.

"Thank you so much, Esme," I smiled, hugging her back just as tightly. "I really appreciate your words."

"Now, let's go show this bitch who she's messing with," Esme replied, causing me to snicker. Who would have thought, sweet little, Esme would say such a word.

"God, I love you so much, Esme," I laughed, dragging her towards the car.

Esme's tinkling laugh was so perfect, and exactly what I needed to make it through this day, well that, and of course knowing that I would be coming home to my loving husband.

_Home with Edward._Such an amazing feeling saying those words.

The drive to the office was filled with light chatter between the two of us, but my insides were filled with dread. I just knew that once the girls saw my ring, and my company, Alice would flip her shit, Rose on the other hand, I wasn't sure how she would react.

The other day in the office proved that Alice had some issues, ones we weren't privy too, at the current moment. Until she came clean with them, I couldn't be apart of her life. Yes, I have my own issues, but I never, NEVER, treated them like I was treated the other day.

Once we arrived at the office, Esme and I made our way towards the lobby. I greeted Gianna with a warm smile, and introduced her to my mother-in-law. They both exchanged pleasantries, before we made our exit to the elevators.

I braced myself against the wall of the elevator, mentally preparing myself for the shit storm that was about to happen.

As we exited the elevator, I pulled Esme over to meet Kate. Kate was such a good soul, best secretary I'd ever had, so when the time came that I sell my share out, I'd make sure to add her in the contract. Whoever bought me out, would never find a better secretary, she's absolutely, fucking brilliant.

Once the introductions were made, and a friendly conversation, Esme and I stepped into my office and I got to work. At noon, I sent Kate to grab the three of us some lunch, so we could sit around and chat a little more.

We had stayed busy most of the morning, so Esme and I didn't have much time to just talk, and I was actually sad about that, because she was such a wonderful woman to talk to.

While Kate was away getting lunch, that meant my door stayed cracked, so that I could hear if someone needed anything. Apparently today was to get worse, when Alice and Rose stuck their noses in, eyebrows raised once they saw my company.

"Can I help you ladies?" I asked, a little too sweetly.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence your highness," Alice sneered, barging in on my company.

_Seriously, what would this have looked like if this was a customer?_I thought, highly fucking pissed at her audacity.

Rose stood off to the side, eyes wide, as she hissed for Alice to shut up. Kudos to you, Rose, for being above Alice's bullshit.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you be worried that I'm a client?" Esme asked, eyebrow cocked, looking royally pissed that Alice was being so disrespectful in her presence.

I stood up, making my way towards Alice and Rose, clearly this was wrong and looking to turn into something that shouldn't happen. Was Alice for real, right now?

"Well, are you a client?" Alice sneered back at Esme.

_No way! This is nonsense. Her attitude needs an adjustment immediately. I refuse to stand by, and allow her to speak to Esme like this._I thought, putting my hand up to stop her from embarrassing herself.

The moment my hand was in the air, Rose gasped, making her way towards me in a hurry, stopping me from interfering with Esme and Alice's quarrel.

"No, I'm not a client. But you're being highly inappropriate in a place of employment, where you are part owner of said company. I'll ask nicely, and just once, for you to apologize for barging into Isabella's office, and being such a bitch," Esme demanded, my ring long forgotten by Rose, as she spun, mouth agape, staring proudly at Esme.

"No, I won't be apologizing. In case, Isabella has forgotten, this is her job, and distractions aren't allowed," Alice sneered, eyes full of anger.

Rose and I stood back, watching the demise of Alice, both us full of questions about Alice's behavior. Not once had we seen her act this way, what the hell was fucking wrong with her?

The two of us stood still, bottom lips on the floor, heads shooting from Alice, back to Esme, as they both shot daggers at one another.

I rushed over, grabbing my cell from my desk, and shot Edward a quick text, demanding him get here, as fast as he could. This was going to get ugly, quickly.

Kate had just returned, and was also witnessing the diabolical scene before the three of us spectators. I oddly felt proud of Esme; her standing up for me, as a mother would her child, and it made my stomach knot up, realizing I had never been in a situation with motherly love involved.

Rose grabbed my hand, rubbing her finger over my wedding band and engagement ring, turning her head just enough to grin for a minute, letting me know she knew exactly what went on in my absence, before she turned her head back to the confrontation in front of us.

"Why the fuck are you being such a bitch for Alice?" Rose piped in, demanding an answer we obviously wouldn't be getting, as Alice turned her head and shot daggers at the two of us.

"It's none of your damn concern, Rose," Alice sneered, stomping over and jabbing Rose in the chest with her long, skinny, sharp-nailed finger.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Alice, but I refuse to have you stand here, acting like such a bitch, in the presence of company," I said, my voice rising in anger.

"Well look at you, finally fucking speaking for yourself, who knew you had it in you?" Alice mocked, throwing her head back and cackling loudly.

"You should be ashamed of your behavior," Esme reprimanded Alice, as she stared at her in disbelief.

"Why are you all high and mighty now, Bella?" Alice scoffed, pointing her pointy finger at me now.

"I'm acting like no such thing," I demanded, stepping closer to her.

"You're acting like a goddamn royal princess, at the moment," she sneered. "Head so fucking far in the clouds, pining away, after some pathetic man, who probably sees you as some cheap ass pussy, quick to lay, and walk away from!"

My blood was boiling, my eyes darted towards Esme, knowing she was just as bad as me, at the moment. Rose gripped my hand tighter, holding on for dear life, knowing I was ready to snap. Her tight squeeze let me know I was better than that, better than the man Charlie was.

Before any of us were able to say anything, a commanding voice sounded from the door, causing us all to look, besides Alice, and to turn towards it.

"You will fucking step away from my WIFE this instant," Edward quietly demanded, striding into the room to stand beside me. His voice was all the more powerful for its low volume.

Rose gasped, while Esme and I smiled.

"Wife, how pathetic," Alice snorted, busting out into a full blown laugh afterwards. "How pitiful, her making you say shit like that."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward demanded, pulling my ring covered finger in front of Alice's eyes, showing her that we did, indeed, get married.

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head, before she turned her icy glare on me.

"You are so goddamn stupid, so fucking pathetic. What's the matter, get yourself knocked up and this gorgeous specimen felt sorry for you, and whisked you away to marry you?" She demanded, poking her finger into my chest, hard.

"I told you to step away from my wife, you bitch," Edward sneered, removing Alice's finger from my chest, tossing her hand in the air.

His voice was full of anger, so much so, that my pussy was fucking sopping wet. Lust consumed every goddamn cell in my fucking body. Sweat beads popped up on my forehead, and I had to fan myself. Rose gave me an odd look, quirked an eyebrow, but then smirked. That fucking cunt knew exactly what the fuck he was doing to my body.

"I suggest you leave this office, this moment," Esme demanded, slowly stalking towards Alice.

By God, she looked motherfucking scary as hell, and I was so fucking thankful she was here for me. Thankful that Edward and Rose stood by my side, as well. Rose's grip on my hand never faltered for a minute, she stood, shoulders squared, like she was ready for battle.

Once Alice looked around the room, all faces set in stone, ready to pounce on her at any second, she turned on her heel, and rushed past a stock-still Kate. Poor Kate, not once speaking, nor eyes blinking, she fucking looked like she was ready to shit herself.

After her exit, Rose released my hand, as Edward pulled me tightly to his hard chest.

"God, I love you so much," I breathed into his chest, inhaling his scent, trying to calm myself.

If I was pregnant, I really needed to watch my stress levels. I think now was the best time for me to make the announcement of stepping down, and selling out my share of the company. I knew Rose would likely hate the fact that I would sell out, but knew she would understand eventually.

"I love you, too, love," he sighed, squeezing me gently.

Once Edward released me, he looked down into my eyes, wanting to make sure that I was alright. I gave him a subtle nod, then turned, making my way towards Esme.

"Thanks, mom," I murmured, hugging her, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Once my immediate family was taken care of with hugs, I turned and apologized to Kate, for having to witness the whole debacle. She replied with a nod, bringing the now cold lunch in, and setting it on my desk, making her way quickly from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for Alice acting this way. She's obviously got something serious on her mind, but instead of talking to us, she's taking her anger out on us," Rose apologized profusely, coming to stand in front of me, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and hugging me tightly.

"It's alright, Rose. This isn't either one of our faults if she doesn't want to talk to us civilly." I replied, wiping the few fallen tears from her face. She's too fucking beautiful to be crying.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you all now," I smiled, pulling back from Rose's embrace.

"Rose, I'd like for you to meet my husband, Edward, and my mother-in-law, Esme," I smiled lovingly back at Edward, then to Esme.

I hoped they both knew how much I appreciated having them here for me today, and standing up for me the way that they had.

"It's nice to meet you both," Rose smiled, shaking both their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," the both murmured, standing to the side, watching our exchange.

"I'm sorry you weren't invited to the wedding, Rose, but we wanted simple, and we just flew to Vegas and had it done, which was romantic by the way," I smiled in return, remembering our days in Vegas and our perfect wedding.

"I understand," Rose smiled timidly.

"Hey, don't look so unsure, it was very nice and I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than it was," I smiled, placing my hand on her cheek, trying to get her to smile.

"We have a video, and tons of pictures," I laughed, knowing she would be wanting to see them all.

"I'd love to see them," she beamed, seemingly excited now, with the mention of pictures.

"Of course," I smiled, blushing.

"Well, I guess now would be the right time to just get it all out there," I mentioned, catching all of their attention.

"Go on," Edward encouraged, placing his arm around my shoulder in support.

"Well, Edward and I discussed something along the lines of this, this morning, but I think it's appropriate to just do it now," I frowned, knowing that Rose would be upset once again.

Edward looked at me in astonishment, but was clearly proud that I was doing this.

"Well, I decided last night, that if I had children, that I would sell out my part of the company, so I could be a stay-at-home mom. I need to be there for my children in the future. Rose, before you get upset, I want to explain things to you a little later this evening, about my past, do you think you could come over to the house for dinner?" I spoke, then asked for her time this evening.

"Okay, yeah! Of course, I just need your address," she smiled, curiosity filled her eyes.

"But anyways, back to what I was saying. I think with the way Alice is acting, that now would be the most opportune time for me do this very thing. We could possibly, at this very minute, be pregnant," I laughed, as Esme's loud squeal interrupted my speech.

"Mother, please, let her finish," Edward laughed, which in turn caused Esme and Rose to laugh.

"We don't know for sure yet, but if we are indeed pregnant, I really don't need the stress on me, and I'm sure Alice isn't finished with her attitude," I sighed, wishing I knew what was bugging her, knowing I might possibly never find out.

"You're right, sweetheart," Esme replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Rose asked, still unsure of everything.

At that, we all sat down and had a long talk. I sat, wrapped in Edward's loving arms, as Rose held one of my hands, and Esme the other. We discussed several options thoroughly, and in the end, I think we all decided on the same thing.

I loved my new family, their support in the matter, meant so fucking much to me. My heart clenched, knowing they were mine until the day I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So bitches, I cranked up the music and pounded at the keys all fucking day and night. I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter!

Thank you, Cullen Confection, for your outstanding beta work, and awesome friendship. I couldn't have asked for a better person, to stand beside me with this story, and help me along. We work wonders together, babes! *snorts*

Minerva, you are so unbelievably dorkable and I Flove your ass, so fucking much!

Alright, I'm definitely not going to sit here and give you a play list for this chapter, cause, by god, a ton of fucking songs blared all day..

* * *

><p><strong>Side note:<strong>

**_Bridges_** by **Savory** ended the other day, I cried like a baby without bottle for an entire day over the ending, alone! I've certainly cried for a week now, knowing that we won't get anymore of it.. I just want to say to Savory, that you're an amazing women, an inspiration, and friend. I will, forever, be thankful to the fanfiction community, that led me straight to you, babes! You holed your way into my heart very quickly, and that will be where you remain, until the day I die! God Bless you, babes! xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Video Links:<strong>

Dr. Hook's - A Little Bit More - http : /youtu . be/RkEpkUhYT_g

Fireflight - Wrapped in your arms - http : /youtu . be/U1ylERcRcQw

Rascal Flatts - I Won't Let Go - http : /youtu . be/4fqPcnuVPR8


	12. A Toast, too us

**Disclaimer:** What's that, you thought I was Stephenie Meyer, woman please, I'm so much better.. *snorts*

Fanfiction is still being a dick when it comes to email replies to reviews, I have them all saved, and will reply to each and everyone of them when the problem is fixed.

We've broke over 500 on the reviews, and I must say, I had never anticipated making it to a hundred. *snorts* Your reviews on the last chapter are fucking awesome, again, I will reply to them when the system is fixed, and I love you all even more for sending them! Y'all rock..

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

Once we had all sat around and discussed the future, we all came to the same conclusion, but the ultimate decision was down to Edward and me. It was nice knowing that the two of us were on the same page, hoping that the other parties would be happy with the outcome.

After our discussion, I decided that Esme and I, had had enough of the office, and called it a day. I thanked, Rose, profusely for sticking by me, even if she wasn't included yet, on all of my past discretion's with Charlie.

Saying goodbye was filled with motherly hugs from Esme, to Rose, who I could tell was touched by her gentle ways and affection. Giving her the directions to our house, and seeing her out, I ushered Edward and Esme out the door, to the reception area, where we stopped by Kate's desk to have a word with her.

I apologized once again, to Kate, for Alice's behavior, even when I shouldn't have had too, but nonetheless, I needed her to know that we all weren't like that. I had big plans for Kate, and needed her to know that everything would be alright. I invited her and her husband, Garrett over for dinner this evening, with Rose, to let her in on the game plan. I had a feeling, after tonight, she and Garrett would have a lot to discuss.

After extending the invitation for dinner, we exchanged smiles and excused ourselves to the elevator. While waiting for the elevator, I happened to notice Alice walking down the hallway towards us, but once she looked up and saw us, she narrowed her eyes and glared, stomping her foot, spinning on her heel and rushed off.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what had turned her into this new person, the person her friends couldn't even stand. Rose and I couldn't help her out, if we didn't even know what the problem was, she just needed to talk to us, instead of belittling us.

I returned my focus on my new family, as the elevator doors sprung open, allowing us to enter. Edward held me closely the entire ride down, while Esme looked ahead, smiling at the doors. She was obviously happy for the two of us, extremely delighted with the love we had for the other from the very beginning. It's a rarity people to fall in love so quickly.

On the way home, Esme offered her assistance in the kitchen, for the dinner that evening. I was thrilled that I would be standing in the kitchen, side by side, with the woman I was quickly forming a motherly relationship with.

We planned out the menu for dinner, each throwing suggestions back and forth, wanting the dinner to be a joyous occasion, and to forget the confrontation with Alice today. We had a wonderful announcement, granted, several people had to be there, and we, also, wanted input from Carlisle, as well. I knew the ultimate decision was down to me, but I respected other people's opinions.

It was decided that once we arrived back to our home, Esme would leave, only to come back later with Carlisle so we could begin to cook. I loved Esme to death, but I seriously needed to show my man some love, he had me so utterly turned on right now from his commanding voice. I needed to show him my appreciation, love, and gratitude.

Edward was waiting on the front porch, as we pulled up into the driveway, with a grin on his face. If I didn't know better, I would think he knew damn well what he had caused back in the fucking office. I had received several weird, knowing looks from Esme on the drive here, as she watched me squirm in my fucking seat, but right now, I couldn't really give a fuck, because I needed my husband. _Badly!_

As he met us at the vehicle, he helped us both out, kissing his mother on the cheek, then placed a gentle kiss to my lips. Esme and I hugged goodbye, and promised to see one another later this evening, before she drove off.

I spun around on my heels, snatching Edward's hand in mine, and all but, dragging him into the house. As the door clicked shut, I circled around Edward, assessing his tall, firm and lean stature, trailing my finger along his stomach.

Dropping to my knees in front of him, I made quick work of his belt. Jerking it from the loops, I slung it over my shoulder, making it thud against the wall. I jerked his slacks and boxer briefs down around his ankles, staring hungrily at his massive cock; saliva coating my mouth and throat, as I licked my lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, sweetheart, but what do I owe the pleasure of this treatment?" Edward chuckled with a smirk.

"You're going to watch me pleasuring you, as I see fit. You won't be closing your eyes, they will focus on what my mouth will do to your body. Understood?" I demanded, cocking my eyebrow, daring him with my eyes to refuse me.

"Ye-sssss," he stuttered, closing his eyes tightly for a second, before looking down upon my face with hunger.

_Never heard him stutter before, my confident Edward, such a mess at the moment._

Edward was turning me into a wanton hussy. Never in all my life had I thought myself to be so sexually charged, but yet, here I was, knelt before him and his glorious cock, licking my lips, mouth practically screaming for me to take him inside the warm walls. Did I hate it? _Fuck no!_ Loved it! I was a seductress, at this very moment. My pussy was trembling in want, need.

The smirk was gone from his face, wiped clean, eyes filled with thirst, lusting. His nostrils flared, a tale sign of him taking in the scent of my arousal. A loud hiss escaped his mouth, as I wrapped my tiny, warm hand around his cock. It swelled even further in my hand, making his head fall back.

"Watch me," I growled, insisting, tugging on his cock harder.

Stroking him slowly, I had no idea where my commanding voice was coming from, this control, the uninhibited sexual self-confidence, I liked it. _I liked it, a lot!_

Edward and his goddamn authoritative tone, just remembering it made my body sing, causing goose bumps to rise across my silky skin.

"Do you smell what you do to my body, do you see how much it wants you?" I probe, dipping my fingers underneath my skirt, through the side of my panties, and running them through my juices, bringing them to his mouth to taste.

His tongue poked and prodded my fingers, licking every ounce of my cum clean from my fingers.

"Answer me," I insisted, giving his cock another hard pull.

"You're so fucking sexy when you control my body," Edward ground out, hissing louder around my fingers. His breathing was labored and fast, eyes focused solely on my mouth.

"Yes, I can fucking smell it," he screamed out, releasing my fingers with a pop.

Fighting to keep his eyes locked on me, his moans were sensual, legs shaking uncontrollably with just my touch.

"What do you see… Tell me!" I demanded, stroking his cock a tad bit harder; faster, while my other hand roamed down my body, heading for the promise land.

"I see my beautiful wife, knelt before me, stroking my cock, and playing with herself. It's a fucking masterpiece," he said, gritting his teeth.

"I love watching you stroke my goddamn cock," Edward groaned, again fighting to keep his eyes on me.

Listening to his words in that velvety voice, made my pussy clench around my fingers, walls pushing and pulling, trembling with its release.

With my eyes still locked with Edward's, I wrapped my mouth around his cock, taking it slowly in, inch by fucking inch. Humming around his cock, hollowing my cheeks out until his cock was hitting the back of my throat, my tongue snaked out and around his luscious dick, tracing the swollen veins. I could feel the rush of his blood against my tongue, begging me to bite into it, but contained myself from hurting him.

I let out a shriek, as I was airborne, and his dick popped out of mouth, loudly. My arms and legs were flailing around.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, partially pouting because I didn't get to finish what I had started.

Before I could even catch my breath, I was tossed into the chase lounge chair, scrambling around. Edward lifted my hips, ripped my panties straight off my body and buried his face and tongue into my sopping, wet pussy.

Long, slow, licks up my slit, twirled around my clit, nipping here and there. My body cried out, my mind completely blank, as it focused on the sensations to my neither regions.

Pants escaped me, unfathomably.

Back arched. Legs thrown open wider.

His tongue showed no mercy. Relentlessly bringing me towards my release.

I whined, as he abruptly stopped the motions, only to be rewarded with him lifting me higher into the air and lowering his hard length into my sweltering walls.

My head fell back, as I enjoyed the feeling of him filling me whole. He groaned, causing my eyes to focus back on him, his hands clenching at my waist, fighting so hard to keep from making this rough.

"Let go, Edward," I pleaded, his hands gripping my hips harder the next instant, pushing himself harder into me, pulling back, just to do it again. _Repeatedly_.

My hips rocked into him, meeting each thrust of his own.

Without registering his closeness to my face, his mouth came crashing hard against mine, breath fanning across my plump lips, tongue assaulting mine.

"I need to taste you again," he whispered against my lips, breaking our kiss and resting his forehead against mine. Edward pulled out of me, flipping me around on my stomach.

"On all fours," he demanded, sitting up and making me scramble to my knees and hands, against the leather chair.

His hands roamed up my hips, as he drug my skirt up across back, traveling on to my shoulders, as he pushed me down upon my face, burying my head into the cushions. I was panting uncontrollably, waiting in anticipation for his tongue again.

In the blink of an eye, his tongue was buried once again, into my heat. Sucking my clit roughly, licking my juices up as they gushed from me, trailing behind what was leaking down my trembling thighs.

It was over far too quickly, and I was getting frustrated. My body was on fire, as he brought me to the brink again, just to leave me hanging there, as he pulled back. My mind was screaming, thinking of every scenario to bring me to my release.

A loud pop, echoed against the walls, as his hand came in contact with my ass. I cried out into the cushions, my voice muffled, as the pain turned to pleasure. I could feel the color burn into my skin, loving the idea of having my ass rosy, from my husbands rough hands.

"You will not cum, Isabella," Edward said harshly, seeming to know exactly what was on my mind and where my thoughts had taken me.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, as his hand wrapped around my hair, pulling my face from the cushions, lips meeting with my neck, sucking my taut skin.

"My, my, my little cockwhore likes to be spanked," Edward chuckled knowingly, as his whispered his nasty words in my ear, causing my pussy to clench in preparation for my impending release.

His other hand on his dick, stationed at my entrance, dragging the head of it up and down my opening, covering it with my cum. The thought of seeing it was arousing, causing my arousal to seep out heavier.

In one deep, fluid movement, he was buried deep within me, penetrating me with an erotic tempo. I grabbed a hold of the arms on the chair, preparing myself for the fucking I was about to get.

I cried out, as his dick hit places I had never felt before. The new position let me experience more pleasure than I had ever known.

"Do you like it when I spank you?" He questioned smugly.

"Oh God, yesssss," I moaned, throwing my hips harder against him.

"Patience my lovely," he soothingly spoke, running his finger down my back, causing me to arch forward into the chair.

His words were fucking killing me, my brain mush, screaming obscenities loud and clear.

Stroking my clit faster, intensifying the pleasure he was causing with his dick. The rhythm was fast and deep.

With another pop to the ass, as he drove harder into me, pinching my nipple with his other hand, my pussy walls clenched around his swollen dick, trembling wildly. The world shattered around me, as my orgasm rushed to the forefront, waving a white flag in surrender.

"Fuuuuck!" Edward shouted, gripping my hips harder. His orgasm followed mine, as cum spurted inside of me, filling my pussy full.

Edward's body slumped forward, his hands never losing the grip on my hips, as he twitched inside of me, my pussy milking every ounce of cum he had.

"Unbelievable," I whimpered, sad that we had things to do and were now finished with our afternoon delight.

"Yeah," Edward hissed, pulling his now flaccid cock from within me.

Rolling off to the side, he pulled me into his arm, as our breathing slowed. We laid in our blissful state of minds, relaxing further into one another, enjoying the high that we had created.

With a regrettable sigh, we pulled apart, knowing that there would be much work ahead of us. Edward stood from the chair, reaching a hand out to me, offering his help to me. Pulling me to my feet, he picked me up and carried my tired body up the stairs to our bathroom, and turned on the shower.

We scrubbed one another clean, Edward treating me like the worlds most precious gemstone, with each loving stroke to my body. His touches were tender in a nonsexual way. We both knew that nothing else could happen until our guests were here and gone later.

This man might be a criminal for his job, but he was nothing less than a romantic at heart with me. How I ever got this lucky, I would never fucking know.

Exhausting the last of our hot water, Edward turned the knobs, efficiently shutting off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, and helped me step out, drying my body off completely.

**(EPOV)**

To say that I was furious, earlier, was an understatement. To have Alice, standing there in front of my wife, poking her in the chest with her finger, infuriated me. At first, I thought I would let Bella handle her, as I had heard quite a bit of the conversation, before I made my presence known, and knew that she could take care of herself. Hell, even my mother was standing her ground for Bella. I knew right then, that my mother loved Bella just as much as I did. But stepping past Kate, whom I had met on my last visit here, seeing this tiny woman act the way she was, I knew I couldn't stand by any longer. Bella taking care of herself, be damned.

Once we had left the office, I had the time to clear my head and get my anger in check. Something was off with Alice, sure, but that didn't give her the right to treat her two business partners, who she claimed to be her best friends, the way that she was. I had seen this type of hostility in drug addicts, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, for Bella and Rose's sake. My eyes would be open though, and I would bring it up tonight at dinner, just so everyone could keep an eye on her when she's around and in their presence.

I was also shocked, smelling Bella's arousal, while standing in her office, commanding Alice to step away from her. It hit me like a ton of fucking bricks, and it was all I could do, not to pin her against the goddamn desk in front of everyone, mother included, and fucking her senseless. I was sure that would've gone over well.

By the time I had made it home, I found myself standing at the entrance, waiting on Bella and my mother, anxious to get Bella alone. I could only hope that my mother would be leaving for awhile. I needed my wife.

Things got heated extremely fast once my mother pulled out, to head home. Bella practically had been eye-fucking me since the moment she had pulled in. I guess it didn't help much, that I stood there, waiting, with a smug look on my face.

She had drug me into the house, and had my cock free in mere seconds. I was completely turned on by her demanding shit from me. I lost focus one too many times, only for her to bark more sexy words at me.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I threw her up in the air before she could fucking blink and carried her to the chaise lounge in the living room.

I had to have her.

Taste her ambrosia of sin.

Had to have our skin touching.

When I demanded her to get on all fours, I almost lost it; I had fucking died and gone to heaven. This was the first time, since we had been together, that I had seen her before me like this. The curve of her back, the dimples above her ass cheeks, she was fucking gorgeous.

My shy, lovely wife apparently loved to be spanked too. Oh the fun to have with that. I couldn't even begin to describe how she gushed around my cock when I smacked her on the ass, and for good measures, I gave her another swat, a little while later.

We both ended up in a heap by the time we were finished, but knew that we needed to get cleaned up so Bella could get started on dinner for our guests.

When Bella mentioned to my mother and Rose, what she had decided after speaking to me earlier this morning, I wasn't all to shocked. I knew we both had our hearts set on her being pregnant now, so it only made sense. She didn't need the stress of the office on her all the time, and I was overjoyed that she was ready to give it all up for a family life instead.

After our shower, I dried both our bodies, and we both threw on some comfortable clothes. Sweat pants and wife beater for the both of us. Seriously, if we didn't have so much to get done, I would've taken her again, right then and there. I might have thought before, that Bella couldn't get any more beautiful than she was, but seeing her in those sweats and that tiny little shirt, my dick was screaming for a release, ready to pound the fuck out of my sweats and rip a goddamn hole through the fabric with the rapid teeth that he suddenly grew. _Damn, down boy!_

Once my parents arrived, mom and Bella headed into the kitchen to get started on tonight's menu. From what the two of us had gathered, the ladies were making a huge meal for tonight's gathering.

My dad and I headed off to the parlor to have a drink and talk about the incident at Bella's office this morning. Apparently, he was just as angry as I was.

"Was today really that bad, son?" Dad asked, the minute I had finished pouring our drinks.

"Had it been another man in that room, doing the talking, I would've killed him," I replied, taking a drink of my scotch.

"Your mother filled me in on all of it, I just wanted your opinion on the matter," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sure she would have," I laughed, knowing my mother wouldn't have kept anything from my father.

"So is Bella really sure about this, letting her company go?" He asked, wanting to make sure it was true.

"Yeah, she said she wants too. Wants to be a full-time mother, something she never had in her life. If she is pregnant, which I'm hoping that she is, I want her to do what she sees is best," I smiled, knowing my eyes were twinkling in anticipation of our future together.

"I'm proud of you, son. Proud of what you've accomplished in life, where your future is taking you, for finding your better half," he smiled in return, tipping his head to me in kindness.

"Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it. I'm extremely happy," I grinned, thoughts of Bella's round stomach flashing before my eyes again.

"I'm kind of looking forward to being a grandfather, so I'm hoping that you find out soon, that you're expecting," he laughed. His laughter lines were prominent on his face, and made me hope that I looked that well aged, as well.

"I'll bet you are," I laughed in my relaxed state.

"So the offer sounds fair," Dad thought out loud, I was ready to hear his thoughts on the whole thing.

"Very fair," I replied, knowing the offer was, indeed, very good.

"Everything will turn out, son," he responded, giving me the famous Cullen smirk, and eyebrow raise.

"I have no doubt, if I have anything to say about it," I retorted, amusement clear in my voice.

We wandered over to the chess table set up in the corner, and emerged ourselves in the longest game of chess ever. Several hours later, and three games in, the ladies came to get us.

Bella and I excused ourselves to get ready, as my mom and dad hugged one another close. I admired their relationship, had always marveled at their closeness; the way they touched one another, eyes always fixated on the other, or just their words of love.

Hugging one another close together, we made our way to the bedroom to pretty up for the occasion. Bella's words, not mine.

I was changed in under ten minutes, and ready to begin our evening, but Bella needed more time. I crawled up in the middle of the bed, and flipped on the television for some local news.

Thirty minutes later, Bella had left the bathroom, heading for the closet. Her hair was pinned loosely to the top of her head, with tendrils falling around in different places, showing off her long, slender throat. She was absolutely stunning. _A true goddess. _

Bella emerged from the closet wearing a form-fitting, mid-thigh, black dress, that draped over her right shoulder, elegantly clinging to her like it was a second skin. One shoulder was bare, while the other side had a mid-cuffed, silk, hanging from her shoulder. There was no back to her dress, as she spun around to show me the rest, her eyes sparkling, her dimples on the small of her back on display right before my very eyes. Her skin glimmered under the bedroom lights. All of her luscious curves were on display, making me one happy husband.

Her black, strappy, fuck-me-heels had my cock stirring once again. They displayed her lean, long legs perfectly. How I longed to just throw her on the bed, rip every piece of goddamn material off her flawless body with my teeth. She turned me into a fucking savage; a moronic caveman. It would be hard as fuck tonight, trying to be a absolute gentleman.

Jumping out of the bed, I sauntered over to her, picked her hand up, and placed a delicate kiss on top of it. She smiled beautifully in thanks.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Bella," I smiled in return, still in my stunned state.

The look in her eyes told me, that I was indeed acting like a bumbling fool. They were filled with a cross between mischief and humor.

I escorted her back downstairs where my parents awaited us. As we entered the room, my mother squealed and ran towards us.

"Oh heavens, you look spectacular, Bella," she gushed and fawned all over Bella, her eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"Thank you, mom," Bella blushed, and looked towards the ground.

At the same time, my mother and I both reached for Bella's chin. Huh! Go figure, we both had an issue of her thinking so little of herself.

"I told you, you will never, ever, look down for anyone, little one," mom cooed, forcing Bella to look back up.

"I'm sorry, mom, old habits die hard," Bella sighed, hugging my mom for all she was worth.

"Now, shall we prepare for you guests?" Mom asked, smiling brightly at the two of us.

"Of course," Bella replied back, with an equally blinding smile.

We spent the next twenty minutes preparing everything for our guests arrival. We were all hoping that tonight would go over well, and more than likely, they would do just that. Bella didn't have a care in the world at the moment, and I knew she needed nights like this. Family and friends gathered together.

Ten minutes after we finished, the doorbell made it's appearance, playing a beautiful rendition of _'Fur Elise.'_ Bella looked back at me with a raised eyebrow, only having me shrug back in response. I hated those fucking 'ding dong' doorbells, so I wanted something that I could enjoy. My parents watched our exchange, and just laughed. I couldn't wait to see her face, after we have children, when the song was replaced with _'Brahm's Lullaby,' _I could practically see her eyes bug out of her head, and then her double over in laughter.

Bella and I made our way to the door, hand in hand, and was greeted by Rosalie. She was a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong, but no one held a candle to my wife. Where Rosalie had a slim body, there were no curves, and she plastered too much make-up to her face, while Bella was filled out with luscious curves, all in the right place, and she hardly wore any make-up. She was a classic beauty.

"Welcome, Rosalie, so glad you joined us the evening," I said, kissing her hand, and then hugging Bella closer to my body.

"Thanks for inviting me, guys, I'm really looking forward to getting to spend the evening with you all, and to learn more about Bella's husband," Rose smiled and winked, stepping further into the house to hug Bella, then my mom.

"It's great to see you again, Rose," Bella smiled, hugging her from the side, because I wouldn't release her.

"You too, Bella," Rose smiled, stepping on in, and hugging mom in her path.

"Rose, I'd like introduce you to my father, Carlisle," I said, motioning my hand in his direction.

"So lovely to meet you, Rosalie," Dad greeted her with a warm smile.

Once welcomes were made, the doorbell sounded again, alerting us to Kate and her husband, Garrett's arrival. I released my hold on Bella, and made my way over to open the door.

"So glad you could both join us this evening," I said, as I opened the door to Kate and Garrett.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Kate responded, as the two of them entered the house.

"You have a lovely home," Kate continued with a smile.

"Bella makes it this beautiful," I replied, grinning over at my gorgeous wife.

"So nice to see you again, Kate," Bella said, as she walked over to greet her next company.

"You too, Bella. Edward this is my husband, Garrett. Garrett this is Bella's husband, Edward," Kate smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward. Nice to see you again, Bella, it's been to long," Garrett replied with a friendly smile.

"It sure has, Garrett, we'll all have to make sure that we don't go that long again," Bella smiled warmly, with a nod.

"Let's head into the dining room and eat the wonderful meal Bella has made us," mom said, coming over to escort Kate and Garrett over to meet dad, before dragging us all towards the food.

As we sat down to eat, a blessing was said by my mom, and everyone dug in. Mom was right, the dinner was wonderful, and very tasty. Banter was exchanged between our group, sharing stories of childhood, even if Bella winced at times, college days, and life in general. Wine was sipped, and smiles were exchanged.

Bella and I shared glances throughout the dinner, smiles playing on our lips, as we remembered the escapades from earlier, both knowingly aroused once again, squirming in our seats. Others would pipe in every now and again and ask Bella if she was alright, not once noticing I was in the same position.

As dinner progressed, the time was closing in on our announcement. Bella stood gracefully from her chair, clinking her wine glass with her fork.

"Edward and I have gathered you all here this evening, to celebrate our current wedding, along with some news that some of you will find exciting," Bella started, smiling at each and everyone of our guests.

"As Rose and the rest of my family knows, I am stepping down from my current position of CFO in the business aspect of our company. With that being said, Kate, Esme has agreed to buy out my shares in the company, and from my recommendation, and experience, she has decided to let you run the offices, while she remains a silent partner," Bella continued, looking directly at Kate's surprised face.

"Are you for real, Bella?" Kate asked, still in her state of shock, while Garrett held on to her arm.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll be staying in the wings from now on, letting the company go on without me. I will be in the shadows, for both yours and Esme's sake, to be your mentor," Bella smiled, allowing everyone time to comprehend what she was saying.

"Esme knows so much about the company and it's aspects, that she's the perfect one to buy me out, Kate. She trusts my judgment on you as well, don't let either of us down," Bella still continued to smile.

"This is amazing," Kate contently sighed, turning to look at Garrett.

"Would you all excuse us, let us discuss this," Kate asked pleadingly, it was nice to see she wanted to involve her husband in the decision. Made me realize that Bella and I were just like any other married couple, even if people thought we had rushed into this marriage.

"Yes, please, the parlor is just down the hall to the left, if you'd like to talk in there, and take your time, this is a big step," I said, pointing them in the right direction.

While Kate and Garrett talked in the parlor, Bella took Rose off into the living room to explain about her past. She needed Rose to understand what life was like for her growing up, and why she couldn't bring herself to bitch slap Alice earlier today.

Thirty minutes later, my parents and I were enjoying catching up on how their trip had gone. It had always been my mother's idea to travel Europe, so she was enthusiastically talking about the unpopulated areas that they had visited, when Bella and Rose came back to join us, both with swollen, red-rimmed eyes and sniffling.

Each day that we are together, her smiles become lighter, like she's releasing one of the tightropes that were holding the big gorilla down on her chest. I couldn't have been more proud of anyone, if I had tried. She truly was an amazingly, strong woman.

Not even five minutes later, Kate and Garrett returned, holding hands and smiling. They stopped in front of us, as we all knew she had accepted, but was just giving her the opportunity to tell us herself.

"I'd just like to thank you, Esme, Bella, for considering me and giving me this opportunity. I'd like to officially accept and hear what's in store for me," Kate said, clearing her throat and blushing.

"You'll be taking a seat on the board, along with myself, Rose, and Esme," Bella beamed, she mentioned to us earlier, that she would be remaining on the board either way this turned out.

"That means, two seats are to be added," Bella continued. "You'll also be in charge of the things I do, around the place, and you're perfect for that, because you know exactly what is happening around there already, since you're my secretary."

"Your pay will increase dramatically, which I'm positive is a plus," Bella smiled, as Kate and Garrett nodded. "We're talking six figures a year, can you handle that?"

"Uhmmm, are you kidding?" Kate looked at Bella, as if, she had grown three heads.

"This is nothing to joke about, Kate," Bella laughed, but still, persistently, talked.

The talk continued for thirty more minutes, before it was finished, and Kate had agreed to take the position. She was honestly thrilled, stating time and time again that she wouldn't let either, Esme or Bella, down. I got the feeling that Kate would do well, with the guidance of Bella, and continual motherly love from mom. For these four women, the future would hold nothing but a strong bonded friendship and success.

Before everyone left for the evening, I wanted to point out something for myself. I wanted them all to look after Alice, even though she was a bitch today, Bella would not have befriended her in the past, had she not been a wonderful person. I knew Bella, well enough, that, if in the future, Alice's problem was to come to their knowledge she would want to at least, try to offer some support to her.

"I'd like to take a few minutes and tell you about something I noticed with Alice earlier today," I sighed, knowing that Bella and Rosalie would probably be hurt by this information, but would be strong enough to deal with it.

"You have our attention," Rose stared at me, one eyebrow raised in question, while Bella's eyes were filled with worry.

"I noticed several things about Alice, that led me to believe that she is using," I cast my eyes around the table, hoping they'd understand what using meant.

"As in drugs?" Mom piped in, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes, drugs, mom," I sighed again.

"Alright, so how do we find out?" Rose questioned.

"For now, all we can do is observe," I began. "Just pay closer attention to things while she's around. Examine her habits, which would be best if Rose or Bella did that, since they've been friends with her for a long time. Kate, monitor the money outflow in the reports at work. After you start doing that, we can only hope she'll come to one of you with her problems before something bad happens."

"Alright, we'll be on the look out for things," All the women answered in unison.

"Okay, Esme and I, will work on getting the papers drawn up with our lawyers tomorrow, Kate, and get this process started. We both are delighted that you've accepted to join our team," Bella smiled beautifully at Kate, like a proud mother would when her child ran through the door, with an A on a test.

Maria had arrived earlier in the evening, as per my request, to come clean up the mess that we had made with the dinner tonight. We all headed into the living room for a nightcap, and to get out of her way, so she could finish the task before her.

Rose pulled me aside, telling me how thankful she was for me coming into all their lives, especially Bella's. Saying that Bella needed a strong man, that doubled her personality, and made her see exactly who she truly was. I thanked her profusely for the kind words, and promised that I would do nothing to hurt her, and always bring happiness into her life. She then began to get teary-eyed over Bella's past, and I told her that it was all in the past, and I would be doing my absolute best to find her mom, Angela, and do something with Charlie.

By ten that night, everyone was happy, had congratulated each other, and were finally leaving. We saw our guest off, and then ventured toward our bedroom to get ready for bed. We were both exhausted from the day we had had, and just wanted to hold one another in peace and quiet.

After stripping down, brushing our teeth, and Bella washed the make-up from her face, we snuggled into the warm blankets, and held each tightly. We relished in our love for one another, spoke in soft whispers, and kissed inches of the skin that was exposed to the other. _Imagine that, the lovebirds taking in one another, in a not so sexual way._ I thought, before the darkness took us over and our future looked brighter in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So big thanks to Cullen Confection for her hard work on this chapter. She busted out a new chapter of **Boys of Fall**, yes, you heard right, a new fucking chapter biatches! Rush off to read it now, you won't regret it! (: It will certainly make you reminisce about your high school days.

Big thanks to Minerva77, my fuckhot, amazing BFF! You do great with your pre-reading chores, hoochie mama! Big love and hugs.. :P

Soooooooooo I'm off to rest my brain, don't expect a new chapter for a few days, because my brain is on strike for the time being. It refuses to cooperate.. LOL


	13. Dun, Dun, Dun

**Disclaimer:** Aye, Stephenie Meyer messaged me on here and told me that she wants to nibble and suck on my big toes. I raised an eyebrow in concern for the woman truly, cause if she could see my big toes, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Nah, biatches, anyways I'm not her, nor will I ever be.

Y'all sure do know how to rock the reviews, seriously! I have spent a great deal of time in laughing at some of them. I'm glad most of you find it refreshing that Alice isn't perky or bouncing off the walls like she's eaten a million chocolate donut holes. Sheesh! That would be fucking scary. But I have enjoyed seeing your thoughts on what's up with her.

**REGARDING REVIEWS:** Since I completely suck at replying back through the PM system on the FanFiction site, and until they get it fixed so I can reply back to them through email, I will mention a few things here instead.

Alice is indeed on drugs, it's a complete 180 to what she normally is in a story, and I like this, a change is always smiled upon in my book. If you have a problem with it, click the 'x' button above.

The relationship has happened fast, get over it, it's my fantasy world and I'll write it how I want. Again, click the 'x' if you don't like it.

Sex is a major part of this story, I have, indeed, added to the description that it is extremely smutty. That should be the key factor here, and fair warning, if you don't like sex all the time, click the 'x'… Toddles!

***GASPS* **There is a plot here, most of my lovely reviewers and readers see that, while some of you, who prefer to remain nameless and cowardly, apparently can't see anything beyond the sex. Click the 'x' biatch, I don't need your whiney ass telling me that this Porn without Plot. I'll let my readers and reviewers throw stones at you and your stupidity..

Anyways girlies, let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

Waking up, and being nestled in Bella's body, always gave me feelings of home. Her arms hung loosely over my hips, one of my arms hanging over hers in return, while the other hand was latched onto her plump breasts.

I closed my eyes again, taking pleasure in the feeling of having our skin touching together. We were both slick, with a light sheen of sweat, making the shift of flesh between our bodies easier.

In her sleep, Bella shifted further into the embrace I had her in, and I savored the sensations that coursed through me. I could not possibly begin to imagine my life without Bella anymore, she has changed my future, in such a way, irrevocably making my world a better place.

We had many things to get done today, but I really hated to wake Bella up. First, she wasn't actually a morning person, plus she had so much stress on her yesterday, that it definitely wasn't good on her, if she was, in fact, pregnant.

I didn't have to worry about the club at all, I had people who ran it for me. If we did have children, then I would want to sell it, remove myself from the mafia world, and just focus on my family. Possibly move off to a small town somewhere, and just relax, living a country life.

I could picture it now, my beautiful Bella, all wrapped in a flower-printed, cotton dress, round in the belly, barefoot, walking through open fields of endless, green grass. Rolling hills filled with wildflowers, for my children to play hide n' seek, peeking above the billowy weeds. The two of us chasing one another on 4-wheelers, Bella's laugh echoing across the mountains. The house filled with heavenly scents, as Bella bakes the children's birthday cakes, or a hot dinner for the evening.

Shaking my head clear, saving those dreams for another day, I gently shook Bella's sleeping form, watching in amazement, as her hand shot up, smacking my arm in annoyance.

"Time to wake up, princess," I held back my laughter, knowing that would only make her more frustrated.

"Mmmhmm, five more minutes," she sighed, annoyingly.

"Alright, sweetheart, five more minutes, but then we must get the day started," I laughed, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"I love you," Bella groaned, and squinted her eyes tightly together.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I said, placing a few kisses here and there, across her forehead.

"Do we really have to get up? I'm so warm, and just having you hold me, makes life complete," Bella asked, her words warmed my heart.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart. I wish we could just lay here and soak up the day, but the sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we can do just that," I laughed, as I tickled her sides and watched her squirm.

"That was mean," Bella groaned, opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Let's get you in the shower, I want this day over with," I said, standing, and pulling her body up from the bed along with me.

"Yes, let's," Bella giggled, smacked my ass, and sprinted off, towards the bathroom. I loved seeing her this carefree, her hair whipping wildly through the air, as she ran away from me.

I followed quickly after Bella, pulling us both into the shower, as we enjoyed the relaxing rain shower spray, flowing over our flushed skin.. Sleep escaped our bodies, as the water soaked it all up. By the time the shower was finished, we were both feeling rather awake and alive.

"I love to shower with you," I grinned, watching her dry the excess water from her pale skin.

"Yes, indeed. Shower's are so much better when they involve the both of us," Bella smiled in return, patting me on cheek with her hand, as she passed by me heading for the bedroom.

"Shall we get this day over with?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up together, in bed with my love, instead of out gallivanting around.

A few minutes later, Bella emerged from the closet wearing a pair of pink, fuck-me-heels that made her legs reach the sky; perfect and pale. A pink and white-striped polo shirt, and a pair of white shorts that fit snugly against her thighs.

I was just finishing up with getting dressed, as I threw on a pair of Harley boots. Today we would shoot around town on the Harley, while soaking up the limited sun that Chicago had to offer.

"Ready?" I asked, giddiness clear in my body, looking forward to crawling on the bike with my wife.

"Yeah," she laughed at my overly eager attitude.

I escorted Bella down to the garage, picking up the keys to the Harley at the door. She had yet to be introduced to the babies in the garage, and I was fairly certain she'd enjoy what she saw. Any woman who drove around in a hopped up 69' Mustang, would be drooling over the cars in my collection.

"Oh, honey, they're beautiful," Bella gasped, taking in all the cars before her.

"I'm a bit of a car snob, I must say," I laughed, pulling her towards my Harley.

She threw her leg over the back of the Harley with such grace, her chest heaved in excitement. She looked so fucking sexy, perched on the back of my bike and my cock was throbbing painfully against the seam of my pants at the sight. Bella was a fucking vision.

The morning and afternoon was spent at Bella's lawyers office, drawing up the papers for the sell-out on her part of the company, my mother had met us there, so that the process would go faster. Kate arrived at lunch time, for her signature. Between Bella and my mother, they offered Kate shares of the company, a seat on the board, and she later had the option of buying my mom out if she wished.

Once that was all taken care of, Bella and I decided to head out of the city, and just enjoy the air that whipped past, the sun that shined above us, and one another. I had never, in all my life, wanted to spend all my time with a woman. In swooped Bella, and washed away all my preconceived notions about women being vain, money-hungry monsters who would suck the life out of everyone that surrounded them.

This whole fucking day had been torture on my cock. Bella and those tiny shorts, had him gnawing at the seams, trying to bust free and molest her.

My ride was torture because Bella would purr in my ear as she talked, lick my outer lobe and then nibble. The little vixen knew what she was doing, and I was about to put a stop to it. There was a little pull off a ways up the road, and I planned to put it to good use, because I honestly couldn't take the torture any longer.

My hand had stayed on Bella's leg our entire drive, just feeling the soft curves of her leg and muscles. Silky, smooth skin, against my rough hands.

Once we had gotten to the pull off, I veered right, and pulled us a little ways down into the grassy field. I gave Bella's leg a squeeze, letting her know that everything was alright.

I cut the motor in the middle of the field, put my feet down, and turned my head just as Bella's mouth came crashing upon mine. I pulled back, my penetrating eyes focused on her chocolate orbs filled with mischievousness.

"Do you've any goddamn idea as to what you have done to me today?" I demanded, my voice dripping with sex.

"How goddamn sexy you've been, straddling the back of my bike, feeling your hot core against my back?" Again, the demanding tone as I questioned her more.

"Having your arms wrapped tightly around my waist, licking and nibbling on my ear, as you fucking purred in my ear?" I asked, throwing my leg over the bike and straddling it again facing her.

Her eyes immediately filled with lust, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Bella said as she looked up through her eyelashes, looking coyly.

"I can only imagine," I gritted my teeth together, my dick begging for me to release him from his hell.

Our mouths crashed together once again, Bella weaving her hands through my hair, pulling me closer to her, and locked her legs around my waist, sliding forward a little more, and ground her clothed pussy into my throbbing cock.

"I know something that would look far sexier," Bella whispered, batting her eyelashes. She stood up on the pegs of the bike, and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head.

Before I could blink, Bella had her bra unhooked, thrown to the side, in the grass, and her breast pushed in my face.

"Lick," she demanded, pulling my hair roughly, placing my mouth against her breast.

_Goddamn, what happened to my shy, sweet wife? I have a vixen on my hands now, and I love every fucking second of it._

"God, Bella," I moaned around her nipple, while pinching the other in my left hand.

"Unnf," Bella groaned, throwing her head back, and pushing her hips into mine, grinding hard against my dick.

Before I could register what was happening, Bella jerked back, threw her leg over the bike, and shimmied out of the shorts she had on. She left the fuck-me-heels on, and she climbed back on the bike to straddle me once again.

I could see her salty juices running down her thighs, as she slung her leg over the back of the bike. Seeing the juices run against the leather of my seat, as she slid down it, I whimpered, my mouth watering for a taste.

"I've never had sex on my bike, sweetheart, but we're about to find out if it's possible," I growled, diving back in for her lips, as my fingers came in contact with her sweltering heat.

I drove two fingers into her hot sex, forcefully, plunging them upwards, making sure to hit her spongy soft spot. Her head fell backwards, as her moans became loud.

"God, yes," she cried out, bucking her hips into my fingers roughly.

I pulled back, gazing intently on her naked body, ingraining the image of her naked skin against the leather of the seat, and the glossy, sparkling, black shine of the bikes paint.

My cock twitched relentlessly.

Begged on hands and knees to be reunited with it's warm haven.

Cried in frustration because he hadn't been nose-dived and sunk to the hilt within it.

I reached over my back, pulling my shirt off quickly, unbuttoning my jeans, simultaneously, as I raised up and pushed them down far enough for my cock to spring free.

"You are without a doubt, the most gorgeous, sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen in my life," I growled, crashing my lips into hers, deepening the kiss immediately.

My hands automatically found purchase upon her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples.

"Unggh, Edward," Bella moaned, as she panted against my lips.

Everything changed in a flash, hands were everywhere, touching the other's body greedily, as we devoured the others lips and tongue. I trailed off, down her to her neck, nipping and sucking, as she broke away from my mouth, free to moan, as my fingers again found her throbbing walls, forcibly entering her with my fingers, as my thumb flicked her clit.

Her release was impending, as she arched her back, and threw her head back, panting. I took my teeth, raked them across her nipples, and bit down, causing her to cry out and arch further into my fingers, pumping her even harder.

"Oh, fuck!" She yelled, reaching between us and wrapping her hand around my shaft.

My hips jerked forward, as I hissed in appreciation and ecstasy.

She removed her hand from my cock for just a minute, as I watched in fascination. Her hand ran through her wet folds, coating it with her creaminess, and reattached it to my cock.

"Jesus," I murmured, in shock, as she began to rub me down in her juices.

My hips began to rock against her hand, I shut my eyes tightly, so I wouldn't blow my load just from her touch.

"Do you like it when I stroke your cock, Edward?" Bella taunted, stroking faster.

"Ye-sssss," I hissed.

"Do you like having my cum all over it, Edward?" She teased me more.

"Oh, God, please," I cried out, biting my lip to keep from blowing my load at her teasing words alone.

I couldn't take it anymore, my brain was mush and all I could do was hear my cock screaming for the torture to end. I jerked her hand away from dick, watching a pout appear on her face.

"I can't fucking take it anymore… Fuck…. Need… Inside of you," I panted, and got to work.

Quickly sliding back closer to the handle bars, I dragged her body further up the seat, pushing her shoulders back, causing her to lay back. She braced herself, hands going up and under the sides of the bike.

I hooked my arms under her legs, and lifted her hips up, as I lined myself up with her entrance, sheathing myself, quickly surrounded by her sweltering walls. My head fell back in bliss, as I moaned noisily.

"So fucking, goddamn, perfect," I gritted out, as I rocked my hips against hers, watching her skin stick to the leather.

The sun was shining down upon her, her hair splayed out across the back of the bike. The vision before me was stunning, like I was hallucinating.

"My goddess," I whimpered, as she began to grind harder against me. Her hands began to trail over her body; down her perfect, perk breasts, slowly down her sides, and back up her stomach. Moans escaped us both, as she rolled her nipples between her fingers, as her back arched again.

"Keep touching yourself, sweetheart," I demanded, my voice husky and breathless.

"So goddamn hot," I murmured, plunging in and out of her harder, watching as her breasts bounced with the movements of my hips.

Her fucking whimpers were spurring me on, driving me insane, making me even more unbelievably harder, as she locked her hands around my forearms, tugging for me to go harder. The bike shook beneath us, as I slammed into her, my eyes closing on their own accord, growls erupting from my chest.

"Let me hear… Let me hear those sexy sounds you make," I panted, eyes focused on where we were connected.

She crunched her stomach, sitting up just a bit, as she grabbed her ankles. Bella spread her legs wide for me, holding onto her ankles and pulling them off my shoulders. I hissed at the sight, closing my eyes again, pulling out just a bit, only to slam back in harder.

"Fuck," she cried out, as I pulled back out, and drove into her with such force, the bike's kickstand pulled up, causing us to roll backwards with my thrusts.

I quickly got the bike stopped, and the kickstand back in place.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" I asked, her eyes filled with lust.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" She whimpered, as I plunged back into her warm heat.

"How good," I demanded, increasing the pressure on her hips.

"So fucking good…. Please… Edward, please, I'm so fucking close," Bella pleaded, panting, almost breathless. A mix of sobs and moans escaping her plump lips. She was so close to plummeting over the edge, I could feel her walls begin to constrict around me.

I want to feel you, feel you cum all over my cock, beautiful," I cooed, stroking her thighs repetitively, as I changed my thrusts into an upward pattern, seeking her release.

"Oh fuck… shit… mmmm… right there, Edward, ahhhhhh!" She cried out, as I lightly bit down on her shoulder, pumping harder, as she exploded around my hardened cock, calling out my name like it was a prayer.

"Goddamn," I muttered, stilling myself for a minute, within her heat, then began to penetrate her fast and hard, hitting her sensitive clit with each thrust.

"FUCK!" Bella screamed out, clinging to my body, as I sent her over the edge again, slamming into her one last, final time, pulsing deep within her.

I jerked above her for what felt like hours, spilling my seed, deep within her walls.

In a sweaty, breathless heap, I collapsed against her. She brought her hands up, running them through my damp hair, soothing my breathing down immensely.

"Honestly, sweetheart, no offense, but my once, shy, innocent wife has turned into a vixen," I laughed, rocking our bodies together on the bike, causing my dick to stir again.

"It's all your fault… I blame you," Bella laughed in return, cocking an eyebrow, daring me challenge her.

"That was intense," I sighed, pressing my face further into her chest, inhaling her sweet, sweaty scent.

"Yes, but I can see you're ready to go again," she giggled, thrusting her hips into mine to make her point.

"You succubus!" I gasped, pulled my head up, smirked, and glared playfully at her.

Needless to say, an hour later, we were picking ourselves off the ground of the overgrown meadow we had pulled into, relishing in our sex-filled bliss. Flowers and weeds adorned Bella's long, mahogany hair, a reminder of what just happened between us. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of us, and our obvious teenaged hormones.

Once we were both fully clothed again, we hopped on the bike and started our journey back home. Bella massaged my back the entire drive back, paying close attention to my shoulders. Apparently I was tense, and I honestly wasn't sure why, everything was absolutely fucking perfect. We both soaked up the last bit of the sun, as we drove towards home, Bella whispering words of love the entire time.

After we arrived home, Bella rushed off to get cleaned up so she could start something for dinner. I had offered to stop and pick something up on the way home, but she flat out refused, saying that we needed home cooking. All I could do was smile, loving how caring she truly was.

Bella refused to let me take a shower with her, and yes, I might have pouted just a bit, but I completely understood her reasoning. Had I crawled in the shower with her, we would never have food on the table. The two of us, honestly, could not get enough of the other. I would say we're pathetic, but that doesn't suit either of us well. Just simply, _in love_.

**(BPOV)**

After my shower, I left Edward in our room, and made my way to the kitchen. I quickly threw together a fruit salad, so that it could cool in the fridge, while I got dinner started.

I got out the chicken wings to season properly, after washing them thoroughly, placing them in the hot sauce and other spices after their bath. Tonight we were gonna grill out on the grill, and enjoy a night under the stars. These were my favorite nights, just the two of us snuggled up together, enjoying the clear night sky. Being away from the city, allowed us more opportunities to see the stars, twinkling in the sky.

Once the wings were marinating, I prepared the steak, also marinating it, but in Italian seasoning instead. I threw in some fresh herbs and spices, pushing it off to the side, while I prepared the other things.

After scrubbing the potatoes clean, I punctured the skin, and wrapped them up in aluminum foil, with some butter. I did the same procedure with the ears of corn. I sliced up some onions and fresh mushrooms next, making sure the mushrooms were good and clean before sealing them up in foil, as well.

As everything was finished being prepared, my sexy husband sauntered into the kitchen.

"I love seeing you, all domestic and shit," Edward smirked, making his way towards me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me to him, once he was standing in front of me, hugging me close to his body. He smelled of soap, and Edward, as I inhaled his scent.

All I could do was laugh, because I love cooking, and if that meant I was being domestic for him, I was more than happy to do such things.

He pulled me up, sitting me on the edge of the counter, and moved between my legs.

"I love you, Bella," he sighed, his thumbs caressing my jowl.

"I love you, too, Edward," I smiled, placing a tender kiss to his forehead.

"How about we get the grill started, and get some food cooking?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, so what are we having?" Edward asked, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Hot wings, steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, onions and mushrooms." I laughed, as his eyes grew wider with each thing I listed.

"Oh, good lord, I'm going to have to start working out more if you keep this up," he grinned, clearly caring less if he actually did any working out, because his brain was on the food.

"Alright, you go start the grill, I'll be right out," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure," he replied, helping me off the counter.

As Edward was walking out the door, his cell rang, and he immediately hollered back, "Could you get that Bella, sweetheart?"

"Alright," I hollered back, flipping the phone open and putting it to my ear.

"Cullen residence, this is Bella speaking, can I help you," an automatic greeting, standard to any house, followed by the simple '_can I help you_'.

"Uhmm, yes, I'm looking for an Edward Cullen?" The guy replied.

"One moment please," I responded, walking out to the patio to take the phone to Edward.

**(EPOV)**

"Edward Cullen speaking," I answered into the phone, as Bella handed it to me, and turned to go back in the house to get the food.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I was informed I could reach you here. You've been having people search for my mother, and honestly, what's this about? Renee hasn't done a thing, in fact, she's pretty ill at the moment, and in the hospital," the man rambled, clearly frustrated.

"Excuse, I didn't get your name?" I asked, needing to know this guys name, because Renee was Bella's mother.

"Emmett Swan," he replied. _Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Big thanks to my beta, Cullen Confection. You absolutely rock!

Thanks to Minerva77, my BFF, and slutty pre-reader.. You're my top h00r!

Twitter - MindlessKitty

Face book - leslieannjustice


	14. Flying Into The Clouds

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer called me this morning. She wants to take me to lunch and discuss the cliffy problem, she apparently feels I have.. The nerve! *shakes head* That bitch!

Y'all and your reviews rocked once again. I got some good laughs out of you hating on me for the cliffy. *laughs* Once again, I will reply back when fanfuck gets off their asses and fixes the issue with replying through emails. So until then, just know that I appreciate you all so much for sending them and all your wonderful words.. *xoxo*

Now let's get on with the story, y'all have been waiting long enough aye? Blame the bipolar disorder and it's ability to knock me on my ass and keep me so far agitated that I can't think or write much at all, nor can I sit still long enough to do so..

Also, most of this was written by hand beforehand…

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

"Did you just say, Emmett Swan?" I asked, sputtering. My eyes shifted, focusing on the back door, as Bella appeared, stepping out onto the patio with her hands filled with the prepped food.

"Yes, that's me, now can you please tell me what this is all about?" He demanded, impatience clear in his voice.

"Sorry, this is all a surprise to me as well. I'm trying to contact your mother, in the matter of my wife," I managed to choke out, Bella's eyes darting up to meet with mine.

Bella stood stock-still, and wide-eyed, clearly having heard my last words. She managed to sit the food down, before finding herself to the nearest seat, dazed. Slowly, she sank backwards into the chair, hands moved upwards to cover her slightly opened mouth. Tears brimmed in her eyes, making my heart ache for her.

I rushed over, and pulled Bella into my arms, rocking her back and forth, trying desperately to sooth her tears. It wasn't every day that you found out you have a whole different family.

"Ssssh, sweetheart," I said soothingly, Emmett Swan forgotten in that moment, as I ran my hands through her hair in comfort.

"What does your wife have to do with my mother?" Emmett asked, still impatient, but clearly confused.

In turn, I was fucking confused.

_Didn't Emmett know he had a sister? Clearly not._

"Sorry, but my wife was formerly, Isabella Swan, mother, Renee Swan," I said, still trying to calm Bella, annoyed that Emmett wasn't catching on yet.

"She's who?" He shouted, then began to gasp for air.

Moments of silence passed, eventually the phone was pulled from Emmett's hand, and another voice echoed through the phone.

"Listen, I'm not sure who this is, but what have you said to my brother?" The voice demanded.

"I'm in search of Renee Swan, my wife's mother," I repeated. I still held Bella in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"My adoptive mother is in the hospital, and we clearly know nothing of a sister," he replied, curiosity in his voice.

"Her name is Isabella Cullen now, formerly Swan. It's of the most importance that she gets to meet her mother quickly." I spoke, full of hope, knowing this was Bella's mothers family, as well as, Bella's.

"Can I get your name sir?" I asked, wanting to know with whom I was speaking.

"Jasper Hale," he answered. "So let me get this straight, your wife is my adoptive mother's daughter? Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," I replied back, getting a little annoyed that they were taking so long to give me information. I could still hear Emmett in the background, gasping, and sobbing.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to ask my mother about this, can we contact you back later this evening, once we've found out the truth from her?" Jasper asked, clearly never having heard about Bella, as well.

"That would fine, but please, do try to hurry about this. We'd like to be on a plane to wherever you are by nightfall." I retorted, trying to keep my impatience and anger in check.

"I will. If she is our sister, we want to know her, for her to see mom before she passes on, she's in pretty bad shape," he sighed, and I could hear the frown on his face.

"Thank you," I said, knowing that they were both being kind about this.

"No, thank you of informing us of a sister we have," he replied, a sigh escaped his lips.

Once we hung up the phone, I tended to an upset Bella. She needed my shoulder to lean on now, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to be her rock when she needed me the most.

"So I have a brother?" Bella asked quietly, hurt clear in her voice.

"Yes, plus an adoptive brother, Jasper," I sighed, pulling her closer to my chest, as she wept.

"I must tell you, Bella, that if this turns out to be your mother, she's apparently in the hospital and pretty sick," my own tears leaving me, as my wife fell apart at the news.

_Damn you all to hell, Charlie Swan, for making her miss out on being with her mother. For not allowing her to know her. You will fucking pay, you bastard! Fuck you for making my beautiful angel cry. I am coming for you…_

I stood up, cradled Bella in my arms, as dinner was forgotten. I carried her inside. I laid us both on our sides across the overstuffed couch. Her back was against my chest, as I stroked her hair, making '_sshing'_ sounds, cooing in her ear how much I loved her, and laying soft kisses underneath her ear, after every time I had said it. The anger I felt for at Charlie left my body, as I calmed my beautiful angel.

What felt like hours later, the phone finally rang, waking me from my slumber. I hurriedly answered the phone, in hopes that it was Bella's brother calling back. Bella was still sleeping, and I really didn't want to wake her unless it was necessary.

"Edward Cullen, speaking," I answered in a sleep-induced voice.

"Yes, this is Emmett Swan calling you back," he replied, his voice filled with concern and pity.

"Listen, Emmett, my wife had a hard upbringing, yes, but she's become a strong woman because of it. Please, don't pity her, if you meet her," I pleaded, definitely knowing Bella would get upset if someone showed pity towards her.

"We visited our mother, and well, she told us about Isabella. Why she left and everything. I know she'd rather hear that stuff from our mother, so I won't say anything further," Emmett answered.

"Yes, it would best if she heard it from her mother's mouth. She's haunted with the reasons that her mother left, left her alone with that vile man." I retorted, agitated once again because of Charlie Swan.

"Well, we'd like to see you here in Phoenix, our mother is at Phoenix Memorial Hospital, room 408." Emmett replied.

"Good, I'll get the private jet prepared, and we'll be there shortly," I responded, anxious to get the jet in the air, and get my beloved to her mother.

"We can meet you at the airport if you wish," Emmett suggested. I think he's eager to meet his sister.

"That would be great actually. You can make a sign for us, or either send a picture so I can identify you when we arrive." I recommended.

"I can do that," Emmett answered.

"Well Emmett, I hate to cut this short, but I must wake your sister, my beautiful wife, and get the plans with the jet set up," I responded.

"Great, just call me back with the details, and we'll be sure to be at the airport when you arrive," he replied, his voice filled with eagerness.

"Will do, have a great day," I responded, before hanging up the phone.

I slipped out from behind my sleeping wife, and headed to my office, so I could get the jet set up for our departure. The pilot was always on call, so he knew to drop everything at once and come running at my beck and call.

Once the pilot was notified, I hurried down stairs to wake my princess. I gently shook her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sweetheart," I said softly, placing a trail of kisses up her neck.

"Mmmh," she moaned quietly.

"You must wake, princess, we need to get ready to leave," I whispered into her ear, and placed a tender kiss on her ear.

"I'm awake now, where are we going?" She questioned, trying to sit up, but quickly fell back into the couch.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concern filling the air between us. "Phoenix."

"Yeah, just a bit woozy there for a second," Bella said, slightly frowning.

"Are you sure? Because we can change our flight," I suggested, still with concern.

"Absolutely not! We are going. I need answers, Edward," Bella replied, her voice raising the entire time.

"Calm down, sweetheart, we'll get packed and leave soon," I answered, running my thumb over her cheek bone. They were swollen just a bit, her face still splattered with red spots from the crying earlier, and her color was off just a bit, paler than normal.

"Help me up then, I need to get things packed," she smiled softly at me.

"Alright, up we go," I said, smiled at my wife, and pulled her by her arm.

"Thank you," Bella said, as she steadied herself.

As she turned to walk away, I quickly pulled her back into my arms, hugging her closely to my body.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, nibbling at the delicate flesh.

"I love you too," she spoke softly, giggling as I continued my assault on her ear.

"I just had to say that I love you before you went off to pack. Without a doubt, this is going to be a tough situation on you, and I hate seeing you upset. If we have a little one in there," I said, while patting her stomach gently. "We must be careful, love."

"It could be possible," Bella smiled, and patted my hand that was on her stomach.

"I really hope so, Isabella. You're going to be a wonderful mother," I smiled in return, still rubbing on her stomach.

"I know you're worried, and you should be. Whatever happens when we get there, I'm definitely going to need your support. I can't thank you enough for loving me, for marrying me, and possibly giving us a family," Bella replied in a loving tone, her smile was filled with tenderness, and her hand moved up to her stomach once again.

"Let's go get ready," I said, tugging her hand towards the stairs.

"Alright," she sighed, and I could tell how much this whole ordeal was bothering her.

"How about we take a nice vacation after all this is over with," I asked, knowing we both could use a vacation, and more time together. This could be the end for Renee, neither of us knew her situation yet. If something did happen to her, Bella would be crushed, and I needed her safe, even if that meant I'd be watching over her every second of the day.

I'm pretty sure, Bella is anxious to meet her brothers, along with her mom. I could only imagine how I would feel in this circumstances.

Once we finished packing, we hurried outside to our vehicle. I helped Bella in, and then made my way around the front of the car. We quickly sped off towards the jet, and Bella decided to call and let Rose know where we'd be.

Her phone call didn't last too long, so I supposed they both knew that Bella was in a zone right now. Seemingly on autopilot. My strong wife was about to face something hard, once again, in her life.

I called Emmett, letting him know that we had arrived at the airport, and that we would leave in 30 minutes. I gave him our flight details, arrival and departure times, so he would know exactly when we would arrive.

To be honest, I was kind of looking forward to meeting Emmett and Jasper. They both seemed like decent individuals on the phone, although at first, I could just feel the tension making its way through the lines. I needed more male friends. I wondered how old they were.

Once we were on board the plane, we took our seats beside one another, and held hands, just staring into one another's eyes. We lived inside a bubble, filled with so much love, that it would make a normal person nauseous, but I could care less how someone else felt about it.

Bella quickly dozed off to sleep after we were in the sky. I quietly watched her sleep the entire trip. When we finally arrived at the airport in Phoenix, I gently shook Bella awake.

"Wake up, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmh," Bella moaned, as I took the tip of my tongue and ran it over the outer shell of her ear.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," I smiled against her ear, because that was exactly what she was, my sleeping beauty.

"I'm up," she mumbled, and squinted her eyes tightly together. Once she gained her bearings, she slowing opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly.

She was always stunning, but moments like this made her vulnerable and adorable.

"Are you ready to meet you brother?" I asked quietly.

"I'm scared to be honest," she sighed, her eyes darting towards the ground.

"Isabella Cullen, what have my mother and I told you about looking towards the ground? No one will be causing you to do that anymore, understood?" I sighed, knowing that I was overreacting just a little, since she was still trying to stop doing it and she's worried about meeting her family.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, like a kid that just got their favorite toy taken away from them.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have said that, considering you're having a tough go right now," I frowned, raking my hand through my hair in frustration.

"It's alright, Edward. Don't sweat the small stuff, I know you didn't mean to sound the way that you did. This whole situation is stressful on you, as well, and I love you even more for wanting to protect me," she smiled slightly, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Isabella," I smiled, love shining bright in my eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward," she returned the smile, her thumb caressing my jowl.

After our talk, the plane began to descend, making us that much closer to Bella's family. I could feel the nerves coming off of her, I grabbed her hand in comfort, to support her, and I ran soothing circles on the tops of her hands with my thumbs.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear, placing a tiny kiss on the shell of her ear.

"You're safe, I won't let anything bad happen to you," I continued to whisper into her ear, in hopes that her nerves will cease a little bit.

"Well get through this just fine," I soothingly said, squeezing her fingers in my hand just a bit.

Once the plane was chartered on the runway, we waited for the pilot to announce our departure. As he came over the loud speaker, with the announcement, I gently raised the two of us to our feet. I grabbed the luggage overhead, and led us to the door. We made it down the steps without an issue. I guided Bella to the oversized door to the entrance of the terminal. We twisted and turned through the passengers, until we were at the baggage claim, where we were supposed to meet with Emmett and Jasper.

I pulled Bella closer to my side, squeezing her tightly, while I looked around to spot our company. Standing over by the corner was a very large man, a year or two younger than Bella, broad shoulders, muscled chest prominently out on display under his muscle shirt, and he stood around six-two. He was standing with a blonde headed man, who looked to be around 23 years old. He was tall and lanky, and he was holding the hand of a small lady. I could only assume this was Jasper, and the woman was perhaps his girlfriend or wife.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed the sign with our name on it. I gently pulled Bella's hand, and nodded in their direction, once she looked up to my face. Her breath caught in her throat, the moment she spotted them. I knew she was seeing herself in the guy, whom I assumed was Emmett. They shared the same hair color, and same face structure. Although the height was not the same, it was there, right in front of her.

After a few minutes, Bella had pulled herself together. She squared her shoulders, and softly pulled on my hand, notifying me, that she was ready. Bella had a small smile on her face, by the time we reached her family. Emmett looked at Bella in astonishment, no doubt seeing himself in his sister. His eyes became glassy, as he willed the tears away.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Isabella," I said, knowing they had to earn the right to call her Bella.

Bella and I waited a couple moments, before they snapped out of their stupor.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm Emmett Swan, my adoptive brother, Jasper Hale, and his wife, Hope.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I replied, Bella was still unable to talk, but she watched on in fascination.

Emmett stepped forward to shake my hand, and then stood in front of Bella, in a flash he had her in a bear hug.

"C-can't breathe, Emmett," she said, as her arms and legs flailed around. My instincts kicked in, and I immediately jerked her out of his arms. She stumbled on the ground just a bit, before I had her standing up right.

"Please, refrain yourself from doing that, Emmett, we could be expecting soon," I commented, letting my annoyance leak out.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Isabella, I didn't know. The first thing in my mind was to hug you, hold you close, and try to get you to forgive me for not knowing before now, please don't go," he pleaded, not wanting us to leave.

"It's okay, Emmett, I understand. Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere. I'm here to see my mother, get answers, and possibly spend some time with my brothers," she said shyly, her eyes darting towards the floor, as she blushed.

I gently lifted her face, by her chin, and _'tsked' _her.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm your adoptive brother, Jasper, and this is my wife, Hope. We've been married for a year now. Your mom and step dad, adopted me when I was four. Your step dad died a few years back, and your mothers cancer has returned full force," Jasper said, starting a conversation with Bella, as Emmett stood off to the side and watched, still in shock.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper, Hope, I look forward to getting to know all of you better in my time here. Medical bills, do they need taken care? Is the hospital nice? Does she need anything to make her more comfortable?" Bella choked out questions left and right.

"The hospital is nice, she has all the things she needs to make her comfortable, and the medical bills are a different story. We're doing the best we can, we all three had to drop out of college to look after her, because the money wasn't coming in. We were in our final year, but it just got to be too much. Bills are eating away at us," Jasper sighed, scratching the back of his neck, as his face turned pink.

"It's alright, we'll take care of all the bills, we'll discuss the three of you getting back in college, as well." I spoke, knowing that Bella would suggest this as well.

"We can't ask you to do that," Emmett replied, apparently hard for him or the others to accept our help.

"We will help! This is my mother too. You have had her all your lives, and I didn't get that opportunity, so please, allow me to help. I've made a shitload of money over the past several years, and I'm in the position to do this," Bella spoke in anger, calming down by the end of her words.

"Alright," Emmett conceded.

"Shall we get out of here and get something to eat, before you visit mom? We have a couple of hours before visiting hours," Jasper suggested.

"That would be perfect," I smiled, wrapping my arm around Bella's slender waist, and walking us towards the exit.

Once our luggage was stored in the boot of Emmett's car, Jasper and Hope hopped in their car, as we settled in with Emmett. The guys definitely needed new cars, these were junk, but I wouldn't tell them that.

I told Emmett to take us to the best steakhouse, Bella was apparently starving for steak. He flipped his phone open, giving Jasper a location, while I held Bella in the back seat. She was so gorgeous, it didn't matter the time of day or night.

As we arrived at the steakhouse, we all unloaded, and made our way in the front entrance.

The hostess stood at the podium, with her head down, which was annoying. I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention. Once she heard me clear my throat, her eyes shot up, and became very wide. She looked like a skunk that had been run over.

I, once again, cleared my throat, in hopes that she would do her fucking job.

"Table for five, please," I said in a gruff voice, highly annoyed at the bitch.

"Oh, yes, right this way, please," she said, as Bella giggled and squeezed my hand.

Once we were all seated, the waiter arrived at our table. I told everyone to order what they wanted, no expense spared. After our order was placed, everyone began to ask questions.

"So what is it that you do, Isabella?" Hope asked, her demeanor was shy, but full of energy. She probably just had to get to know someone before she talked much.

"I started 'Firefly' with two college friends, but I just sold my half of the company to Edward's mom," Bella smiled widely, as Hope let out a squeal, causing Jasper to look at her stunned.

"Oh my God! I love your stuff," Hope squealed excitedly.

"I'll make sure to get you some products," Bella winked, still smiling. I knew she was damn proud of that company, making it as successful as she did.

"Why did you sell out?" Jasper asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well, Edward and I just got married the other day, in Vegas. We meet a little over a week ago, fell in love and got married several days into our relationship. He's perfect, and I knew the minute that we met, that we would be married, either quickly or waiting, but it would happen. I just couldn't see waiting," Bella smiled, running her thumb across my cheek. "So, of course, we could be expecting now, so I decided that with my past, I wanted to be able to be a full time mother, something I never had."

They all frowned.

"You never had a mother?" Emmett asked quietly, pain in his eyes.

"No," she sighed, tears springing up in her eyes. "I might as well tell you all what I went through."

So the story began, everyone had tears in their eyes, and the boys were ready to hunt Charlie down. Once she finished telling her story, they all immediately got up and engulfed her into a hug. The whole time, Emmett chanted, _"why her,"_ over and over again.

"It's alright, Emmett, I will find him and take care of him," I said, squeezing his hand.

"What were you going to school to be?" I asked, curious to see what they wanted to do with their lives.

"Well, I'm doing Veterinarian school," Emmett said proudly.

"Wow, that's nice." I grinned, just picturing Emmett with his hand up a horses ass, I might have snickered at that image.

"I'm doing courses for an Animal Behaviorist," Jasper said, as I quirked my eyebrow.

"That's an interesting course," Bella said, clearly happy with her brothers.

"And you, Hope?" Bella asked, I could see these two becoming good friends.

"I was a double major. Education and Humane Educator," Hope smiled. This proved that they all loved animals, which only fueled my dream of a life on a ranch somewhere, later on in the future.

"You all sound like you love animals," I joked, knowing they would, otherwise, why take the courses.

"Yeah, we all thought since we loved animals so much, why not go to school for it, and later, after school, we could go into business together," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So how did you and Hope meet, Jasper?" Bella asked, still curious.

"We've known each other since we were five, and we started dating when we were fourteen, and the rest is history," Jasper laughed. You could see the love he had for Hope in his eyes; they were just as bad as, Bella and me.

"That's really sweet," Bella said, smiling brightly at her adoptive brother.

Our food arrived, at that moment, and we all settled back to eat. You could tell exactly who was blood related at the table, between Bella and Emmett, I didn't know who was putting away more food.

Small talk was made amongst the table, but clearly, everyone's focus was on the food alone. My hand laid upon Bella's thigh the entire time, it was like I had to touch her, for her to know that she would always be alright.

Once we were finished eating, the waiter appeared, and I handed him my black credit card. Bella's family continued to ask questions and suggested a few things to do before visiting hours.

Bella asked if we could just ride around, take in the sights, because she wasn't feeling too well. I swear, as soon as we get back to Chicago, she's getting checked.

They drove us to _Tempe Town Lake_, which was very nice. They drove us through _Downtown Phoenix_, to the _Blue Spire_, and we visited _Canyon Lake_, which was absolutely gorgeous.

After promising to show us around more later on, we headed towards the hospital. The guys promised to give Bella some time alone with their mother, as much as she needed, and Bella quickly agreed.

"Will you take care of the bills for her stay and anything else that needs to be paid for, then come find me?" Bella asked, her voice so small.

"If that's what you want, princess," I smiled, and pulled her closer to me, running my thumb along her neck.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Bella's hold on my hand got tighter, and her body was shaking with nerves. When it came time to get out of the vehicle, she refused to let my hand go.

"Sweetheart, you can grab my hand the minute you're out of the car," I said, soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it," she frowned, trying to shake her head back and forth.

"You can do this, princess. You're the strongest woman I know," I replied, helping her step out of the car.

"Let's go," Bella sighed, grabbing my hand once again. I squeezed it three times, which she knew meant, _'I love you.'_

We entered the hospital, and went straight to billing. On the way in, Bella told me she couldn't go alone, that I needed to be there when she went in, or she'd break down, being unprepared for what her mother would look like. I agreed, so we decided to take care of the bills first, and made sure they billed us for everything else in the future.

Once everything was settled there, we headed up to room 408. Bella still shook from her nerves, which worried me. She didn't need this stress regardless if she was, in fact, pregnant or not.

We stood in front of the 408 door, while Bella prepared herself for what was about to happen.

With a slight knock on the door, and a faint _'hello,'_ we entered Renee's room. At first glance, it was a normal room. White walls, curtains opened, allowing the sun to shine, brightly through the large windows.

As we stepped around the corner, into her room, Renee laid helplessly in the bed. Her hair completely gone, her face looked aged. IV's were running to the needle in her arm. There was an oxygen tank behind her bed, the cords running beneath her nose.

"M-o-o-om," Bella stuttered, I could hear the pain in her voice; she was tortured by this image.

"Please sit, my child," Renee whispered, her voice weak.

"Why?" Bella questioned, as she broke out into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you to my dear, and lovely friend, _Cullen Confection _for doing all that hard word, being a super beta. You rock my friend!

If you haven't read her story, **Boys of Fall**, it's a must, you'll absolutely adore her when you finished all the updated chapter, and will be begging for more!

_Boys Of Fall _by Cullen Confection - .net/s/6507291/1/

Minerva77, thanks for pre-reading. You're the greatest friend anyone can could have.

_Bridges_ updated once more, this time in Charlie's POV. It's amazing.. Remove the space.

Bridges by Savory - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6372679/1/Bridges


	15. Bedside Manners

**Disclaimer:** Dinner with Stephenie was torture. All she wanted to talk about was her damn dreams, seriously! Not one word about what she intended to talk to me about. Apparently she has A.D.D or some shit, can't remember why or where she's at.

I'll go ahead and say, y'all and your reviews are awesome, as always. Thanks for taking the time to reply and tell me what you thought. I wish fanfuck would fix the email issue, because I'd really like to reply to everyone already. To me, it seems rude when you send a reply and don't hear back from the writer. This is not my case people, I seriously would reply on the website if I didn't have over 300 reviews to reply back too.. *sighs*

Oh, and how dare me! I wrote a chapter without a lemon.. Apparently my Porn without Plot was compromised! *snickers*

So yeah, let's get with the story already!

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

"Why?" I questioned the woman who had given birth to me, wanting to know exactly why she left me alone with that monster, before the sobs overtook me.

I found my way to the tiny seat, which was beside the head of the bed, and sat. Edward had hold of my hand, keeping it secure in his, and rubbed my back with the other one, when I lost it.

"It's alright, sweetheart, let it out," he cooed, softly in my ear, while his hand stroked my back.

My mom watched the scene before her, eyes filled with a mixture of warmth, tears, and love.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I'm Edward Cullen, your daughters husband," Edward smiled at my mom, extended his hand to shake hers, before it settled back against my sobbing body.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward, but I think its time I speak to my daughter alone," Renee said, a little to sternly.

"Absolutely not, he'll be staying exactly where he is," I replied, a bit annoyed that she thought I could do this alone, after abandoning me, she thought she got say in what happened now.

"Alright, you have questions, so ask," Renee replied calmly.

"Why? I already asked that," I huffed, clearly annoyed that she hadn't answered the question yet.

"Okay, well let's see," she thought about it, as if how to word it.

"Charlie and I had you at a young age, he was always so loving before we had you, so it was a real shocker after having you, that he was always so angry, so mixed up. You had colic, and this grated on his last nerve apparently. At first, it was always some verbal assault, which much later, turned to physical assault. I stuck it out though, because I thought it would get better, go back to how it was before you were born. It never did. You were a year and a half old, when I found out I was pregnant with Emmett." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just knew I had to get the two of us out, after the last assault. He snapped one night, I still hadn't told him I was pregnant again, but after he snapped, I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to take you, and run, but it was like he knew what I had planned. I got halfway out of Forks, with you in the vehicle, and he forced me off the road." Renee sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

All I could do was watch and listen. Answers we're what I needed, and I didn't know this woman enough to comfort her. So I sat, sobbing, in Edward's arms, as the answers were given.

"H-h-e, he jerked you out of the backseat, once I was stopped, put you back in his car and then left you there, while he beat the shit out of me. Told me to leave, and forget all about you because if I didn't, he'd murder me. If I came back for you, he would do the same to you." She sobbed, her heart monitor going off, and a nurse rushed in. She batted the nurse away, saying she was alright, and that if she needed anything, anything at all, she would push her button.

"You have to know, I did come back for you several times, and I suffered the beatings. I needed my daughter, but you have to realize that I had Emmett, as well, and Charlie had no clue about him. I had to keep him safe too." Renee blubbered, her face blotched red, as tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

I sat, in a confused state, over what she was telling me. She did try to come for me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as I took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Isabella, I looked for you over the years, you must know that, but I couldn't find you," her sobs were still loud.

"You have to forgive me," she spoke softly, her eyes downcast.

I contemplated over what I had just learned, how she had come back and suffered more abuse, trying to get to me. How she spent years looking for me. I had a brother, who she protected from Charlie's wrath. I unwrapped Edward's arms from my body, and quickly scampered up into the bed with Renee.

"I forgive you," I said silently into her ear, as I wrapped my body around hers, and we both sobbed freely.

After our cries were silenced, we laid together in the bed, and talked about what had happened in the past. Edward sat patiently, in the chair beside the bed, and rubbed my back.

Renee wanted to hear all the ugly details from my childhood, so I laid it all out for her to hear. She wept with me, as the tears rocked my body. Edward, bless his heart, remained by my side, gently stroking my back. His touch comforted me, keeping the tears to a minimum.

After the nasty truth of my childhood, we spent the better part of two hours talking about the good things, like what led me to meeting Edward, and then our marriage. She was amazed at how well I had done for myself in life, astonished by how fast my relationship with Edward had been, and how quickly we had married. But not once, did she say anything bad about it, she just smiled, hugged me tighter, and told me how wonderful I was.

Renee made Edward and I, promise to look after Emmett, Jasper, and Hope, once she was gone. She confided in us that she didn't have much longer, and that she really didn't want to die in a hospital. She wanted to go peacefully, surrounded by her loved ones.

"Mom," I murmured, taking everyone by surprise, even myself.

"Yes," she whispered back, her hand stroking my cheek, as the tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were filled with nothing but love and contentment.

I took one look at Edward, and he nodded. Our freaky communication skills paid off once again.

"Mom, w-would you consider flying back with Edward and I, and staying with us until you're gone? I'd really like to get to know you," I stuttered, closing my eyes for fear of rejection.

"I'd really like that, Isabella. But are you sure it isn't too much for you or Edward?" Renee questioned, her hand squeezing mine in hers.

"We'll get people to help out, that way you are comfortable in the house. We'll even have the doctors come to you," I smiled, glad that she was thinking about joining us, and that I would have more time with her.

"What about the kids?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"They can come too, but the minute school comes back in session, they'll have their butts in the classroom. Edward and I have already discussed it, and we'll be taking care of the money issue," I replied, squeezing her hand in return.

"Oh, Isabella, you're doing too much!" Renee insisted, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No, we're not, you are family, and family helps family!" I persisted. They needed our help, and they would get it.

"Alright, I'll come," she replied, her eyes downcast.

I had forgiven my mother, my heart was no longer heavy. I had heard her story, and I admired her for having the strength to survive, when she couldn't be with her daughter. I respected that, and I could only hope that I had that amount of strength in me.

**(EPOV)**

Bella's day with her mother was inspiring, to say the least. There were tears shed, and I admit, I shed some myself; but even though she cried, she stayed strong, and never blamed her mother for anything. Once Renee had told her story, I knew Bella would take some time to think about it, but after a couple of minutes, when she crawled in the bed with her mother, I knew right then and there, that she had forgiven her.

She always surprised me with her strength, and how she would take everything in, and then go with the flow. I imagined, growing up the way that she had, was what enabled her to just brush everything off her shoulder and just be. She loved the simple things in life, and wanted all the problems to be simple, even when they weren't.

Once we were run out of Renee's room, we met Emmett, Jasper, and Hope in the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asked with caution.

"It was good," I said, smiling down at my beautiful wife who had a brilliant smile on her face.

"That's great," Hope said, coming over to hug Bella tightly.

"Thank you, all of you, for sitting here and waiting," Bella said, hugging everyone.

"You're welcome, Lil' Bit," Emmett replied, picking her and swinging her around, as she giggled loudly.

Once he was finished swinging my wife around, I helped her steady herself. She was still smiling brightly after he put her down. It warmed my heart, knowing that she was being open and honest with everyone around her. I think she was secretly ecstatic, having found out that she had a big family, even after all this time.

"How about we go do a few things this evening?" Jasper suggested, and smiled warmly at Bella.

"Sounds like fun," I replied, pulling Bella closer to me, and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"So what do my little brothers have in mind?" Bella asked, eyes shining with excitement and joy.

"Well, first we're going to the Musical Instrument Museum," Jasper said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, let's get started before Bella bounces out of her skin," I laughed, pulling Bella along, as we headed out to the cars.

Once we were loaded up, we headed toward the museum. Bella talked nonstop about seeing all the musical instruments, as Emmett explained the types that were featured there.

I sat back and smiled at their interaction, laughing when Emmett did something, that reminded me of something Bella would do.

Once we arrived at the museum, I was shocked by how big the building was. Emmett explained that it was 75,000 square feet of exhibition space. Now, I felt like a kid in a candy store, apparently Bella was feeling the exact same way.

After Jasper and Hope arrived, we headed inside. I'm sure Bella and I looked like typical tourists, but I could care less. My angel was extremely happy, and that was all that mattered.

We looked around for an hour, then found our way into the theater to listen to different types of music. We started with jazz, then switched to contemporary, and finished it off with some classic music.

The lot of us, spent over an hour in the hands-on instrument room, which was completely insane, considering Emmett's big hands and horrible music. At least we had some happy tears falling in that room.

We walked around the library for a little while, visited the museum store to pick up some souvenirs, and finished the place up at the gourmet café, where we enjoyed a nice cup of coffee with one another.

"So, where to now?" I asked Emmett.

"Desert Botanical Gardens," Hope replied, smiling brightly. "You'll absolutely love the desert flora, Bella."

"I'm excited, get me there!" Bella said, bouncing on her heels, with a huge smile on her face.

Hope ran over, latched on to Bella's arm and they both began to excitedly bounce around like little girls. They ran off in the direction of our cars, climbing in the back seat of Emmett's car, leaving me to sit up front with Emmett. The two of us rolled our eyes, and laughed.

We drove to the Desert Botanical Gardens, talked about nothing important, and just enjoyed being with each other. The girls sat in the backseat laughing and goofing off. I could tell Bella was fond of her sister-in-law, and knew that they'd do well together in Chicago.

Once we arrived at the gardens, we paid the entrance fee, and began our walk. There were different trails, all leading to different wonders of the gardens. The hummingbirds flew around you, as you walked through the beautiful gardens. The amazing scenery and wildlife had everyone in awe.

Bella made sure to break out her camera, since the photographic opportunities were bountiful. The blooming cacti was gorgeous, and there was so many different variations of them. We entered the butterfly tent, which was swarmed with hundreds of beautiful butterflies. I took the camera from Bella, and began taking pictures of my own. One of the pictures, that I took, was of a beautiful purple butterfly, that had landed on Bella's nose. It was truly adorable and whimsical. I never expected such a transcendent experience at a garden, but it was truly worth it.

After we had finished up at the botanical gardens, Emmett suggested the Hot Air Expeditions, which made Bella and I share a look, and for her to break out in giggles. Needless to say, we passed on the hot air balloon ride, since we had just experienced that in Vegas.

We headed to the Heard Museum next, the foremost showcase of Native American art and culture, and it was absolutely superb. The museum revealed the cultures of tribes in the region through different exhibits, demonstrations and live performances. They, also, displayed the work of contemporary Native American artists. The artists demonstrated their work while we were there. This was an experience that I couldn't possibly ever forget.

The Phoenix Art Museum was next. The place had one of the largest art collections that I had ever seen. Sixteen thousand works of art spanning through the centuries dominated the walls of the place. It was extraordinary. They had a "please touch" children's gallery, that Emmett absolutely enjoyed. And touch he did. Things like this, made me want children even more.

We called it a night after the Art Museum, since Bella had had a trying day. We promised to visit more places with everyone the next day. They dropped us at our hotel, where we immediately stripped down to our underwear, fell in the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, I woke early, with such a peaceful feeling flooding through me. I laid there, and thought about yesterday. How strong Bella had been. She was a remarkable woman.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella whispered, startling me from my thoughts.

I turned my gaze, from where I had been absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, to her and smiled lovingly, as I took in her beautiful chocolate orbs that were full of love.

"You…and how amazingly strong you are," I answered honestly, as I ran my hand over her arms. She smiled and bit her lip, as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"I'm trying, really, I am. It's tough at times, but I've been managing," she replied and I nodded, kissing her temple, and tightening my hold on her.

I rolled us over, where I was hovering over Bella.

"You look incredibly beautiful right now," I said, in a husky voice.

"Oh, Edward, really. I'm a mess," Bella whined, blushing.

"But you are! Your face, flushed and natural. Your hair, all fluffed out across the pillow. Laying here, in nothing but your panties, and those beautiful tits, on display for me," I whispered against her pale skin, as I took her nipple in my mouth.

"Mmmmh," she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

My warm hands, caressed and kneaded at her soft flesh. My fingers gripped the upper backs of her thighs, before they slipped beneath the silk fabric of her panties. They found her bundle of nerves and slick, wet folds.

"Unnfh," she cried out, as her back arched.

"How do you do this to me?" I groaned and pressed my forehead against Bella's stomach.

"How do I do what?" Bella asked, clearly having no clue what I was talking about.

I pushed her back into the bed with my body, my weight bearing down on her, as I pressed myself against her. My hardness was restrained behind my boxer briefs, as I ground it against her heated core.

"That, Bella! I have no control over my dick when you're near me," I stressed, my breathing ragged, panting, as I thrust hard against her, once more. A harsh, throaty moan escaping my chest seconds later.

"It's the same with me. My pussy gets soaked, just hearing your voice," she panted, grabbing my hand and dragging my fingers across her soaked, silk panties.

A groan burst from my chest, as I crashed my lips to hers. My tongue was hot, wet, and unrelenting. It searched for hers, as my fingers pressed against her silk, covered pussy, mechanically moving straight for her clit, that was covered, and circling it with a delightfully, torturous pace.

"So beautiful," I murmured, as her back arched, and I trailed the tips of my fingers up her gooseflesh covered skin.

"Edward, please," she whimpered, her eyes showed the need that she felt, needing both to be touched and to touch.

"Shhh, just feel, baby. Let the world fade away and just feel," I urged, ghosting my fingers across her stomach and legs tenderly.

She was a whimpering, writhing mess beneath my touch.

My lips slid across the flesh of her chest and stomach; leaving trails of fire and ice in their wake.

I could tell she just let go, was feeling; enjoying every second of touches laid against her skin.

I treated her, as if, she was the most delicate, dainty piece of china.

I hooked my fingers around the sides of my silk panties, and began to tug them down… From her scent, sounds, and movements, she was ready to combust.

Once her panties were off and on the floor, my lips were on her ankles, trailing slow kisses over her skin; nipping, and sucking my way up to where she wanted me most.

"Oh, Edward," she murmured, tossing her head back to the sensations she felt, her back arching once again. My hands found their way to her jutted out breasts, squeezing them gently in my hands, teasing her nipples with harshness.

She pulled her head back up, opening her eyes to me. She gazed down, and I was enraptured by her chocolate orbs, as they shone with extreme lust and love.

My mouth finally reach her pussy, and I pressed a moist, gentle kiss to her clit, my hands finding her thighs and pushing them further apart. She was open and on display to me in this position. The immense desire I had, to just dive straight in, and bring her to her release, made me stop for a second, and just study her bare pussy.

"I want to hear you, sweetheart," I pleaded, my voice rough and mysterious.

"Ungh!" Bella cried out, as my tongue slid between her lips, circling her clit. Her back arched off the bed once again, and her cries were definitely loud.

I continued to nip at her clit, as my fingers glided slowly between her wet folds.

Her body was wavering with desire and need, as her upper body rose with irregular breaths. I gradually slid two fingers into her wet, hot core, curling the tips before pulling back and pushing in again, with the same calculated rate.

My tongue laved lazy circles over and around her sensitive clit, as my other hand kept her spread open for me.

With each plunge of my tongue and curl of my fingers, you could feel the tension in her body tighten even further, as she moaned loudly, withered, and whimpered my name.

Her tight pussy walls were beginning to tighten and clamp down around my fingers, causing me to groan and thrust my fingers into her hot sex deeper, curling the tips and pushing against the spongy, rough spot, within her.

"Fuck!" Bella shrieked, as the tension within her abdomen shattered, sending her over the edge, her pussy walls contracting and pulsing around my fingers.

"Edward," she cried out loudly, arching off the bed. Her hands were buried into my hair, her thighs locked tightly around my head, holding me captive against her pussy.

I licked her pussy thoroughly, as she rode the intense waves of pleasure that was shooting through her body. Her head was thrown back, as she chanted my name over and over again.

Once she was spent, I showered her flesh in kisses. From her thighs, up to her hips, across her stomach, over her breasts, and ending at her mouth.

"I love you," I whispered against her mouth, smiling.

"I love you too," she replied breathlessly, returning the smile against my lips.

"And that makes you indescribably beautiful, my goddess," I cooed into her ear, hoping she saw just how beautiful I thought she was.

"Shall I return the favor?" She asked, moving from underneath me, sinking towards my cock.

I stopped her, pulled her back up the bed, and watched the pout form on her beautiful face.

"That was for you princess," I smirked. "We must get ready if we're doing anything with your brothers this morning."

"If we must," she continued to pout, as I pulled us from the bed.

"Yes, we must," I laughed, pulling her to the bathroom, and into the shower.

Once we were showered and dressed, I ordered us some room service so we would be ready when they arrived. After breakfast, Emmett arrived, having the front desk call for us.

We met Emmett in the lobby, and got ready for our day together.

"So are you both ready for Hole in the Rock?" Emmett asked, curious.

"Not sure what it is, but sure," Bella laughed, very comfortable today.

Our drive to the Rock was fun and scenic. Emmett kept us laughing the entire time, with his perverted jokes, that caused many eye rolls between Bella and myself. But he was definitely good company.

Once we arrived at the Hole in the Rock, we took the path to the top, and just took everything in. Bella snapped pictures like crazy, totally in awe of the sight before us.

After the Rock, our next stop was the Phoenix Zoo. I took the pictures here, as Bella had never been to the zoo before. She smiled beautifully in each picture, her eyes were vividly filled with excitement and joy.

The 125-acre, internationally renowned zoo kicked our asses. We were all completely dragging ass by the time we made it around the place. I had to piggy-back Bella out of the park.

The next stop absolutely took me by surprise. The boys took us to Chase Field for an Arizona Diamondbacks game. Hope and Bella chose to sit with one another, leaving the guys to their random shouts and beer belly conversations. We kept the beer coming, cheering the team on. In the end, the Diamondbacks had won.

After the game, Emmett all but dragged us to Castles N' Coasters. It was one of the oldest amusement parks in Phoenix. It was an extremely family-friendly atmosphere. The impressive thrill-seeker roller coaster rides balanced out the ground-based, and tamer, choices of rides.

Once we had rode most of the rides, we were dragged into the three-story arcade, that was filled with 350 games, by a bouncing Emmett. Jasper and Hope just chuckled, but Bella and I stared in shock. He was like a child in a candy store.

I hit the ATM, much to Jasper's surprise, and handed the three of them two hundred dollars a piece. It was time to let go, and have some serious fun.

We spent two hours wasting money and time. The evening was filled with so much laughter, and taunting. Emmett and I played Dance, Dance, Revolution, both failing miserable.

Deciding we were done for the evening, because we were all wore out, we agreed to dinner before we retreated back to the hotel.

Bella demanded barbecue, with a cute pout. I laughed, but the guys immediately went into action and suggested Bobby Q's. So that was where we were headed now.

After arriving at the restaurant, we were seated almost immediately. The staff was super friendly and the aroma was to die for. We ordered our drinks, and were left to look over the menus.

Q-rolls were delivered to the table, as requested by Emmett when we first sat down. They were extremely delicious, and Bella's moans solidified it.

Once the waitress returned, we placed our orders. Prime Rib, Catfish, Ribs, Brisket, you name it, it was ordered.

The more I watched Bella, the more I thought she was pregnant. The dizziness, the appetite, but those were the only signs so far, so I'd keep watching. I was keeping my fingers crossed though.

"So, how do you guys feel about relocating?" Bella asked sweetly, giving them the look that says, _'I always get what I want.'_

"What do you mean?" Hope questioned, eyebrow quirked.

"Well, since I finally found my mother, I don't want to let her go. I asked her how she felt about moving to Chicago, since I'm no longer working. I sold my part of my company to Edward's mother. And well, Edward and I both agree, that we'll take care of her in her last days, and pay for you all to return to school," Bella said, her voice clear, and full of hope.

"Wait, mom agreed to move?" Jasper said, clearly shocked by his mother's decision.

"Yeah, we talked about it yesterday. She'll have the best care. An in-home nurse, and a doctor that makes in home visits three times a week. She has requested to go peacefully in her bed, and that's what I plan on doing for her. All her medical bills have been paid, and she wants you all back in college. That was her request. Whether you come back to Arizona, or you change to a college in Chicago, or wherever you wish, it will be paid in full by Edward and me," Bella finished, pulling her arms up on the table, and placing her hands under her face.

"Uhmmm," Emmett muttered, looking as confused as the rest of his family.

"I can't believe mom actually agreed to move," Jasper replied, clearly at a loss for words.

"Well she has, and now you need to make the choice because everything is already planned on our end, and we leave in two days," Bella retorted.

"Can we think about it?" Hope asked, clearly just as lost as Jasper.

"I'm going with Mom, you two can decide on your own," Emmett said hotly, definitely a momma's boy.

"We'll let you know tomorrow," Jasper replied, nodding his head in our direction.

We finished our dinner, and then headed back to the hotel. Once we had arrived, Emmett got out and was walking us toward the doors.

"You have to overlook Jasper, this was where his dad was from. Me, well, I knew he wasn't my dad, so I didn't get close to him like one would think," Emmett said, allowing us into his world for a minute.

"I understand. But you must know that I'm doing this for good reasons, as well as selfish ones. But the good reasons outweigh the selfish ones. I want to get to know my mother, Emmett. Allow me that?" Bella asked, her voice a little sad.

"Absolutely, Lil' Bit," Emmett smiled, tugging on Bella's hair, as she grinned.

"Thanks, Emmett," Bella said, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Emmett replied, squeezing her to him.

"Oh, and Emmett, we're buying you all new vehicles, those clunkers have to go," I laughed, pointing at his beat up car.

"I had a good car at one point, but you do what you have to, in order to pay the bills," Emmett laughed, then frowned.

"I know, Emmett, and I'm not making fun, just giving you the facts about being in our life. We take care of those around us," I said, smacking him on the back once.

"Thanks, Edward, Bella. Really, not sure what would have happened if it wasn't for the two of you," Emmett looked down at the ground, and kicked at a rock on the ground.

"Emmett, do you honestly think I could leave you all to suffer, when I have the money and means to take care of mom?" Bella questioned.

"I don't think that one bit, sis," Emmett smiled, tugging another strand of Bella's hair.

"Good, because I need to get to know my brothers, as well," she replied.

"Well, I'll let you all get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow," Emmett grinned, before turning and walking away.

"Come on, sweetheart," I said, taking Bella's hand in mine, and pulling us inside the hotel lobby doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Everyone tell Cullen Confection thank you for her awesomeness and her quick beta fingers!

Minerva77 and I are going camping, with a slew of other rednecks this weekend, so I hope you're all tidied over until next week. We both will be equipped with pen and paper over the weekend, in case inspiration takes hold.

I'm working on a one-shot for the Fuck Me Friday's section over on the Twinklings website, as well. So send your writing vibes to me, and hope I can finish it this weekend while we're away!


	16. Farewell and Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I ain't Stephenie Meyer, she owns everything. Well, no she doesn't really, because if she did, we'd all be praying to Stephenie Meyer instead of God. HA! Although I was going to Hell long before Edward Cullen was.. *snickers*

* * *

><p><strong>Bullshit<strong>

So yeah, it's been to long huh? Between the stress, loss of brain cells, and just everyday bullshit, I hadn't been able to write much.

Vacation was this past week, and while I was away, I didn't touch a computer in any way, so I hand wrote this chapter (50 pages, I might add) and started typing it out when I arrived back home and took care of the basic shit, like washing the dreaded clothes and all that good stuff.

The reviews you have all sent are wonderful, and I'm gonna be honest and say that I haven't replied to any of them because I deleted them. I had over 300 reviews to reply back too, but once I seen the system to reply back to them, I deleted them and will start fresh. That system sucks y'all!

Thanks to my beautiful girl, Cullen Confection, for doing all the beta stuff, and making my story look better.. I heart you tons, CC!

On to the new chapter!

* * *

><p>I must add a little message from CC..<p>

"_**I love you too chica, you inspire me!" CC**_

I love you too, babes! When I'm down and out, you're always there to put a smile on my face. Your friendship means the world too me, and I will forever be thankful to whatever higher power shoved you in my direction.. To our whacky conversations, and those sometimes serious ones, I have enjoyed them all. You inspire me to be a better writer and I can't, honestly, thank you enough! Much love and to many, many more years of friendship. Crissy, Minerva, and I are waiting for that camping trip too.. HAHA Perhaps we'll come to Atlanta just so we can get arrested and throw in lock up, so we can write fanfic porn on the walls.. Make it look all purdy so Bertha will have some inspiration on the next chick who enters her dome.. (: *loud snorts*

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

We didn't see Jasper or Hope the following day. Neither Bella nor I emerged from our hotel room that day, just lounged around in our pajamas and cuddled on the couch.

Waking up, I shifted onto my elbow, propping my head up on my hand, and watched as my beautiful wife sighed and smiled contently in her sleep. She was always beautiful, like a goddess, but she had a childlike innocence to her in her sleep that was very endearing and lovely.

I brushed a kiss across her forehead, and untangled our limbs, before slipping out of the bed. I made my way into the sitting room, shutting the bedroom doors behind me. I walked to the phone, calling for room service, and sat in the high backed chair to enjoy the morning newspaper while I waited on coffee and food.

Twenty minutes later, the food arrived. Its aroma filled the sitting room, mixed with the earthy smell of coffee. In the middle of the set up, the attendant sat a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Once everything was arranged, the attendant excused himself, and I made my way towards the bedroom to wake my beautiful wife. As I was about to open the door, a knock sounded on our door.

Instead of waking Isabella, I hurriedly went to the door, in hopes of getting rid of whoever was knocking, so that we could enjoy the first half of the morning to ourselves.

Standing behind the door was Jasper, with a meek looking Hope holding his hand.

"May we speak to you?" Jasper questioned. His face held remorsefulness, and hope.

"Sure, come in," I replied, stepping to the side and motioning with my hand for them to enter the room.

As they entered, I led them into the sitting room, where our breakfast sat, waiting for us to eat. Apparently, it would now be turning cold instead. I offered them a cup of coffee, which they quickly turned down. With that, we all took a seat.

"So what brings you here this early?" I asked, curious for his answer.

"First, I want to apologize for our abrupt departure yesterday. We both felt bad after we left, having not explained our reason," he replied, sighing.

"It's alright, apology accepted. Bella and I both understand this is new on all of you, but you seriously need to see this from Bella's point of view. She grew up with a father who abused her, and lied to her about her mother. When she finally found her, and found that what her father spoke was not the case, she wants what time is left of her mother's life, to get to know her. You have all been in a loving family, where as she hasn't had the privilege. She deserves this time," I retorted.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jasper sighed. "It's just hard, up and leaving the place that holds my memories, the memories of my own father."

"Yes, but you can't be selfish right now, my wife deserves time with her mother. We can provide a calm and healthy environment for Renee, one where she'll be taken care of by the best. During this time, my wife will get to know her, feel the love that she missed out on. Meanwhile, all of you can go about your college education, wherever you may choose, with the knowledge that you won't have bills hanging over your head, and you'll have the money to do whatever your heart desires. Bella and I will not be holding this over your head, nor do we expect to be paid back for all that we do for you. We just wish that you get your degree, and enjoy life. You'll have access to whatever means of transportation that you'll need, in order to visit Renee whenever you wish, as well." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Listen, we all want what's best for Renee. She needs around the clock care, and she doesn't like the fact that the three of you have put your lives on hold. Bella has sold her part of her company, wanting to stay at home full time. Renee will have a in-home doctor, several nurses, along with Bella and I to take care of her. We both want to do this, whether you want it or not, it's happening. So please, just agree, and do the right thing," I stressed, knowing that it was already a done deal.

"Alright, we'll agree, as long as nothing is sold here," Jasper replied, his eyes hard.

"We never said anything about things being sold here, they're your family things, and we wouldn't dare suggest it!" I roared. Why did he think so little of us?

The door to the bedroom was quickly thrown open, as Bella stepped through, completely red in the face. She made her way to Jasper, stood tall and began her rant.

"Okay, enough! I've heard your concern, so you listen and listen good. I'm not taking anything away from you. We're giving you the world at your fingertips, just so I can spend the last dying days of my mothers life with her, getting to know the person that she is, and feel a bit of parental love for once in my life, so get your head out of your ass and let me do this," Bella demanded, while poking Jasper in the chest with her pointer finger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jasper replied, his hands up in the air, showing he wasn't going to push this any longer.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just don't want my father's memories to diminish," Jasper sighed.

"UGH! Just because you move away, go to college, or my mother moves with us, or however this is going to work, doesn't mean your father is forgotten, or that his memory will diminish, trust me on that. I live every day of my life, remembering all the hurt and shit that Charlie caused, so if I still remember that, you'll never lose your father!" Bella shouted, throwing her hands in the air as the frustration rolled off her body.

"Sweetheart, calm yourself," I said, pulling her into my chest and rubbed soothing circles along her arms. She spun around, and buried her face in my chest, breathing in my scent, and calming.

"This is all bullshit, Edward! He's worried about memories, and I need memories," she whispered into my chest, tears falling from her face.

"It's alright, sweetheart, if they don't go along with us taking Renee back to Chicago with us, it's their problem, not ours. We're trying to provide them with the best, that's all we can do. Taking Renee back with us is a done deal, at least Emmett supports the idea, and is happy to give you this time with her," I whispered soothingly into her ear.

"We understand what you're saying, it's just hard to leave this place," Hope said quietly from the corner of the room.

"But you're able to come back any time your heart desires," Bella all but shouted. "You're able to come back to a place that holds so many memories, good memories! All I have are bad memories, and I want to replace those with good ones, even if it's the time while my mother is dying. They'll still be good memories, being able to take care of her, and cherish the words of wisdom she'll have for me."

Bella sobbed into my shirt, her fingers digging and twisting the fabric into her hands. Jasper went to speak again, but I stopped him.

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I'll hurt you," I hissed, glaring at him.

"I was just going to say that it's alright, she deserves this time, and we're just being selfish, like she said," Jasper sighed, hugging Hope to his side, and watching as my beautiful wife fell apart in my arms.

"It's alright my sweet angel, it's alright," I whispered in her ear, feeling her body relax into me, as I repeated the words softly.

"Bella," Jasper said, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Bella whispered into my chest, just loud enough for us to hear.

"I want to apologize. You're my half-sister, and Renee is your mom. You deserve every bit of the time you can have with her. You're both right, she wouldn't want us missing our education, and for what you're giving us all, I want to thank you both. Hope and I both think your kindness is sincere, and honestly, we couldn't ask for anything more." Jasper said, while looking at the two of us, his eyes were filled with sincerity.

"You're damn right she does," I scoffed.

A knocking sound came from the front door, breaking the tension in the room. I excused myself, so that I could open the door for our guest.

As I opened the door, standing in the hallway was a goofy, dimpled faced Emmett, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hello, Edward, can I come in and see my sister?" Emmett asked, his eyes showing his love for his sister already. They were warm and twinkling.

"Absolutely," I smiled, moving to the side and motioning with my hand for him to enter.

Once his eyes shifted to the scene behind me, they stopped on Jasper and Hope first, then shifted to Bella and her tear stained face. His eyes became hard, as he stormed past me, heading straight for Jasper.

"What the hell is your problem, making our own flesh and blood cry?" Emmett demanded, his eyes filled with pure, raw anger.

"Really, Emmett, it's alright," Bella pleaded, placing her hands on his back, trying to play the peace keeper that she always was.

"No, it's not alright, sis!" Emmett roared, throwing his hands up in the air, frustration seeping through his tension filled body.

"No one should make you cry, ever! You've been through too much in your life already, sweet girl," Emmett exclaimed, rubbing his thumb over Bella's cheekbone.

"Thank you, Emmett," Bella smiled sweetly, jumping up, and wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck and kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"For what?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"For being sweet and kind, sticking up for me when the need arises, and being a good brother," Bella replied, blushing, and dropping her eyes to the floor.

"What'd I tell you about that," I whispered softly, pulling her chin back up.

"You're welcome sis, I'll always have your back," Emmett answered, smiling as his eyes shined with happiness.

You could clearly see the love Emmett had already gained, since first meeting us, for his sister. Jasper, however, was a different story, still unsure what to make of what he felt for the entire situation. For someone who looked so laid back, the man had issues.

Emmett had turned out to be the laid back, easy going guy. He was just a loveable kind of guy and his overgrown kid antics grew on you. Whereas Jasper, was wound tight, to cautious, and a bit annoying.

"Jasper, man, you will accept this! Their helping with better care for mom, along with providing help with our schooling, all three of us. They're making sure mom's wish for us to graduate college is met, therefore making her happy. It's not a hand out, nor are they asking us to repay them." Emmett sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "It's what family does for family, dude!"

"I know, Emmett, I was just upset about leaving all the memories behind," Jasper confessed with a pain filled expression.

"Dude, you'll always have those memories etched in your brain, up there and unforgettable," Emmett expressed, shaking his head at Jasper's ignorance.

"I know that, I was also, just scared that they'd want us to sell the house," Jasper sighed softly.

"They never even said anything about that, Jasper," Emmett stressed.

"Of course they didn't, not yet anyways. I just can't figure out their generosity, nor can I wrap my head around it," Jasper explained, and tried to find a reason as to why we were being so kind.

"We haven't, nor will we ever expect you to sell your family home, Jasper," I emphasized.

"We just want to make sure our family is taken care of, Jasper. Mom wants you all to finish school, and we will continue to see that it happens. You won't have to worry about any bills or where the money to pay for everyday things will come from. As the oldest child, it is my responsibility to see to all your needs, and seeing as I have the money to do so, I plan to make it happen," Bella explained, clearly a bit annoyed.

"Hell, invest some money if you want! Then you'll feel like you earned money on your own, or have that money put back for when you graduate." I continued for Bella.

"See, there's a good idea," Emmett said, smiling, rubbing his hands together.

Bella and I laughed heartily at Emmett, while Jasper and Hope were in deep thought.

"Well, you've certainly given us many things to think about," Jasper replied.

"I think you're being more than kind and I truly appreciate that," Hope smiled softly, hugging Bella, then myself.

We sat around and talked for a while about nothing and anything. Jasper sat back and remained quiet for most of the conversation, absorbing what was said, and throwing in a yes or a no from time to time.

"Well I don't know about you people, but I could eat a horse!" Emmett exclaimed, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, as I looked at our breakfast cart that had been left untouched.

"Well, shall we grab some brunch, then visit Renee? Our flight doesn't leave until six this evening, and soon we'll be on a plane, headed towards Chicago." I replied, smiling in question.

"Absolutely! I'm ready," Emmett said enthusiastically, running towards the door.

Everyone just shook their heads and laughed, following Emmett out the door.

We headed towards the corner café below the hotel and enjoyed a long brunch with one another. By the time we had finished, everyone was in high spirits about Renee's transfer to Chicago, even if Jasper was still weary.

We reached the hospital at three, speaking to the doctor about Renee's transfer before heading to her room. He had made plans to turn over all of Renee's files before we left, so we were able to give them to the doctor that would oversee Renee's care in Chicago. Dr. Marcus Volturi would arrive on my private jet come this evening.

When we arrived at her room, the nurses were getting her bathed and ready for her departure, and asked us all to remain in the hallway until they had finished.

After the nurses were finished, they allowed us back in the room.

"Mom!" Bella, Emmett, and Jasper said excitedly, in unison, once we had entered the room.

"Kids!" Renee smiled brightly, sitting up in the bed, and throwing her hands up for hugs.

Once we had all been properly hugged and kissed; Bella, Emmett, and Jasper all piled up on the bed, while Hope and I hung back, allowing them this time with their mother.

Hope and I moved to the corner of the room, sitting down in the chairs there, and talked quietly.

"So you both really mean we can go to school anywhere if we want?" Hope asked, her eyes held nothing but curiosity as they watched my face closely.

"Positive. I'm sure you've all got the grades to get into any school you want, plus you'll all have unlimited funding set up in separate bank accounts, so that you'll be able to get what you need, when you need it," I replied with a smile, happy to know that I was doing something right in life.

"It's really nice of you both for doing this for us," Hope smiled brightly.

"It's our pleasure, Hope, really," I countered.

"Yes, but you're both going above and beyond with this," Hope said, tears filling her eyes, as she gestured around the room.

"We put our lives on hold, just so we could take care of Renee. You see my parents died when I was younger, and this is all the family I have left. I'd do absolutely anything for Renee, because she's been such a wonderful influence in my life," Hope sighed, letting the tears fall without shame.

I hugged her to my chest, and sighed. She's been a staple to this family, stepping up and doing what any normal human being would do.

"We'll be forever indebted to you all, knowing you gave up everything so you could love and support Bella's mother," I said softly, tugging Hope closer, squeezing her gently, and kissing her head.

"Neither of you owe us a thing, what we did and still do, is out love," Hope replied, kissing my clothed chest, and pulled back to wipe her eyes.

"Well, just remember, what we're doing is out of love for our family," I retorted, squeezing her hand.

"You're both good people, Edward, and I'm glad my new sister-in-law is so kind. I think we all would have hated her finding us, and you for that matter, if she had been a bitch," Hope laughed.

"Bella is the kindest person you'll ever meet," I replied, looking lovingly at my wife, as she laughed with her mother and brothers.

"She's good people, I just got fortunate enough to have met her, fell in love with her in a matter of one night, got her to marry me, and make me into a person who deserves her love and affection," I continued, still gazing at my beautiful wife.

"I can see the love you have for one another, the way you look at each other, like you're the only person in the room, it's truly beautiful," Hope sighed, smiling softly.

"You know, you and Jasper are the same way," I answered, glancing over at Hope to see that she was beaming with pride.

"That's kind of you to say, Edward, thank you," Hope said, as she continued to beam, her gaze fixed on Jasper.

"You're welcome, Hope, now let's go join our family," I smiled, pulling her towards the bed and our family.

I sat down behind Bella on the bed, pulling her body to my chest, and breathing in her floral scent.

"Hi," I whispered softly into Bella's ear, wrapping my arms around her stomach protectively.

"Hey," she said, squeezing my arm tightly to her body.

"Edward, I can't begin to thank you enough for all you're doing, for what you've done. Thank you for finding me for my daughter, for bringing her to me, to all of us," Renee murmured, smiling sweetly, and laying her fragile hand over the joined hands of Bella and me.

"No need for thanks, Renee. The pleasure is all mine. My beautiful, sweet girl needed you, and I would have moved heaven and earth to find you, even till my last breath," I replied, patting Renee's tiny hand.

"You're such a kind man, I couldn't have wished for a better man for my daughter. I'm proud to have you for a son-in-law," Renee said, squeezing our joined hands again.

"Thank you, Renee, your daughter deserves nothing but the best, but I'm far from that. In time, with her love, I hope to be the best man worthy of her. Bella's love and devotion towards me and those around her would change even the coldest heart." I said sincerely.

_Besides Charlie Swan_, I thought.

"You're already that man, Edward, you just have to believe it and see it now," Renee replied, a warm smile on her face.

"You're remarkable, Renee, just like your daughter," I said, returning the smile.

Everyone fell into an easy conversation after the exchange between Renee and me. Renee's easy-going spirit and laughter was contagious, allowing all of us to relax and enjoy everyone's company.

"I'm thirsty," Bella whispered softly.

"Alright, we'll head down and get you something from the cafeteria, sweet angel," I answered softly, as well.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, my beautiful wife and I are gonna head down to the cafeteria and get something to drink," I said, pulling us to our feet.

"Awwwww…" Renee and Hope cooed in unison.

My blushing wife automatically turned red, blushing and hiding her face in my chest.

We excused ourselves and held one another tightly, making our way down the hallway, as the other visitors watched our public display of affection.

"Thank you for making all this happen, Edward, I love you," Bella said, her eyes glistening with tears, as she smiled at me.

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you, sweet angel, you must know this already," I replied, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"I know, Edward, and you're a good man just like my mother stated," Bella smiled brightly, happy tears trailing down her cheek bones. Her bambi eyes shined with all the love her body consumed.

"I love you, princess, always." I smiled back, and kissed her wet cheeks.

Bella and I settled in the cafeteria with bottles of apple juice. As we sipped on the juice, we cuddled into one another's sides and people watched.

In one corner of the cafeteria, a family of four sat eating, the mother tearing pieces of a sandwich up into small bites, big enough for the two small tots to eat.

I imagined that small family as Bella and I, making sure our children ate their fill, every once in a while giving them a sip of juice to wash it down.

In the middle section, sat two nurses and a doctor, resting from their busy day, talking and eating lunch on their breaks.

An older couple sat a few tables down from us, wrapped in their own bubble, just like us. They held one another's gazes, smiling a gentle smile. Their eyes held nothing but love and admiration for the other.

I pictured them surrounded by a large family. Four children and eight grandchildren seated at a dining room table, husband sitting at the head of the table, with his wife to his right. The table would be covered with food, as the old man gave the blessing. Everyone would have their heads bowed, holding hands as the old man spoke. Once the blessing was delivered, the table would become a fury of activity. Bowls would be passed around the table, talking would begin, and laughter would ring out above it all. The old man and woman would still be holding hands, smiling brightly, as their loved ones enjoyed the meal.

The scene I had imagined only made me want that same image with Bella. She was so full of love and had so much of it to share. Her heart knew no bounds.

I smiled lovingly at my wife, as she smiled at the older couple, no doubt conjuring up her own images of the elderly couple and their happy life together.

"You ready to head back, princess?" I asked softly, trying not to startle her.

"Yeah, let's head back up and start getting everyone ready to head out. I'm sure the rest of them need to go out and pack a few things up, if they haven't already," Bella replied, standing, then offering her hand to help me up.

"Yeah, it won't be long before we have to leave," I answered back, taking her outstretched hand and rising from my seat.

"I can't wait to get mom back to Chicago, along with everyone else. A nice change of scenery would do everyone some good. I also have a good feeling about Rose meeting Emmett," Bella snickered, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"I'm sure they'll all love the atmosphere of Chicago, and what it has to offer there," I replied, definitely aware of the changes Bella's family would have to get use too.

"Do you really think Rose and Emmett will hit it off?" I asked, curious about that match.

"Yeah, I can just imagine the look on both their faces when they see one another, love at first sight will take effect for those two," Bella giggled.

It did my heart good, catching these moments where Bella relaxed and became carefree. The stress she had been under has caused her fun natured side to take a back seat. Hopefully, by getting back to Chicago, most of the stress would dissipate.

Before long, we had found our way back to Renee's room, relieved to hear a little bit of laughter coming from Renee herself.

"Mom," Bella smiled, walking through the door, taking long strides across the room to her mother's side.

The two hugged just after Bella jumped up beside her mother on the bed.

"Renee," I began to say, before Renee stuck her finger up to silence me.

"It's mom to you, young man, since you're legally my son-in-law, and my demand in my poor health is for you to call me mom," Renee said jokingly, in a mom tone, the one that said 'you best listen to me, or I'm gonna bend you over my knee, and take a switch to your ass.'

"Alright, mom," I laughed, knowing when to just agree.

"So, I see the others already left to go gather a few bags for Chicago," Bella said, still hugged up to her mother.

"Yes, they left about twenty minutes after you guys went to the cafeteria, so they shouldn't be too long. Figured I could use a laugh, so I turned on the television. I gave them a stern talking to before they left as well," Renee replied, her eyes turned serious.

"I explained to them that I was the one who really wanted this trip, and that I would be there, in Chicago, until I pass away. I think we both deserve the opportunity to get to know one another, you more than anyone else, including me. I made the choices I made, and that's all on me, but having your forgiveness, and willingness to spend time with me, I won't let them interfere." Renee continued.

"I also made sure to explain to them, that under no circumstances, where they to take advantage of your kindness. Just because you're helping out now, doesn't mean you'll still be helping them out after they graduate college. Also that you both weren't treating us like some kind of charity case, what the two of you are doing is family love, plain and simple." Renee finished off, squeezing Bella to her.

"Thank you, mom," I replied, smiling.

"We're just trying to see to it that they get their college education, just like you had wished for all along. With you, mom, we're just trying to make sure you have the best care that money can buy, and know that you finished your days worry-free, relaxed and happy." Bella said, sighing.

"Thank you both. You're both so kind and honest people. That's what made me want to explain to the kids why no one is trying to make them forget any of their memories and such. I know how Jasper can get at times, you should have dealt with him when his father died," Renee sighed, shaking her head.

"Mom, I hope you asked the boys and Hope to pack anything important you might need," Bella stressed.

"Of course you won't need any clothes or under clothes, because I want to have you fitted for those, and possibly take you shopping when you feel up to it. If you don't right away, we'll have a personal shopper come in with those things," Bella had continued.

"Don't stress yourself sweetheart, the boys are grabbing my safe, it's a tiny one, but its filled with all my important documents. As far as clothing, I'm okay having them brought to me, I'm not up to going out, so don't worry yourself sick," Renee replied, patting Bella's cheek.

"Yes, please don't work yourself up, sweet angel, it could be a bad thing if you are in deed pregnant," I smiled, forgetting that we hadn't even told Renee yet.

"Oh my!" Renee squealed.

"Mom, don't go getting too excited, because we aren't sure just yet. It's a bit too early to tell, as of now," Bella replied.

"But Edward is right, sweetheart, you can't get too stressed, it's no good," Renee scolded, as Bella looked sorry.

As the women continued to talk excitedly about the possibility of pregnancy, and grandma talk, my cell phone went off. Checking the caller id, I knew I had to take this call.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need to take this call. I'll be just right outside the door if you need me," I said, waving my phone at them, causing both ladies to laugh and nod their heads.

"Cullen," I answered.

"_Cullen, it's Jenks," _he replied.

"Do you have any information?" I asked.

"_Yeah. The assailant is still living in his hometown of Forks. There seems to be another person in the house, but our private investigator hasn't seen the other person. He has just seen extra supplies entering the house, more than one person needs,"_ Jenks concluded.

"Alright, sit tight and keep surveillance on him twenty-four-seven. If he begins to suspect anything or gets antsy, let me know immediately," I ordered.

"_Sure thing, Boss man,"_ _-_Jenks replied.

The call was ended and as I walked back into the hospital room, I couldn't help but wear a big smile. The time was coming and coming soon for one, Mr. Swan. I couldn't help but think about who the extra person inside might be though.

"Good phone call I take it?" My beautiful wife asked, smiling sweetly.

"That it was," I smiled. "That it was."

"Well, that's wonderful, honey," Bella replied.

"Mom, has my beautiful wife been taking good care of you while I was in the hallway?" I asked a giggling Renee.

"She was perfect, dear boy, like an angel." Renee said in between her laughter.

"Ah! My wife most definitely is an angel, that's for sure," I grinned.

"So we have half an hour until the doctor will be in to release you, mom. Are you excited about the trip and your new digs?" Bella wondered out loud.

"Honey, I'm excited about getting out of this dreary room and into something colorful for a change," Renee grumbled.

"To have home cooked meals instead of this hospital food. The stuff tastes like dirt," Renee said, laughing loudly.

"What else do you miss, mom?" I asked, always needing to learn more about people.

"Chocolate, flowers, breezy days, freshly mown grass, sitting in a swing on the porch in the spring, candles, pumpkin pie, strawberries, and this could go on forever," Renee rambled and laughed heartily.

Seeing Renee laugh so freely, even with her failing health, was so liberating.

Bella and I both joined in, both holding our sides and enjoying the sounds we were producing.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for getting carried away," Renee murmured, her laughing growing lower, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh no, please don't apologize for feeling up to laughing, mom, it's great to see you cut loose and laugh, it's good for the soul," Bella said, embracing her mother in a gentle hug.

Twenty minutes later the doctor arrived, checked Renee's vitals, and signed her release forms. He had the nurses turn over all of her files before we left her room.

Renee was soon strolling through the hospital hallways in a standard wheelchair, making her way to the awaiting car outside.

Standing at the exit was the rest of the family. Their faces lit up when they saw Renee smiling brightly, inhaling the fresh air like it was warm apple pie baking in grandma's kitchen.

Before helping Renee into the vehicle, Bella reached into her purse and retrieved a pair of over-sized, black sunglasses, and plopped them onto her mother's face.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Renee said, giggling and adjusting them on her nose.

"You're welcome, mom," Bella smiled and hugged Renee from behind.

"Well, are we all ready for this adventure?" I asked, making eye contact with each person.

"Yeah!" Renee cheered as loud as she could, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"What? I'm excited," Renee said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"Good for you, mom," Emmett smiled, throwing his hand up so she could high five him.

"That's the spirit, baby," Renee replied, smiling brightly in return, smacking her hand into Emmett's.

"I love you, mom, it's great to see you so happy and excited," Emmett said, smiling back at his mom, then looking pointedly at Jasper.

"Everyone should be excited," Emmett continued.

"I am excited, getting to know my daughter and her husband better, and possibly all my daughter's friends. Shoot, I could even be a grandmother! A new place, seeing how they all live in Chicago, it's just wonderful," Renee rambled.

"We'll do all kinds of things mom, just as long as you feel up to it," Bella replied, grinning from ear to ear, no doubt making a list in her head already, of things they could do together.

"Let's head out," I said, moving to help Renee in the car.

Between Emmett and myself, we were able to gently place Renee into the backseat, where Bella quickly joined her.

Everyone else headed for their own vehicles, as I crawled into the front seat. The driver headed straight for the airport once we were all inside our vehicles.

Twenty-five minutes later, we were parked and ready to exit the car. After I had opened the door and stepped out, I pulled out my phone and texted the doctor that we were here, and to meet us.

Dr. Marcus Volturi, Emmett, and I all helped Renee onto the plane, making sure she was situated in the over-sized, plush lounge chair.

"Thank you kindly," Renee said, slightly bowing her head in thanks.

Everyone else followed suit, finding comfortable spots throughout the plane for their journey.

Dr. Volturi sat by Renee's side, talking and going over her files, making a game plan for her treatments.

After a while, Renee began to wear down, so the doctor helped her to the spacious bedroom in the back of the plane so she could rest.

The trip was going well, no turbulence to bother us. Emmett was enjoying a movie, while Jasper and Hope slept peacefully.

"I think mom will improve a little in Chicago. I know a cure is impossible, but I just have a feeling she'll enjoy the rest of her days there," Bella said, her bambi eyes filled with hope.

"I agree with ya, sis, a change of pace and scenery will do her wonders," Emmett replied, eaves dropping on our conversation. He never once took his eyes from the movie screen.

"I think you're both right. Having Bella come into her life makes her want to fight harder, that way she has more time to get to know her," I agreed, hugging Bella into my side.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. The scenery and all the other stuff is just a plus, but Bella is what's caused her to be upbeat, excited, and ready to throw punches at her cancer now," Emmett concurred.

"Well, we'll all have to make the most of it, and make sure she has a blast, but also make sure she is resting and relaxed at all times," Bella replied, smiling, as the gears turned in her head.

"Yeah, no stress," Emmett retorted, still lost in his movie. How the man even knows what we're talking about is beyond me.

"Maybe she'll like lunch everyday, outback at our special place, sweet girl," I suggested, smiling back at Bella, lost in her eyes, remembering our wonderful evening out back. The night we made love under the stars, lost in one another.

"That's a lovely idea, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, bouncing happily in her seat, and kissing my cheek.

"I love you, sweet man," Bella continued, smiling brightly.

"I love you too, angel," I replied, returning her smile.

"Are you guys always this lovey-dovey?" Emmett asked curiously.

"There's no other way. Just wait till you find your other half, the one who makes your soul complete," I laughed, then kissed Bella's sweet lips.

"Oh joy!" Emmett deadpanned, making gagging noises.

"Just you wait, Emmett. I want to introduce you to Rose, I think you'll be lovey-dovey before you know it," Bella laughed, throwing a book at Emmett.

"Hey now!" Emmett ducked, still not taking his eyes from the screen, as the book whizzed over his head. How he knew, I had no clue.

"Who's Rose?" Emmett asked, his eyes finally moving from the screen.

"Rose is my best friend. We met in college and we were inseparable. She brought me out of my shell, making all the past seem insignificant really. She is one of the CEO's at the company," Bella replied, filling him in some.

"Oh and she's absolutely gorgeous to boot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, model tall, and stunningly beautiful," Bella continued, giggling at Emmett's face.

"I can't wait," Emmett whispered, eyes spaced out, staring at absolutely nothing in his trance like state. I could only imagine him trying to picture her.

We left Emmett to his imagination and cuddled into one another, enjoying the rest of the flight.

The doctor slept quietly in the corner most of the flight, never speaking when he was roused awake.

As we got closer to Chicago, the doctor woke Renee from her peaceful slumber and helped her back to her seat so she could buckle in for the descent.

Jasper and Hope awoke right before landing, looking refreshed and ready to go.

Tomorrow, once everyone was settled in, we'd be taking them all to buy a brand new vehicle of their choice. They would need some form of transportation so they could feel free to come and go while they stayed with us, and then while they were away at school. That way, they wouldn't have to depend on public transportation or others if they needed or wanted to go somewhere.

The next day we would separate into boy/girl groups and shop for brand new wardrobes and personal belongings.

Once all the necessities were taken care of, we'd sit down and figure out the college plans. We would be sticking to our guns when it came to college, and we would honor Renee's wishes for all of her kids to graduate. Since they had to drop out due to Renee's health and money problems, they only had one full year left, then they would all be finished. It was an obtainable goal for all of them to reach, and we would see to it.

After everything was taken care of for the family, information was needed and a plan put into place. I would work with some of my men, and we would take Charlie Swan out for good. I would be the one to do the final bidding; no one would gain that satisfaction but me.

Charlie Swan was a dead man walking and he didn't even know it. He'd pay for the nightmares my princess lived with; for all the nightmares that were her past. He would suffer greatly for taking a child from her mother, for making Renee live without her. Revenge would be sweet.

Once the plane had landed, everyone departed, staring in awe at the black stretch limousine that awaited us all. All our luggage was placed in the trunk by the driver.

"Sweeeet!" Emmett exclaimed, fist pumping the air, as he sprinted towards the limo like a kid in a candy store.

Renee laughed loudly at her son and his kid like state.

After we were all seated inside of the limo, we headed for home. From Emmett's kid-like excitement over the limousine, I could only imagine how he would act at the sight of our mansion.

Renee, Emmett, and Hope stared wide-eyed out the windows, as we drove through the city. They commented on all the tall buildings, mentioning places they'd like to go and museums they'd like to visit.

As we left the city and started towards the country, they all looked curiously at one another, confusion clearly the common factor.

"I thought you guys lived in the city?" Emmett asked, obviously the brave one of the bunch to voice the question.

"We're close enough to the city, but no, we live outside the city. We like the peacefulness the country area allows," I replied, smiling.

"I bet it's just lovely," Renee commented.

"It's beautiful mom," Bella smiled brightly. "Really!"

Stopping outside our gate, Emmett began to bounce in his seat, the anticipation driving him nuts. He truly was an over-grown kid.

Gasps rang out throughout the car as we pulled up to the entrance of the mansion.

"…" Emmett blinked repeatedly, searching for words.

"Wow," Jasper breathed quietly, apparently in his own world. 'Wow' being his first word since before we left to see Renee in the hospital.

"Beautiful," Renee said, her eyes big as saucers. "I've never seen anything like it."

Bella and I shared a look, smiling at everyone's shocked faces, and then laughed.

"Welcome home," Bella smiled, squeezed my hand and then bounced excitedly.

Dr. Volturi stood to the side, as the rest of the convoy surrounded us in a group hug.

A chorus of 'thank you God' rang out amongst the group, and my heart grew another size. I was grateful that I was able to have the things that I had, being able to provide for my family, and having them here with us now.

"This place is absolutely amazing, Edward," Renee said, pulling back from the group hug.

"Thank you, mom, I like to think so myself," I laughed heartily.

"Wait till you see the pools, Emmett," Bella said, goading Emmett's child side.

"Pools?" Emmett asked, scratching his head in confusion. I laughed.

"Yeah, one out back, and the other in the basement," I replied, laughing once again at Emmett and his puzzled face.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed once he had figured out exactly what it meant.

"Shall we go in and get you all situated?" I asked, completely amused.

"Lead the way, bro," Emmett replied, his giddiness getting the best of him.

We were met at the front door by the butler, two maids, and three nurses. Maria, the house keeper had seen to the hiring of the butler and maids, and I trusted her judgment in the matter. The nurses came under Dr. Volturi's advisement. Each were to help everyone settle into their rooms for the evening.

Once again, everyone was rooted in their spots, as their heads turned from side to side, eyes wide, taking everything in.

"Well everyone, these kind people will help you find your rooms, and after you're settled, if you aren't tired, please feel free to roam around and take everything in," I said, smiling.

"Thank you guys," Jasper said, shocking us all, considering he hadn't been to keen on this move to begin with.

"You're welcome," Bella replied, walking over and giving him a hug.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we're going to head up to our room for the night. If you need anything, the maids are at your service," I said, pulling Bella into my arms and heading towards the stairs.

"Oh yes, of course," Renee replied a little louder, giggling, as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"See you all in the morning," Bella yawned.

At the bottom of the stairs, I picked Bella up bridal style, and carried her the entire way towards our room. She hung tightly to my neck, smiling and telling me she loved me over and over again.

"I love you too, sweet girl," I replied, kissing her face in every spot my lips could reach.

Opening the door to our room, I walked in, walking straight past the bed to the bathroom. I deposited Bella on her feet, right in front of the tub.

While the water and bubbles filled the over-sized tub, I walked around the room lighting candles, turned the lights out, and hit play on the Ipod dock.

Gentle music wafted through the room, as Bella and I slowly undressed the other.

I helped Bella into the steamy water, then joined behind her. I peppered kisses across her delicate, pale shoulder, before beginning a soft, circular motion on her tense muscles in her back with my hands.

"I've missed our alone time, sweet girl," I whispered into her ear, inhaling her sweet scent, nibbling at the shell of her ear.

"Uhmmmm… I've missed you as well, my sweet husband," Bella sighed, relaxing into my chest, molding her body to mine.

"Please say we'll take at least an hour or two a day to ourselves. I'm a selfish bastard you know," I murmured, still nibbling at her ear.

"Yes, please," Bella agreed, her breathing becoming soft and slow.

My sweet angel's soft snores indicated that my task was successful, she had indeed fallen asleep in my arms, submerged in warm water and white bubbles, completely relaxed and content.

My sweet girl's happiness meant the world to me, even if it was stressful at times, it was always bound to get better, just like Jasper coming around earlier.

I gently eased the two of us from the bathtub and dried us off the best that I could.

Once I was satisfied with drying us off, I carried my beautiful, naked wife to our bed where I pulled the cover back and laid her underneath them.

I found a pair of boxers after Bella was safely tucked beneath the covers, then slid myself in behind her and pulled her body to my chest, tightly, thanking God for her presence and the love she shared with me on a daily basis. I also thanked him for our newly acquired family, and just what them being here would do for my sweet girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter - MindlessKitty<strong>

**Facebook - .com/leslieannjustice**


	17. A little lovin

_Uhmmm.. Yeah! So a lot is going on lately, I'll explain fully in my apology next chapter._

_Until then, I hope this will make you a little less pissed, and happy for just a bit longer.. Bless ya all!_

_Pardon all errors, since I'm currently flying solo and have no way of sharing with my lovely CC for her amazing beta job! :(_

* * *

><p>After signing the paperwork at the Audi dealership, Jasper had asked if we could visit the BMW lot. We agreed readily, making the trek over to the new lot.<p>

Once we had arrived, we stood to the side watching as Jasper hesitantly made his way around the lot.

I knew I needed to put him at ease, so I made my way towards him. As I approached, I clapped him on the shoulder once I was next to him.

"Anything you want, it's yours," I insisted, letting him know just that.

"It's too much, what you're both doing for us," Jasper sighed while rubbing his hand over his face.

"You've made my wife so unbelievably happy about her mother for the first time in years, Jasper. Then to find she has two brother and a sister-in-law that comes with the mother she has longed to have in her life for years. She became even happier because she found her bloodline in more than just one. So while you believe this is all too much, to Bella and I, nothing is too much." I replied, hoping that it would register in his head now.

"I understand her happiness is the most important thing to you, but you don't need to buy her a family in order to succeed in doing so for her happiness," Jasper said like it was the most valid answer ever.

I rolled my eyes at this stupidity, or in this case, not understanding exactly what family meant to Bella and I.

"Jasper, by no means am I trying to buy a happy family for her happiness. The truth is, I'm just trying to make sure all your needs are taken care of, and Bella feels the same. You're family and you've all spent every dime you have on medical bills acquired by Renee's illness. The three of you have dropped out of college for that very reason as well, you simply couldn't afford it. We're just trying to show our thanks and gratitude. Thanks for caring so deeply for your mother and giving up everything in order to make sure her needs were met, not your own. You're all selfish individuals." I sighed, resigned but still hoping that he finally understood what Bella and I were trying to do.

We had other tasks ahead of us today, and the whole having to explain our good intentions were getting fucking old already.

I grasped Jasper on the shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze before stepping away and departing. I had glanced to the others, in their direction a few seconds ago, and had noticed that Hope was headed towards us.

Hopefully she could get Jasper to make up his mind and drop the pigheaded attitude. There were so many other places that we needed to visit before the day was over.

I made my way back towards my beautiful wife, where she stood with her mother and Emmett. One of her arms was linked through Emmett's, as the other was wrapped around her mother's waist. The moment was real; perfect. Each face was adorned with a brilliant smile that radiated each individual's happiness.

The scene before me made me pause and quickly grab my cell phone from my pocket.

Once the camera part was ready, I snapped a picture to later share with Bella. It was a perfect moment, forever frozen in our history together. She would appreciate the picture for what it's worth and lock back on it with fondness in the years ahead of us.

It warmed my heart to know I could do this this for her, even if it was just a picture.

I smiled softly and continued on my path to my beautiful girl. Her gaze met mine and she politely excused herself from her family with a warm smile, then she matched my own steps with hers until we were both wrapped in a warm, lovers embrace.

Standing there locked in one another's embrace, we tightly wrapped our arms around the other, sighing and gently relaxing as we stroked the others back.

Yes, we may have only been apart for less than ten minutes, but it had felt like a lifetime of being separated.

"You make such a beautiful couple," said Renee, startling us from our embrace. "I'm most thankful that I'm able to witness it before my time is up. I'm also thankful that my daughter didn't follow in my footsteps and marry a foolish man. What you have together is beautiful and loving, cherish the other; love deeply. Take care of my daughter, Edward Cullen."

Renee's demand did not fall on deaf ears. I was honored by her words, pleased that she cared so much for her daughter still and would always take care of her.

"With my life," I vowed, kissing my wife's forehead tenderly.

Bella's body relaxed further into my arms, her warm cheek pressing into my chest.

Every moment spent with Bella was a moment special enough to cherish for a hundred lifetimes.

"I'm ready," Jasper called out from behind us, breaking the spell that Bella had cast upon me at the moment.

I gave her soft squeezes as we listened to Emmett exclaim, "Finally!"

Emmett practically sprinted towards the dealerships office, causing everyone to chuckle at his eagerness.

Once inside the doors, an overzealous salesman greeted us with a smile that could blind the sun. His firm handshake said how much his was looking for a sale. The man was ready to bend over backwards for our money.

Twenty-five minutes and ten Emmett huffs, the papers were signed and a set of keys rested in Jasper's hand. He was now a proud owner of a new BMW. Emmett was just thankful the 'boring' stuff was over with.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with several shops and lunch. Everyone needed necessities while they were staying with us. We stopped between our shopping for a lunch fit for kings and queens, then proceeded to blow several thousands of dollars. But to be honest, that was nothing but pennies to Bella and me.

By dinner time, everyone was back home and seated around the dining room table. I blessed the food, gave thanks for my wife as I always do, Renee a recovery, and also thanks for our new, extended family.

Conversation was light; filled with quirky banter and joyous laughter.

When dinner finished, everyone drifted to various locations throughout the house.

Renee had excused herself to bed soon after, insisting we all enjoy some time to ourselves.

After Renee's departure, I found myself carrying Bella through the house and up the stairs. As I reach our bedroom, I kicked the door open and then shut; making sure it was locked behind us.

The plan had been to shower together and then wrap ourselves around one another in our bed.

_Oh how plans change._ I thought.

The moment I stood her before me, peeling her layers away, my cock began to harden. The siren that she was, always called to me; even if it was from a look beneath her long eyebrows.

My pace was quickly doubled, in an effort to see more of her delicious, creamy skin.

As she stood completely naked before, I scooped her up in a rush and perched her bare, creamy ass against the cool marble countertop.

She was a vision; an utterly delicious temptation.

There before me, with her legs spread wide and her arousal-covered pussy glistening for me, I was a lost man; now on a mission.

I believe I had shred my clothes from my body, in my haste to devour her.

Dipping forward, there between her luscious thighs, I inhaled the sweet aroma; an aroma that no one would ever have the privilege of experiencing.

I couldn't resist the call any longer as I dropped to my knees in front of her, diving head first into the abyss; hungrily devouring her glistening lips.

Her back arched as she threw her head back and loudly called my name. She fisted my hair with her delicate hands, squeezing my face between her thighs tightly as she convulsed and shook around my tongue. I was rewarded with the gushing of her warm liquids as they coated my tongue.

Watching her fall apart in front of me was something so glorious to behold.

Being the greedy, selfish bastard that I was when it came to my wife, I began to stroke her inside walls with my fingers.

Warm, wet sponginess enveloped my fingers, making me wish that my cock was wrapped inside instead.

I coaxed her to the brink, teetering just along the edge. Bella's body was arched so far in the air, that the only remaining body part to touch the surface was her shoulders; pushed roughly into the mirror as her pussy rode my face, seeking the relief that she needed.

I rapidly flicked my tongue across the swollen rosebud, watching as her eyes glazed over and her lips parted; falling apart by my hands once again.

Moans erupted from within my chest as a light sheen of sweat ghosted along my forehead. My wanton dick screamed; begging to be buried within his holy temple.

As I stood, prepared to claim my sire of a wife, I was hit with the realization that no thing or person was more beautiful than she.

My long over-heated body could take no more as it screamed to claim what belonged to him.

Unprepared for the white-hot heat that ran through my veins when I was fully sheathed within her walls; I faltered, stumbling head first towards her sweaty, spent body.

Once the intense heat had settled, the rhythmic frenzy began. Thrust for thrust, our bodies pulled and pushed into the other; each seeking the ultimate peek that would send us spiraling into the unknown abyss.

The air was stifling between us, each panting wildly for fresh air. Sweat streamed down my face, dripping from my nose and chin, pooling along Bella's stomach muscles.

Moans echoed off the walls like music to my ears. Our hearts beat in perfect harmony, creating a symphony for the private, front-row audience.

"Oh God, Edward," Bella cried out, bucking her hips harder against my groin, grinding roughly; seeking the friction she needed.

Pleasure coursed through every fiber off my being, causing me to reach between us and stroke her swollen bud; hastily trying to send her over the edge once again.

Love enveloped me when my finger connected with the bundle of nerves, sending me closer to my own release but I refused to give into the pleasure before she could fall over the edge again.

Her moans increased, the sounds unleashing a monster within me. The speed between my thrusts and the rotation of my thumb doubled. Echoes of wet skin on skin grew louder within the room as I drove harder into her warm walls. Pants and hearts became erratic, sending unwarranted fears of our hearts exploding together as one.

"Ahhhh…" Bella hissed as her back arched further upwards.

I buried my face in her chest, suckling the sweaty flesh there calling my name.

Her body began to shake and quiver; convulsing with pleasure. Fingernails tore at my forearms, causing me to hiss in a pleasurable pain, but also intensifying the pleasure.

Stars swam behind my eyes as a growl ripped through my chest and out my mouth. With that sound, Bella's eyes popped open, quickly focusing on mine as we both spiraled over the cliff together.

Her warmness and my seed mingled together within her walls, marking her as mine once again.

_Blissful;_ it was the only word for the moment.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, lifting her from the countertop and sinking to the floor with her. My body was spent and my legs were shaky, but I couldn't go without her.

We laid there in companionable silence for well over ten minutes; listening to the others racing heart and shallow breathing.

"Wow! That was…" Bella sighed for a second before breaking into soft giggles.

"Wow doesn't even begin to justify what we just experience Bella," I breathed, beginning to join in her laughter.

"I guess it really doesn't," she quickly sobered long enough to reply.

Once we had regained our bearings, I stood slowly before helping Bella to her feet.

As she rose to her feet she swayed, causing me to steady her form before scooping her up in my arms and proceeding to carry her to the shower.

The hot water quickly burst from the showerhead, enveloping us in warmth and steam. Both Bella and I took turns washing the others body, soaking in the peace that settled upon the two of us from the display of love.

After we were both thoroughly satisfied with the cleanliness of our bodies, I got out of the shower to grab the two of us several towels. I returned with a towel wrapped around my hips to dry Bella off and wrap her hair into another towel.

Once she was completely dry, I scooped her up once again, only to deposit her onto the bed. I told her stay put while I went to grab a brush. Once in hand, I rushed back to the bed, scooting behind her and releasing her hair from the towel; making sure to squeeze the excess water from her hair.

With gentle strokes, I ran the brush down her dark locks.

The simple act was nothing short of loving and one of the most intimate activities I've ever had the pleasure of taking part in.

"Thank you for all the acts of love today, Edward," Bella sighed, relaxing into me more with each stroke.

"It's easy to show you love, Bella," I replied, never faltering the movements of my hand, while I kissed the crown of her head.

"But you've had to deal with not only me, but also, my family as well," she murmured softly.

"Their now my family as well sweetheart, nothing is too much when it comes to family," I concurred. Family was everything to me.

She immediately turned and threw herself into my chest; sobs ripping through her.

"Shush, don't cry sweetheart," I soothed, stroking her back tenderly.

"I don't mean to cry," Bella exclaimed, pulling herself from my arms and trying to swipe her tears away.

"It's okay baby," I cooed, pulling her back into my embrace; rocking her back and forth.

Within minutes, her tears were subdued and she drifted into a slumber. I'm not sure how long I had held her before turning her into a sleeping position beneath the covers. Even then, I settled myself beside her sleeping form and snuggled myself around her for the night.

Early morning light filtered through the window shades, breaking the blissful sleep I was in. My hand drifted to find my hearts solace, only to come upon a cold, empty space.

Sitting up and shaking the sleep-induced fog from my head, I listened closely for any signs that my wife was near.

No sounds; strange.

_Perhaps she's downstairs with her family and didn't want to wake me._ I thought.

With that in though, I headed for the bathroom to take a piss before heading downstairs.

Upon entering the bathroom, I was hit with the overpowering scent of vomit. Walking further into the massive room, I spotted my wife in a fetal position, fast asleep in front of the toilet.

I rushed over and quickly checked for a pulse. Once I was satisfied with her steady heartbeat, I got a cool washcloth and promptly returned to her side; brushing it across her face.

"Sweetheart," I murmured and gently tried to rouse her awake.

Her adorable grumbled and wild, swatting hands had me chuckling. I couldn't help it.

When I was finally able to prop her up and get her semi-coherent, she moaned, "Night. Vomit. Flu."

I went into protective husband mode, clearly understanding a few pieces of her broken sentences; knowing how much I hated to see her in any type of pain or sickness.

"Let me get dressed, then we'll visit the ER," I stated, scooping her into my arms and carrying her back to the bed.

"Noooo…" Bella whined, all while groaning.

"Sweetheart, lest we forget your sick mother lives here now and if this is the flu, you really don't want to worsen her condition; do you?" I reminded her, walking off to get dressed.

"No," she replied with sad eyes, as I turned back to look at her before entering the closet; clearly she was remembering this bit of sad news.

"That a girl," I winked and smiled and headed onto the closet. I really did hate to drag my sick girl out, but we had to take every precaution when it came to having Renee her and her health.

After I was dressed, I scooped Bella back into my arms and headed for the bedroom door. The whole way she protested and told me she could walk; that she wasn't an invalid. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sick, adorable angry face.

I made sure to tell the first maid that I had passed that Isabella was sick and that I was taking her to the ER. I informed her to let our family all know this information when they trickled downstairs for the morning. I also asked if several of the maids could turn out our room, making sure to kill all the germs in there.

I hurriedly continued on our path, loading her in the passenger's side of the car and running around to the drivers' side.

On the drive to the ER, Bella moaned and complained of nausea. One minute she would roll the window down halfway, sucking in a chest full of air, and then rushing to roll it back up.

Once we made it to the ER, I registered Bella after making her sit down. She pouted, once again reminding me that she wasn't an invalid. I just replied that it was my duty as her husband to take care of everything when she was sick.

The ER visit turned out to be joyous as well as somber. It was confirmed that Bella did in fact have the flu; having to be admitted due to dehydration. The joyous part came when the good doctor started to recommend OB doctors in the area.

The two of us sat still as stone, hopeful eyes on the doctor, waiting for him to continue on, until he congratulated the new parents to be. The news was most definitely not unwelcomed, as I could tell the doctor quickly understood when not even seconds later I had Bella pinned beneath me in the bed. I was hovering over her body, peppering her face with endless kisses and murmuring my quiet thanks.

Tears streamed down our cheeks as we stared into one another's eyes, happy that the news of a baby was becoming our reality. We had both wanted this from the beginning; even if that beginning came quicker that anyone would have thought 'normal' by today's standards.

A week's stay at the hospital was the doctors' advice, as he learned of Renee's presence in our house; along with her illness. He recommended that we make sure that Bella was well into recovery before sending her back home.

Not once during the week did I leave my beautiful wife's side. One of the maids delivered clothes each morning, while another delivered meals. Bella was adamant about having a home-cooked meal verses the pig food offered by the hospital.

By Wednesday, one of the local OB doctors made a special call to our hospital room to check on her newest mommy and baby-to-be. Bella and I had sat together on Monday discussing each recommended doctor, and decided that Dr. Williams was the best choice. Arranging for her to visit us at the hospital was an easy task; she was more than willing to venture to the hospital for us.

All was determined that both were doing well considering the flu issue and received a clean bill of health otherwise. The two of us were sad to know that it was too soon to hear the baby's heartbeat, but were thrilled to just know all was well.

No one in the family had visited, due to us asking them not to since Bella was sick and our fear of having the flu germs passed on to Renee, therefore none of them had learned to news of our expectance. Bella decided that she wanted us to have a big dinner to reveal the news with our family, and I wasn't one to deny her anything.

That was one of the major things of importance to Bella and I; that we shared. The importance of family was everything to the two of us, and having them around the dining room table when we shared our news would be a moment that we would cherish for a lifetime.

Once Saturday rolled around, Bella was given a clean bill of health and she was released from her tiny room of confinement hell; her words, not mine.

Neither of us really minded the closeness that the room offered, but I'm sure I would have thought the same as her if I was the one stuck inside the room at all times as well. At least I had the option of stepping out of the room every once and while for some fresh air, not that I did so often.

Bella smiled kindly to everyone as she was wheeled from the hospital. She hated the thought of having to be dependent on others, but she grinned and bared it since it was the only option to get her outside into some fresh air and on her way home.

The drive home was calm and peaceful, happiness radiating off each of us. With the news of our expectance, plus Bella's release from the hospital, all was perfect.


	18. Dear readers

_Dear readers;_

I begin this with the upmost sincerity and an apology that has been long overdue.

For months, long months, a terrible writer's block had sat in. No matter what I tried to rid myself from the terrible disease, absolutely nothing worked. Frustration and anger for said disease tripled the horrendous block.

Simply put, I absolutely loathed myself for not being able to give you, the lovely readers, what you wanted when you wanted it. I just knew that you deserved so much more, and I wasn't able to give it to you.

I try to explain a little of my situation with as little as I can, because it is a private matter to my family.

The night before Thanksgiving, a rift in my family caused my mother and I to uproot ourselves from the very life we had, therefore the situation left us homeless.

We packed up what little belongings we had and headed to North Carolina to stay with a relative up until a week ago.

The holiday seasons were gloomy for us, but we made the best of what we could from the situation at the time.

**Family issues suck, plain and simple!**

I must add that I have some of the most amazing friends in my life. Minerva and Crissy are more than just a friend; these girls resemble what sisterhood really is, even if we aren't blood related. Most of you know that the girls are my real life best friends, ones that I do everything in the world with.

Even out of state, unable to see one another in person, they did everything in the world to cheer me up. We may have had contact through the computer, and their words did help, but they went up and beyond that. One week I received a package in the mail from Minerva, it honestly brightened my day, and then another week I received some of the wildest shit ever in a package from Crissy. Ladies, if you've seen my facebook, you have seen the infamous fork bracelets that Crissy's ingenious mind made me. At first, I thought the box was filled with sporks, before I even opened it, but low and behold, she stuffed it with some of the greatest stuff ever! *smiles*

But anyways, these two are some of the most remarkable women ever and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I'm so honored to call them best friends and sister.

Now back to the apology, explaining and all.

I had actually started to break free of the horrendous writer's block the first week in January. I wanted to run out into the street at my uncles house in North Carolina and scream to the world, "I'm FREE you fucking disease!" Yeah, I was pretty ecstatic and happy. *laughs*

Now our move back to West Virginia; my roots and my two favorite sisters, and lovelier, fucking problems…

So with having to start over completely from scratch, money is extremely tight, therefore we only have our needs ahead of us. You know, rent, water and the basic means. This meant no internet, TV (which I don't watch to begin with), no phone, etc.

Anyways, we get here and moved in what little stuff we own, and I hook up my computer in hopes of continuing to write until I was dried out of words. Guess what happens when it's all hooked up… Said computer, one I've owned for close to ten years has bit the dust. Oh yes, I was pissed and very tempted to hurl it out into the parking lot, shattering it into a million dust worthy particles.

I have lost not only my computer, but over a years' worth of story ideas, all of which have been mapped out beforehand. Not only that, but a lifetime of photos that was stored on my computer. Had I ever counted them, I'm pretty sure my picture count would have ranged in the millions. *smh sadly*

So, while I ask you all to bear with me for a little while longer, know that I've started to handwrite pages upon pages of my stories in the meantime. I will use my mother's laptop in the meantime, to type up what I've written when I begin to get to much of it, so I'm not overran with so much typing in the future.

We have applied for low assistant housing, so when the time comes to once again move, hopefully in the next month or so, we'll be able to afford the luxury of internet once again. I've already started to save back every penny that I have, in order to get a new computer or laptop, so until then, yeah.

I don't think any computer could ever hold up as long as my old faithful did, but we'll see in the future.

Signing off,

Leslie


	19. A little more lovin'

**Uhmmmm so yeah, before I'm away from a computer for awhile again, I wanted to leave you with an extra chapter.**

**Hopefully y'all still love me, enough so you don't feel the need to hunt me down and pitch fork my ass..**

**Again, overlook the errors, since I'm able to hand them over to CC to have a look at.. **

* * *

><p>Upon our arrival home the day before, Renee met us at the door, apologizing profusely for putting us out and being the cause for Bella having to stay in the hospital.<p>

Bella reassured her mother that she would gladly do it again if it meant that her mother didn't catch the germs and get sick herself.

Bella was a selfless person; soon Renee and the rest of the family would quickly learn.

Between Bella and me, I wasn't sure which of us would burst first on that first day back home. I'm sure it was worse for her since her family was living with us as opposed to my family not living here.

By that evening, everyone had been invited to a celebratory dinner for the next night; excluding Alice.

Each person had been told that the dinner was just a welcome home party for Bella as well as a meet and greet between both families.

It was time to bring the families together as a whole.

-&- SIB -&-

As a new day dawned, my hand searched the spot beside me, once again coming up empty. Through fogginess of sleep, I removed myself from the bed and with hurried steps, rushed towards the bathroom. Imagine my surprise when Bella wasn't there.

After getting dressed, I went in search of my girl. I found her deep to her elbows in flour and dough. My girl was in her element; happiness radiating from her face.

I watched from the doorway for several minutes, allowing myself the pleasure of seeing her glowing face filled with a happiness I would live the rest of my life striving to see every day.

The smells wafting through the kitchen were enough to make one stop, inhale, and drool for hours. But when you added Bella's beauty into the mix, including the covered floured arms, and the adorable apron that covered her loose clothing, was enough to make even the gayest of gay man stand rooted in his spot.

Her tiny, pink tongue was poking out between her plump lips; a mixture of concentration and pure bliss grace her face, along with a look of utter content.

_I'm one lucky motherfucker._ I thought.

"I know you're there," my angel spoke, breaking me from my musings.

My eyes focus on hers as I made my way towards her. Her eyes are swimming with love; along with a hint of amusement for catching me staring at her from across the room.

"I woke up alone," I pouted as I stood before her now.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I had to get the food started for tonight," she whispered, her eyes twinkled at the word daddy, before she stood on her tip-toes and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry," she spoke gently. "Forgive me?"

"No need for forgiveness or to apologize, sweetheart; although this is why we have maids, is it not?" I question, reminding her of this tidbit of information.

"Please," she replied in a snotty tone, while shoving her manicured finger into my chest. "This is an important occasion that I plan on being fully in charge of." Her finger continued to poke repeatedly in the same spot, no doubt causing a bruise. "I refuse to be one of those women who lies down and lets the entire pregnancy run its course, without enjoying any second of it." She huffs and rolls her eyes. "As if, Edward Cullen!"

I gulped and tried to discreetly adjust the problem happening down south, due to my wife's anger. Damn, who would have thought having a pointer finger shoved in your chest would be so hot?

Discreetly turned out to be not so discreetly though, as my wife stood there smirking; sexily I might add.

_Damn vixen._

"I'm just trying to make sure you aren't under any stress angel," I soothed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know pumpkin, no need to worry though, I'm just fine. I'm absolutely wonderful, ecstatic really, no room for stress in here," she said, pointing to her heart.

I couldn't form words for what she had just said, only able to shove my tongue down her throat, swallowing her squeak as I grabbed her ass and picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

There, in the middle of our kitchen, we made out like sixteen year old adolescences whose parents were out for the evening.

The impish squeak from behind us halted our make-out session, causing the two of us to break out into carefree laughter.

"I apologize sir, ma'am," the maid said, scurrying out of the room, only causing us to laugh harder.

Once our laughter had died down, I helped settle Bella on her feet. With one last kiss, I left her in the kitchen to go get myself showered and ready to take care of a few things for the day.

-&- SIB -&-

Knowing the dangers in the mafia world for me alone is a pain in the ass, but now you factor in my wife, along with my unborn child; the dangers will then triple.

Bella knew of my mafia boss status before we married, as well as the dangers that came with it, and she also knew the day would come when she would be shadowed with men who would constantly be watching over her; the good men and the bad men.

Those good, ready to take a bullet for her. Making sure she lives to breathe another day.

Those bad, ready to end her life; plotting and planning. Living and breathing for their chance for the perfect shot. All so they could reap the benefits of seeing the all mighty, Edward Cullen grieve himself to death.

Oh how they are correct. I would grieve, but along with that grief, I would seek revenge. Once all was finished, I would follow after my wife. I could never live in a world where she doesn't exist.

The time had come for the shadows, as well as two body guards and a driver.

News in my secret world travels fast, especially having eyes and ears everywhere. Seems that old man, Stefan, the Romanian mobster is trying to plant himself here in my turf. He wishes to be rid of me, so he can capitalize on his plans to run dirty businesses in the area.

I, myself, may be a dirty man by supplying drugs to the masses, but I'm a gentleman when it comes to women; my mother raised me as such. I had refused to run common whore houses, which earned me much respect from my fellow mafia men; at the ripe age of twenty.

Men, who first looked down on me, because I chose not to run these types of house, where the very same men who quickly realized I was making more profits then they were; having ran whore houses.

Anyway, back to Stefan, seems the old man had a death wish.

_What a stupid, stupid man._

It was just a general rule known in our world, really the only rule; never mess with a man's wife or child. One strike, you're out. Never an opportunity for three strikes in our world, it's just common decency.

Seems the old man has no decency or shame, putting a five million dollar mark on my wife's head.

Like I said, stupid man; shame on him.

Now, not only do I have the scumbag that is known as Bella's father, Charlie Swan to deal with, I have Stefan to handle.

I do believe I'll have an ulcer before it's all over with.

As much as I hate to have to tell Bella about the news of the hit, I promised in the very beginning to forthcoming and honest, just as she did, that I would never hide anything from her. My world became her world as well.

Even now, as she is pregnant, the news will be even more stressful. I had wanted so bad for her pregnancy to be happy, go smoothly, and as stress-free as possible.

With that thought, I knew this problem had to be nipped in the ass fairly quickly. I would not have her being stressed more than she had to be.

Thus became how I spent the second happiest moment of my life tucked away in my home office on the phone all day.

There were plans being laid out, orders being given, and word being spread. Stefan, the Romanian mobster, best mark his calendar. Edward Cullen was coming for him; his days were fruitlessly winding down.

I love my wife and no one would be laying a hand on her; or a finger.

It wasn't until my beautiful wife stood in the doorway, dressed elegantly in her tiny black dress, that I was reminded that I had to get dressed and let the worry go for the evening.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I stood so I could make my way to my delicious wife. Her smile was soft and gentle, standing there watching me move towards her. Those warm eyes of hers were sparkling with deep love.

"Sorry for interrupting," she murmured.

"I'm glad that you did," I whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

Moments like these were everything to me. The whispered words shared, the gentleness of the touches, and just the amount of love and vulnerability in the moment was enough to overwhelm you and bring you to your needs.

Our hands rested against Bella's stomach, both of us taking a moment to swim in the blissful happiness we had been blessed with so early in our marriage together.

"I should go get ready," I murmured, half-heartedly moving my hand an inch on her stomach.

"Yeah," she returned softly.

"I love you, Isabella," I replied, whispering against the shell of her ear.

"I love you," she whispered back, gently pushing me in the direction of our room.

As I readied myself, Bella perched herself on the edge of the bed, unabashedly watching me strip and redress. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, but never did her eyes leave my body.

"You know, it isn't nice to stare," I said, amused to see her ogling me.

"You know, it isn't nice to tease," she quipped and pouted back, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Daddy will make it up to you later, princess," I cooed, watching in amusement as her eyes darted to mine, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "Do you like it when I say daddy, little girl?"

Her cheeks grew darker and her hand edged closer to her warm center. My little vixen was turned on and it seemed my daddy endearment was the cause.

"Daddy likes it when his little vixen is turned on," I said huskily, walking slowly towards her spot on the bed.

Her little hand slid closer to her center, looking for some sort of relief, as her thighs brushed together beneath her dress.

As I stood before her, her eyes pled with mine, "please." They whimpered. "Please touch me."

"Do you need daddy to take care of you, little girl?" I cooed, running my hands against the tops of her legs.

The nod of her head had me falling to my knees before her; ready to worship at the altar of Bella.

"Does his little girl want her daddy's tongue?" I clucked, satisfied that she was so hot and bothered.

Again, all she could do was nod. Her eyes were wide and a perfect 'o' formed on her lips.

I traced my tongue along the hem of her dress, teasing and tasting the saltiness of her porcelain skin. Quiet moans escaped her lips as she watched the intimacy of this act.

My hands slid beneath her dress, gliding effortlessly up her silken legs. As they read the dainty bows of her tiny panties, resting on her hips, I tugged on both sides, effectively ripping the silk and letting the straps fall to the bed.

Bella's quick gasp at this sudden action and my groan had me nuzzling her flesh with my nose, inhaling her sweet aroma.

Removing my hands from beneath her dress, I pushed her back gently to the bed, before edging her dress up her slender body.

I knew this had to be quick, considering we were soon needed to host the evening and share our joyous news with the others.

Removing the now useless panties from the rest of her soaking wet center, I nipped at the swollen bud.

"My naughty girl is soaking wet for daddy," I cooed, "so very, very wet."

The vixen arched her back as my fingers began their descent into her warm walls.

I added my tongue for extra friction, lapping repeatedly at her swollen bud. Her milky essence flowed freely from within her, coating my tongue in a delicious flavor.

I relished the taste, savoring the bountiful supply. Nothing could ever taste the way my angel did.

Flattening my tongue on her clit, I hummed, sending her body shaking for its release as my fingers found the spongy, sensitive spot within her walls.

Increasing the speed of my finger thrusts, I watched in fascination as her body shook and quivered beneath my face.

"Oh…Edward," she moaned deeply.

"That's it, cum for daddy," I replied huskily from around her clit.

Her tiny hands wound their way into my locks, tugging my face closer to her needy pussy. She grinded herself harder against my tongue, while I nipped and sucked harder, thrusting my fingers to the hilt.

The breathy pleads that fell from lips, needing her release so bad, were absolutely fucking sexy.

My lips rotated from licking her swollen bud to nipping her inner thighs as my fingers coaxed her to the edge.

Licking on the overly-sensitive bud, then pulling back to blow cool air against it sent her spiraling over the edge.

Her hips sunk further into the bed as the sweetest of moans fell from her lips.

It's such a shame we had guests to entertain soon as my dick was pleading, begging me to plunge him deep within the walls of its heaven. I had to remind him that this was about the angel quivering on the bed at the moment, and not him.

"Hmmm… Wow. I feel like a jellyfish right now," my lovely wife said with a snort, effectively silencing my over eager dick and causing him to bow down to the angel who sang upon Bella's alter.

"Feeling better now princess?" I asked, although I already knew the answer to that silly question.

"You even have to ask?" Bella said, snorting again, sounding highly amused with me.

"Not really, no. I was just trying to be kind," I said smugly, helping her sit up and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Come on princess, let's brush our teeth and finish getting ready for when the rest of our guests arrive."

Helping Bella up from the bed, eying the flush of her cheeks really had me wanting to throw her back on the bed and ravish the rest of her body. Fuck; she was sexy.

There we stood beside one another in the bathroom, each with a tooth brush between our lips, smiling at the other through foamy lips. It was so easy to just be with this woman; big, bag mafia boss acting like a toothy five-year old.

Tonight would prove to be interesting. There would be ecstatic family members, each congratulating us on such a wonderful announcement, thrilled to step into the role of proud 'relations'. Then, perhaps, there would one or two who would have lingering doubts in their heads, thinking we had went off the deep end and fucked our lives up, but Bella and I knew nothing could bring us down; we were a solid unit.

I knew my parents would be over the moon. Hell, I wouldn't put it past my mother to cry, and then faint.

My father would end up bragging to everyone here tonight, even the maids, that it was his sons sperm that did the awesome job. He would then proceed to order a million Cuban cigars to pass out later in the week to the entire downtown Chicago population, declaring the first Cullen grandchild would soon be joining the ranks of today's society.

Renee would be just as thrilled, thankful that her illness hadn't stolen her away just yet. She was already overjoyed for being able to have this time with her daughter, one she hadn't seen in over two decades, but now she would get to witness her first born grown with her first born as well.

I could only see Emmett, the over-grown man child, and Hope, the tender-hearted woman, be overly-excited and act as the doting aunt and uncle.

Jasper and Rose were the only two that I could foresee a problem with having doubts. They were both overcautious people, always overthinking every little detail. These two were always thinking with their brains; never their hearts.

It honestly didn't matter what any of them thought as long as my beautiful girl was happy. I lived only to see her smile; along with her safety. But when you add in our little off-spring growing her in womb, I now live for not only her, but of this tiny baby growing in her womb, along with future children. I have no doubt in my mind that she believes the same way.

-&- SIB -&-

Bella's family was all sitting in the living room when we had emerged downstairs. She immediately blushed when her mother gave her a knowing look, quickly darting off towards the kitchen to check the warming buffet trays that held our dinner the evening.

She had flat out refused for the help to coo, stating that she would never be an absent mother to our children, and that she would not be starting it now either.

I would not begrudge her this aspect of her life. She may have her mother in her life now, but that hadn't always been the case. I would have, however, felt put out if she didn't want to take on the role of loving mother in the future.

Before long, the door is being swung open and we're being engulfed in an Esme style hug; gentle and warm. Once she pulls back, she smiles tenderly at both of us, then proceeds to tell Bella how grateful she is that she's feeling better now.

We had made everyone stay away from the hospital; illness or no illness. Bella refused to get another person sick and we were both afraid a nurse or doctor, and possibly, one of us may spill the beans quickly at the hospital as well.

Was father was standing right behind my mother, watching with an amused face. His eyes were swimming with tenderness one second, while quickly turning to enjoyment the next.

_Just you wait old man; we'll see whose wearing that amused face later on._ I thought.

Bella and I escorted my parents into the living room and proceeded to introduce them to Bella's family.

Renee and my mother hit it off from the start. Both ladies began to swoon over being mother-in-laws. Renee gushed about having Bella back in her life and my mother, in turn, went on about what a wonderful person Bella was.

My father was in the middle of a playful but heated conversation with Emmett about the Xbox vs. the PlayStation. Each man wore a furrowed brow, staring the other down with an amusing snarled lip. I watched in fascination, waiting to see which of the two would start growling first.

Jasper and Hope had said a quick hello, and then excused themselves back to the quietness of their corner. They both watched their surroundings, neither wanting to interfere with someone else's conversations.

I hoped for everyone's sanity that Jasper got over himself quickly, because Renee, and now Bella, didn't need the added stress his animosity caused.

Our last guest, Rose, had yet to arrive. I knew the minute that she arrived, Emmett would be beside himself. Rose was, in fact, a beautiful woman. I had to agree with Bella, positive that the two of them would make a great couple. I could only hope that she would think with her heart instead of her brain, plus overlook being a couple years older than him. The age difference was such a bad factor nowadays with society.

Bella and I stood in the doorway, each watching as our families merged as one. Even if Jasper and Hope stayed on the sidelines for the time being, they would eventually step in, of that I could hope.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell's resounding musical choir notified us of our last guest's arrival. Rose had finally arrived and we were ready to get her introduction out of the way, and then share our exciting news with everyone.

Bella quickly dismissed herself, going to the door to greet Rose. Upon opening the front door, both girls latched onto the other, hugging the other tightly, to which they then squealed like a four year old who had gotten her first pony.

Our families quickly silenced themselves and watched from their seats; they waited in amusement for the two ladies to appear in the living room. It didn't take long, however, as each of them appeared within seconds. Each one of them had an elbow tucked within the other's elbow, giggling uncontrollably. The happiness that radiated off each of them flowed throughout the room, causing everyone to beam with happiness themselves, even Jasper tried to hide a smile.

Our parents were happy to witness the two close friends reuniting once again.

Bella hadn't seen Rose since the last dinner here at the house, the night she announced she was selling her part of the company. Now she had bigger news to share, which made for a giddy Bella.

Emmett looked as if he had star struck, and then punched in the gut. His eyes were filled with lust and something that I couldn't decipher right away.

Hope watched on with a warm smile. Her eyes spoke volumes. They told of a tale of how she could only hope for a friendship such as these two shared; a hope of these two treating her the same way.

Jasper remained his weary self, always having to question those around him. He trusted only those who had grown up with. He may have been a laid back guy with his family and closest friends, but to those who were invading his family, he certainly wasn't.

Bella and Rose, having finally realized that the room had been quiet, noticed our families staring at them in amusement, had the decency to blush and murmur their apologizes.

Bella dragged Rose into the living room, introducing her to each of her family members, since she had already met my parents. She had purposely saved Emmett for last, both for Rose and Emmett's benefit. The way it looked, both were equally smitten with the other upon their introduction.

It's a good thing we had had to put off the college talk, because I'm pretty sure Emmett will remain close to the city now, in hopes of chasing after Rose.

With introductions out of the way, we asked everyone to join us for dinner. Bella had prepared a modest spread of baked Halibut, a traditional slaw, homemade rolls, pilfered rice and various other sides that celebrated the freshness of the Halibut.

Once everyone had tucked in with their meal, the compliments began.

My parents were highly impressed. My mother gained another twinkle to her eye; however she was more than impressed; she was proud that I had the perfect bride.

_I couldn't agree more, mother_. I thought.

Bella had stealthily traded her Halibut in for pork, in hopes that no one would notice the change. The doctor had recommended that she stay away from fish during her pregnancy, so she wanted to take every precaution from the start.

Even though it had only been a week since our joyous news, Bella had taken to her pregnancy with finesse. I couldn't have been more proud of her.

The time had come, mainly because I was about to burst from the seams with the news and Bella wasn't far off behind me.

After a gentle smile from Bella, I cleared my throat and tapped my glass with my fork. I stood when I had gained everyone's attention.

A smile settled on my face as I prepared to speak. "I'm so humbled and honored that you could all join me, this evening, in welcoming home my lovely wife after her week in the hospital. To Bella and me, family means absolutely everything, so thank you for being her with us." I raised my glass towards all of them in toast and thanks.

"We'd also like to say how grateful we are to have Renee, Emmett, Jasper, and Hope here with us now; finally able to merge ourselves as one family unit. I could never thank God enough for keeping you, on this planet, Renee, so my beautiful girl could reconnect with you, her mother," I included with a warm smile.

"Most importantly, last but certainly not least, Bella and I would like to share with you all, since you're the most important people to us, we learned on our first day at the hospital that we're expecting," I concluded, squeezing Bella's hand softly before picking her up and spinning her around in glee.

Needless to say, I missed our families over joyous whoops and hollers. I missed both our mom's rapid tears, my father's smug look that quickly morphed into a proud one, Emmett's giddy squeals that would rival any woman's or his continuous bouncing around the room like a cat on crack, Rose's warm but doubtful smile, Jasper's _'who gives a fuck'_ look, or Hope's envious eyes that were trained on my sweet girls stomach.

Bella and I had been too wrapped up in our bubble of joy to notice anything. We were filled with nothing but contentment. The house could have burnt down around us and I'm pretty sure we would have never even realized and to be honest, probably wouldn't have cared.

Finally, we had enough decency to part and allow our families their chance of celebrating with us. Excitement was running rampant in our house this evening.

Our mothers' shoved everyone out of the way to get to us first.

"I'm going to be a grandma," they echoed their sentiment together, cooing at the both of us.

Bella and I, well the two of us just smiled and nodded before we were both engulfed in a massively tight bear hug.

So, I might have been off about my mother's reaction, but I was one for one when it came to my father's face. The man stood there staring me down with a smug look, clearly trying to calculate just how many of those Cuban cigars he would need to order.

Emmett was beaming. The guy was bouncing and chanting, "I'm going to be an uncle," over and over again.

_Is it legal for a man to act this way?_ I thought.

Even though Rose had a doubtful look on her face, you could tell that she was generally happy for her friend. She would also glance at Emmett in amusement from time to time. Clearly she had a little thing for the big lug of a man.

Jasper was Jasper as usual. It was as if he didn't care, no love lost there at this point.

Hope, as I seen her now, well her reaction wasn't something that I would have guessed. She was green with envy as she watched everyone doting over Bella. Gone was the girl who was seen as having a big heart; a gentle soul. She was now replaced with a woman full of jealousy and hate.

Early she had seemed envious of the friendship that Rose and Bella shared, as if she wished she could have a friendship of such degree. At that time, I had wanted to suggest that Bella, Rose, and she all spend some time together, getting to know one another, but now, I'm glad I didn't voice this opinion to Bella. Now I would be watching Hope, making sure she didn't spend anytime along with my darling wife by herself. I would not let anyone harm my wife or my child, and she clearly is showing some type of hostility about the news.

I didn't like the way she watched as everyone brushed their hands against my Bella's still flat, clothed stomach. Then she would shoot daggers at Emmett with her eyes with each repeat of his chant.

Jasper never paid attention to Hope during this time, nor did anyone else that I was aware of.

"What's her problem?" Rose asked, startling me from my observation.

"Geez, you scared me Rose." I replied, clutching my chest. "I don't know what her problem is, but I don't like it."

"I don't either Edward," Rose pressed. "Something's off, I don't trust her."

"I agree fully," I whispered, then began to make plans in my head for her to never be alone with my wife.

"You'll make an excellent father Edward, just as Bella will make a great mother. Don't let my doubtful mind put you off, I'm trying to let go of all of that and start thinking with my heart, but it'll take time to there," Rose said softly.

"Thank you Rose, that means a lot to the both of us," I murmured.

"What you guys have is fate. Fate brought you both together for a reason and now fate has blessed you both with a wonderful, strong marriage. It's also blessed you with love stronger than most and blessed you with a child," Rose smiled and patted me on the arm.

"I'd like to believe that fate played a part," I replied. "I couldn't be happier with how my life has turned out and for the things I've gained."

"Well, enough mushy stuff, tell me about that fine man across the room, will you?" Rose asked, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"He's a great guy Rose, the rest is for you to figure out," I laughed and left a stunned Rose standing in her spot, gaping like a fish.

I sauntered up behind my wife as she spoke animatedly to our mothers. I kissed behind her ear, whispering how much I adored her.

Our mother's gushed and quickly excused themselves, offering a few moments of privacy to us; well, as private as you could get in a room full of our family.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips once she turned around in my arms.

I smiled a lopsided grin and replied, "And I love you, my precious wife."

We had come full circle in the short time of our relationship and I could only hope that we would continue to strive as we do now.

I wasn't stupid, nor was I deluded to some type of fantasy. I knew that we were blessed with special moments every second we breathed, but I also knew that everything wasn't sunshine and rainbows; that wasn't how life worked. There would be moments in our lives where we would want to do nothing but strangle the other half of our hearts, but those too would be cherished because neither of us was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I'm still in the same situation, but I've got a way to update from time to time now... **

**I love you all so much and thank you for all the encouraging words.. (:**

**No beta here, so I apologize for any mistakes. All mistakes are my own.**

**I am not S. Meyer, nor do I intend to be. All characters are her's, not mine.. :P**

**-Leslie**

**Sidenote: If you choose to leave negative feedback, I encourage you to do so. I don't begrudge anyone of their ill words, they only make me stronger. However, if you do leave it, be woman/man enough to leave an actual fanfic name, as I can reply back with a Thank You, now move along message.**

* * *

><p>Dinner the night before ended on a great note, other than the looks Hope was shooting at Bella after the announcement of our impending parental status.<p>

The next afternoon, Bella and I sat down with her brother's and Hope, in order to help them decide where they'd be going to finish out their education. Being educated ourselves, made us understand how important it was to finish college; our families deserved no less.

Jasper and Hope declared they would be returning to Phoenix; although it took a lot of arguing on Jasper's part.

Jasper was highly irritated by the fact, stating that had been the plan all along; going back to Phoenix.

Hope had tried to play the card of worry for her mother-in-law now that Bella was too busy being pregnant. Her voice was sneered as she spoke the words, only Bella and I really bothered paying attention enough to catch it though.

Bella had stiffened at that time, but tried to remain inconspicuous to her brothers. She gently squeezed my thigh, allowing me the opportunity to relax for a slight moment.

Emmett had been too busy checking out the colleges in the city online to catch Hope's demeanor.

Jasper was too busy being pissed, mainly because Hope was trying to deter his plans of returning west. I could sense that Jasper was now letting his true colors show. Renee had been sick for too long, causing Jasper to have to put his life on hold, in order to help take care of her. He thought now was the opportunity for him to finish his degree and begin his life as normal as possible.

I couldn't help but agree, wholeheartedly.

_Get your deranged wife away from my beautiful girl._ I thought.

Jasper kept his head high, refusing to give in. Hope, on the other hand, couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Bella's stomach. For a woman who seemed so kind in the start, she was shooting daggers of malice and disgust now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jasper had gotten Hope to relent. So it was finally agreed that they would be heading back to their home in Phoenix, continuing their education at the same college as before.

They quickly excused themselves right after, Jasper practically dragging Hope from the room. He was still fuming over her abrupt change in plans, so I figured he would be asking her why the change; no doubt getting a bullshit answer from her.

I actually wished I knew myself, to be honest. Perhaps I should have a few of my men check her past out, I couldn't chance something happening to my wife from anyone.

Emmett turned out to be the easiest; he declared he would be remaining in the city with us. First, he needed to be near his mother to ease his mind. Second, he informed us that he needed a relationship with his sister, since he had just found her.

Neither of us could deny his speech, knowing that it was his honesty in the matter that prevailed.

It was then decided that he would enroll in a local college, as to which he enrolled in a different course altogether. He had changed his mind on what he wanted to do with his life, so none of us could fault him that way either.

It turned out that Jasper and Hope had pushed him into his previous field of study, so now he had the freedom to go his own way. Emmett had always wanted to become a social worker, stating that he loved children so much and hated not being able to help when they needed it most. He would always love animals, but he loved children more.

Bella, along with me, was thrilled for him. The kid seemed like a stand up person, so we looked forward to having him around.

– SIB –

Within the week, Jasper and Hope were officially gone. Between me and my other men, we watched Hope like a Hawk. If the woman sneezed, I knew it. Hell, if the woman farted, I'm sure one of my men could tell you exactly what she had eaten for dinner by smell alone. Yeah, I was taking no chances with her.

Bella's morning sickness was still in full swing, causing me to have to pick her up out of the bathroom floor on numerous occasions.

I truly felt bad for her; she was such a loving person and tremendously kind to all those around her. Someone of her magnitude shouldn't be meant to suffer any more than she already had in life.

When I had voiced these thoughts with my beautiful wife, she rolled her eyes at me and giggled. Once the giggles had subsided, she murmured against my lips, "You're too sweet, sweetheart."

Yes, I was fully aware that my wife was coddling me, but I could care less; she was free to baby me anytime she pleased.

My Bella had been down after the announcement made at dinner that night and when I had asked her about it, only one word was spoken, "Hope."

Turns out she had felt the shift in Hope as well, leaving her worried and stressed; having no real knowledge as to why her sister-in-law would act so callous.

When we had seen them off, the morning of their departure, I immediately felt the tension in her body melt away as they front door closed behind them; distancing themselves from our daily lives.

Ever since that day, Bella has glowed. The extreme happiness and joy had taken permanent residency within her body, somehow taking over all those around her as well.

Since their departure, it seemed as if Renee and Emmett had become livelier as well.

Renee's doctor had begun to give her more freedom to just be; never hovering like he had previously been doing. This was an action that caused the red flag in my head to rise.

When I had confronted the good doctor, he was adamant that something had been going on, causing things to seem fishy. He was simply at a loss on things, but knew that even in her state of health; something was causing the illness to continually be on a rapid pace. Once the conversation began to come to an end, he promised to use all the resources he had to find out the cause. To hurry the process up, I tripled his salary; hoping that would give him the motivation to work quickly.

After that insightful conversation, I began to do a little digging myself; along the men in my circle.

Turns out, along with her behavior here at our house after our joyous news, many clues began to build against Hope.

My men, after a little hacking, had found a half-million insurance policy on Renee, with Hope being the benefactor on the policy.

At this point, I couldn't be really sure if Jasper, along with Emmett or Renee were even aware of this piece of information.

I decided, instead of throwing out something like this without concrete information, which I would sit on the information for the time being; only making sure to share the news with Bella, since we had agreed to never keep anything from one another. Yes, we may not know all the facts just yet, but we would eventually figure it out, but honesty was the key to a perfect marriage with my girl.

We had discussed the information at length, trying to piece together what little we knew, but came up empty on concrete evident, each and every time.

Again, reinforcements were called in after that first week, each of us determined to bring the culprit who could have possibly been trying to single-handedly take our mother-in-law.

Each member of my staff had an assignment; a goal to achieve in bringing the person responsible forward.

– SIB –

The first month, after Jasper and Hope's departure passed at such a hurried pace; with Bella and I being concerned that any amount of stress would cause termination to her pregnancy.

I tried very hard to keep as much stress as I could off of Bella, although having to tell her the news of her half-brother's wife's shady dealing, unlikely it wouldn't matter.

A strong bond has begun to form between Bell, Emmett, Jasper, and I that month; Rose even began to take part in that very bond as well.

She and Emmett spent many days and nights together, giving Renee an even great sense of relief. Rose began to distance herself from the office and business side of things from her company. It was clear that she was beginning to truly understand and listen to her heart for a change.

It had turned out, when Rose wasn't spending time with Bella's family; she was in constant contact with my mother as well; discussing selling out her own part of the company. She was truly beginning to stand up for herself and sever ties with the company, the one thing that up until a couple a weeks ago had taken pride in.

Following her heart had Bella so completely overwhelmed and unbelievably happy about.

Esme was more than happy working with Rose, honored to know that Rose had trusted her enough.

But still, Bella was ecstatic to know that Rose was finished with all the drama that surrounded the building that had sucked her gently heart dry of any types of happiness that she knew she understood.

Once the paperwork was started, Rose had given a genuine smile, ready to start a new chapter in her life, no doubt moving on with Emmett. Like I had mentioned, the two of them had been inseparable from their first introduction. Never Bella, nor I, felt the need to bust any simple relationship and bond they had formed.

Yes, the relationship that she was forming with Bella's brother, it was only icing to the cake for her. From the moment back in Phoenix, she had predicted this happening; so who was I to deny what was to happening now.

End the end, Esme was thrilled to take over Bella's part of the company, offering a highly generous amount, to which Rose argued that it was away too much. My girl, nor her best friend where high-maintenance woman, not once carrying about figured, but Esme began to demanded them take the amount offered because with the right staff, she's be making ten times that at. She had flat-out refused to let them refused. Esme had then managed to talk about Alice, and how she had planned to take her down a notch or two, considering she'd own sixty-sixty percent of the company now, and would also be reinstating a new board of directors.

Esme loathed Alice, after the one incident in the office before, she wanted her gone. Now that she owned the sixty-six percent, it would be a piece of cake in her opinion. Only time would tell, she was prepared to save the company that was Bella and Rose's company. Yes, she had other's running it, but now with a new staff, new board of directors, I was purely sure she would make sure that they received their justice in the end.

But back to Bella, she was even more unbelievably happy; she was now seeing her friend in a different sight. There was the side of understanding and happy; Rose was far from the person she once had been, the person who rarely left the office, only occasional stepping out from behind the desk to make an appearance as some fancy event they their presence was needed. She was dress to kill, smile when asked, and continually shoot down any man who wanted nothing more to bed her for the night. Each man, never understand that she was far from a slut.

Still, beneath their happiness and public acknowledgement, they both knew they needed to solve the mystery that was their once best friend, Alice.

I was beginning to understand, that Bella's disappointment rivaled Rosalie's; both women had become special to me over the times. They had each had skeletons locked away in their closets, even if Bella had already shared each and every one of her with me already, I still didn't know Rose's; but I felt it was my job to protect them both.

Still they were each saddened, along with disappointed that she had distanced herself from them, not sure what was really going on with her.

They had agreed to go one afternoon to try and figure out the cause, hoping that the years they had spent together, and the closeness that they had share one point would be enough to gain a little knowledge.

The time spent in her presence, speaking of her odd behavior, she was highly defensive and extremely moody. Both girls were highly disappointed in there, once best friends' behavior.

Once they had heard enough of his defensive behavior, they each decided that they should just cut all ties with her, and once they picked themselves up from their seats, the wished her luck in the future; completely washing their hands clean of them.

Her parting words to my beautiful girl, "Congratulations on the bastard child!"

How she had known, it was beyond the two of them.

Bella's immediately reaction was to sob, because there was no way our child was a bastard child. We were married, so words like that was to be rolled off your skin like ice; but with her being hormonal, it was a given. Rose on the other hand, she had turned murderous. The body guards who had remained outside, well it took three of them to pull her out of the room. One body guard gently escorted my sobbing wife from the room.

I was never one to condone another man touching my wife in any matter, but I had to swallow the jealousy, since both the girls were adamant about me waiting at home.

Needless to say, the rage coursed through me when my wife was carried into our home, still clinging to the bodyguard as she sobbed. He gently handed her over into my arms, where I continued to our room. I prepared a warm bath for to soak in, in hopes of it relaxing her just the slightest. Once she had soaked, I pulled her wet form from the over-sized tub and carried her to our bed; where I spent the rest of the evening consoling her with sweet nothings whispered in her ear.

After a few hours, my beautiful girl woke with a start, begging me to tell her it was all just a dream. I tried my best to calm her once again, explaining the events of the day.

"I… I'm so… So sorry for letting her get to me by calling our baby a bastard child, but it hurt so much. Yes, I know our baby isn't a bastard child, but when your so-called friend say's something so heartless, it's heart-wrenching, Edward." More sobbing began, each of the sounds tearing just another piece of my heart.

When she had calmed, for that last night, I managed to talk Bella and Rose into allowing me to having a word with Alice. I had hoped that I could manage to figure out at least some of what was going on.

Both girls were uncertain at first, not being able to process what she couldn't share what was going on with them, considering they had been friends for such a long period of time, but I promised that I was detached from the situation, so I could probably gain a better sense of what was happening.

Mind you, neither girl knew much about the suspected drug abuse that was going on.

– SIB –

As the day arrived, I found myself standing in front of what use to Bella's company. Yes, it was still Rose's company, but not for long. Esme and Rose were spending day's pouring over papers that would finalize the deal, relieving Rose from her title here, and allowing Esme to do a re-sweep of the employee's still under her. Yes, she would be doing a complete overhaul of the employee's first and foremost.

My main priority was Alice though, because the rage I still felt was not to be taken lightly. If I was positive that Bella and Rose wouldn't be mad, I'd put a hit out on this bitches head and been done with her. Then there would be no worries about how psycho this woman really was.

Still standing there, I resolved to go in there with the look of authority that I had; the one that screamed 'don't fuck with me or you'll be next.'

Upon entering the building, every female within a ten foot distance from me because to eye-fuck me, not as it mattered; I had the only other woman that I would ever need, one that was giving me a child.

When I had reached her floor, the secretary batted her eyelashes at me, trying too hard to look alluring; in all honestly, it made the woman look constipated. I narrowed my eyes at her, causing her to look displeased with herself.

I spoke with control, demanding to speech with Alice Brandon. The secretary sneered in return, asking, "Do you have an appointment sir?"

"What do you think?" I snapped with bitterness in my voice. "I'll not be going anywhere, so I suggest you pick up your phone and demand that she get her quickly."

Before long, I was escorted in an office suited for a sloppy, Tammy Faye Baker, the sluttiest lingerie I had ever seen, hangs from various positions through the space.

The time had come for the confrontation, one which I was looking forward to, because I already felt like I needed a shower to wash away all the filth that the office had made me feel. Again this conversation was definitely needed, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

She whirled into the room, completely buzzed and unaware of my presence in her office.

When she realized that she had a guest, she seemingly wasn't bothered by the fact that a man sat before her. I had come here, assuming she would at least recognize me, but she never let on. Between her nose sniff's, I could only assumed she had done a few lines of coke before coming inside her office.

She hurriedly over to a mirror on the far end of the room, swiped under her nose, I assume to make sure the evidence wasn't there any longer. Alice then began to fluff her hair, then smoother down the sides of crinkled skirt.

_Highly Interesting_; I thought.

"Did the agency send you?" She asked, trying to add a sultry touch to her voice.

When I quirked a brow at her, she sighed and continued. "Of course they did, you're an attractive man; probably with wife and two point five children at home. It's always the same, men losing interest in the woman they thought they loved; unable to get their cock up when it comes to being intimate with their loose wife."

_Definitely interesting; she can't remember who was?_ I thought.

When I made no effort to speak, she proceeded to continue, unaffected by my lack of speech. I just knew I had to continue playing this game, making sure she continued to dig herself further into the whole that would soon be burying her.

"Yes, that's it. The wife is to loose now and you can't stand the sight of her; the feel of the looseness."

I wanted nothing more to vomit with each vile word she spoke. Love is more than being inside your wife. It's about cherishing them; along with the cherished memories, the cherished moments of the selfless act of nurturing the baby that grows with her womb.

"Anyway, the going rate is three hundred and fifty dollars but as I realize this will be your first time, due to your silence, I'll charge you half that," she pointed out, as if I would actually fucking touch this skanky-ass bitch.

"Where would you like to do this?" She questioned, her tone nothing but serious. Again, I was ready to fucking vomit.

Enough was enough. I needed to speak and get the fuck out of her.

She stood from her seat, making her way around the desk, all while pulling her skirt up far enough to release the clasps from her garter belts.

_Do no bolt. Do not bolt. Fuck, do not vomit!_ I chanted over and over in my head as she grew near.

"Lady, do you not even remember who the fuck I am?" I demanded. My sneered words caused her stop before she got closer to me.

The question did stop her for a second, but then she simply shrugged and continued towards me in a repulsive, conceited walk.

"Does it matter? You get your rocks off, then you can go back home to play the manly husband role, one where you'll be completely satisfied for a change." She cooed. Damn did I want to bury her six feet under right now, making sure no one ever had to hear that nasty voice of hers again?

Her words, they have caused me the need to take a repeatedly amount of showers when I got home; one where I begged Bella to scrub me down in a million different brill-o pads.

"Edward Cullen doesn't ring a bell to you, even know?" I asked, highly irritated.

"Who cares who you are, no man from the agency wants their name's to be known," she shrugged, still having the faintest idea of who I am.

"For your information, I'm not from the agency, whatever the fuck that is, but I'm beginning to realize what type of agency it is. I'm a happily married man, a loving wife and many friends that you should fear. But, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you could care less, because you're nothing but a strung out whore." I sneered, glaring at the audacity of this bitch.

"Why should I fear a soul? I have the one thing men want," she snapped back.

"Fear, it's something you will be living with now, mark my words." I barked back. "Fear is the last step, the minute that you treated my wife the way you did, and believe me, things are going to be a lot worse for you now, because no one treats my wife the way you treated her."

"Are you threatening me?" She smirked.

"Threatening? No, I'm promising you!" I promised, raising an eyebrow in defiance.

"What you don't understand, I married someone who was once upon a time your best friend. Someone you thought you could weaken, but that's where you're wrong." I laughed, but then turned deadly serious again. "One you thought you would congratulate on her bastard child. So sad for you, considering you haven't the faintest idea who the fuck I truly am. I suggest you do your homework now."

Her face because powdery white, sweat trickled from her forehead. Then she stood broad shoulder and began to spout of more bullshit that would bury her further beneath the ground, given the chance.

"Those two, so naïve," she cackled. "They were never my best friends. I used their dysfunctional backgrounds to my advantage. I made sure to coddle them in the beginning, they were so trusting. I had my life mapped out long before they came into the picture. Go to college; find two of the most fucked up girls that I could find, befriending them so I could use them. All in the grand scheme of things, yea know? I use to party my ass off in school while those two busted their asses for their grades and held two jobs a piece throughout it all. Here they thought I was doing exactly the same, when in reality, I made them work like dogs. I need by the time we all graduated; those two would have earned enough to have a nice sum for startup costs. I convinced them that the money I had needed to go towards our products, so they were yet again naïve. Besides, I'm the one who made this company a success. They would be no where without the great Alice Brandon."

I sneered, ready to take the bitch out with my pistol. At this point, rage was taking over my body and I didn't have a care in the world for taking her out; but then I realized that I had a beautiful wife at a home and a child on the way, I couldn't do prison because of this psychotic bitch. I was also thankful for the recorder in my pocket, now Bella and Rose would know the truth, even as hurtful as it will be for them to hear it.

"Mr. Cullen, dare I say I have hit a nerve?" She questioned, continuing to spout bullshit out of her fake, collagen lips.

I refused to let this woman goad me any further. She truly was an evil bitch, so I kept my mouth firmly shut.

"Shall I give you a free romp, Mr. Cullen, for all the tension I see in your body?" She goaded.

"Your AID's infested body will not be touching anything of mine, Miss. Brandon, save it for the next man that has to pay you for your services. Its quiet amusing that you find yourself above all others, better than them, when you have to charge a man to even touch you. But I suppose being such a bitch; no man would dare saddle himself down with a disgusting woman such as you. I suppose the truest naïve person around here is you?" The laughter that escaped my mouth upon seeing her walls crumble, just the slightest, sent nothing but satisfaction deep beneath my core.

"As far as the tension, that has nothing to do with my home life. The tension you see is from having a wife at home, along with Rose, the true friend, saddened by the fact that the person who they spent years coddling was a fake. The very two friends who were tormented by the fact that they were afraid of the path you were spiraling down. It'll be with great honor, watching them realize that their worry was unwarranted, because that friend wasn't nothing more than a thorn in their sides; one who thought they were nothing more than naïve girls based off past lives they had no control over," I cackled, still continuing to watch as the reality sunk in; one that caused her to realize that she was, truly, all alone in this world now.

"Watch your back," my final parting words echoed around the room, followed by a pointed glare. These words would instill all the fear I needed them too.


	21. AN

**Dear Readers;**

**Sadly, over the past few weeks, the writers who have posted their stories have been treated unfairly by FFn. If you aren't aware yet, there is a group of children, going by the LawlClan, reporting stories they feel are not FFn worthy, or we have all just overlooked the terms of the site.**

**Thousands of stories have been unfairly removed without warning to the writers. There is no warning email, informing writers that their stories will be removed. FFN has taken the children's words over doing just a little research by reading said reported stories. **

**Many authors have already begun to move their stories to another site. Who can really blame them, right?**

**I do hope that all my loyal readers will take part on our ban come the weekend. If you are a member of facebook, you can always join our event there, it's under: **

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/events/319924711420836/320490844697556/**

**I've included the information posted in our event; we hope to see you join us for this. It's time to stand up to these children. It's time to stand up to FFn, show them exactly where their fanbase is and prove to them that we can continue to remain silent on the site.**

**If you notice on the front page, under all book categories, Twilight has the most stories, readers and writers alike. **

**-Leslie**

* * *

><p><strong>Stop using FFN for 48 hrs, starting Friday June 8, 2012 at 00:00:00 PDT (Pacific US Time) to Sunday June 10, 2012 at 00:00:00 PDT. Use this converter to know your times <strong>**www(dot)timezoneconverter(dot)com/cgi-bin/tzc(dot)tzc****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TWITTER HASHTAG #NOFFN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>www(dot)facebook(dot)comStopFanFictionCensorship**

* * *

><p>Readers, you can download anything before that time, read completed FF, or even go and check for updates at other sites.<p>

Authors can post any updates after this time and are free to update their stories in any other site.


	22. Katalina

Firstly, I want to apologize that this is not a regular chapter. This is just an author's note. I have written a Charlie's POV for So It Begins and it has been contributed to a wonderful cause. If you can spare a few dollars, I ask, no I beg you to contribute to the cause. If you're a writer, please find it in your hearts to contribute and let's soar past the goal of $5,000.00.

It is so amazingly wonderful how this community bans together for one of very own. My heart goes out to Katalina and all the others out there who have been diagnosed with any form of cancer. Coming from a large family who have suffered through one form or another of cancer, this means so much to me.

Please take the time to check out the website and read Katalina's story.

Leslie

The link below is to Katalina's story, please remove all spaces and add the dots!

**katalina fandomcause info/**


	23. Fandom4LLS Outtake

****This is the piece for the Fandom4LLS awhile back... This one isn't long, but it's a little peek... ;)

**So It Begins (APOV)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, just a mixed up mind with a gazillion plots.. **

**(APOV)**

Sniff.

Swipe the nose.

Exhale.

_Ah, the instant euphoric gratification, there is nothing in this world like this feeling_. Alice thought._ Why in the world had she stopped doing this for those few short years?_

Her thoughts took her back to a period in time when she knew she would have to stop the drugs so that she could further herself in life. Though, only long enough to escape the little Podunk town, which she had lived in. Alice refused to live a life like the one her mother had chosen.

Lucky for Alice, she had befriended a nerdy boy from school just this past year. The only reason for doing so was the skills he possessed on computers. She knew without a doubt that it was only a matter of time before she would need his help, so she would use what the good lord gave her to what she needed.

Weeks turned into months of having to deal with Arnold's intense knowledge of all things geeky. Nevertheless, she bided her time, making sure he believed her friendship was genuine, before she sprang the goods on him.

When the time had come, she made her sexual intentions known. She had started with soft touches, making sure too not scare the loser away. He was like an owl that had been spooked that first time it had happened.

Those soft touches slowly began to build into much more. Where Arnold had thought the pretty girl was falling for him, she was busy pretending he was someone else.

Alice had always swallowed back the bile that came with the thoughts of sleeping with the nasty fuck, but she needed his hacking skills in order to gain access to Yale's new student files. She needed the information so she could find her newest conquests; best friends.

Two girls that is all she needed. Two who had big plans for their futures; dreams no one could squash. She knew there would be several running from horrid pasts; it was only a matter of Arnold's knowledge of hacking and her smarts when it came to sniffing out the troubled kind.

Yes, two girls would get her everything she ever dreamed of in life. Alice giggled remembering that piece of her past.

How easy it was to have Arnold falling over himself with want, doing her bidding whenever she saw fit. He was a lousy fuck, but enduring the rabbit fucking was the easy part.

It did not take long until Arnold had hacked the mainframe, giving her access to anything she needed. He had gone beyond, breaking down the incoming students into separated female and male files.

After Alice gave Arnold a thank you fuck, she rushed home to the cold, sterile atmosphere her mother maintained. The world color did not exist in her mother's repertoire, plain white walls greeted anyone who dared entered into their abode.

Once she locked herself safely behind her bedroom door, Alice poured over each students file, along with their written essays. Those essays were the key to finding her new best friends. They held hidden information, information that Alice was keen on finding.

Most of the female students were your typical, every day women. Those whose only dream of making it to Yale just to find some upper-crusted yuppie from old money; becoming a trophy wife was their only goals in life. They dreamed of luxurious lives, ones they had not gained by their own sweat and tears.

No, what she needed was the broken kind. Those running from a past they wish to never visit again; determined to give every ounce of blood, sweat, and tears to rise above the nightmare from which they came from. These were the women Alice needed. Women who were determined to strive for better despite those who had deemed them unworthy of success.

The hours that she spent pouring over each word within the files, researching each student were stressful. It was only a matter of reading between the lines. The stress, it would only prove to gain what she felt she deserved.

Each day, Alice went to school, slept three hours once she returned home, and then began her research once again.

It did not take Alice long to weed through the files, finding her first victim, and new best friend. The picture within the file was of a mousy looking girl, one who needed quite the amount of work to deem herself beautiful. Frizzy, long, dull brown hair in need of an oil treatment pretty bad, and lifeless brown eyes with a glint of determination behind her pupils.

Her information was limited, but her entry essay was all she needed to see between the lines and that Isabella Swan was as damaged as they came. She knew the girl would be the easiest to manipulate; no doubt.

Alice knew that having complete control over the situation gave her the upper hand. In addition, having the knowledge of each of the women she picked, she could be a mirage of what they seemed to need.

Her next victim, and new BFF, came in the form of a statuesque blonde-haired woman. The woman could quite easily put models to shame, if you looked past the untamed, frizzy hair, but her true form screamed broken, not needing written words to see between the lines.

Yes, this was going exactly as she had planned. It was only a matter of months before her plans came to begin.

Months would pass, leaving her plenty enough time to research Isabella and Rosalie's pasts with a fine comb.


	24. SU4K Outtake

****This is the SU4K piece that I contributed awhile back... I hope you all enjoy. I apologize for not posting something, anything, sooner, but I just couldn't...

**Warnings: **Language**, **reference of abuse and rape.****

**(CPOV)**

The stupid little slut was finally gone – daughter my ass.

Renee, my ex-wife, had tried to pin that girl on me, claiming that I fathered that joke of a child; and a joke she was. No child of mine would ever be that fucking clumsy, nor would a child of mine want nothing more than a book stuck in front of her nose. The other part of that joke had been when the doctors told me I was, in fact, sterile. Doctors were always right, so how dare her try to pin that bullshit on me. Perhaps, had she not been such a slut before our quickie wedding, I would have believed her a smidge, but nonetheless, she was still nothing more than a common day whore.

I must give Renee credit, she did try to stick around for several years, trying her best to get me to believe that the child was mine, but she could never fool me. Charlie Swan was a smart man and no slut was going to make him believe otherwise.

Then, Renee had the nerve to try to skip town on me. Oh, but I do not think so. No one runs from Charlie Swan and succeeds.

I knew keeping Renee around was pointless. Why put up with someone who would go to such an extremity of trying to pawn someone else's bastard child on you? Even knowing the child was not mine, I knew having it around would benefit me in so many different ways; therefore, I could not let her leave with the child.

Having so many eyes and ears in this town on my side, it was easy having her tailed by those connections alone. When words of her fleeing quickly reach my ears, I followed her and bided my time, that child was not leaving anytime soon, especially not with her whorish mother. I would raise that bastard child; make sure she did not turn out like her whore mother.

Once Isabella was in my possession and I had shipped Renee out of town, I played the role of doting father well. I treated the kid just as a father should until my anger festered and gradually increased. Years of having to dote on the brat, one that was not even mine, had my temper boiling and constantly keeping me at my wits ends until it manifested throughout my soul. The explosion bubbled through my veins; building the resentment, I felt towards that whore Renee.

The first few episodes were minor altercations with the child; remorse was there at first, considering it was not actually the child's fault to begin with, but that didn't last long at all.

With each blow to the girl over the years, I waited for the child to close in on herself; become a numb shell of who she could be in life. I wanted her to crumble to my will, become the good servant. Oh but no, this child was not about to cave to my demands. Isabella picked herself up each time, she dusted off the negativity I spewed towards her and carried on as if nothing had ever happened. I will give the girl an ounce of credit; her spirit was strong. I refused to let her strong spirit stop me though; I would break her even if it were with my last dying breath.

Seeing the child's strength always caused my anger to triple and spread through me like a raging wildfire. How dare her continue to be strong? She would fall, I would see to it.

When the blows did not crush her, I tried my hand with malicious words; reminding her on a daily basis, that no one wanted, nor would, they ever want her. I used Renee during those times, telling her how my words were true, considering her mother never wanted her either. Each time I uttered those words; I would watch her eyes closely and see the hurt that filled them every time. Those words would one day kill the gentle heart within her chest.

The parting gift I had given her the day she left out of Forks for her fancy college that was one of my best jobs to date I had ever done. Isabella had practically crawled to her behemoth of a truck leaving me feeling satisfied and accomplished. That fancy school she had worked so hard to get into would finish my job and crush her like the bug she truly was.

I would not be shocked if she did not run back with her tail tucked between her legs, begging me to take her back. I could not wait to laugh in her face when she ran straight back into the web I had weaved for her. Isabella was useless; she would never amount to anything as I again, repeatedly told her over the years. In my mind, two months and she would be begging for her sparse room back.

When the two-month mark had come and gone, Isabella still had not returned. This caused a bit of panic for me; her absence was unnerving. I did do my best not to panic and let it override my thoughts.

By that third month, I was antsy and irritable. I needed someone to feel my anger the rage that consumed my entire body. My mind was doing circles, working out endless options.

I spent months four and five planning.

Six months had passed and the bitch still was not crawling back. The rage consumed my thoughts at this point, I wanted to hunt her down and punish her for not failing. Only thing I could figure was that she could not handle life any longer and ridded the world of the worthless fuck up that she truly was.

During the seventh month, I had exhausted my planning. It was during one of my nights out in Port Angeles, where I sat at a bar enjoying a cold beer, trying to curb my obsession with the fucking brat. My server, Tia, was a petite thing and I knew the moment I had stepped inside the dirty establishment that she was the answer to my obsession. The woman faintly resembled that brat with her long mahogany hair and annoying button nose. Yes, Tia would do well. I could not wait to release the beast within my soul on this unsuspecting little bitch that ask what I would like to drink. My mind screamed, _"I'll be drinking from you soon, sweetheart."_

By the end of that night, after closing, I waited in shadows for Tia to emerge from the dingy bar. Once she had exited the building, alone I might add I rushed her petite frame. Tia was in shock, having no time at all to think and defend herself from her perpetrator. By the time she had gained her bearings, I had already forced her inside the cab of my pick-up truck and buckled her in. As I quickly made my way to the driver's side, I checked my surroundings, making sure no one had seen the scuffle that had just occurred.

By the time I had climbed into the cab, Tia was struggling to free herself from the seatbelt, causing my anger to surge through me. Non-to gentle, I knocked the bitch out and drove cautiously back to Forks, abiding by all traffic laws to ensure that there were no problems. If Isabella were not to return, Tia would suffer in her place. Surely, this would be the final act and the shame would crumble Isabella if she returned to see another girl had taken her place. Her shame would no doubt crush that innocent heart of hers. My inner self rejoiced in those thoughts alone.

Months eight, nine, and ten filled me with paranoia. I was completely petrified that Tia would be found within my midst, but there was still an underlying of hope; hope that Isabella would return sooner, rather than later. While I waited for her to return, I took from Tia. I took her innocence, all while blaming it all on Isabella. It was that evil child's fault. Each time I took, I told Tia to thank Isabella. Every time I spoke those words, Tia showed her confusion beneath the tears that poured from her eyes. If I could not break that little bitch, I would make sure Tia was broke.

By that first year mark, Tia had crumbled. She had been extremely easy for me to break, if only Isabella had been that easy. Tia was the dutiful servant now; always making sure every task was according to my high standards.

My hopes soon diminished of Isabella's return, but Tia had been a good replacement until the sickness started. Sickness turned into a swollen belly, earning her a beating she would never forget in this lifetime. Another whore in my midst, I soon figured out. Undoubtedly, the bitch had access to another man, now I just had to figure out whom. It did not matter how many times she pleaded with me, promising that the child was in fact mine, I had proof from the doctors that I could not father any children.

_No one would take Charlie Swan for a fool._

Throughout her entire pregnancy, I refused Tia medical treatment. If she wanted to be a whore, this would be her punishment. The fact that someone had been in my home, while I was unaware was unnerving, but it was also confusing. If Tia mattered to a man, and if this was his child, why had he not gone to the police already? Perhaps the man was biding his time, preparing to strike during his convenience; possibly to have the upper hand of the situation? I still could not fathom why though.

When labor started, I turned my back on Tia, making her suffer through the process and pain by herself; alone in her own misery was another punishment I saw fit. She was clueless about the process, as was I, but this was her punishment as well; being clueless. At the beginning of labor, I threatened her, making sure she knew that screaming and crying had no place in this room. This may sound cruel to other people, women to be exact, but the whore brought this on herself.

"Char – Daddy, please," Tia begged, holding her tears back.

I had made Tia call me 'Daddy' from the very beginning. If I were to use her as Isabella's replacement, the nicknames had to be included, so that my anger was always the same towards either girl.

_It was fitting_, I thought.

When Tia finally birthed the screaming infant, I was once again at my wits end. All the noise the bastard child was making was driving me insane. I demanded for Tia to deal with the screaming child and the mess that she had made. I did not care what it took to shut the stupid child up, it had just better happen and soon.

Over the next several months, the bastard child tormented me. Every time I caught a glimpse of the child, I could see nothing but Isabella and Tia mixed. This became the point where I questioned my own sanity, causing my anger to grow into something that even began to scare myself.

I refused to let Tia see the child any longer, locking her in her room at all hours. I provided her with a chamber pot, only being able to empty only once a week provided I had the time to allow it. Benjamin stayed within my sight at all hours, my obsessed mind trying to figure out the puzzle. Not one puzzle piece fit in my mind. When it became too much, Tia took the brunt of that anger.

Over the next several years, Benjamin became an integral part of me. I had taken him to a dingy clinic a hundred miles away from Forks the year before, after having tied Tia up in her room. Once I had returned, I waited patiently as I could for the test results.

Within two months, I had my answer; he was biologically mine. My obsessed mine screamed out at me, _"What have I done? Could Renee have been telling the truth? Had I been blinded by the word of some man paid to think his word was the word of God? How could I have been such a fool?" _My mind became the enemy as the questions continued to surge through my insane mind. Had I had the balls, I would have gone and signed myself into a nut house somewhere far away. A location no one would have known me.

Even with the truth out, I still refused Tia access to the real word; keeping her locked behind the old battered door of what could possibly be my true daughter's bedroom door. My once fucked up obsession of making a little girls life hell because of what some doctor had told me years ago, had now turned into a paranoia-obsessed mind filled with utter shame. How could I have been so stupid to trust to the word of some stupid doctor? I had put too much unfounded faith in another man's word; faith that would soon turn to justified anguish.

Now I truly wondered if my daughter was alive or not. How could I find her if she was, and make her understand? How could I get her to forgive my sins?

Next, the obsession of finding her surfaced; making things right in her eyes one of my top goals now. That obsession turned into pity. Pity I would have to live with for the rest of my life, because I knew I had done too much damage to warrant forgiveness. I had done too much damage too ever earn forgiveness from anyone, let alone her. I could not blame anyone but myself for the things I have done or caused.

There were many days after finding out the truth, which I simply wanted to take my own life. Pity was a bitch in retrospect. I deserved all that came my way in the future and taking my own life was too easy for what I deserved. That was only something a coward would do anyways.

_Charlie Swan was no coward. _

One night, while sitting in the living room trying my best to figure out a way to find Isabella, I received a disturbing phone call - one that set my paranoia into over drive and made me realize someone was coming for him.

"_You will pay for all your sins, Charlie Swan. Do you understand me? Mark my words; you will suffer far worse than you have given in your days."_

Before I could question the person on the other end of the line or possibly make sense of the words the voice had spoken, the line went dead.


	25. Quick Note

This is not a regular chapter. I apologize.

The witch hunters are out and about again, so I wanted to give you all a heads up if any of my stories disappear in this latest burning of the witches.

All my stories have been backed-up on fictionpad. You can find me located at fictionpad com / author / StartTheFantasy

Just remove the spaces and add the dot!

All my stories are still on hiatus, but with the new year you WILL get my return!

xx

Leslie


End file.
